Ally with Monster- Rough Draft
by Miki-chan13
Summary: How would the war against the titans, as well as the world itself, change if Pokemon existed? Final rewrite coming eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Rain pattered down fiercely, and combined with the clatter of hooves and the flapping of wings, the noise in the forest was deafening.

A company of men and women wearing military uniforms of tan jackets, white pants and brown boots with dark emerald cloaks stormed through a forest of giant trees on horseback towards where a wall lay. On the back of these cloaks was an emblem of an upside down pentagon depicting a white wing and dark blue wing outlined in silver.

By all of their sides, bizarre creatures resembling those of animals either ran or flew by their sides. On their shoulders rested a tan uniform shawl much like the jackets the soldiers wore with the same crest as on the back along with a band of the same color as the emerald green cloaks around either their neck, head, arms or legs.

"It's just ahead!" the leader barked, "Stay close! We're nearly there!"

Just then, a creature-similar to that of a bird with a green body, yellow beak, two long red feather on the back of it's head, a strange tattoo resembling that of a face on it's front body, white wings with black outline flew up to the leader. It's eyes glowed a soft pink as it glanced at the leader before returning to normal.

"A 10 meter class is coming in at 921 meters southwest!" the leader bellowed. "Flight squad, move to intercept!"

At that, a small group broke away from the larger company, the creatures by their side quickly turning around with them, flapping their wings quickly. In short enough time, the squad saw a giant resembling that of a human, completely naked and lacking any reproductive organs as it lazed forwards.

One man with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes briefly shared eye contact with the bird-like creature with the dark and pale tan body, and red plumage on it's head by his side. It's beak clicked together in a clipped and ordered manner, making the man smile.

"The same goes to you too, girl," he said back to the creature before his expression became serious once again.

He fired off the mechanism at his waist which shot a grappling hook high into the air and embedded itself into the trees above. A whirring came from the contraption and in the next second, the man shot off his horse and into the air, the tan bird flying up right beside him. He joined up with the squad, all with bird-like creatures by their side as they shot to the giant.

The man gritted his teeth before he drew forth his swords and the cable whipped him behind the giant, it's neck on full display. The bird creature flew down with him, expression grim as her wings flashed grey and the man swung his swords.

_"Take this," _he roared. "_The power of humanity and Pokemon united!"_

* * *

><p><em>"See you later... Eren."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"...ren."<em>

"Eren!"

Eren Jaeger's eyes flew open and a sharp gasp came from his mouth. He took a few moments to steady out his breathing, still startled from... _whatever_ he just saw. That's when he noticed the girl with black hair and pale black eyes by his side from where he had shaken him awake.

"Mikasa... when did your hair get that long...?" the boy, Eren asked dazed.

Mikasa Ackerman looked back at him for a few seconds before she sighed, "Just how deeply were you asleep to say something so silly?"

"Well, it was a pretty long dream," Eren protested halfheartedly as he got up from against the tree to pick up the sticks he had gathered, "but I don't really remember much of it..."

That was when he noticed Mikasa looking surprised. "What?"

"Eren, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Why are you crying?"

The brunet was confused but a moment later, he realized that were was indeed tears rolling down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Even so, he and Mikasa got up and started their way back home. The sun was still high in the sky, visible even with the walls around them.

People walked around them, going about their business, and the two children would catch every so often, the glimpse of a purple rat-like Pokemon, or the trilling of a pale tan bird Pokemon with plumage nearly the height of their knees. They mostly went ignored, except for the smaller children, who giggled as they played with them in the streets.

Eren grimaced as he wiped a bit of snot that had started to drip down his nose before noticing Mikasa looking at him.

"Not a word to anyone," he groused. "They don't need to know I was crying."

"Of course not. Still, to shed tears without a good reason," Mikasa said. "Perhaps you could have your father look at it?"

"No way! As if I'd tell him something like that!"

"Hey, what've ya been crying about, Eren?"

Just then, a man with slightly curly blond hair and beard with a uniform and crest with two roses came over to them. By his side was a creature with a burgundy red coat, beige undercoat, yellow stripes on it's body and tail, which had a white fluff on the end, white hands and feet, bulging cheeks, red eyes with a black and yellow outline and buck teeth.

"Hannes," Eren greeted the man before looking at the Watchog. "Theo."

The Watchog smiled at that and clicked his teeth together in greeting.

"So, did Mikasa get mad at you?" Hannes asked as he knelt down to eye-level. "Is that why you were-"

"Who's crying- Ugh, your breath reeks of booze!" Eren snapped, trying to cover his nose from the nauseating smell of the alcohol coming from Hannes's person, before he noticed the other guards sitting around on some crates, drinking while other Watchogs, along with dog-like creatures with dark grey coats and giant mustaches (_Herdiers,_ the brunet thought on instinct), were trying to nudge them back on their feet.

"Unbelievable," Eren said, sweat-dropping. "You guys're still lazing around?"

"Why don't you two join us?" Hannes asked jokingly, grinning.

"Aren't you on duty?"

"Well yeah! We're guarding the gates t'day!" the blond man said before he got back on his feet. "We're supposed to be here all day, so we brought some food and drink to keep us revitalized. Alcohol's technically a drink so it comes with the water sometimes, so it can't be helped."

"But- but what about when you're supposed to fight when 'they' get it?! You wouldn't be able to do anything in the state you're in!" Eren protested.

Hannes blinked before looking back at his comrades before asking rather stupidly, "Fight who now?"

Theo then proceeded to slap his furry white hand on his forehead and gave an exasperated groan.

"You know who!" Eren growled before he nearly shouted. _"When 'they' break down the wall and get in!"_

Eren then gestured at the other Pokemon by the other guards as well as Theo as he snapped, "Even they're doing a better job that you guys; don't you feel the least bit ashamed?!"

"Oi oi, don't yell something like that," Hannes said, grimacing.

"If they break in, then we'll deal with it; you kids just worry about getting to safety," one of the soldiers, Hugo, boasted as he scratched behind one of the Herdier's ears. "But still, 'they' haven't broken in even once in a hundred years and soon they'll push the titans off the face of the earth and we'll never have to worry about them again."

"Even so, you can't just let your guards down; that's really dangerous! Dad even said so!"

"Well you've got a good point there," Hannes acknowledged, "I don't claim to know as much as this resident's savior, Dr. Jaeger, but it might help your perceptive if you become a soldier and actually see 'them' prowling outside the walls while you're busy reinforcing them. The walls are fifty meters high, and I really don't see how 'they'll' get past that. Not to mention they would never go near the wall when there are any Pokemon within their line of sight or closer."

"So in other words, you guys aren't ready to fight them in the first place?!"

"Nope~"

"What the hell...! Then you might as well change the Garrison's name to 'Wall-repairmen'!" Eren snapped angrily.

"That actually sounds pretty good," Hannes remarked before his expression became a bit more solemn. "But you see, when soldiers like us get to goof around and called 'useless freeloaders'... it just means that life's peaceful."

He gave Theo an apologetic smile. "I know that these guys are practically made for battle, but I think I enjoy being with them when all we're doing is lounging around. You'd be surprised what good company they give."

"If you wanna see real fighters, you should see the Pokemon that the Survey Corps have," Hugo said before grinning. "Now those are beasts."

"Still, you wouldn't catch me going out there!" Another laughed. "Even though they've taken back territory over the years, you'd have to be insane to join the Corps!"

Eren grimaced angrily at the man's words.

"Even if we can't go outside these walls, we have food and rest. That's enough to stay alive," he said softly. "But a life like that is no different from livestock."

With that, Eren and Mikasa continued on home.

"Geez, what a weird kid," the soldiers snorted, but Hannes looked back at their retreating backs with a sense of foreboding in his being.

"Don't tell me that he's seriously planning on joining the Survey Corps...!"

* * *

><p>Eren kept that grimace on his face even as he and Mikasa neared home, deep in thought.<p>

"... Eren," Mikasa said softly, her expression blank, "please forget about joining the Survey Corps."

Eren whirled at her, angry indignation on his face. "So what, are you gonna start dissing them too?! They're the ones who're constantly risking their lives to take territory away from 'them'! They're the ones who made the weapons that can beat 'them', as well as the ones who helped make the alliance between human and Pokemon!"

"It's not so much as making fun of them," Mikasa began before she was interrupted by the bells clanging in the distance.

As they continued to toll, an excited smile spread on Eren's face. "The Survey Corps are back! Come on!"

At that, he grabbed the ravenette's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the front gates. When they came over, there was already a sizable crowd on either side of the streets, blocking their view.

"Can't see a thing-!" Eren growled before he spotted a few crates.

He quickly climbed on the higher stack while Mikasa climbed on the slightly smaller stack and got a clear view.

The soldiers with the emerald green cloaks came back into the safety of the walls. Many of them held neutral or slightly relieved expressions as they came in. By nearly every one of their sides was a Pokemon. Some resembled birds, others lean and powerful fighters. Some of them were in the carts with wounds, human and Pokemon alike. Whispers rang out.

"How long has it been since they left?"

"It's been over a month, I think."

"It's incredible that they go out for so long."

"I wonder if they've covered any more ground..."

"They don't seem to have lost any this time."

"Moses!"

An elderly woman with a magenta shawl hobbled over to the Corps, eyes searching over the soldiers before the procession stopped.

"My son, where is he?" she asked again, her voice rising higher.

Just then, a hand waved over where the wagon was. The woman's eyes widened and a relieved smile came on her face as she went over to where this Moses was. His dirty blond hair was slightly unkempt and his face was very pale.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked tearfully.

"I'm fine, really mom," Moses said gently, "though can you keep it down? It's a bit embarrassing."

His mother was about to smile when she saw the bloodied stump that was what was left of Moses's left arm. She gave a sharp gasp before the old woman began to shake in horror. Moses gently touched her face, wiping a few stray tears away.

"It's all right," he said. "It doesn't even hurt anymore. Really. It's fine."

"But- your arm-!"

Moses shook his head as he smiled. "I'm alive, aren't I? 'They' couldn't even kill me properly. That says a lot, wouldn't you agree?"

The old woman seemed to calm down a bit but she still looked rather perturbed before she asked, "Where is she? You had Sena with you when you left, right?"

That was when the smile dropped from Moses's face and his head bowed. On his lap, was the bloodied emerald green bandanna of the Pidgeotto who was once his partner.

"She saved my life," Moses stated, a saddened but determined expression on his face. "Sena made sure I made it back to my comrades alive with what little life she had left in her. Sena died... so that I could live. And I'll be damned if I let her sacrifice be in vain. I'll keep living and I'll keep fighting however I have to, so that I can see the day where the titans are wiped off the face of the earth!"

His voice shook as he got out, "I owe her that much."

Eren's eyes widened at his words. Even with his arm gone, in face of those monsters and the death of his Pokemon partner, he wanted to keep fighting. It was because of people like him that the Survey Corps were so strong. As they went back on their way, the crowd began to disperse, the people talking again.

"Even if they do make it back, there's no guarantee they'll live next time..."

"They could have all had a peaceful life inside the walls but they still keep going."

"Is it bravery or stupidity, though?"

"It doesn't benefit us; even though they say they've captured territory, we still can't go out."

"That's only because the king won't allow it."

"Then what's the point of the Survey Corps in the first place?!"

"Still, that one guy put up such a fuss, and over an animal no less..."

The last reply, along with the other disparaging dialogue, made Eren angry enough to smack the last man upside the head with one of the stouter sticks he had collected. Mikasa grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away before the man had a chance to see who did it, Eren protesting the entire way.

"Dammit- All right, Mikasa, let go of me!" he snapped before she threw him against the wall of the wall of the ally they were by, knocking the firewood out of the makeshift carrier.

"What's the big idea?!" Eren groused. "Now the firewood's everywhere and-"

"Eren," Mikasa interrupted sternly, "you still haven't changed your mind, have you?"

The two stared at each other, both refusing to budge before Eren grimaced as he said, "Help me pick these up, will you?"

* * *

><p>The sun blazed high in the sky overlooking a forest, and on the edge, was one of the many outposts humanity had managed to erect outside of the walls, the second to most recent to be built.<p>

A wall of stone around thirty meters high surrounded multiple buildings, including a compound, a stable for horses, some barracks for humans and Pokemon alike and a headquarters, reaching around the size of a very small town. Near the center of the fort was a tall tower reaching far above the wall to look out beyond.

A soldier with black hair and eyes was looking out from the top with a white bird Pokemon with dark grey and black feathers that looked surprisingly intimidating.

"This is getting strange," the soldier said softly. "The next outpost should have checked in by now I know that it's the most recent, but they should know this by now."

The Staravia clicked it's beak softly as the soldier looked back at it.

"I hope that's all that's keeping them, Adrian," he said, frowning worriedly.

Just then, he heard an almost frantic flapping. The soldier looked up, only to be nearly bombarded by another bird-like pokemon with soft grey feathers, a black tuft of feathers on it's head, pink legs and a yellow beak and eyes.

Immediately, the soldier knew something was wrong; the Tranquill's body was covered in bruises, it's uniform shawl ripped and it keep squawking frantically instead of it's normally calmer responses.

"Hey come on, Sonia; calm down a little!" the soldier said, gently running a hand over it's singed feathers until the bird Pokemon began to calm down. "Now tell me what's going on."

Sonia took in deep breathes before she clacked her beak and the soldier's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're not serious, are you?"

She screeched angrily at that, making sure that the message got across to the soldier. The soldier felt deep terror grind into him before he quickly rang the bell on the top of the tower as hard as he could before turning back to the Staravia.

"Get the message over to Wall Maria; fly with your life!" he told him sternly.

Adrian grimaced before he nodded and flew away from the base at top speed towards the walls that housed the rest of humanity. As the Staravia flew further out of sight, the the soldier felt the ground around them shudder and then something smashed into the fort walls, making cracks appear from the inside.

"N-no way-!" the soldier rasped in shock. "Don't tell me 'it's' already here!"

However, his plea went unnoticed.

* * *

><p>When they returned home, the sun had crossed over the sky a good distance. When Eren and Mikasa got near the door, they heard a soft giggling behind it. As Eren opened it up, he saw a little creature with a triangle-like body with a yellow triangular-like cloak, black underbody and blue eyes with a big grin, showing all of her teeth. Around her waist was a black collar with a grey lining.<p>

"Hey Tanya," Eren said, smiling at the Snorunt as she let out another giggle before going over to Mikasa like a puppy.

Even his stoic companion couldn't keep the smile off her face as she greeted Tanya as well. "Hello."

Eren's father, Grisha Jaeger, was seated at the table in the kitchen going over some notes. He glanced over at the children with a warm expression. "Welcome back."

By his side, was a dark grey-blue creature with four legs, white fur over most it's body, three claws on each foot and elbow, a scythe-like tail, a sickle-like horn near it's feline-like face, red eyes and an oval stone on it's forehead where white fur covered the top as well. A collar similar to Tanya's was around it's neck.

Eren's mother, Carla Jaeger, glanced up from where she was going dishes. "You're late, children," she remarked.

"Um, it's a long story," Eren said nervously as he sat down after he put his firewood into the crates before the Absol came over to him.

"Hi Bec," he greeted him, gently rubbing a hand over the white fur, the Absol smiling gently in return.

Carla went to check on the firewood brought in. "You two got quite a bit this time around, huh?"

Eren blushed slightly while he tried to ignore her by trying to see what his father was writing. However, he then felt a sudden tug on his ear and he recoiled from his mother.

"Your ears are red," she said, smiling slightly. "Mikasa helped you a lot today, didn't she?"

The brunet scowled lightly at the half-teasing, half-smug tone his mother took with him that melted about a minute later before he helped set the table for supper. Carla set up a few more chairs by Grisha while Mikasa put down the food-filled plates and water-filled glasses in front of each, sans the last which she simply set down a large bowl of water. Becquerel jumped onto the chair directly by Grisha and Eren set Tanya on the next.

The six of them began to eat quietly, the only sounds being that of chewing and the clinking of utensils. Tanya let out a low exhale over the water and within seconds, turned it to ice. Eren took his knife and helped Tanya cut up part of the ice so she could consume it properly.

"Hey dad, what are you working on?" the brunet asked as he finished a mouthful, trying to look over his father's shoulder while trying not to jab Becquerel.

"Just getting my things organized," Grisha replied.

"You're going away again?"

"Yep. I'm going into town for some experimentations."

Becquerel and Tanya's previously calm and cheerful attitudes dropped rather quickly as the former grimaced and the latter made a low, sad sound.

"... Eren said... he wanted to join the Survey Corps..." Mikasa said in a low tone, almost a whisper, but loud enough for Grisha, Carla and both Pokemon to hear.

"Mikasa, what the hell?!" Eren exclaimed indignantly, angry that she told them.

Becquerel immediately averted his eyes back to his food while Tanya suddenly became quite absorbed in freezing over her second bowl of water.

_"Eren, what are you thinking?!"_ Carla exclaimed as she went up to him, incredulous worry evident. _"Do you have any idea how many die in the Corps outside the walls?!"_

"Of course I do!"

"Eren."

Grisha looked at his son from where he sat, a serious look on his face as he asked, "Why do you want to go outside the walls?"

"I want... I want to see the outside world," the brunet said. "I don't want to live my whole life inside the walls like an animal waiting to be slaughtered! And especially because..."

At this, resolute determination crossed Eren's face as he said, "If no one picks off where the Survey Corps left off, then that means everyone who laid down their lives, both humans and Pokemon, would have died in vain!"

"You say Pokemon as well, but why?" Grisha asked, "Aren't they nothing more than animals?"

"Wha-?! _Dad, you know that's not true!"_ Eren exclaimed in disbelief. "You're the one who said that they're as self-aware as, if not more than, humans! Bec and Tanya are proof enough of that! Not to mention that they've been humanity's allies for so long already; it's thanks to them that we were able to take back territory from 'them'!"

Grisha gave a slight nod at that, his glasses becoming opaque from the light for a brief moment before he got up from the table.

"The ship will be here soon; I'll be on my way," he said, gathering his items.

"Wait a minute!" Carla protested. "Grisha please, talk to him-"

"Carla," the bespectacled doctor said gently," humanity's curiosity cannot be contained forever."

_Dad...!_

A moment later, Grisha gently unhooked a leather string around his neck which held a bronze key. "When I get back, there's a room in the basement that I've kept secret for many years; not even Becquerel or Tanya have seen it. When I get back, I'll show you it."

"Se-seriously?!" Eren exclaimed excitedly.

Grisha nodded, smiling slightly at his son's excitement. However, it faded as he saw Tanya scramble off the chair she was on and Becquerel jump off onto the floor before both went over to him, their expressions pained and saddened.

The doctor knelt down in front of them both, setting a hand each on Tanya's head and Becquerel's shoulder. "I told you both this before; I must go alone this time. I'm counting on the two of you to help look after this family."

Eren and Mikasa were both surprised at this; the two Pokemon accompanied Grisha on an almost 24-hour mark, so why did Grisha want them to stay now?

Tanya looked ready to cry and Becquerel looked like he would follow suit at any moment. Grisha's composure broke for a moment when he threw his arms around them both, hugging them tightly.

The Snorunt really did start weeping and the Absol's expression shook as he tried to maintain himself before he nuzzled Grisha's face. The bespectacled tore himself away, composed once more before he waved good-bye and walked away.

"Eren."

The brunet looked back at his mother. "Yeah?"

"I won't allow it," she said in a stern tone. "Only a fool would join the Survey Corps."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, "Eren retorted angrily, "is that those who would rather stay inside these walls as nothing more than cattle are ten times more foolish!"

At that, he ran off from the house. "Eren...!"

Mikasa grimaced as she looked between Carla and Eren, conflicted. Carla seemed to notice as she knelt down in front of the ravenette and gripped her shoulders.

"Mikasa, you know as well as I do how Eren has a knack for getting in trouble," she said, "that's why I'm counting on you to help him."

The little girl nodded determinedly before she sped off after him. Carla gave a sigh before rubbing her temple.

_My family is just so determined to fly off into the horizon,_ she thought before her eyes closed briefly, _not even knowing what will await them._

She looked down at where Tanya and Becquerel were. The little Snorunt was still crying and the Absol was trying to comfort her. Carla didn't know if she felt jealous of the strong bond between the two Pokemon and her husband, but when she saw how sad they were for his departure, the feeling vanished. She went over and knelt down beside the two.

"It seems we've all been left behind," she said, smiling sadly. "Would you two mind keeping an old woman company?"

Tanya seemed to perk up and even giggle and Becquerel smiled softly and nuzzled her hand.

* * *

><p>Hannes gave a long yawn.<p>

The day was finally nearing the end and then he'd be able to return home to his family in just an hour or two. The sun felt warm on his back from where he was seated on the walls. The orange light spread out over the walls and the outside area.

The blond man had to admit, it was pretty beautiful.

Hannes felt a slight nudging at his leg and glanced down at Theo, who held two small cup of water and handed one out to him. The blond man smiled as he took it.

"Ah, you know me so well, Theo," he said as he drank it down, the Watchog following his example.

"Hey Hannes!" Hugo called out over to him. "We're heading down to pack up soon!"

"Got it!" the blond man called back.

Hannes turned to go to the makeshift elevator before Theo suddenly perked up and shot over to the edge of the wall, eyes focused and tail held high in alert. Hannes quickly went over to his side.

"What do you see?" he asked in a low voice.

Theo said nothing but kept looking. Eventually, Hannes heard a faint flapping. He squinted to see the source before he was able to make out a bird Pokemon flying at high speed over to them. The two quickly got out of the Pokemon's way before it landed down in a flop on top of the walls, panting with exhaustion.

Hannes recognized the shawl and emblem the Pokemon wore and he quickly went to it's side. On the back of the tan cloth, was the same upside down pentagon that housed each military symbol, with the symbol of an orange tower that was similar to that of a rook chess piece.

"What news do you have?" Hannes asked.

The Staravia clacked it's beak breathlessly. The blond man's blood froze and Theo gave a low, angry growl. At that, he scooped up the Staravia and ran over to the elevator as fast as he could, Theo right behind him.

"Hannes...?" Hugo said, looking a little surprised at the blond's serious expression.

"Bring it down as fast as possible!" Hannes barked. "This is from the Outpost Guard!"

* * *

><p>Armin Arlet winced as he was roughly pressed against the alley wall, the three boys who were tormenting him sneering at his obvious discomfort.<p>

"What's the matter, heretic?" the boy who gripped his shirt collar taunted. "If you don't wanna get hurt, why don't you fight back?"

"Like hell! I refuse to stoop to you guy's level!" Armin retorted.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

Even with tears in his eyes, Armin got out, "You guys... you know I'm telling the truth; that's why all you can do is hit me without actually giving a straight answer! Y-you're just conceding my point, even right now!"

"Shut your mouth, you little-!" the bully growled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BASTARDS ARE DOING?!"

At that moment, Eren came sprinting at the boys, burning anger on his face.

"Ha! Looks like little Eren's out for blood this time!" the bullies laughed as they faced him, knowing that an easy victory was right in front of them-

Just then, Mikasa came into view from behind Eren, the flattest, most dead-panned glare on her face as she stared ahead at the three boys, daring them to engage Eren.

"Shit, he's got Mikasa with him; we're screwed!" they all but shrieked and seconds later, they had cleared out of the ally.

Eren stopped at Armin, panting from the running and grinning. "Did you see that?! I don't even have to fight them, they all ran away at the mere sight of me..."

"Actually, it was Mikasa they were running from..." Armin said softly from where he was on the ground before he winced.

"Hey, are you okay, Armin?" the brunet asked worriedly, holding his hand out.

Armin was about to grasp it but saw his friend's expression and grimaced.

"I-I can stand on my own," he got out as he got back on his feet.

"Oh. Okay..."

With that, the three friends went over to the waterways. It was a tranquil place to talk; perhaps it was the water, perhaps it was the air, perhaps it was because more Pokemon seemed to be by that area, but the three enjoyed being there.

As they sat on the grass before it, Eren noticed a slight movement by the water. A moment later, one of the many Rattata he saw on a daily basis scamper by the bank. However, unlike the normal purple coat and red eyes that the rat-like creatures had, this one was colored a pale yellow-brown with light indigo eyes. It looked at them cautiously before it finally approached Armin.

"Hi," the blond boy greeted the Rattata before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crushed biscuit. "This is all I could get this time and it's a little smashed but..."

The Rattata didn't mind as it sniffed at Armin's hand before it nibbled the food, careful not to bite the blond's hand.

"You know, there's nothing stopping you from taking care of her at your own home, you know," Eren remarked. "Even if it's not official."

Armin shook his head. "Rillo would only be seen as a pest and chased away. Besides, we all know what would happen if anyone found out I had a Pokemon without a license."

Rillo finished the biscuit before she gently nuzzled Armin's hand. The blond boy smiled softly before he gently petted her head and back, making Rillo sigh gently.

"So... why did they start beating you up?" Mikasa asked.

"I had told them that humanity had to go outside the walls eventually, and that's when they hit me and called me a heretic," Armin explained.

"I don't get it; how the hell do you get looked down on for saying such things?" Eren wondered.

"It's because we've spent a hundred years behind these walls and life has always been peaceful," Armin explained. "Even though the Survey Corps actually managed to capture territory from 'them' and the Outpost Guard has been able to protect it, no one wants to go out because they're wary of doing anything to invite 'them' in. Even the king declared that outside of the highest military affairs, manifesting interest outside of the walls is taboo."

"Then the king's a coward, end of story," Eren snorted.

"You're right about that much, but is that all there is? I mean, what if the reason that we can't go outside is that the Survey Corps actually haven't made that much progress?"

"Don't say something like that!" Eren snapped angrily at his friend, "Why would they lie about something so serious?! Besides, the Survey Corps can be gone for weeks at a time, and the Outpost Guard is almost always outside the walls anyways! They can't keep away from 'them' for months at a time, even with Pokemon."

"Good point..." Armin conceded.

"Besides, it's our own lives we risk, so it's our business," the brunet said shortly.

"I don't think so; just forget it," Mikasa said. "It's not happening."

"Eh?"

"Oh right; Mikasa, just what made you tell mom and dad?!" Eren snapped at her, angry all over again.

"I don't remember ever agreeing to cooperate with you."

"So how did your parents take the news?" Armin asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly all cheers and applause..."

"I can imagine that..."

"Oh come on, Armin!" Eren protested. "Don't tell me you're gonna start preaching to the choir to me too!"

"It's still really dangerous, but I see where you're coming from, I really do," Armin said. "But we have to look at it from those who want to protect us from anything outside the wall's point of view, the ones who truly believe that staying inside these walls will protect us forever."

"The wall may not have broken in a hundred years, but there's no guarantee it'll stay that way. The walls could break any day, even today."

"And you have to remember as well," Armin added as he gently scratched Rillo behind her ears, "the only reason humanity has been able to fight so well against 'them', that we've been able to take back territory; we owe it to the creatures called Pokemon. If we weren't allied with them, then there's no telling what kind of setbacks we might have."

This brought on a somber silence to the group.

* * *

><p>Carla looked out from the porch.<p>

The sun was slowly setting, bleeding butter yellow, soft orange and hot pink against the sky. The air was beginning to cool down as a soft breeze fluttered through. Tanya was fast asleep in her lap and Becquerel's head laid on it as well, red eyes drooping lazily.

The tranquility of the space made Carla smile softly.

_Perhaps one day he'll understand,_ she thought, her eyes sliding closed, _why there are people who would choose this life and why they would never trade it for anything in the world._

Just then, the bells began to clang harshly from the distance. Tanya stirred in Carla's arms and Becquerel raised his head in inquiry. Carla recognized the warning bells but didn't understand why they were being sounded.

* * *

><p>Eren, Mikasa and Armin looked up with the other people around as the bells tolled out loudly.<p>

"Why are the bells being sounded?" Armin wondered, "The Survey Corps are already inside and there doesn't seem to be a fire anywhere..."

Mikasa said nothing, but frowned softly before shuffling closer to Eren's side.

Just then, the sky lit up with white light, like a lightning strike before the air was filled with a deafening crash.

* * *

><p>Tanya gave a startled yelp and Becquerel shot right on his feet and in front of Carla as she stood up with the Snorunt in her arms.<p>

"What was that...? Was there an accident with one of the cannons?" Carla wondered, looking over to the walls where the noise came from, the bells still clanging.

Smoke billowed out from the walls in a rather large amount. However, Carla realized with a jolt it wasn't coming from the walls, but behind them. Then, a giant hand grasped the wall, the stone crumbling beneath the digits.

"N-no. It's not possible-!" the woman gasped in horror. "The wall- and the Outpost Guard-"

But it was possible and the next moment, a giant face came up. Much of the outer skin was missing, revealing the muscles beneath, it's mouth and teeth stretching out against it's face, bites of remaining skin forming a slight expression over the teeth. It's black beady eyes looked down on the city as if it and the inhabitants were nothing more than dust.

"A-a titan-!"

A feral expression crossed Becquerel's face before he growled lowly, and Tanya looked angry as she jumped down from Carla's arms to join Becquerel. Just then, a rumbling came out and the titan seemed to pause before a giant crash ripped out and the gates to the wall were smashed away, rocks flying everywhere and sending a shockwave out, nearly knocking the three backwards.

Carla only had a moment to look up and her eyes widen as she saw a stone hurtle toward herself and the house before she felt something warm throw itself over her body and a shriek rang out.

* * *

><p>Eren, Mikasa and Armin stared in shock from where they had run to see what was happening. Before them and the crowd, was a giant gaping hole from where the gates used to be, completely obliterated.<p>

"The- the wall...!" Armin choked.

"It kicked a hole through the wall...?!" Mikasa whispered in shock.

It took a moment for it to sink into the crowd gathered there, before nothing short of mass hysteria broke loose. People screamed in fear as they ran away from the walls as fast as they could. The Garrison soldiers acted quickly as they began to herd people towards the gates, trying to keep order.

"Get out of here!" Armin shrieked. "Those bells are for the titans! We have to get out of here!"

However, as he yelled this out, Eren ran the other way at full speed.

"Eren?!"

"Th-the debris landed over where there are some houses!" Eren cried out as he shot away. _"Mom! Bec! Tanya!"_

Mikasa's eyes widened before she ran after Eren's retreating form. "Mikasa-!"

Armin's arm shook horribly as he reached out to his friend's backs before they disappeared through the crowd. Rillo looked up at him with wide and confused eyes as the shaking got worse.

"It's over...!" the blond boy choked. "If there's even one titan here, then that means that the Outpost Guard- they-!"

"The titans will invade this town any second!"

As the words came out of his mouth, Armin felt the ground shudder beneath him at that moment. It was only for a moment, but it was enough to put his legs on auto-pilot. Armin ran as fast as he could towards his home.

The people were beginning to panic now and screams of sheer terror rent the air. They began to shove and even punch others out of their way, desperate to get by while the Garrison and their assigned Pokemon tried to keep order. As Armin passed by a woman clutching a child to her, he was knocked out of the way by a sharp elbow, hitting the ground hard.

He felt a sharp tug on his jacket sleeve and saw Rillo frantically pulling on it with her teeth as if urging him to stand. The blond boy scrambled onto his feet and picked up the tiny rat Pokemon before he tucked her into the jacket and kept running. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he thought of his friends.

_Mikasa, Eren-! Please, get out safely!_

* * *

><p>Eren ran through the streets as fast as his legs could carry him, muscles straining and breath running ragged. Garrison soldiers quickly ushered people over to the gates leading into Wall Maria's main section, the Pokemon doing their best to keep them calm.<p>

_I-it's not as if it fell on our house._

Some of the other people weren't so lucky, as the two children passed by a woman wailing in anguish over a boy with half his upper body crushed beneath a piece of stone.

_When I turn the corner- our house'll be the same as it was when I left!_

As Eren turned the final corner to his house, his eyes widened in dismay.

A giant stone had landed in the middle of the house, reducing his house to wreckage. A little further in and Eren saw a bruised Tanya beneath some wood, trying to get free. Eren frantically moved the bits of wood and stone off her and Tanya then all but hurtled herself at the rubble in front of the house, crying out frantically as she tried to remove the wood, but was too weak.

Eren and Mikasa shot over to her side and began pulling away the debris until Eren caught a glimpse of white fur. Further cleaning revealed Becquerel's limp form draped over Carla, a thin line of blood trickling down his head and across his face and muzzle.

A ragged gasp came from Eren's throat as he grabbed Becquerel and lifted him off his mother, who looked up through pain-glossed eyes from where she was pinned. He gently set the Absol on the ground where Tanya ran to his side, her breath shuddering out as ice-cold air wafted around the wounds, trying to soothe them. Carla's eyes opened fully and she looked up as Eren came back over to Mikasa.

"I-Is that you, children?" she murmured lowly, pain on her face.

"Mikasa, grab that pillar; we're going to move this out of the way!" the brunet said as he gripped the other part.

The two tried to lift the wooden pillar off their mother, but it refused to budge. Their backs ached and their hands became cut but Eren and Mikasa refused to stop. The brunet grimaced as he tried to lift it again, only to notice Mikasa had stopped. He glanced over at her, seeing the ravenette's black eyes wide and locked over by the other buildings. Two titans were in view, lumbering through the town, their footsteps making the ground shudder.

"Mikasa, hurry!" Eren yelled, redoubling his efforts.

"The titans- they're inside, aren't they?!" Carla asked, her voice shaking before she turned to Eren.

"Take Mikasa and the others with you, hurry!" she cried out, reaching out to the brunet with her good arm.

Eren looked at her mother, before throwing a quick glance over at Becquerel. He saw that his back right leg had a piece of wood jammed in it, the blood from his head staining the white fur on his head and spilling onto the ground.

"Eren, please-"

"We'll all get out of here together!" Eren snapped back stubbornly as he tried to lift the pillar on his mother again.

"My legs have been crushed beneath the rubble," Carla said with a despondent calm. "Even if you could get the pillar off me, there's no way I'd be able to run. You understand, don't you?"

Eren's eyes pricked with tears at his mother's words before he screamed, _"I'll carry you myself then!"_

_"Why won't you listen to me?! Just this once!"_ Carla shouted back as tears fell down her face. _"You can still save them both if you just listen to me! Mikasa-!"_

Carla turned to the ravenette, only to find her hunched over, tears trickling down her face, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

_"No... no..."_

Suddenly, the thudding became more direct. The three looked up to see a titan look in their direction before it began lumbering over.

_"Get out of here, now!"_

"Mikasa, go help Bec and Tanya!" Eren snapped at Mikasa as he continued to try and get the pillar off while she ran to the two Pokemon.

"Come on, now," she whispered softly as she tried to list the Absol up as gently as she could so not to aggravate his injuries. The ruby red eyes of the Absol fluttered open as Becquerel gazed at Mikasa and Tanya. However, it's body was too heavy for Mikasa to carry and she nearly ended up dropping him.

_No..._ Carla realized with utter terror, _At this rate, it'll eat all three of us!_

Just then, she saw a soldier shoot over to them. Carla recognized him as Hannes, as well as the Watchog Theo, as they shot by via 3D maneuvering gear and foot.

"Hannes!" Carla cried out to the blond man. "Take the four of them with you and escape! Please!"

"Have you no faith in my skills?" Hannes said back as he drew his swords out, "I'll kill that titan and then you'll be able to escape with them!"

"PLEASE HANNES!" Carla screamed frantically as she reached out to him, but Hannes was already running forward.

* * *

><p><em>Do I save the children and Dr. Jaeger's partners, or risk everything to bring down that titan and save all five of them? Comply with Carla's request... or repay my debt to them?<em>

He glanced over at Theo as he ran by. Amid the other bruises he had gotten during evacuation while trying to herd the people to safety, there was a pink scar on Theo's back that stood out like a sore thumb with the faintest signs of careful stitching around the skin.

The blond man gripped his blades tighter, determination flooding through him. However, the next moment, Hannes froze where he stood, a choked gasp in his throat.

It's arms were thin, it's ribs prominent against it's chest. It's head was cocked to the side, pale brown hair hanging loosely below it's ears, a giant mouth stretched out in a yellowed grin, it's pale brown eyes glazed and blank as it looked down on the two.

Hannes couldn't move, he couldn't breath, eyes wide and body frozen as he gazed up at the creature. He couldn't even get himself to run as it reached down toward him.

Theo shot up, swinging his tail at the hand, said appendage now grey and and plated. It smacked the hand back, the bones in the titan's hand breaking and even cutting part of one of it's fingers off.

Hannes snapped out of it as he looked back at Theo, who glared at the titan with nothing short of fury before he nearly collapsed where he stood. He ran back over to them as fast as he could make his body move, scooping up Eren and Mikasa both.

Carla smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much..."

Theo pulled Becquerel over his shoulder with Tanya following him close behind as the Watchog got by Hannes's side.

"Hannes, wait!" Eren cried, trying to get out of the man's grip from where he was nearly sitting on the man's shoulder. "Our mom- she's still!-"

But the blond man wouldn't turn around and Eren could only watch his mother get smaller and smaller as she reached out to them. "Eren! Mikasa! _Live on!" _

* * *

><p>As she saw her children and the two Pokemon get further and further away from her, the thudding become sickeningly loud and the ground shuddered violently beneath her body.<p>

The woman saw the days before go by; where she was able to be with her husband, her children, and the two Pokemon. Every action, however mundane, was flitting before her eyes.

Something inside Carla Jaeger _broke_. Her good hand came to her mouth, stifling her sobs and the scream that begged to be released from her throat.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please don't leave me..."

* * *

><p>Eren could only watch now.<p>

Watch as the titan pushed away the rubble of their ruined house.

Watch as the titan's hands closed around his mother's torso.

Watch as his mother tried to break free futilely.

Watch as the titan squeezed her in it's grip before she slumped backwards, twitching.

Watch as it opened it's foul mouth, teeth gleaming.

Watch as it's jaw snapped over his mother, snapping her body in two.

Watch as it swallowed her down, Carla Yaeger's blood staining it's chin and chest.

Watch as it continued to grin.

* * *

><p><em>That day, humanity received a grim reminder:<em>

_They lived in fear of the titans, and were disgraced to live inside these cages called walls._

_Nothing would change that fact._

_..._

_No._

_I believe that with these two races, as different as day and night, can change this._

_I believe in the potential of humanity and Pokemon have when united._

_I believe they can save this world and the ones who inhabit it._


	2. Chapter 2

_One hundred and seven years ago, humanity encountered it's most powerful foe; man-eating giants known as titans._

_They could be as small as three meters, and as tall as fifteen meters._

_Humanity, in the wake of a war that crippled them beyond any belief, could not hold so much as a candle to the power of these creatures._

_In order to protect themselves, humanity built three massive walls to serve as shields against the titans._

_The outermost wall was named Maria._

_The middle wall was named Rose._

_The innermost wall was named Sina._

_For just over a century, humanity existed in a tense, but definite peace._

_But now..._

* * *

><p>Eren was still gripped to Hannes's shoulder as the man ran to the gates with Mikasa in his other arm. Theo was holding Becquerel carefully so his injured leg wouldn't drag and Tanya was trying to keep up with them.<p>

Suddenly, something inside Eren flared up, and he smashed his arm against the back of Hannes's neck, bringing him to a halt.

"Eren, what are you-?!" the blond man rasped before Eren kicked out, his foot connected with Hannes's face.

"You bastard!" Eren yelled as he threw a punch at the man's head. "If we had stayed a little longer, we could've saved mom-"

However, Hannes dodged out of the way before throwing Eren onto the ground. Theo came to a halt as he set Becquerel down before going over to Hannes. At that, Eren reached out and grabbed the Watchog's wrist tight enough to make him wince.

"And what about you?!" he snarled. "Where the hell were you and why didn't you help us?!"

At that, Hannes grabbed his arm harshly and yanked it off Theo, his expression shadowed. "Don't touch him, and especially don't you dare blame him for this."

"Who the hell are you to-?!"

"Theo wasn't able to get to her because he was already exhausted by the time we got to your house; even now, it's all he can do to carry Bec," Hannes said in a flat tone, the upper part of his face shadowed. "You couldn't help your mother because you were too weak-"

Eren's expression turned to fury as he tried to punch Hannes again, only for the blond to catch the blow.

_"- and I couldn't face that titan because I was too scared!"_ Hannes all but wailed, tears trickling down his cheeks, his expression anguished.

Eren's eyes widened, the anger becoming weaker the longer he stared at Hannes's tear-streaked face. When he looked over at Theo, he finally saw the bruises over the Watchog's body, and the scar on his back had started to open up.

**"Nggh..."**

Becquerel was trying to get back on his feet, but he was too weak from the loss of blood, as well as from the wood protruding from his leg was putting him in agony. Tanya and Theo steadied quickly moved to him- Tanya held the Absol down as best as she could before Theo wrenched the wood from the leg. Becquerel let out a snarl of pain before the Watchog took his military shawl and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

**"Do you still need help?" **Theo asked concerned.

Becquerel shook his head weakly as he got back onto his feet, swaying slightly before said Watchog and Tanya steadied him on either side.

Eren could say nothing as Hannes gripped his hand to lead him and Mikasa on.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." the man sobbed softly.

Mikasa remained silent as she gripped the man's hand, the other gently clutching at her head.

"That again...?"

* * *

><p><em>Eren, Mikasa... where are you?<em>

Armin looked out from where he was on the boat. It was filled to the brim with people trying to escape. His grandfather sat by his side, looking more contemplative than afraid. Rillo peeked out from out of Armin's jacket with a worried expression.

She didn't really understand what was going on, except that her Armin-human was really scared and really worried.

The boats that would ferry the people to Wall Rose were all but packed, and some were even having to resort to using the Pokemon in the water to escape; even though they were apart of the military, it was still dangerous for them to do so.

But even so, many would be left behind; there was simply not enough room.

Just then, Armin managed to catch sight of his two friends. Mikasa's expression was blank and solemn as she held Tanya in her arms but Eren looked like he had just been through hell, and Becquerel seemed to be in pain as he limped by the brunet. They managed to get on the boat and Armin ran over to them.

That's when he noticed that the four of them were all alone. It hit Armin a moment later.

* * *

><p>The Garrison stood before the gates leading into Wall Maria, their cannons mounted and the Pokemon ready. Even if they weren't the elite of the beasts, the Watchogs and Herdiers of the Garrison would not run from their posts and were fearless in battle. Along with the city's flight squad of several bird and otherwise avian-like Pokemon, they were prepared to fight to the bitter end.<p>

"Fire!"

The cannons went off with resounding booms, the shells flying across the city at high speed, embedding themselves in the targeted titans. Some shots missed, but several smashed into the titans, tearing off their limbs, embedding into their torsos or even head-shooting them.

However, not even those that hit their heads made the titans stay down for long. They continued on, using whatever limbs they had left to drag them across the streets towards the soldiers. At that point, several soldiers were ushered forth with some of the Herdiers and Watchogs and they took to the city, shooting through the air with their gear as the Pokemon followed closely behind. They landed on the rooftops some ways away from the fallen titans and the Herdiers and Watchogs settled themselves on the rooftops in front of and above their targets.

When the titans noticed the Pokemon, they immediately tried to drag themselves in the opposite direction but none of the Garrison Pokemon would have anything of it. They leaped down onto the titans backs as their movements became more frantic before the Herdiers and Watchogs sank their fangs, either seething with flames or filled with a shudder-inducing force, into the nape of the neck and ripped the flesh out and apart until the titans beneath them ceased struggling and began to disintegrate.

Meanwhile, the flight squad scoured the air as they closed in on the uninjured titans. Their wings became gunmetal grey and they descended on the nape of the titan's necks like a divebomb, ripping out, shredding or even completely pulverizing the flesh, bringing them down one after another with resounding crashes. The blood evaporated quickly against the steel-like quality that their wings possessed before returning to normal.

However, another titan showed up that looked different from the others; it had grey skin and hair, a muscled build and no visible irises. The flight squad zeroed in on the titan's nape but when they made contact, not only did the attacks do nothing but the impact then shattered several, if not all of, the bones in their wings. The Pokemon cried out in pain and surprise before most of them plummeted to the ground, only a few managing to stay airborne out of sheer willpower and determination to bring down this new titan.

The titan shifted into what appeared to be a running position, looking straight at the wall before it shot off. The Garrison fired shot after shot and the remaining Pokemon, flying and non, tried to attack it any way they could. But the shells and blows either bounced off or were crushed by impact. As the titan zeroed in on the wall, the Garrison soldiers lost any remaining nerve and they ran from the titan, the same words on all of their lips.

"CLOSE THE GATE!"

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?! There are still plenty of people trapped inside the city!"<p>

Hannes was inside the gatehouse as the other Garrison soldiers were ordered to close the gates. He had made sure Eren, Mikasa, Becquerel and Tanya had gotten to the boats safely before doubling back to meet up with his comrades.

"If this wall is broken through, it won't just be a city we lose!" the soldier retorted. "Humanity would lose an entire third of it's territory, and with the loss of the land we recovered in the past century- we can't afford to take chances!"

"That doesn't mean we can just abandon them!"

"SIR!"

Just then, another Garrison soldier came into the gatehouse, a terrified glint in his eyes.

"There's- there's a titan outside- it-it's withstanding all of our attacks-"

However as the soldier said this, an earth-shattering crash resounded outside, shaking the gatehouse violently. Hannes and the soldiers shot out to see what had happened before their eyes grew wide as plates.

* * *

><p>The titan smashed through the wall, shattering Maria's emblem as it came crashing through in a burst of speed and stone. It's feet smashed into the ground and dragged deep into it, bringing the titan to a halt. Behind it, was a gaping hole large enough for any titan of any size to get through. The people on the boat stared at the scene with horror and terror alike as they took in this new development.<p>

"It-it smashed through Wall Maria..."

Rillo was stock still against Armin's chest as she saw the titan release steam from inside it's mouth. A second later, her irises and pupils seemed to shrink and a low feral growl came from deep in her throat. Armin, in spite of what happened, was more than a bit startled by the normally docile creature's shift of mood.

_Is it because of that titan?_

"It's over..."

"They'll eat every one of us."

"We're all gonna die."

"Humanity's finished..."

Becquerel grimaced as he listened to the despair around him and moved closer to Eren's side as if to throw himself in front of the boy at a moment's notice, even though the Absol knew that he wouldn't be able to do much to protect Grisha's children from the giants called titans. Said brunet silently beheld the scene before him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more.

_Our house is gone. I can't ever go back home again. Even in the end, all I did was argue with her; now, I'll never see mom again!_

At that, he noticed how close Becquerel was by his side, looking at him with a concerned and protective expression. _Humanity is always being protected, aren't we? Whether by the walls, or Pokemon. The only reason we defeated the titans before was because they fought by the soldier's sides. The only reason we're even alive in the first place was because the walls existed!_

His tiny hand shuddered as a single teardrop dripped down his face and landed in his bloodied palm. _Is humanity really capable of nothing more than cowering behind others? Is our only choice to cry and pray for deliverance?_

At that, his eyes narrowed and the green irises became hardened. "I'll wipe them out."

Eren stood up, prompting Becquerel to shift closer to Mikasa's side where she clutched Tanya. "Eren?"

He didn't reply as he made his way over to the edge of the boat.

"Eren, what's the matter...?" Armin began, trying to reach out to his friend only for the brunet to shove him away.

His hands slammed down onto the rim of the boat, his fingernails digging into the wood.

_"I'll exterminate the titans! Every single fucking one of them!"_ he shouted with nothing short of the most potent and righteous blood lust and hatred.

Armin stared at his friend in startled surprise and even a bit of fear. Mikasa said nothing but felt her being start to be weighed down with a deep sense of foreboding for Eren's sake. Tanya tried to burrow further into the girl's arms.

Becquerel forced himself to stand before going over to Eren. He tried to nudge the boy, only for him to push Becquerel roughly back, making the Absol nearly cry out in pain as he was forced to put weight on the injury.

The savage scowl on Eren's face as he looked down on him crushed the Absol. He could think of nothing to do to help the brunet and he knew that any further communicating with him at the moment would only serve to make things worse.

_Grisha, what must I do?_

* * *

><p>A carriage clattered against the road at high speed and Grisha Yaeger gripped the reins tightly in his hands, his expression fraught with worry and determination.<p>

_Becquerel, Tanya, Carla, Eren, Mikasa,_ Grisha thought before a single tear dripped down his face and was evaporated by the tailwind, _I pray for your safety; all of you._

* * *

><p>Five people stood to attention, all wearing the same issued military uniform; what set them up as authority figures, was the bolo tie around each of their necks, signifying their rank as a commander as they stood before the supreme head of the military, an aged man with grey hair and beard, glasses and eyes sharp enough to slice through platinum. Before him stood the five commanders of the military factions as of that moment, called in from where they had been and had dropped everything to heed the call.<p>

The first of the group facing Zackely was a man in his fifties with a bald head, silver mustache and grey eyes. The emblem he carried was that of the Garrison, the two red roses. His face was in a grimace.

The second was another man with slightly messy black hair and black eyes. The emblem he carried was that of the Military Police, a mint green unicorn. His teeth gritted together tightly.

The third was the only woman among them. She had short dark red-orange hair, fiery green eyes, and her face was in a perpetual scowl, hard lines on her face. The emblem she carried was that of the Outpost Guard, an orange tower resembling that of a rook piece. Her eyes glinted subtly.

The fourth was yet another man, just a bit taller than the woman and only just given the title of commander quite recently. He had slicked back blond hair, sky blue eyes and a muscled build. The emblem he carried was that of the Survey Corps, a white and blue wing interlocking with one another, framed in silver. His frown was grim.

The fifth was the youngest there with very messy dark brown hair, a single pale hazel eye with black cloth covering up what was left of the right eye and dark brown skin. Instead of a dress shirt worn with his own bolo tie, he had a jet black turtleneck. The emblem he carried was that of the Beast Trainers, a jet black sphere with a horizontal golden stripe across the middle with a button like circle and dot in the middle of the stripe. He had the most open expression out of them all, upset and shocked.

"How could this have happened?!" the young man exclaimed with poorly disguised distress. "The forts should have-"

"A Staravia came to the walls of Zhiganshina mere minutes before the titan showed up. According to what we got from him, the fort he flew from had gotten the same message from the one before that one. They barely had time to get the message here before they were attacked as well."

"But they should have been able to stop them!" he pressed on. "That's why the Outpost Guard-"

"That's just it," the red-haired woman said in a monotone voice, "The forts were attacked so swiftly, there was barely enough time to act. Even worse, these titans brought others with them to finish off the guards."

The young man wilted at that and his fist clenched tightly. "So then..."

"In other words, Monika Olivier," Zackely said in a low voice, "I'm sorry to say but the Outpost Guard and the forts have been all but wiped out since then.

Monika nodded, her expression still the same but her eyes had darkened and her voice carried greater weight. "Yes; what was left of the flight squad came back with the report just a while ago. They found no visible survivors."

This brought on an even more despairing air around the five commanders. The soldiers in the Outpost Guard were all posted at the forts save for the few on leave and injured inside the walls, and they had all been destroyed by the titans; even with their Pokemon by their side, the chances of any of them surviving were slim to none. Not only that, but the territory that humanity had been slowly gaining over nearly a century had been ripped away, along with a third of the original.

"At this point, humanity is in the grip of it's greatest crisis; there's no way we'll be able to hold all of Maria's people, even if there are few survivors. I expect all of you to work harder than ever, and I expect your respective soldiers to show as such," Zackely said.

With that, the five commanders saluted before leaving the room. The door closed, the sound echoing in the hall.

The four men's eyes all averted over to the red-haired commander on impulse, none knowing what to say to her. The faction she had been in charge of was utterly destroyed and none of them knew what to say or how to say it. A few seconds later, she turned to them all with a flat but stern expression.

"I don't want your pity, your sympathy or your condolences, so shove them all up your asses for all I care," she said in a stern tone, her fist trembling. "I'm not some sniveling wench that needs comforting."

The four men were slightly taken back, but were glad to see that the Outpost Guard commander was holding up better than they had previously expected.

"At this point in time," the bald man, Commander Dot Pixis, stated. "There's little more we can do but see how things will turn out. Giving in is not an option."

The brunet nodded in agreement while the black haired commander frowned and the blond and red-head's expressions remained unreadable. With little more to say to one another, the commanders went on their ways, Nile and the blond, Erwin Smith, meeting each others' glances for just a moment before he left as well. The blond and brunet stayed behind with the red-haired commander.

* * *

><p><em>"..."<em>

* * *

><p>"What will you do now?" Erwin asked her.<p>

The two of them began walking down the hall, the brunet plodding behind them by just a few steps. Her expression still held her scowl but the blond man could see that she was struggling to stay strong among her peers.

"Write letters of condolences, round up what's left of my soldiers- the only ones left alive are the ones on leave- and prepare for my eventual firing," Monika answered, her voice little more than a monotone.

"'Eventual firing'?!" Commander Ash Vantas repeated, nearly shouted.

Monika nodded, her eyebrows furrowing. "At this point, I'd be surprised if I keep this job and even more so if they don't scrap the entire faction at this point."

"They can't do that!" Ash exclaimed as he made himself catch up with them before going in front of the other two commanders, bringing them to a halt. "The Outpost Guard is ridiculously important to humanity- to do that would mean-"

"The only reason the Outpost Guard existed in the first place was because it was possible to defend our rescued territory," Monika cut off the younger commander, her scowl becoming less stern and more of a dismayed and wearied grimace. "Many of the supplies needed for such activities were left behind in the forts and the land we took back. To attempt to hold territory when we can't even reach our forts without strong flyers and without the proper equipment would be suicide. No matter how well we held them off in the past, the fact remains that the Outpost Guard was wiped out in a single day and by two mere titans no less."

Ash was at a loss for words before his fists clenched tightly and he raised his head to look at them both, his remaining eye blazing with defiance and anger and determination. "Even so- I won't allow them to do that; even if I have to boycott myself, I won't let them disband the Outpost Guard!"

"Ash..." Monika began, her voice chiding and tired.

"I agree," Erwin cut her off with a stern voice. "They can't deny the accomplishments they have made to humanity, even in spite of what happened. To do that would not only be turning their backs on the soldiers and their families, but on the ones who gave humanity hope that we would take back the world from the titans. Even if the Outpost Guard can no longer guard our territory, that doesn't mean you can be cast aside just yet."

"Also, while the sentiment is kind," the blond said to Ash, "a boycott at this point would be very unwise, especially in your position."

"It really is, isn't it?" Ash muttered, his face burning.

Monika looked at them both for a moment before giving a wry chuckle. "Did you two rehearse such sweet words, or did you make them up on the spot?" she asked, wondering if she wanted to know.

Erwin lips twitched at the jab and Ash gave a tiny chuckle before his expression became more serious. "What I don't get is how this even happened- how did the titans land such a devastating attack on us in such a short amount of time and with only two of them? The only thing I can think is that they're somehow allied with the Colossal and Armored titans."

"It's too much of coincidence to just brush aside that possibility," Erwin said with a pensive frown. "The forts were all destroyed in a single day before the Colossal and the Armored titan to show up and smash through Zhiganshina and Wall Maria- that could very well be the answer."

"If you put it into such context, it seems that the enemy is finally either growing a brain or there's something- perhaps someone- pulling the strings," Monika said before she shook her head. "How absurd it sounds, yet how plausible it seems to become with every passing second."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Ash asked. "The titans have never been very smart, at least by conventional means; even the deviants aren't capable of much other in battle and they don't listen to us or Pokemon."

"However they did it, the fact remains that it happened," Erwin stated. "Now, more than ever, humanity must be protected from the titans and they have to be defeated before it's too late. Wall Rose and Wall Sina will only be able to hold so many. If we lose any more territory, we'll risk overcrowding, starvation, civil war; humanity could end up eating each other alive."

Monika grimaced at his choice of words and Ash visibly shuddered at such a possibility before he said, "So, we keep fighting."

With that, Ash held his head high to the elder officers and snapped into a sharp salute, even as his left arm twitched from the over extrusion. "Erwin! Please take back Wall Maria. Monika! Please help watch over what's left of us. I'll keep bringing about partners that can aid every single soldier in all five factions. You can count it!"

Erwin and Monika gave their salutes as well before Ash departed from the scene, neither of them missing how the brunet gave a hiss of pain. "He's far too kind," Monika said with a sigh. "Putting on a strong front when his heart's the softest out of us all."

"Yet that's why he's such an effective commander of the Beast Trainers; he knows Pokemon's hearts better than any human alive," Erwin replied. "To understand those creatures and to know how to bring their power out is a powerful skill."

"If he had joined the Survey Corps like he had wished to, how long would he have lasted?" Monika wondered.

"But he didn't," Erwin said as they neared the doors leading outside. "He was lucky enough not to be discharged altogether thanks to that injury. It's better this way; people like Ash... don't tend to live long in a world like this."

Monika nodded in agreement, her frown softening just a tiny bit. At that moment, they stepped outside into the cold night air. The stars shone white and cold up above them, obscured by the walls.

"Do you think any of us will ever see all of the stars without fearing for our lives?" Monika asked in a soft voice, her eyes tired and saddened.

Erwin had no answer. The red-haired woman looked at him as she said, "If it makes a difference, Ash isn't the only who believes you'll be the one to save humanity, whether directly or indirectly. You're already a great man, Erwin Smith."

The blond man smiled slightly at Monika's words; he knew that even with the accomplishments the two commanders had between them, the fact remained that neither the Survey Corps nor the Outpost Guard were ever well-liked. They both needed all the support they could get. "I'm not a great man- I'm only a soldier who's given his heart for humanity," he told her.

"That only solidifies it- there aren't that many people who are selfless enough to put complete strangers in front of your own desires," Monika replied.  
>"I only became a soldier for the power and money it would bring me and I only went to the Outpost Guard because it would offer me the greatest freedom. It was only afterwards I began to care for my comrades and subordinates."<p>

"Still as honest as ever I see."

"But of course- I have only my word at this point. And Erwin?"

He looked back at Monika to see a small smirk adorn Monika's face as she said, "Tell that_ kid_ to kick ass."

The comment alone made the smile on Erwin's lips twitch as he replied, "Levi's hardly a child, Monika.

"Could've fooled me," the red-haired woman scoffed. "He still does sometimes."

"He won't be very happy to hear that from you," Erwin sweat-dropped, "he's yet to live down your little introduction."

Monika laughed a little at that. "And suddenly, my night just got that much better!"

* * *

><p><em>"Eren. Eren! EREN!"<em>

_"Stop it dad, please! What are you doing to me?!"_

_"Just give me your arm this instant!"_

_"No! You've been acting weird ever since mom died!"_

_"Eren, please!"_

_"Lemme go! Becquerel, Tanya-"_

_"I'm doing this for your sake!"_

_"Stop it! Guys, please help me!"_

_"The key! You mustn't forget! You must find it-!"_

* * *

><p>The loud tolling of bells snapped Eren out of... whatever that had been. He sat up a moment later from where he had been sleeping, sneezing a little as some dust tickled his nose.<p>

Ever since he, Mikasa, Armin and the three Pokemon had arrived to Wall Rose, it had been difficult to find accommodations for the refugees. Many of them were forced to sleep in the odd ends of the town; the four of them (Eren, Mikasa and said Pokemon) were holed up in what used to be a former food storage area, along with several other refugees, until further notice.

He shifted slightly to get the dirt off his clothing before he noticed that Mikasa was already up along with Becquerel, sitting by the edge of the stall they were sleeping in. The Absol's leg had been bandaged up with some spare rags after the shawl Theo used as a tourniquet had fallen off in the confusion. The wounds from his head had stopped bleeding and he didn't even seem bothered by it. Tanya was still asleep, wrapped in her triangular cloak and leaning against the opposite side of the stall.

"Eren, are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?" Mikasa asked as she looked over at him.

"Dunno..." Eren replied, rubbing his head. "I think dad was here."

The ravenette shook her head. "That's impossible. It was only a dream."

"Is that so..."

As Eren shifted slightly, he felt the weight and coldness of metal through his shirt. He glanced down and his eyes widened as he saw the key that his father had shown him the day of his departure. When had he gotten this?

"Let's go," Mikasa said as she stood up. "I hear they've started to distribute food."

Eren blinked before he nodded. At that, Tanya seemed to stir and her pale blue eyes blinked open as she looked around blearily before trying to get up.

"It's all right," the ravenette told the little Pokemon gently. "Eren and I will be back soon- we're just going to get some food."

Becquerel looked at Eren with a gentle expression but the boy turned away from him as he followed Mikasa out to the square outside. As Eren's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that they were indeed inside Wall Rose. It was more urban with many more houses than Zhiganshina. People were everywhere he looked, as if sardines packed into a tin.

Over from the right as he looked, there were indeed soldiers handing out food. A girl around his age with blonde hair tied back accepted a small baguette from a Garrison soldier. Over to the left were two men fighting and another soldier trying to break it up.

"We can't call ourselves survivors just yet it seems," Mikasa remarked softly.

"Eren! Mikasa!"

The two looked to see Armin running toward them, three small baguettes in his arms and Rillo just a little ways away to avoid being seen. "I made it in time; look!" the blond said excitedly as he gave them each one of the baguettes. "My grandfather managed to get these when he said he had kids to feed!"

"Thank you Armin," Mikasa said gratefully.

As Eren took the bread, he noticed a Garrison soldier scowling at the scene before he scoffed and turned away to go over to his fellow soldiers. "What's his deal?" the rbunet wondered with a frown.

"This entire situation; there's just not enough food for to go around," Armin explained. "Those baguettes are an entire day's rations. They were already going through a food shortage here, and with the prejudice that these people hold against those who came from the outer walls-"

"Seriously, why do we have to give the food we made to those guys?"

Eren looked over to see the same soldier from before had said that to one of the others. A sneer spread on his face. "If the titans had gotten in," he snorted, "they could have at least taken a few more off our hands."

Indignant rage boiled inside him before Eren ran over to the soldier and kicked him in the shin as hard as he could, cutting off whatever he was saying as he exclaimed in surprise and pain.

"What are you doing, you little shit?!" he growled before he punched the brunet in the face and another soldier kicked him onto the ground.

"You don't get it!" Eren spat angrily. "You wouldn't stand around and say that kind of shit if you had seen it; the way the titans ate us! It's all well and good when you've never had to fight them!"

The soldier flinched at that before he snarled, "Why you-!"

"We're sorry!"

At that, Armin ran between Eren and the soldier, his arms spread out while Mikasa quickly went over to the brunet's side.

"He's only angry because he hasn't had much to eat! Otherwise, he would never say such things to an elder!" the blond said quickly before bowing. "We're really sorry!"

The soldier noticed that they were beginning to draw attention before he scowled.

"Whatever; the only reason you brats are even getting food is because of us!" he spat. "Even kids like you should appreciate that!"

"We really do!" Armin exclaimed as the soldier went on his way.

Eren grimaced. "Screw this; who'd want help from scumbags like that guy?"

* * *

><p>Titans lazed about around the deserted and ruined fort that once served the Outpost Guard. The hole in the wall had been enlarged from when it had been first broken down. The buildings had been wrecked but some were more sound than others.<p>

Beneath one of the structures was a soldier with red-brown hair, dark green eyes, freckles and glasses. He sat against the wall of debris, his world in hazy pain. He couldn't feel his left leg, but that was partly because most of it was gone. The body of a blue bipedal jackal with a black mask and ragged tan tunic with a vest with the orange tower laid by his side, it's eyes blank and dull from death.

He reached out a hand and gently traced the Lucario's face. He couldn't bring himself to cry when he saw his partner's relieved smile when he got him to the closest thing to safety in the fort before taking his last breath.

_What a fool,_ he thought with a bitter smile. _He only prolonged my life; whether by being eaten, or undernourishment, I won't leave this fort alive._

He felt a titan's footsteps rumble near where he was before it stopped near him. The soldier tensed up for a moment before it moved on. He gave a low sigh before he brought a hand up to his mouth; whether to stifle a scream or to swallow down vomit or perhaps both, he didn't know.

"... done?"

The soldier flinched. He had heard correctly; that was a child's voice, a girl's, perhaps around ten years old.

"I didn't- how could we do this?"

Another voice, a boy's, also as young as the girl's. Could the soldier really be hearing children's voices outside from where he was? The youngest he had seen at the fort were the fifteen year old soldiers.

"I know we said we'd help them, but... is this really going to help anyone? They're all dead because of us!" the boy said before a hitched sob came from his throat.

_What? Why would they say something like that? How are children responsible for what happened here? What's going on?_

"'War always has a price; it falls on those who exact it to make sure it's not in vain'," the girl said, or rather quoted. "We'll make sure that they'll rest in peace once this is all over."

The boy sniffled but said nothing. The soldier frowned. He had to do something to help them. He didn't know who they were or how they came there, but he was still a soldier, even if not all of him was still there. He forced himself up on his remaining leg, wincing from the exertion put on the limb but forced himself out into the open.

"Children?" he said gently. "It's okay, I'm-"

The two children looked over at him from where they stood. But what made the soldier's eyes widen was that the two were in the hands of a titan with others who surrounded them.

"... ha?"

* * *

><p>"I'm going back home to Wall Maria, by slaughtering every one those damned titans!"<p>

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were back at where the former two had been sleeping. Becquerel was resting at the moment, propped up on some blankets while Tanya gently breathed cold air onto the wound. Rillo meanwhile was watching as her Armin-human and his friends were talking.

"Eren," Armin began, "you're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Eren snapped as he sprang to his feet. "I'm not like those sheltered pigs who put on a tough act! And I sure as hell don't need this shit!"

At that, he threw his bread back at Armin who fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting a firm grip. "Eren, you'll starve to death-"

"Aren't you the least bit frustrated?!" Eren snapped as he stormed over to the blond boy. "There's no way we'll ever beat the titans by relying on fucking charity!"

"Just stop it!" Armin cried out. "Even with new weapons, even with Pokemon, we have no choice but to live in the walls! That kind of stupidity you're trying to undertake will only get you killed, just like my mom and dad!"

"So you grovel in front of those damned pigs?! Aren't you the least bit ashamed?!"

Rillo wilted at the hostility the two boys were expressing, she couldn't understand why they would fight about such things; didn't they care for one another? Then why fight in such a way? **"Tanya-"**

But the Snorunt gently shook her head at Rillo. **"It can't be helped right now- let them vent."**

_"There's nothing else we can do!"_

_"That's just a weakling's excuse! Fine; go ahead and live like cattle, you fucking coward!"_

At that, Mikasa shot forward and landed a solid punch to Eren's face, knocking him backwards and face down onto the floor. Tanya winced as the blow connected and Rillo flinched in surprise. Eren hissed in pain as he looked back at the girl.

"If Armin is a weakling, then so are you and I," she said. "Whether fleeing from titans, or escaping from our town, we haven't done any of that with our own power. Even the food we have comes from others. Weaklings like ourselves have no chance of ever defeating even a single titan."

Eren grimaced at Mikasa's words as he hauled himself into a sitting position. "Right now, the most important thing for us to do is to live on, just as your mother requested."

With that, she took the bread out of Armin's hands and stuffed it into Eren's mouth. "Eat," she said sternly. "Eat and live; I won't let you starve to death."

The brunet could say nothing as Mikasa gently forced him to eat the bread, tears filling his eyes and spilling over. Mikasa kept this up until he had eaten every crumb. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes wearily.

"You can't forget," Mikasa added with a more saddened expression, "we're not the only ones who have suffered because of what the titans took from our family."

Eren looked over at Becquerel and Tanya on impulse. He remembered how he had found the Absol lying across his mom, how the Snorunt was so frantic in trying to remove the debris, but especially how the two Pokemon had been in his family, had been his family, ever since he could remember.

_Dad had said Tanya had been with him ever since she hatched around the same time I was born, and Bec was with him even before he met mom..._

"Tanya."

The Snorunt glanced up at Eren as he looked at her with a solemn expression as he asked, "Are you done yet?"

Tanya gave a short nod before the brunet walked over to the Absol. Becquerel's eyes flitted open as he felt Eren shift by him.

"Armin," Mikasa turned to the blond, "can you come with me for a moment?"

"Er, okay?"

The Rattata perked up as Armin began to leave before she scampered after his form and Tanya followed Mikasa out. Eren took the rags they had managed to get to serve as bandages and examined the wound, grimacing as he looked at it; even with Tanya's help, the wound was still gaping against the dark grey-blue skin and white fur.

**I'm sorry.**

Eren looked back at Becquerel as his front right claws gently scraped the reply against the ground, recognizing the sounds for what they were. The brunet shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said sadly. "If anyone's sorry, it's me. You risked your life to try to save mom and all I did was push you away."

**You were sad, you were frustrated, you were angry,** Becquerel replied back. **You had reason enough to be all of those things. I didn't hold you in contempt for even a moment.**

"But I did," Eren went on as he began to wrap the makeshift bandages around his leg, "because I was angry at how- how humanity is so weak to always be protected, by you and the walls."

**Humanity is many things, but they are not weak,** Becquerel stated with a stern look. **Even with their backs against the wall, humanity continues to fight, to live in this world. Strength and weakness are not just measured in victory and defeat, weakness and strength; it's measured in growth, in understanding, in spirit and in the will that all living beings have within themselves.**

"But those things aren't going to help much against the titans," Eren said as he tied off the rags securely. "If we don't beat them, then humanity is finished."

**There will always be a chance,** Becquerel replied as he shifted his leg a little, **so long as you don't give in.**

Eren was about to smile slightly when he saw really the Absol's expression; pain and sadness hidden behind a faltering mask. "Becquerel," the brunet said as he shifted closer to the Absol before he gently set his head on Eren's lap and looked up at him, "dad's okay. I know he is. He's alive out there and we'll see him again."

The Absol tried to regain his composure but Eren's words, especially coupled with his own doubts about Grisha's whereabouts, made his face twist in anguish and tears start to mist over his eyes. Eren gently wrapped his arms around Becquerel, burying his face into the white fur around his head. Becquerel let out a choked noise as the tears spilled down his face and he nuzzled into Eren's shirt.

_Grisha... Grisha!_

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, the refugees were instructed to help plant, tend to and harvest crops, working out in the landfills. However, even with the extra workers, famine could not be avoided; there were simply too many mouths to feed.<em>

_Thus, in the year 846..._

* * *

><p>"They can't do this."<p>

Erwin looked up from his paperwork. The news had been announced only a few hours ago and easily his best soldier had come storming into his office to give the older man a piece of his mind, and then some.

"They've already done it," the blond said in a flat, blank tone. "This comes from the king himself; in order to take back out lost territory, 250,000 have been chosen to carry this mission out for the good of humanity."

"Erwin, you know this is bullshit," Levi said through almost gritted teeth, trying to keep some of his temper in check. "All they're doing is sending out 250,000 people into a massacre; they don't have enough weapons or supplies- hell, they're not even sending any Pokemon from the Beast Trainers to at least give them some semblance of protection!"

"The only reason for not even sending them off with the proper gear is so more of them die so there's more food to go around. And the only reason that there was a food shortage in the first place, is because those Sina-shits found a way to divert food into their personal pantries!"

The blond commander had nothing to say to that but just rubbed at his forehead slightly, trying to get rid of the pounding headache he had.

"You're supposed to be somewhat influential, aren't you?" the recently former thug pressed. "Can't you do anything about this?!"

"Levi," Erwin said, trying to keep his voice stern and not portray how weary he was. "There's nothing I can do at this point. There's nothing anyone can do at this point."

He stared at Erwin with a half furious half incredulous expression before he suddenly slammed his fist into the wood of Erwin's desk, upsetting the ink bottle by the top right corner and knocking it over, the dark blue liquid staining the wood and dripping on the floor. Erwin quickly moved the paperwork to avoid the spill. Levi grimaced as he looked at the mess.

"Sorry," he muttered (though it was more of a growl than anything) before he took out one of his handkerchiefs and began to mop up the dark blue ink.

Erwin took the napkins from what was left of a meager dinner and joined Levi in cleaning up the spill. The ravenet looked at him with slight confusion and surprise but went back to the task at hand.

* * *

><p><em>Thus, 250,00 left Wall Rose to fight the titans; twenty percent of humanity.<em>

_Only around two hundred returned._

_It elevated the food crisis, albeit only a little._

* * *

><p>Tears trickled down Armin's face as he gripped his grandfather's hat tightly, his forehead resting against the material. Rillo nestled herself in his lap, trying to comfort him however she could even as tears pricked her eyes for his sake.<p>

**"It'll be okay,"** she said, even though Armin couldn't understand her words. **"I won't let you be all alone, I promise..."**

Eren and Mikasa could say nothing, for even though both knew the pain of losing their loved ones, they knew that words would do nothing to elevate such grief. But Eren was not looking to give comfort. Tanya and Becquerel stood by their sides, the Absol's leg healing enough for him to walk but still had a slight limp.

"It's because of the titans that this is all happening; if only they would all die," Eren said, his fist clenching tightly, "then we'd be able to live in this world."

He sat down by his friend at the foot of the wall. "Armin, next year I'll be joining the cadets."

Armin looked surprised at that and Mikasa gave a low sigh. She knew that there was no more hope in dissuading Eren from such a path any longer.

"I'll become strong enough to fight the titans," the brunet said, determination evident.

Armin's eyes widened before he looked back at his grandfather's hat, his expression hardening as he said, "So will I..."

Eren stared at his friend in surprise. "Armin-"

_"So will I!"_ the blond cried out, his voice louder and sterner.

"... I'll go too."

Eren looked up at Mikasa. "You don't have to! Didn't you say the most important thing was to live?"

"Yes," Mikasa replied, "which is why I will be joining; to make sure you live."

Becquerel looked back at Eren, red gaze resolute as he scraped against the ground, **If this is the path you have chosen, Tanya and I will follow you and Mikasa- for all of our sakes.**

Tanya nodded determinedly; any playfulness she might have had before the titans invaded was all gone, leaving only behind a serious and patient persona. **We won't let you be alone.**

Rillo looked up at Armin with a solemn and resolute expression as well before she set her paws on his hand, gripping the knuckle and finger tightly. She didn't know what they meant, but she would never, ever leave her Armin-human's side again.

Eren was taken back by them all; he had only planned to join himself, but now...

He stood back up and nodded his assent to his two friends and the three Pokemon. "Got it; we'll all go."

* * *

><p>"We will now begin the opening ceremony for the 104th Cadet Group!"<p>

At last, the day had arrived. Beneath the blazing sun of mid-morning, several new troops stood to attention, many of them just around twelve years to thirteen years old. At the head was a bald man with tanned skin, dark circles underneath his eyes and the standard military uniform except that the jacket was replaced with a trench coat.

"Unfortunately for you maggots," the man barked, "I, Keith Shadis will be in charge of this group from here onwards and I promise you that by the end of this, you're going to hate my guts! I offer no words of welcome, as you are all at this point, mere livestock, fit only to be devoured by the titans! You're beneath even that; all of you are good-for-nothing shits, but maybe- just maybe- the three years of hell you have to look forward to just might change that!"

"When that time passes, will you still be cattle? Or will you become shields to defend humanity? Or perhaps, even exterminate the titans in a blaze of glory? The choice is yours and yours alone!"

_Yeah, that's what I'll be,_ Eren Jaeger thought with grim determination,_ the one to exterminate every single titan, no matter what it takes._

* * *

><p>So, this happened.<p>

Basically, when I was playing my Pokemon X game and I was going up against one of the Elite Four members who used dragon types, I suddenly had this image of Erwin fucking Smith on the back of a Dragonite. It made me fan-girl for several minutes because that was how awesome it looked.

Eventually, I wondered what Pokemon that the other Attack on Titan characters would have and then this spawned because, seriously; how awesome would it be to combat man-eating giants with creatures of fantastical power that would lay down their lives for the human(s) they love?

Okay, the last part isn't as awesome and really tear-jerking, but still.

Now the main problem I had with this story was that I had so many incredible ideas for it, but I'm already working on two enormous stories, those being Fullmetal Geass and Suzaku of the Remix. However, if I wait too long, the story could go stale in my head and by the time I get the time to upload it, I'll lose motivation to do it. So, for each update, I'll post two to three chapters over a month to two month period. This way, I'll still be on top of the other stories and I won't overtake the original story.

For this story, I'll be doing a universal POV, so that means that I'll be showcasing everyone's thoughts and words through their point of view. I'm sorry if this confuses some people, but it's something I wish to try and I believe I can pull it off.

As each chapter goes on, just like in the series, there will be bits of exposition concerning the world and how much has changed without breaking the fourth wall too much.

Because of the existence of Pokemon, much of the story has changed; not just the main but any prequels of Attack on Titan.

Edit: Changed "Yaeger" to "Jaeger".


	3. Chapter 3

Wyvernsaurus: I'm kind of surprised no one thought of it before; or rather, tried to put something like it online. Yeah, there's gonna be quite a bit more death in here, I'm sorry to say. But I'm not trying to make this universe better, I'm trying to make it different.

Okay, I'm trying to make it better too, but I think you know what I mean.

Gonstika: But of course.

Mermaid Ninja: As do I, Aquatic Threshecutioner. As do I.

MasterSmileyFace: Heh-heh, I'm glad you like my story. I was a bit nervous that it wasn't going to get noticed.

Ash Vantas isn't Ash Ketchum; the only thing they have in common is how they treat Pokemon, and Ash Vantas is superior in that regard in every way, shape and form.

No, Monika isn't Misty.

I'm very happy you like it :)

* * *

><p>Several different Pokemon stood to attention on the pale brown dirt ground. Around them, they could hear faint crashes and noises and even a faint yell of "My leg!".<p>

Becquerel stole a glance at the Pokemon around him. Like he, Tanya and Rillo, they all wore tan shawls on their shoulders with the insignia of a human cadet, a pentagon shield with two swords crisscrossing.

When Eren, Mikasa and Armin joined the cadets, they asked for the three Pokemon join the soon-to-be trained Pokemon. When it came to said creatures, the military and Beast Trainers weren't particularly picky when it came to whom they trained, since literally every sub-species could prove themselves useful in every military faction that would allow themselves to be trained.

They had yet to come across any Pokemon they couldn't train for battle.

Tanya meanwhile, was more concerned about other things rather than the military. She glanced back at the right back limb of the Absol; a year before, he no longer had to wear the makeshift bandages but now there was an angry red scar that stood out against the white fur and dark blue-grey skin. He still couldn't move it without feeling some kind of pain, but he had long learned to ignore it.

The Snorunt tried not to pay attention to the apprehension in her belly, but it was very hard; for the first time in her life, she wasn't with any of her family. Her Grisha was gone, Carla was dead, and Eren and Mikasa were in an entirely different place, even though they would all be in the military from now on.

_Be okay, you three._

"All right, listen up!"

The Pokemon perked up as they were addressed from the left by a woman with red pixie cut hair with a white flower tucked behind her ear, turquoise eyes and dark blue shirt. By her side was another woman who had rather messy black hair with most of her bangs held back by a yellow headband, dark blue eyes and a pale green shirt beneath her 3D maneuver gear chest straps. By their sides side was a yellow mouse and blue monkey with dreadlocks and closed eyes respectively.

* * *

><p><em>Fingertips gently grazed the lips of the glass as she stared down at the liquor.<em>

_"What did you call me over for?" Levi asked her, ignoring his own glass as well._

_"... I'm going to be looking out for the cadets this year as part of my new position," she said. "I'll be supervising them, as well as the Pokemon that will become their partners, along with any other available captains."_

_Levi looked back at her without changing his expression. "That's quite a step up for you."_

_"I'm no leader!" the red-haired woman exclaimed. "What if I screw up? What if I lead them wrong? What if-"_

_At that, the shorter man placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are a soldier of the beast Trainers- your job is to teach other soldiers about Pokemon- you were chosen not because of your knowledge but because you're legitimately passionate about learning as much as possible about them."_

_"But that-"_

_"That alone can motivate people into learning about them," Levi went on. "Just tell them what you were told before- I know you'll be fine."_

* * *

><p>"My- my name is Isabel Magnolia, head of the Beast Trainer researchers," the red-haired woman declared. "My partner is Pikachu Kaizen!"<p>

Kaizen gave a nod, expression serious.

"I'm Gretchen Sycamore of the head researching squad!" the ravenette called out. "This is my partner, Simipour Mara."

Mara bowed her head in greeting.

On the right was a man with nearly black, dark brown skin, bald, dark brown eyes and a tower-like build, his rippling muscles easily seen underneath his white dress shirt shirt. By his side was a brown humanoid Pokemon with red boxing gloves and lavender tunic.

"I'm Captain Andreas Brock!" Andreas barked out. "This is my partner, Hitmonchan Charlie!"

Charlie knocked his fists together in greeting.

"The reason you're here is because you want to help humanity; for that reason, I'm grateful to each and every one of you here! But you can't do anything until you become stronger! For the next three years, like our cadets, you will eat, sleep and train together for the sake of strength!" the giant captain called out. "When those three years are up, you're going to fight right by your human partner and help them serve humanity however possible!"

At that, the Pokemon straightened out and stood to attention, with some hesitating before joining as well. Becquerel couldn't help wincing slightly as his leg snapped against the ground as he stood to attention a bit too quickly.

Rillo was trying to pay attention, but she quickly grew bored with the human's speech and glanced around at the other Pokemon curiously. She looked over to see a blue elephant-like Pokemon with red stripes, a yellow mustelidae-like Pokemon with red arms and legs and tail with a single yellow stripe, and an almost mirror-like Pokemon with yellow eyes and black irises.

"From here on out, you'll be assigned to a squad that will assist you in honing the abilities each of you have, as well as teaching you the code that allows humans to understand what you wish to convey-"

Whatever Isabel was going to say next was drowned out by a very sudden, albeit slightly distant crash and smoke rose a little ways away that made nearly every Pokemon and humans turn their heads.

Rillo could see Andreas almost reverberate with a sigh before he barked, "All right, you know what to do!"

The officers with them nodded before snapping into a sharp salute and all but shot toward the smoking area, their partners looking like they were heading to a party, Gretchen included.

_Off to a roaring start already,_ Isabel thought sarcastically but the smile on her face wouldn't leave.

* * *

><p>The cadets stood to attention before the drill sergeant as he walked forward. His eyes settled on Armin and he barked out,"Oi, brat!"<p>

Armin quickly snapped into a sharp salute. "Yes sir!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Armin Arlert of the Zhiganshina district!"

"Is that so? You have a retarded name! Did your parents really hate you that much to name you that?!"

"My parents didn't name me, my grandfather did!"

Shadis leaned down to look Armin directly in the eye. "Armin, why did you join the military?"

"To aid humanity against the titans!"

Shadis's pale hazel irises were little more than tiny dots against the whites of his eyes. "How wonderful; I'll have you become live bait for them, then."

At that, he grabbed Armin's head and turned him around as he barked, "Third squad; about face!" before moving on.

_E-eesh..._

Shadis then stepped in front of a young blond boy with slight sideburns and brown eyes. "And who the hell are you?"

The boy snapped into a salute as well and said, "Yessir! My name is Thomas Wagner of the Trost District!"

"Louder, shit-head!" Shadis barked.

_"Yessir; I'm Thomas Wagner of the Trost District!"_ Thomas shouted back.

"I still can't hear you! Go learn how to speak properly in the barracks!"

"He's doing work, apparently."

Two male officers were walking behind the recruits, surveying the trolling- er, drilling. The elder officer had grey hair, glasses and a gentle smile, a ladybug-like Pokemon with four arms and white gloves balled into fists hovering by him. The other with pale brown hair and eyes with a slight frown, and a white and pale brown striped badger-like Pokemon walking by him as well.

"You had to go through such a thing when you first joined the military, right?"

"It sure brings back memories," the younger agreed, a tiny smile working on his features as Shadis addressed a girl with black hair in long pigtails and dark grey, almost blue, eyes.

"M-my name is Mina Carolina of th-"

"No, you're not!" Shadis barked in her face. "You're from a sty and even worse than livestock!"

"Yessir!" Mina all but shrieked back. "Worse than livestock!"

"Wrong! I will tell you what you are and aren't!"

"Still, what is he trying to prove by humiliating them in such a way?" the younger asked.

**In order to crush the memories of who these children were and mold them into soldiers from the ground up,** the Ledian said solemnly, **so they will be able to face the challenges ahead, regardless of where they end up.**

"In short, a rite of passage," the grey-haired officer said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadis barked at a boy with dark brown hair and determined brown eyes.

"My name is Samuel Linke-Jackson-"

"That's a an idiot's name! Scram! Why the hell are you even here?!" Shadis cut him off.

"However harsh, this is a necessary part on the map he's drawn out for them."

"To devote myself to the future of humanity!" Samuel shouted back.

"Fourth squad, about face!"

The brown-haired officer blinked as he continued to survey the scene. "There are some that he's just passing by without a word."

To prove his words, Shadis marched right past Eren and the same blonde girl that he had seen the day after Wall Maria fell, accepting food.

**It's their eyes,** the Linoone remarked.** They're different from the others.**

"You've seen them too, I see," the grey haired officer acknowledged. "Those children have already gone through their own rite of passage. I'm willing to bet they've gone through their own hells and back again two years ago."

Shadis marched past Mikasa, a stocky blond with amber eyes and a tall boy with onyx black hair and green eyes. The grey-haired officer set a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "I think we're done here."

"Right..."

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadis barked, his target an ash-grey haired boy with darker hair underneath and light brown eyes.

"Jean Kirstein of Trost!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Jean smiled confidently at the question. "To join the Military Police and reside in the inner walls."

Eren's eyes flitted over in the other's direction, his expression unchanging.

"I see; so you want to reside in Wall Sina then?"

Jean seemed to brighten for some odd reason. "Yes sir-"

Shadis's head connected with Jean's, sending him onto his knees as he gripped his cranium, a raspy groan of pain in his throat.

"Who the hell told you to get on the ground?!" Shadis bellowed. "How do you expect to join the Military Police if that's all it takes to get you on your fucking knees?!"

_Tsk..._

"You!" Shadis barked at the next cadet, a brown haired boy with freckles and wide, all too innocent brown eyes. "Who the hell are you and what did you come here for?!"

"Marco Bott of Jinae of Rose!" Marco said back, a smile on his face. "I came here to join the Military Police and give myself for the king's sake!"

"Is that so? Good man; quite the noble objective. But remember..."

At that, Shadis loomed over Marco with a look that would send a Steelix slithering in the opposite direction for dear life. _"The king doesn't want you."_

Marco shivered but kept his face mostly composed before Shadis moved onto a boy with a shaved head and golden brown eyes. "You! Who the hell are you?!"

"Connie Springer of Ragoko!" Connie said, saluting sharply, albeit with his left and right hands in the wrong positions, prompting Shadis to grab his by the head, stretch his eyelids out and lift him off the ground by a good half a foot.

"Listen up, Connie Springer, because I believe you were told this before!" Shadis barked. "That salute means you offer your heart to the king! Is your heart on the right side of your chest?! Answer me-"

Whatever Shadis was going to say next was cut off as he became aware of the sound of... chewing. His eyes flitted over to a girl with her red hair pulled back in a ponytail and amber eyes, eating a potato.

"You. What the hell are you doing?" Shadis asked, his voice deadly soft as he stood over her.

The girl didn't reply but kept eating the potato and avoiding all eye-contact with anyone as the amber orbs darted to and fro.

"YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU, WISE-ASS!" Shadis roared in the girl's face who, to her credit, didn't flinch or shriek in fear but kept right on chewing her mouthful. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

The girl then swallowed deftly, swiftly saluted in a sharp manner and barked back, "Sasha Blouse of Dauper of Rose- reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sasha Blouse," Shadis stated, his voice back to it's previous tone, "what are you holding in your right hand?"

"A boiled potato sir!" Sasha answered. "I saw it lying in the kitchen!"

"Did you steal that potato? Why?" Shadis asked. "Why would you choose to eat that here and now?"

"Boiled potatoes are best eaten when they're still hot," Sasha replied. "That's why I had to eat it here, or else it'd get cold and it'd be a terrible waste."

"Such reasoning is beyond me_. Why_ are you eating that potato?"

Sasha looked surprised and a little concerned at that. "Do you mean 'why do I eat a potato in general', sir?"

By now, all of the cadets were staring at the scene with incredulous expressions, all convinced that Sasha Blouse had just signed her own death warrant. Then, a look of understanding crossed the girl's face and she broke the potato into two parts and offered the much smaller piece to Shadis.

"Here, you can have half, sir," she said in a solemn tone.

Shadis just stared at her as he looked at the piece. "'Half'?"

Sasha nodded, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The Pokemon had all been gathered in the center-most area, led by Andreas. They were standing before several barracks with low doors and windows. One was a mess hall, and the rest were sleeping quarters.<p>

"This is where you all will be staying for the next three years!" the bald man addressed them. "There are some very simple rules here and should you break them, the consequences can cost you your life!"

"Firstly, you will not wander from this area; this is sanctioned off into different living arrangements for a reason! It's to minimize fights and make sure that no one dies of exposure!"

"Secondly, you will _not_ fight among yourselves for whatever the reason unless in training! Regardless of your feelings toward another, you're all comrades until your partner decides otherwise!"

"Third, you will _NOT_ damage any property unless in training and that is restricted to targets, dummies and rings! Our budget is strained enough as it is and we can't afford to replace most of our more valuable items!"

"Am I understood?!"

The Pokemon all let out a chorus of shouts of understanding. Andreas nodded back stiffly before barking back, "You will come to the center-most training area at 0500 and not a minute later! Or else the consequences will be dire..."

The bald man let the ominous warning hang in the air before he stalked off, struggling to hold back a chuckle and Charlie rolled his eyes. After that, the Pokemon began to relax more and talk buzzed about.

**"It's finally happening,"** a Blitzle, Lance, said with an excited tone. **"We'll finally have partners!"**

**"This isn't a a game, you know,"** a Burmy, Luta, said with a stern look on her face. **"We're here to train, not play."**

**"Aw, lighten up!"** a Buizel, Rinslet, drawled as she stretched her arms. **"We're already strong enough to protect them and ourselves!"**

**"Whatever; I just want to get out of this dump,"** a Flechinder, Gregory, groused.

**"Hey, don't say something like that!"** an Aipom, Clovis, admonished.

**"Still, I wonder what our partners will be like?"** a Poliwag, Juno, said quietly.

Becquerel frowned as he examined his leg. Even though it had been two years, it still stung sometimes and badly. As he tried to soothe the red skin, he became aware of a bat-like lavender Pokemon and a light blue lynx-like Pokemon looking at him. **"May I help you two?"** Becquerel asked, straightening out.

**"How did you get that scar?"** The Shinx, Cody, asked in awe. "It looks painful!"

**"Well... I got it in Zhiganshina."**

That prompted nearly every Pokemon, save Tanya and Rillo, to stare at Becquerel in shock.

**"You were there when the titans broke through?!"** the Noibat, Donnatello, exclaimed.

**"Well, not just me,"** Becquerel almost stammered, **"Tanya and Rillo were there as well-"**

The Absol knew that it was a mistake letting those words come out as nearly every Pokemon began to crowd around the three of them now. Tanya couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched her friend get hounded by the others. It really didn't help the Absol's case that he was much older than all of the Pokemon there, as she knew from the way they held themselves, some had barely hatched out months ago.

Still, it wasn't every day the normally calm and cool Becquerel ever acted flustered or embarrassed.

As for the Ratatta, Rillo was bouncing up and down to three different Pokemon every thirty seconds, eager and excited to meet who she saw as her friends, besides her Armin-human as she answered their questions of what she saw.

**"It was kind of scary, but my Armin-human was really strong and he got us to the boat!"** Rillo boasted. **"He was really brave!"**

Meanwhile, Tanya had noticed two other Pokemon sitting away from the others; an orange canine-like Pokemon and a white little puffball with orange eyes and green leaf-like horns. She approached them with a smile, prompting them both to look up. **"Hello,"** she greeted.

**"Hi!"** the Growlithe barked kindly.

The Cottonee just scowled irritably before he turned away with a huff. Tanya blinked. **"Is he okay?"**

**"Eh, Matthias is just like that,"** the Growlithe shrugged. **"You're Tanya, right? The Old One called you that before."**

**"Yes, I am,"** the Snorunt chuckled. **"I heard others call you 'Fisher'."**

**"Mm-hmm,"** Fisher, apparently, nodded. **"So, your human got you signed up for this as well?"**

**"Yes, they both did."**

Fisher smiled kindly. **"I hope we can be friends; I'll try not to burn you."**

Tanya chuckled at that.

Becquerel meanwhile, was trying unsuccessfully to navigate away from the Pokemon who crowded him now; A red monkey-like Pokemon along with a pale brown fox/ cat-like Pokemon, a lavender bat/ scorpion like Pokemon with a rather large tongue, a grey worm-like Pokemon with pointed buck teeth and a large head and a blue bat-like Pokemon with no eyes, all crowding him with questions.

**"Is it really true you saw the titans?"** the Pansear, Chili, asked.

"**Well yes, but-"**

**"Did you kill any?!"** the Gligar, Phoebe, exclaimed excitedly.

**"No, I was a bit preoccupied-"**

**"Were you protecting your human?"** the Zubat, Terezi, asked.

**"Trying to, but-"**

**"Are they really as tall as houses?"** The Scatterbug, Pearl, wondered.

**"Some are-"**

**"What did they look like?"**

Becquerel looking in the direction of the calmest voice to see the Mienfoo from earlier, Kouji, regarding him and Rillo both with a curious expression. **"Did the two of you see the titans who broke through?"**

Becquerel nodded and even Rillo grew serious as they both nodded. **"The titan who broke through first, is referred to as the Colossal Titan. It's over fifty meters high, even taller than the outer walls and it was missing much of it's skin, showing only red muscle and it's mouth stretched across the entire length of it's face."**

**"The other titan had skin like super-tough armor, so it's called the Armored Titan!"** Rillo interjected, her eyes wide. **"It smashed right through Wall Maria and steam came out of it's mouth!"**

The Pokemon stared, awed. Tanya said nothing but frowned. Fisher looked at her with a saddened expression. **"I'm sorry about them; we've only ever heard of titans through the humans and how with us, we'll save humanity. How with us, the titan's defeat is inevitable."**

Tanya shook her head. "**It's fine- but Zhiganshina... holds painful memories for Becquerel and I."**

**"What about the other titans?"** the Eevee, Miko, asked. **"What about them? What do they look like?"**

Tanya grimaced as Becquerel's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to be sick. Quickly, the Snorunt went to his side and shooed the Pokemon back. They all looked at them with concerned and worried expressions now.

**"Hey now..."**

At that, the Phanphy from earlier, Jenn, came over to the others. **"All of them look the same, you know? They look like humans but bigger and no clothes. They're nothing more than giant hunks of flesh, really. We haven't got anything to worry about! Some of us won't even ever face them!"**

A Bronzor, Chrys, nodded, though it looked like it was bobbing up and down. That brought some laughter from the Pokemon at that. Becquerel said nothing, his expression pained. Tanya quickly led him away from the other Pokemon as they eventually turned to their quarters. Rillo looked back at Tanya but shook her head. The Ratatta followed the others a moment later.

**"Becquerel-"**

**"I'm fine,"** the Absol said in a low tone.** "The question just caught me off guard."**

* * *

><p>Eren swallowed back the food in his mouth.<p>

It was nearing the end of the evening and the trainees were inside the mess hall eating dinner. When the brunet had said he was from Zhiganshina, he had earned a rather large audience as he ate his food, all wanting to know about the titans that got through. It was only when he had been asked about the normal titans that Eren felt bile rise into his throat.

* * *

><p><em>His mother's broken body was draped into it's foul mouth and yellowed teeth snapped down, a gleeful look in it's eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>Then, he remembered where he was.<p>

"The truth is," Eren stated after he swallowed the bile back and finished a mouthful of bread, "the titans aren't that strong; they're just dumb muscle in the end. Once we master the 3D maneuvering gear and are assigned our partners, the titans won't stand a chance! This is our chance; our chance to become stronger. My food just went down wrong earlier."

Determination flared in the green orbs as Eren proclaimed, "I'll join the Survey Corps and wipe the titans off the face of the earth! I'll kill every last-"

"What are you, insane or something?"

Eren looked over to the speaker, Jean Kirstein from where he sat across at another table, a smirk on his face. "You say you want to join the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah," Eren said, his gaze hardening. "I remember you saying you wanted to join the Military Police and have an easy life."

"At least I speak my mind," Jean replied coolly. "That's better than acting tough when you're scared shitless."

Eren stood up, a dark expression on his face as he looked at Jean. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he asked.

"H-hey, come on now..." Samuel began before Jean sighed and got up as well.

As the two boys looked at one another, they could hear the bell signaling the call to bed toll out.

"Look, I'm sorry for offending you; I'm not trying to judge how you think, all right?" Jean said as he offered Eren his hand. "How about we just forget about this- agree to disagree, you know?"

Eren looked at him before he stated, "Yeah sure- we'll do that."

With that, he slapped his palm against Jean's and left the mess hall. Jean watched him leave, a smirk playing on his lips before he noticed who was following him out. It was as if time itself had slowed down as the grey-haired boy beheld the ivory-skinned, raven-haired beauty as she walked by him.

"Hey you!"

The words slipped out by themselves, prompting her to look back at Jean. Pale black stared back into light brown and Jean felt warm all over underneath her gaze as he got out, "I-I don't remember ever seeing you around here."

Her gaze remained flat.

_Fuck, real smooth,_ Jean thought as his face got hotter and stammered out, "S-sorry- it's just, your black hair is really beautiful."

Mikasa stared at him for another second before replying, "Thanks," and left, walking out. Jean watched dumbly before his brain caught up with the rest of him and he rushed out after her into the night, only to see her walking alongside Eren.

"Give me a break!" the brunet gripped irritably.

"You always let your temper get out of hand," Mikasa sighed.

"Not this again...If there's anything you should be worrying about, it's your hair," Eren sighed before he gently flipped a lock of her black hair. "This could get caught in the wires during the 3D gear training and get tangled up; you should get it cut soon."

Mikasa gently fingered the lock he touched. "Okay. How short should I cut it?"

Connie hummed under his breath as walked out of the mess hall and passed Jean, only for the grey-haired boy to suddenly reach out and wipe his hand on the back of his shirt as Connie passed him.

"What the-?!" the boy exclaimed in disbelief as he craned his neck, trying to see the material. "What the hell did you just wipe on my back?!"

_"... my faith in humanity,"_ Jean stated, his expression that of stone.

* * *

><p>Much later that night, a lone figure stumbled back into the barracks. As pertaining to her orders, Sasha had run and run and run until it was a miracle that she wasn't asleep on her feet.<p>

She hadn't minded the running; back home, she and her father could spend hours at a time hunting for the same beast, so she couldn't complain. What had really upset Sasha was the fact she would get no food that night. But she wasn't thinking about that at the moment, too exhausted.

A moment later, Sasha collapsed onto her face, snoring slightly.

A figure approached the fallen Sasha, gripping two items close to their chest. As if sensing them, Sasha' eyes flew open, a red gleam in them and like a bat out of hell, she shot by the figure, the tailwind causing them to fall onto the ground with a cry.

Sasha shuddered on her hands and the soles of her feet before she became aware of what was in her mouth. "Is this-? Bread!" she shrieked as she pulled it out, hardly daring to believe her own eyes and taste buds.

"I'm sorry but it was all I could get for you..." the figure said, a petite and svelte blonde with kind blue eyes as she held up a water skin. "Though, you should drink this first so the food goes down a bit easier."

Sasha stared in shock before she grabbed her shoulders and cried out, "Are you God?!"

"Eh?"

"You're God, aren't you?!"

"Um-"

"GOOOOOOOOOD!" Sasha shrieked, almost shaking her by the shoulders.

Just then, a rather tall girl with brown hair tied back and olive skin and freckles came out, a bored look on her face. "Oi, what the hell are you two doing out here?"

The two girls turned to face her only for Sasha to grab the bread more firmly and start devouring it.

"She was running this entire time," the blonde said as she let Sasha grab the water skin and take a big gulp before going back to the bread. "So I..."

"I see," the brunette remarked in a bored tone. "I guess you just wanted to do something good, huh?"

The blonde girl flinched at that before Sasha gave a sleepy groan and her face fell onto her lap and began snoring once again, the bread nonexistent and the water skin empty.

"Were you doing it for Potato-Girl's sake, then?" the brunette asked. "Do you really think your effort's worth it?"

The two girls stared back at one another, light blue into golden brown before the brunette sighed and heaved Sasha onto her shoulders. "Whatever; let's put her to bed."

The blonde frowned slightly. "So now you're trying to do something good as well, aren't you?"

"I'm only doing so she'll be in my debt," the brunette said before she smirked. "I have high expectations for her stupidity."

She then loosened one of her hands to hold to the blonde. "Ymir."

The blonde looked surprised before she grasped Ymir's hand. "Krista Lenz."

* * *

><p>Sunlight bathed the area. The Pokemon stood to attention, though some of them were barely able to stay awake, Rillo included. She had always gotten up when she pleased and now that she had to follow a sche-du-le, it was weird.<p>

Before them was a long stretch of trees, quarries and water. Gretchen stood before them with Mara along with one of her squad mates, a man with dirty blond hair, pale green eyes and rather homely appearance with a Noctowl, Lyra, by his side.

"As you're aware, to become a soldier you have to have strength, stamina and strong mental fortitude! If you don't have any of these, then you won't be of use here to anyone!" she barked. "This course will test you all! You have ten minutes to complete it; anyone who comes in after that time won't be assigned to the new cadets!"

Rillo felt Butterfrees and Beautiflies alike claw at her belly; she didn't want to be away from her Armin-human, but could she really do something like that?

"As for the Pokemon here who were commissioned by cadets themselves," the blond picked up, "if you want to still be able to be by their sides, then this is your final chance to make it through! If you can't, then another suitable Pokemon will become their partner!"

Becquerel, Tanya, Fisher and Matthias all looked surprised; they had assumed that they would be who had enlisted them no matter what, but now...

"Officer Rivalz Harley and Noctowl Lyra will be timing you all!" Gretchen barked. "They'll know whether you pass or not!"

Rivalz nodded before he stepped carefully onto Lyra's back and the Pokemon flew him over to the other side of the course. The Pokemon all gathered at the front of the course, waiting.

_I can't fail; I can't let Grisha down no matter what._

_If I lose, then I might never see Mikasa or Eren again. I have to pass this!_

_Armin..._

Fisher and Matthias exchanged glances before they both looked at the course.

Then, Gretchen barked out, "GO!"

With that, the Pokemon shot into the course, a flutter of wings, feet and speed. It was like a race, but against time. They knew what was at stake.

Lance easily grabbed the lead, his hooves thundering against the ground as he shot forward. Clovis and Gregory shot forward but actually slammed into one another before they both scrambled up, half-fighting, half running and flying as they tried to grab the lead while a sweat-dropping Chili and Phoebe shot by them, the Pansear taking the forest route while Phoebe flew/ jumped into the trees.

Miko wriggled through the brush easily thanks to her small size and kept on her feet lightly as she raced through. Her sensitive ears twitched before she jumped up, barely avoiding being trampled on by the larger cadet Pokemon before she quickly changed paths. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight but that wasn't the main objective for her at the moment.

Jenn huffed and huffed as she struggled to keep up with the other Pokemon before she rolled herself into a ball and crashed herself through the forest, even felling a tree when it got in her way. Kouji let out a startled bark before he quickly pulverized the trunk as it fell toward him, leaving behind only pieces of wood and chips.

**"You nearly crushed me, you moron!"** he snapped angrily after Jenn, though she didn't hear him. **"Augh-!"**

Pearl rasped as she rested against a tree. She was using her string-shot to get across the course, but she was growing exhausted. Forcing herself to shake it off, she spat another string out and swung to the next tree before sucking it back and spitting it back onto the next tree like vines.

Rillo scampered up a tree and bounced from one branch to the next as fast as she could. It was just like in the city, only she had jumped from different roofs and pipes. This, she could do easily. Eventually, she came to a high cliff face. Most of the Pokemon there were taking the long way around but she looked about, trying to find where to climb.

She gripped her claws into the rock tightly and started her ascent. She had climbed buildings like this before, using the cracks in the stone or the cement or the overlapping in wood as holds for her claws. Rillo heard a flapping behind her and out of the corner of her eye, saw Donatello and Terezi flying upwards, almost cheeky looks on their faces.

Fisher quickly leaped up and scrambled over a gap in the rocks before continuing on, her nose guiding her on the best paths. She was all too aware of Rinslet behind her. **"You know you're supposed to be completing this with your own effort, yes?"**

**"I am; all I'm doing is following you!"** Rinselt replied as she blasted herself into the air with her water to leap onto the ledge above them. **"We both know this won't be easy!"**

With that, Rinslet leaped into the air and gracefully dived into the man-made pool, a mere orange blur in the blue water as she swam swiftly to the other side. Fisher couldn't help chuckling slightly at the Buizel's form before she continued her trek up the ledge only to barely avoid being hit by Jenn as she rolled by at top speed.

Matthias scowled as he shot through the air as gracefully as a leaf; he was nearly to the end already but it gave him no satisfaction. He never wanted to be here, he never wanted to leave where he and Historia, or "Krista", came from and she never acted like herself anymore-!

As he floated over, Matthias noticed Becquerel running underneath him, just ahead. The scowl deepened.

Becquerel kept his gaze on the path he had taken through the brush. His nose wasn't as sensitive as some, but he could still use his other senses. His leg was starting to become numb but he kept going forward, determined to make it to the end.

Suddenly, he was sent sprawling and Becquerel smashed into the ground, pain lacing up his leg all over again. He looked up in time to see Matthias pass by him with a bounce, a smirk on his face. Becquerel frowned but paid no attention as he tried to get back up, only for his leg to scream in protest, throbbing in pain.

Becquerel growled lowly before he forced himself to run, ignoridng the brush whacking against his face and his paws being cut by rocks; he knew he was close and he wasn't about to lose Eren or Mikasa because of an injury that should have healed long ago!

Donatello, Terezi, and Rillo soon caught sight of the end of the course. The two flying types put in a burst of speed and easily made it. Excited, Rillo scampered across the ground from where she landed and soon made it to the end. Just seconds later, Rinslet burst out of the water and spiraled onto the ground, sending water flying all around as she shook off her pelt. Isabel looked over at Lyra. "Well?"

The Noctowl's eyes glowed brightly as the burgundy-haired man with brown eyes by Rivalz wrote down the notes notes. "All finished in under five minutes; not bad," he reported.

_The two flying types finished first thanks to how they navigated through the air- once they evolve, they'll get faster but lose maneuverability,_ Isabel thought, writing down her observations swiftly. _Meanwhile, the Rattata used her small size and experience with climbing to navigate across the terrain through more unorthodox paths- this will be helpful when she evolves, although she'll get bigger, she'll have more strength, endurance and speed to travel farther and faster.  
><em>

A few seconds later, Lance charged through the forest before he noticed the other Pokemon and a dismayed look crossed his face. **"No way- So many already beat me?!"**

_Blitzle arrived fourth through the forest- if the terrain had been flatter, he definitely would have arrived first,_ Isabel thought. _The fact he was able to get through the forest first speaks a lot not just for his speed but for his eyesight- he doesn't have a scratch on him!_

However, he wasn't allowed to finish wallowing in his self-loathing as Gregory and Clovis burst through from the forest in a tangled mess, knocking Lance over as they bit and scratched at each other.

**"Who're you calling a bag of hot air, you stupid primate?!"** Gregory snapped as he pecked at Clovis's head.

**"You, ya stupid chicken!"** Clovis retorted, slapping his face with her tail.

**"Get off of me- Ow- EEK!"** Lance nearly shrieked but neither Pokemon listened to him before his eye was nearly pecked out and Clovis's hand accidentally reached beneath him trying to punch Gregory.

"Hey hey, break it up!" Andreas barked, Charlie quickly yanking the two Pokemon apart with a well-placed punch to their heads. "What part of no in-fighting don't you get?!"

_Fletchinder and Aipom already developed hatred for each other- wouldn't recommend putting them together for any team bonding any time soon until they've cooled off a bit,_ Isabel sweat-dropped. _Even so, they both arrived fifth- Fletchinder flew above the trees to get before he went back into the forest for whatever reason while Aipom traversed the brush and trees with the help of her tail that acts as a third hand and her natural agility._

Clovis and Gregory both scowled but turned away from one another. Lance scooted away from them both, looking rather traumatized. About another minute passed before Becquerel made it out, though he didn't stop running and nearly bowled some Pokemon over.

"Okay, you made it out, stop!" Rivalz snapped as the Noctowl steadied him.

Becquerel took in deep breaths as Chili, Cody and Phoebe came in right behind him, all three shouting with triumph. The Ratatta quickly went over the Absol, practically bouncing with glee.

**"You did it, you did it!"** she squealed happily before giving him as big a hug as she could.

Becquerel couldn't speak, he was still trying to catch his breath. He laid himself on the grass, trying to ease the pain in his leg. Now that he wasn't standing on it, it felt a little more bearable. Rillo noticed and immediately looked concerned for his sake. **"Are you okay?"**

The Absol gave a low nod.

_An Absol- a Pokemon that was once hated for bringing natural disasters before it was revealed they have a sixth sense for predicting disasters from the earth,_ Isabel thought, intrigued._ His leg has an injury that's clearly hurting him yet he was able to get through on what looks like sheer force of will- I wonder what he's fighting for._

She quickly marked the Absol down for visiting their doctors to properly heal the wound.

Another minute later, Miko, Fisher and Jenn burst through the from the long way around the quarry, the first two barely getting out of the Phanphy's way as she barreled through, nearly running Rivalz over before the Noctowl quickly yanked him up by his gear before Charlie shot over to stop the Phanphy.

Suddenly, blue light surrounded Jenn's form and lifted her up, making the Phanphy still as she blinked in confusion. Chrys hovered lazily above the ground, it's psychic power keeping her in view. Rivalz gave a low groan as the Noctowl set him back down.

"Geez," Rivalz grimaced, dusting himself off.

_Evee, Growlithe and Phanphy took the quarry path- all three don't seem too injured,_ Isabel noticed. _Still, the Phanphy lacks control of her power but that at least can be dealt with in training. The Bronzong acted before anyone even had a chance- it takes initiative._

Just then, an unfamiliar Pokemon without a military cloak came out; it was grey with a white cloak around it's body with red, yellow and black specks and large eyes with rectangular irises.

**"Isn't that...?"** Terezi wondered.

Fisher went over to the Spewa and sniffed it. **"This is Pearl!"**

Andreas came over to Pearl and examined the Spewa closely before turning to the Hitmonchan. "Do you recognize this Pokemon?"

**"According to this one,"** Charlies replied, gesturing to Fisher, **"this is the Scatterbug that started with them."**

"I see; her cloak must have fallen off somewhere, and bug Pokemon are notorious for evolving incredibly fast," Rivalz realized before grimacing. "Still, this is gonna mean another load of paperwork..."

_It's true- some even evolve within the first day of training and reach their final form within the second day,_ Isabel thought. _But how did this one lose her cloak? Could she have cast it off in order to evolve and give herself an early edge?_

Rillo looked worried. **"Bec, I don't see Tanya; what if she doesn't make it?"**

**"There's still a good three-to-four minutes left, according to Lyra,"** Becquerel said glancing back at the Noctowl. **"There's still hope."**

The time ticked away as the Pokemon waited. Fisher frowned softly, worried for the Snorunt's sake; she didn't know who the human who she talked of was, but she still knew that Tanya cared for her.

_Only another minute is left,_ Isabel thought, looking over the notes she took._ There are only a few Pokemon left who haven't made it within the time frame..._

Suddenly, she shivered- the air had turned colder for some reason.

"What the hell...?" Rivalz said as he rubbed his arms before Andreas' eyes widened. "On the pond!" he exclaimed.

They all turned to see Tanya's figure shooting across the water as it froze up from the ice she was propelling herself forward with. Then, she made it to land and collapsed in a heap, taking in deep breaths. The ice melted quickly, as it was being used by the Snorunt merely for propulsion and nothing more.

Lyra's eyes stopped glowing and she looked back at Rivalz. "**With barely ten seconds to spare."**

Rillo let out nothing short of an elated shriek as she pounced onto Tanya, hugging the Snorunt happily. The others began to cheer as well, excited they had passed. Becquerel limped over to her and gently nuzzled his friend with the flat side of his scythe like-horn. **"Congratulations."**

Fisher bounded over to Tanya's side, beaming. **"We're moving on, the both of us! I can't wait to meet your human!"**

**"And I yours,"** Tanya smiled.

Isabel gave a smile. _Impressive ingenuity from a Pokemon who can't boast much movement-_

Her eyes widened as she looked over her other set of notes, _and can evolve into another form via dawn stone!  
><em>

**"I do believe we have nothing left to worry about,"** Becquerel said, smiling.** "Mikasa, Armin and especially Eren are determined; they'll definitely pass their tutorials and by this time tomorrow, we'll see them once more."**

Becquerel chuckled, his fanged teeth in a grin as he said, **"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if Eren was passing with flying colors as we speak!"**

* * *

><p>"Hey... isn't he the guy who said he'd kill all of the titans?"<p>

Eren sat in his seat with bandages wrapped around his head, almost catatonic as steam rose from his figure. What the hell did he do wrong? Both times he used the 3D maneuvering gear, he ended up hanging upside down, the second time he had smacked his forehead against the dirt, hence the bandages.

"Eren," Mikasa's voice and her iron grip on his shoulder snapped Eren out of his daze.

"Listening to their trash talk won't help you," Armin said gently. "Just focus on getting better tomorrow."

Eren grimaced as he looked at his food. "I'm really pathetic, aren't I? At this rate, I'll never kill them all..."

"Then forget about it."

Eren and Armin both looked at Mikasa as she said that. "What?!"

She turned back to him with a stern look. "Then forget about becoming a soldier. There's more to fighting than throwing your life away and you can still fight against the titans even if you're not in the Survey Corps; just ask any soldier from the Beast Trainers and Outpost Guard."

"Do you really think you can ask me to do that?!" Eren snapped. "Don't tell me you forgot how we all felt that day! Do you really think those words have any meaning to me?!"

"Determination has nothing to do with this."

"Wha- why?!"

"It's not your decision whether or not you become a soldier," Mikasa said sternly. "At this rate, there's no way you'll be able to pass and Becquerel will be partnered with another soldier, and there will be nothing you can do about it."

Eren almost flinched at her words; that was unacceptable. He refused to leave Becquerel behind to some stranger, especially in the condition the Absol was in. What kind of person would he be to do something like that?

"Eren, I'm not saying you have to go to the landfills all by yourself," Mikasa said gently, her expression softer. "If that does happen, I'll get Becquerel and Tanya out myself and all four of us will be together-"

However, Eren had already left and an open-mouthed Sasha was sitting where he was, the mess hall deserted except for those two. "Um... are you gonna eat that?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but I don't think there's really any secret to balancing. I don't have any advice."<p>

Eren grimaced. He, Armin and two other recruits, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, were sitting on the same bunk as Eren was trying desperately to get information or some advice on how to properly balance with the gear.

Eren grimaced. "I see..."

"I guess you'll have to bet it all tomorrow," Armin said.

"Um..."

The two boys looked over at Bertolt as he said, "You said you're both from Zhiganshina, right? Then, you know first hand how dangerous the titans are. I don't understand why you two would want to fight them."

Eren and Armin glanced at one another before the blond said, "I'm not like Eren; I didn't haven't seen the terror of the titans with my own eyes. But after seeing the king's ridiculous attempt at retaking the territory, I realized... I can't just sit and do nothing."

"I see..." Reiner said, nodding.

"What about you two? Where are you from?" Eren asked.

Bertolt looked down at that. "Reiner and I came from the same place, a village in the mountains of the Southern part of Wall Maria."

Eren and Armin's eyes widened at that. "You mean-"

"Yeah; word didn't reach us because we were so far away from the river," Bertolt confirmed. "The titans came before the news. It was around dawn when the animals started acting up badly and the Pokemon around us were on edge like we had never seen them before, not to mention the rumbling. Then, I realized that the rumbling was the sound of footsteps. I rushed to open the window and..."

Armin shivered as Bertolt trailed off; he couldn't imagine what the other boys felt to be caught like that. "How did you escape?"

"I don't really remember what happened after I opened the window," he replied. "It was so chaotic."

"Why are you even bringing that up?" Reiner asked with a frown.

"Sorry," the black-haired boy said before addressing the two once more. "What I'm saying is that you two are different from them, those who have never experienced how terrible the titans are."

"Hey..." Reiner said in a low voice, gripping Bertolt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ash groaned as he stretched out.<p>

It seemed that no matter how many soldiers were under his command, the Beast Trainers were always short on hands when it came time to handle the Pokemon they were training. Even he had to come out to help, not that he minded. One of the reasons he was chosen as the commander was that he knew how to interact with Pokemon.

A knock came to his office. "Come in."

Ash glanced back as Andreas and Isabel entered. "Nearly all of them passed," the red-haired researcher reported, handing him her notes. "Many of them being Pokemon who would be at a disadvantage or being too slow or too weak. One even evolved during the course; from a Scatterbug to a Spewa."

Evolving certain Pokemon was all right; some simply couldn't serve humanity without evolving, like several bug and normal types. But for stronger Pokemon, they had to get express permission from Darius Zackly, and for some especially strong Pokemon, the king himself. This was becoming increasingly common as they had found new Pokemon species in the past decade and the Beast Trainers were still trying to document them.

That was why even though Pokemon didn't have to wear clothing, they were given the military shawls; the collars were imbued with crushed rocks called everstones, which halted a Pokemon's evolution until given permission. Thankfully, Ash wouldn't have to nearly suffer an aneurysm for the paperwork that he would have to do for this.

"We filled out the rest of the report for you right here," Andreas said as he handed his own report to Ash.

"Thank you," he said, nodding.

"Ash," the gigantic bald man said with a concerned look, "you're not looking very well."

The one-eyed man frowned before he sighed. "Is it really that noticeable?"

Indeed, at least for Andreas, Isabel and pretty much every Beast Trainer soldier. Ever since Wall Maria fell, they saw their commanding officer slowly but surely change. The circles underneath his eye deepened, he became quieter and more subdued, his movements almost mechanical and he would go entire days without eating or drinking or resting. He would still join his subordinates in handling the Pokemon and get his paperwork in properly, but it was taking a terrible toll on him.

"All three of us know you're the commander; you don't have to come into the field and you can focus on more important matters," Isabel said, her expression almost pleading.

"We don't have enough hands."

"Sir, we're the Beast Trainers; we never have enough hands," Andreas deadpanned as his lips twitched.

The brunet shook his head. "I can manage both my duties as a commander and a member of the Beast Trainers. It's all right."

The two officers looked over at each other but realized that it wasn't much use. "Sir, can you please tell me what's going on with the Outpost Guard, sir?" Isabel asked after a few seconds.

The Beast Trainer commander repressed a sigh as best as he could before he rubbed his face slightly. What was left of the right side of his face was starting to itch.

"It's all they can do to keep it from being scrapped," he said. "Erwin and Monika are proposing a new plan to take back territory, but ever since the Colossal and Armored Titans showed up, people are more wary of facing the titans in any way, shape or form."

He gave a tired groan. "I said I'd help Monika with maintaining the Outpost Guard with the way things are-"

However, whatever Ash was going to say next was cut off as his left arm spasmed as he tried to sign off some paperwork and he gasped in pain. A moment later, his right face began to throb as well, sending him into doubled agony. The bald captain quickly went over to the desk and pulled a small jar of salve before gripping Ash's arm.

"No, it's- fu- it's fine, I can-" Ash rasped, trying to pull away, only for Andreas to tighten her grip and look him in the eyes.

"Stop acting stupid, Ash," he said, his voice stern but pleading.

The Beast Trainer commander grimaced and finally relented and Isabel took off his jacket, revealing his bare arms against the turtleneck tank top that had had wire-spiraled scars all down the length of his arm. Andreas then took out a glob of the slave and began to apply it to the scars carefully. After that was done, Isabel undid the cloth around Ash's eye, revealing the scarred skin, the indent in the head and white-dead eye beneath before she set the salve on it as well.

Ash's jaw clenched, frustration bubbling in his chest.

_Dammit... Dammit!_

* * *

><p><em>"Most of the people join the military to protect their social status, since people call those who go to work in the factories 'cowards'. But I'm not that different from them either; the whole reason I joined the military was so I could have the chance to live in the inner city. If I can't achieve that, I might throw away everything. I'm just not strong enough."<em>

_"There's nothing wrong with treasuring your life, Bertolt; I think it's commendable because it means you have something you want to live for, even if it's yourself."_

_"All I want... is to return to my old village; that's all that matters to me. I'll do it, no matter what."_

_Why did you join?"_

_"I... I believed that I have to erase every titan myself, no matter what. That I could annihilate them once and for all!"_

_"So you've never panicked when confronting a titan?"_

_"Yeah, but I'll worry about that after I finish worrying about becoming a soldier."_

_"That's right; you're one of the cadets that enlisted your own Pokemon, right?"_

_"Yeah- Becquerel. I don't want to leave him with some stranger, or disappoint him; he used to be my dad's partner."_

_"I get it; all the more reason for you to make it through the test."_

_"Let's start by adjusting the belts for tomorrow. I believe in you, and I know you'll reunite with Becquerel soon. Eren Jaeger, right?"_

_"Yeah, thanks. And you're Reiner Braun, right?"_

* * *

><p>"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" Shadis said to him.<p>

"Yessir!"

The conversation and the walk to the lake was still fresh in Eren's mind as he looked up at the 3D maneuvering gear machine before him. This was his last chance; if he couldn't pass now, he would never become a soldier and Becquerel...

_I'll do it- no, I have to do it! So what if I don't have the talent? I have more determination here than anyone else!_

"Begin!"

Eren felt the wires holding his harness start to be pulled upwards until not even his toes were touching the ground.

_Fuck the theory, I don't care. It's all I've got; _this is my weapon!

He was doing it. The one recruit who ended up upside down yesterday was now balancing perfectly. The trainees were both surprised and amazed he had done it. Eren couldn't help the grin on his face. He did it! He really-

The next moment, Eren's world turned upside down and he fell backwards. _Wha- how did-?!_

"No!" he gasped out, trying desperately to right himself. "I can still-"

"Let him down," Shadis stated.

Eren couldn't believe it; was this really it? Was this where it was all going to end before it began?

_Becquerel-!_

"Wagner," Shadis addressed the blond, "give Jaeger your belt."

"Yessir!" Thomas responded and took it off before handing it to Eren.

The brunet fitted it on and the wires were re-attached. As it was pulled up again, Eren was shocked to see he could easily keep his balance with this gear instead of his own. It felt smoother, and much more controllable.

"Your equipment was faulty," Shadis explained. "The metal fittings had rusted over. Though, I've never seen this part rust over before. We'll need to add this to the list of items to be fixed."

"You mean... he's been using broken gear since yesterday?" Samuel realized.

"Amazing," Franz, another trainee said with awe.

"S-so, what's the verdict?" Eren asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

"You're good to go," Shadis replied. "Train hard, Eren Jaeger."

Eren didn't think he could have felt lighter than with the gear but now, he felt like he was flying as he let out a triumphant whoop and punched his fists into the air. _"Hell yeah, I did it!"_

He looked back at the ravenette with an exuberant smile. _Did you see, Mikasa? I really can do it! I can fight the titans and I won't have to depend on you anymore!_

"Wow, he's really happy, huh," Sasha remarked to Mikasa.

"Yes," she agreed in a soft voice. "He's happy we don't have to be separated."

_Grisha,_ Shadis thought as he watched Eren's lit up face, _as of this day, your son is a soldier._

* * *

><p>The 104th cadets stood to attention outside the Pokemon training area. Isabel smiled at them kindly, Kaizen perched on her shoulder this time. Many of the cadets couldn't help but feel at ease in her presence.<p>

_Here we go,_ she thought taking a deep breath before greeting them, "I'm the head of the researchers of the Beast Trainers, Isabel Magnolia. As you all know, you're here to find the Pokemon partner who you will be with when you graduate."

With that, the gates were opened and they filed inside. The inside was simply enormous and stretched for a good few miles. Trees, hills, caves, ponds and quarries littered the area. Along the way were various obstacles; hoops hanging from trees or rocks, targets set up. However, the trainees weren't paying too much attention to those details, considering the sights that commanded their attention.

Shouts rang in the air, along with several cried and roars and screeches. Beast Trainers seemed to be everywhere at once, either training Pokemon or trying to calm them down or trying to break up a fight with the assistance of their partner. A ways away, a column of fire went up behind a quarry. A blue crackling shone from the trees. A flying Pokemon shot up into the sky with a soldier still clinging onto its' back.

The cadets stared, dumbfounded at the barely but carefully controlled chaos.

"As you can see," Isabel yelled over the noise as they she guided them through the chaos, "the Beast Trainers are the ones who train Pokemon for their future partners, regardless of what faction their human chooses!"

_Did she seriously just refer to us as a "Pokemon's human"?!_ several of the trainees thought incredulously.

"The way a Pokemon and a cadet are matched up depend on their combat abilities and how well they can synchronize with one another," Isabel went on as they passed a few Trainers trying to break up a fight between a Graveler and a Zangoose, "since these'll be your partners until the day one or both of you dies!"

"Gee, that's cheerful," Jean muttered.

As they traveled deeper and deeper into the center, Eren began to notice something rather odd. "Why are the Pokemon so strong over here?"

"Looks like you noticed Commander Vantas's newest system," Isabel said. "We keep the stronger Pokemon near to the center of the compound because they tend to usually fight among the other Pokemon. We grouped them up here in the center so they wouldn't hurt the others."

Eventually, they came to the center-most area where the Pokemon waited. Isabel took out a slip of paper. "Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Marco Bott, Eren Jaeger and Krista Lenz, step to the side; your partners will be out soon to see you."

The five nodded and walked over to Isabel's side, much to the other trainee's surprise. "When did they get their partners?!" Connie exclaimed.

"These five enlisted their own partners; they don't need to be evaluated on their compatibility," the red-haired captain explained.

This surprised them further; it was next to impossible to "own" a Pokemon outside of the military, besides those who healed or studied them and even nobles had a difficult time owning even a weak Pokemon. The creatures chose who they would be with, making it all the more difficult.

A few minutes later, Rivalz, Lyra, Gretchen and Mara led with Pokemon out to the trainees, Becquerel, Tanya, Rillo, Fisher and Matthias waved to the side. Rillo all but leaped into Armin's arms, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him happily. Mikasa's face softened as Tanya gently touched their foreheads together. Eren meanwhile, waved over to the Absol before giving him a triumphant grin and Becquerel smiled back broadly before the brunet laid a soothing hand on the white pelt, petting it. Marco beamed as Fisher barked happily and licked his face when he knelt down to her level. Matthias's scowl didn't lessen as Krista gently patted his cotton fluff hair affectionately but his face seemed to have grown slightly red.

Jean couldn't help staring in disbelief and feeling the slightest twinge of jealousy as he looked at the Absol Eren petted happily. "How in God's name did that Eren get a hold of a Pokemon like that?" he wondered.

"Now then!"

Isabel got onto her knees in front of one of the new Pokemon, a brown Pokemon that looked like a rock with two muscled arms- Geodude. "You have to approach them slowly so not to startle them or make them attack," she instructed.

She then held out her hands with the palm up. "By holding your hand like this, you're showing them you mean no harm- you can't hold weapons and it isn't in the shape of a fist either."

She demonstrated this to the Geodude, who eyed her for a minute before going forward and bopping her hand with it's fist. "This is one of the ways that Pokemon they're willing to give you their trust. For the ones who aren't bipedal, they'll often use their heads, horns, ears, or other appendages to make contact."

The next moment, the Geodude suddenly shot up and headbutted her rather hard. The trainees winced in surprise, but Isabel simply grinned as a bruise formed on her forehead as she said, "For stronger or hardy Pokemon, that's a sign of affection," she said, "although it can also easily be a sign of irritation."

Isabel stood up as her Pikachu partner climbed skillfully onto her shoulder as her expression became more serious. "You aren't the only ones who are choosing today; these Pokemon choose to give you their power of their own free will and they decide if you deserve it or not! But if either of you cannot prove yourselves to one another by the end of these three years, then there's no way for the two of you to stay partners and you or they will be assigned a new partner. for the next month, those of you who haven't enlisted their own partners' will go through a single month trial to test the compatibility between yourself and your partner- if in that time you cannot get along properly, you will be assigned a new partner!"

With that, she stood to the side with Andreas and Gretchen. "Now then, go to it!"

The cadets and Pokemon stared at one another rather awkwardly. After a few seconds though, Ymir of all people strode forward and towards the Pokemon before kneeling down in front of Terezi. "Lucky you," she remarked casually. "You don't have see what a dump you live in."

Andreas's eyebrow twitched.

Terezi cracked a grin before she flew up and batted Ymir's hand beginning to outstretch with her head and the brunette couldn't help grinning back. This broke the tension and human and Pokemon began to mingle. Jean felt rather awkward now, standing so high above the Pokemon; could these tiny creatures really be so powerful? All he had seen of them were the Garrison Pokemon and the majority of them were barely taller than his waist.

Just then, he felt something brush against his leg. Jean glanced down to see Miko bump into him before she looked up. A moment later, she smiled in a friendly manner at him. Before he quite knew what he was doing, Jean knelt in front of the Eevee. Miko continued to look at him expectantly before the ash-haired boy murmured, "Are you really that powerful?"

Miko didn't reply but instead regarded him with a kind look.

Connie meanwhile was trying to find a Pokemon that wasn't already being talked to or taken, but he was running out of luck rather quickly. He just really hoped that he wouldn't have a completely lame partner- he had seen members of his village with com-mons, as extremely common Pokemon were referred to before the choices in Pokemon became more varied six years back.

Just then, cold water was shot directly into face and soaking his entire head. Connie sputtered and coughed before he regained his breath and nearly bellowed out, "Who the hell-?!"

He heard a snickering and he looked down and around before spotting Rinslet standing behind him. Connie stared at the Buizel incredulously before she bounded up to him and grabbed his hand with a grin before bopping it with her head. The boy sweat-dropped, realizing that the Pokemon just picked him. "Well..." he got out weakly.

Rinslet's grin widened.

Sasha couldn't believe she was really going to get a Pokemon but here she was! Her father had told her repeatedly not to ever hunt Pokemon, as they weren't just common animals, but creature that were as aware as humans were.

As she wandered around, Sasha noticed one of the Pokemon standing away to the side. She walked over to it slowly like Isabel had shown them. It was Donatello, looking rather nervous and even more so as he saw Sasha approaching him. She knelt down before him and held her hand out. "Hi... I'm Sasha, it's nice to meet you..."

The Noibat's nostrils flared as he sniffed at her hand before beginning to lick it, causing Sasha to giggle at the sensation of the rough tongue, so similar to a cat's. A moment later, she realized just why he was licking it and held up a finger to Donatello before she reached into her jacket pocket secretly and drew out a small cooked onion piece she had saved from breakfast. Donatello cocked his head at it before he took it from her with his tiny fingers and nibbled on it. The red-haired girl smiled happily.

Annie, Reiner and Bertolt stayed rather close to one another as they looked around. All three of them knew that this was a critical time; whoever became their partner here, would become a warrior as they were. As Reiner scanned the Pokemon, he heard a scuffle and he turned in time to see Annie block Kouji's blow when she accidentally bumped into him. The two regarded the other carefully before Kouji withdrew from his attack and offered his paw to Annie. She looked back at the paw before her hand came out and shook it.

On his other side, he saw Bertolt and Chrys looking at one another, and the air around them was incredibly awkward.

"So... do you want to be partners?" Bertolt asked rather lamely.

Chrys said nothing but hovered over to Bertolt's head. Reiner smiled slightly; those two had found perfect matches. At this point, Reiner noticed that there were less and less Pokemon left alone. He would have to find a partner and fast. Then, he saw Jenn standing away from the other Pokemon, looking downcast as she had tried to approach others but was being ignored.

Reiner felt pity for her and he walked over to her and knelt down, offering the Phanphy his hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at him with hope in her dark brown eyes and Reiner smiled to her kindly. He was a little startled to see tears in the orbs before Jenn's trunk smacked against his hand and she let out a happy trumpet.

Meanwhile, Franz and Clovis smiled at one another from where the human was kneeling. "It's really nice to meet you; I promise to be a good partner."

As he got up, he accidentally bumped into another trainer but quickly steadied her out. "I'm so sorry!" the girl got out, giggling slightly, "I was just really happy I found my... partner..."

The two cadets stared at one another, suddenly lost to the world around them. Clovis blinked before she noticed Gregory by the girl's side and scowled. Gregory returned the look.

"I-I'm Hannah; it's nice to meet you," the girl said, offering her hand to Franz.

"F-Franze; you too," he said, shaking Hannah's hand.

The two Pokemon stared incredulously at this before back at one another and then back at the two humans.

**"Are you serious?! No!"** Gregory squawked, flapping incredulously.

**"Oh come on! Why?!"** Clovis cried, her tiny paws raised to the sky.

Around, the others were slowly but surely meeting their partners and their bonds began to grow; Thomas and Juno had grown friendly rather quickly, Daz and Chili were slowly beginning to see eye-to-eye with one another by the man talking about his family, Mylius and Luta easily got along in the first minute they met, Nac and Phoebe bonded rather quickly as both were eager to become soldiers, Pearl was now nestled in Mina's lap comfortably, Tom and Lance got along surprisingly well and unsurprisingly Samuel and Cody were both drawn by the other's spirit.

**I never doubted your abilities for even a moment,** Becquerel said to Eren as the brunet scratched his back. **I knew you'd have no trouble getting here.**

"I already knew you wouldn't have any trouble either," Eren said with a grin.

_I can't tell him about that, ever,_ the brunet thought, remembering yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain was pouring down like a torrent, drenching the earth and bringing up a deep, sweet smell. Already, two years had come to pass by- four since humanity's reconquered territory and Wall Maria had been breached.

* * *

><p>Rillo gritted her teeth as she leaped onto the next ledge, her claws scrapping against the wet rock before finding purchase. She was already ahead of most of the others in training but that was due to her small size and easily finding easier routes for her to take. After two years of having use the trees as her legs, the Raticate barely remembered the feel of stone and steel beneath her claws.<p>

Lyra and Rivalz was watching them as the Pokemon of the 104 cadet group went on their training, for today they would be graded on their performance along with their human partners.

* * *

><p>"You're going too slow! Run, you shit-heads!"<p>

The trainees raced through the training grounds, heavy packs of equipment pounding against their green oil cloaks and backs as Shadis rode by them, bellowing at them to keep moving.

"What's the matter, Arlert? You're falling behind!"

Shadis slowed his horse to the blond's pace to glare down at him. "Is it too hard for you; do you want to be the only here to have to set down your equipment?! If this were a real mission, you'd be titan food right now!"

With that, the drill sergeant went ahead again. Armin's breath was ragged as he struggled to keep up with the others but no matter how hard he forced himself, he couldn't catch up with the others.

_Dammit!_

* * *

><p>Rillo was about to leap to the next tree but her claws slipped on the moss and Rillo fell through the trees. However, her fall was broken by a sturdy body beneath her that kept going. She looked down to see Jenn underneath her.<p>

**"Thanks!"** she said as she got back onto the ground and ran by her.

Jenn said nothing, eyes focused ahead before she let out a trumpet. Rillo blanched before she shot way over to the side as the Donphan rolled herself up and crashed through, obliterating anything in her path.

* * *

><p>"Give that to me!"<p>

Armin was startled to realize that Reiner was right by him and he easily lifted Armin's own pack to settle on his own without even breaking his pace. "At this rate, you'll drop out!"

"But if you do this, then you'll get punished too!"

"Then do your best not to be found out!" Reiner retorted. "Don't make me change my mind!"

Unbeknownst to them however, Shadis had heard and seen the entire thing but remained silent.

* * *

><p><em>Reiner Braun; he possess great physical and mental fortitude. His comrades trust him deeply.<em>

_Donphan Jenn; she is unshakable in purpose but does not know when enough is enough._

_Reiner keeps Jenn from going overboard, and Jenn helps Reiner bear the brunt of his burdens._

* * *

><p>Armin stared at the other blond as shame and frustration clawed at him.<p>

_I'd rather die... than be a burden!_

He put in a burst of speed and yanked back his equipment off Reiner's back and reset it on his own. He forced himself to go faster, until he actually overtook many other trainees, much to theirs, and his, surprise.

* * *

><p><em>Armin Arlert; what he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with extraordinary academic aptitude.<em>

_Raticate Rillo; while she has little knowledge of common concepts, she possesses sharp senses and unorthodox mindset._

_Armin keeps Rillo grounded on reality and Rillo helps Armin think outside the box._

* * *

><p>Thuds echoed in the forest. Annie and Bertolt shot through the air, eyes sharp as they closed in on the titan.<p>

* * *

><p>Kouji shot past the titan's foot as it kicked out, easily dodging it. As it's hand came toward him, the Mienshao lashed out with his whip-like arms, breaking apart it's fingers and wrist before shooting by it's clumsy figure in a blur of lavender.<p>

* * *

><p>Chrys meanwhile, hovered along slowly as the other titan raised it's foot and kicked at it. But as the flesh descended, Chrys's eyes glowed and its' entire bell-like body was covered in pale green screens, easily deflecting the blow and going along, ignoring the giant.<p>

* * *

><p>In the past, wooden dummies with sandbags posing as the nape were used for such training. However some years ago, the Beast Trainers and Survey Corps created a simulation using a Pokemon's psychic energy to create a fake titan, dubbed "psychic titans", to use in training. While it wasn't the real thing that would eat a human, it would prepare the future soldiers for said real thing better than a wooden dummy. However, since it took much out of the Pokemon to create the psychic titans, such training exercises were few and far between, but beneficial still.<p>

This training was especially helpful to the Pokemon, even though it was only in the simulations where a titan would dare attack a Pokemon. For reasons still debated and unknown, titans would more often stay away from Pokemon, so it caused many of them to be confused when they saw a human and Pokemon fighting together.

* * *

><p>Annie used the gear to swoop around and slice apart it's tendons. The titan collapsed to it's knees, barely missing Bertolt as he flew up and sliced apart it's nape. A moment later, the titan's body flickered and crackled before it disappeared, having been defeated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Annie Leonhart; while her fighting skills are outstanding, she is a lone wolf and doesn't work well on a team.<em>

_Mienshao Kouji; his temper is a little quicker than most, but he can work and adapt to new situations with ease._

_Annie keeps Kouji from acting impulsively and Kouji helps Annie interact with her comrades._

* * *

><p><em>Bertolt Hoover; he is highly talented but lacks initiative.<em>

_Bronzong Chrys; while it lacks conventional power, it holds a keen mind and makes decisions swiftly._

_Bertolt helps Chrys utilize it's power and Chrys prompts Bertolt into action._

* * *

><p>"Tsk, I can't fight them like this," Jean growled as another psychic titan was taken down by Annie. "I have to find my own!"<p>

He shot through the trees like a bird, easily navigating through the grounds, eyes searching.

Ever since Wall Maria had fallen through Zhiganshina, Jean knew that it was hopeless to even think of fighting against the titans, even with the gear, even with Pokemon. Wall Sina was the safest place; not only did it have Wall Rose to guard it, but it's walls peaked nearly a hundred meters, forty higher than Maria and Rose!

_I will get accepted to the Military Police, no matter what!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you okay?"<strong>

Miko looked at Pearl with a concerned look before the Vivilion shook herself off before nodding. Miko nodded back before she shot through the forest, eyes searching. She wasn't as strong as the others were, but she could easily make it through the course before she would let herself get hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Jean Kirstein; his control of the 3D maneuvering gear is top class, but his overly blunt personality causes friction.<em>

_Unbreon Miko; while she lacks both confidence and the drive to fight, her infinite patience keeps her from making rash decisions. Her kindness makes her well-liked among others._

_Jean keeps Miko from losing initiative and Miko curbs Jean's bluntness (somewhat) and keeps him from completely alienating himself from his comrades._

* * *

><p>Finally, he caught sight of a psychic titan lumbering about. Jean smirked as he let the gas go for just a second, the added inertia bringing him toward it-<p>

"Thanks, Jean!"

Suddenly, Connie came literally out of nowhere, nimbly getting by Jean. "I knew following you would work!"

However, a brown, white and red blur shot right in front of Connie before he could take his blow, making the psychic titan dissipate.

"Yahoo!" Sasha whooped as she fell back on her gear just a few feet above the ground before springing up.

* * *

><p>Donatello soared through the air, eyes and ears alert.<p>

Ever since he evolved, he couldn't get enough of the power he had in his wings, it was amazing. However, this distracted him as a psychic titan made a grab for him but he quickly swerved out of the way before flapping his wings and creating razor-sharp gusts. The attack opened several cuts in the psychic titan but didn't find the nape.

Donatello was about to attack again when a blast of high pressure water cut across the nape, making the psychic titan disappear.

**"You won't last even a second out there if you keep using the same old tricks!"** Rinslet laughed from where she had attacked before leaping back under the water in an orange blur.

* * *

><p><em>Sasha Blouse; she is talented at using the 3D gear in unconventional ways, but the mentality she has makes her unfit for more organized activities.<em>

_Noivern Donatello; he possess sharp senses and good common sense, but is a slave to routine and very predictable._

_Sasha helps Donatello break such predictability and Donatello keeps Sasha from causing any harm to anyone and herself from her antics._

* * *

><p><em>Connie Springer; he can make the sharpest turns, but his mind has nowhere near as much sharpness.<em>

_Floatzel Rinslet; she is extremely cunning but is far too free-spirited._

_Connie keeps Rinslet in a serious mindset (for the most part) and Rinslet keeps Connie from making a total fool of himself._

* * *

><p>"Here they come!"<p>

A brown haired officer with brown-green eyes nodded at the warning before turning to the Mr. Mime by him. "Okay, do it, Reese!"

Reese nodded and his eyes glowed blue as it's hands moved about hypnotically. Energy shuddered about before it began to take shape and features appeared. After the Mr. Mime was done, five more psychic titans lumbered about.

The next moment, two of them dissipated as Mikasa shot by. Eren tried to take out one, but his blade didn't cut deep enough to beat it.

* * *

><p>Tanya floated gracefully above the ground, her ice blue eyes analyzing the ground below her where two psychic titans lumbered.<p>

After a minute, her eyes glowed a pale blue and she raised her arms. The air grew frigid around the area before Tanya slammed the full brunt of her ice down on the two. A minute later, it revealed that the psychic titans had been encased in ice.

Cracks already appeared in the ice as they fought to get out but Tanya had already floated down and sank her fangs with shuddering force into their napes.

* * *

><p><em>Mikasa Ackerman; her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically unprecedented significance.<em>

_Froslass Tanya; she is an incredible multitasker and despite the blizzard-like qualities of her attacks, she is known for being one of the warmest among the cadets._

_Mikasa keeps Tanya from making mistakes from too little focus and Tanya reminds Mikasa not to just focus on one single directive and keeps her from alienating herself from her comrades.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A smile twitched on Shadis's lips before he watched Eren shoot through the air towards another psychic titan, eyes blazing bright as he hacked away the nape, making it dissipate.<p>

* * *

><p>Becquerel's horn glowed a pale blue as he leaped up to a quarry. The titan was still following him and that's what he wanted.<p>

The Absol climbed higher until he reached the top, the titan's grubby hands reaching over to him. He then ran right back down, landed on the titan's head, used it as a springboard to jump into the air and slash his horn down in a sweeping manner, the energy slice destroying the nape of the neck.

* * *

><p><em>Eren Jaeger; while he lacks any outstanding talents, he improved his grades through outstanding diligence. In addition, he posses an exceptional sense of purpose.<em>

_Absol Becquerel; despite the injury in his leg and his reputation as a doctor's Pokemon, his willpower to overcome his shortcomings is impressive to say the least and he always remains cool-headed.  
><em>

_Eren gives Becquerel purpose to utilize his abilities and Becquerel keeps Eren from overstepping his limits._

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

Reiner was flat on his back from where Eren had flipped him. At the moment, humans and Pokemon alike were sparring, some even against the opposite species. Jenn and Becquerel were off to the side, simply observing and not sparring; they both knew who would win if they fought.

"Sorry; I suck at holding back," Eren apologized as he helped Reiner up.

Reiner shook his head as he stood up again and handed Eren a sparring knife. "Whatever; you can play the bad guy next."

Eren remained still as he looked at the knife. Reiner blinked before he asked, "What's the matter?"

"I don't see the point in this; it's not like we're fighting to fight humans or Pokemon and the only time Pokemon fight against one another is in the wild. Besides..."

The smell of blood, the sound of rain and those disgusting faces flashed before Eren finished with, "Only an idiot would go up against an armed opponent with no weapon, and only an even bigger idiot would even consider going up against a Pokemon."

"That's a naive mindset."

Eren looking at the blond. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Reiner's expression was serious as he said, " We can never be sure who we're up against, be they human, titan, or even Pokemon. That's why we master hand-to-hand combat, artillery and study Pokemon battling. There will come a time where we won't be able to back down from any of these opponents, no matter how helpless or absurd the situation might become. As soldiers, it's our responsibility to fight during those kinds of times no matter how we feel about it."

A slight smile cracked Reiner's face as he remarked, "Though if we ever have to go against Pokemon, I bet you'll subdue them faster than anyone here."

Eren felt his face get warm from the praise; he didn't mean to, but when Pokemon were involved, be it battling, learning of them or simply being grouped with the cadets to help out the Beast Trainers in the main area, the brunet had excelled at it all.

Not even Mikasa was anywhere near his level and Armin was only a little bit behind him.

"Well, would you look at that?"

Eren turned where Reiner was looking and saw Annie and Kouji walking across the training area. "The officers never seem to notice Annie and/or Kouji sneaking off like that," he remarked.

"Hey Eren," Reiner said with a wicked smile, "how about we teach those slackers a lesson or two? We'll show them how true soldiers should behave. Hey, Jenn, Bec! Give us a paw or two over here would you?"

The Donphan and Absol looked up at their partners before they went back to talking with each other. "Oh come on!" the blond exclaimed with exasperation, though he could barely hold back his laughter.

**Must we?** Jenn said with slight annoyance.

"Of course!" Reiner said with mock incredulity. "As comrades, we have to look out for one another; what if Annie and Kouji get hurt because they slacked off today?"

**They'll pay eventually; it's not up to us to judge their actions,** Becquerel said. **Besides, I've seen them both fight; all this would be doing for them is providing entertainment.**

**Besides, that didn't stop you from not stopping them before,** Jenn deadpanned. **I'll stay where I am, thank you.**

Reiner sighed. "Geez, you're so cruel..."

**No, you're just a brat who wants us to do everything for him, **Jenn retorted with a grin making the blond laugh.

Annie and Kouji kept walking ahead, weaving through the trainees silently before Annie nearly collided with Reiner's chest and she looked up at him. Kouji waved at Jenn and Becquerel and they both smiled back.

"You're looking for a headbutt from the instructor?" Reiner said cockily. "If you don't want to lose any more height, then remember your first day here and get serious for once."

"Hey, what are you-" Eren began as he went over to them before he saw Annie's expression.

It was as if fire and ice had given birth to an unholy spawn and that was the only to describe the look on the petite blonde's face.

**"Ho'shit,"** Kouji snickered with a grin. It wasn't every day he saw his partner so pissed- there weren't many times that anyone could rile her up like the blond could.

_She's furious,_ Eren gulped._ I thought she wore a scary face before, but that's nothing compared to this._

Reiner's hands gripped his shoulders and moved him forward."All right Eren, let's do this," he said jovially.

"Wait, what?!"

Kouji meanwhile had stepped away from the shenanigans his partner's comrades were getting into and went over to Jenn and Becquerel. **"Welp, we all know this is gonna go down."**

**"Eren and Reiner are gonna end up on their asses,"** Jenn snickered.

**"Sometimes I think to myself, 'I'm proud of them; they've really grown these past two years',"** Becquerel sighed.** "Then they act like the kids they are and I think, 'They still have such a long ways to go..."**

**"You're sounding old again,"** Jenn and Kouji both said.

**"Well, I _am _old."**

A thud echoed by them as Annie left Reiner from where she thoroughly beat him along with Eren, who looked torn between amused and amazed at the events. "Your technique is incredible," the brunet said, prompting Annie to stop. "Who taught you how to fight?"

"... my dad," Annie said.

"Seriously? He must have-"

"Doesn't matter," she cut him off. "Doing this is pointless."

"You mean this training? Why do you say that?"

"Anti-personnel techniques don't factor into our scores, so people usually don't participate in that area until later on- or never," Annie explained. "The right to join the Military Police and live in the security of Wall Sina is only granted to the top ten graduates, after all."

Eren's eyes widened as he realized what Annie was saying. "But that means...!"

"That's right," Annie affirmed. "The only people who participate in anything that doesn't involve the 3D maneuvering gear are those who are as stupidly serious as you are and feel like it's their duty to be ready for anything-"

The blonde's eyes drifted over to where Krista and Mikasa were sparring with wooden bokkens and to where Marco had Franz in a headlock.

"-or just seriously stupid and have probably been dropped on their heads a few times as babies."

She then glanced over to where Sasha and Connie were both striking stupid poses while Rinslet laughed uncontrollably at their antics and Donatello tried to hold back his own chuckles before Shadis came over to them. He grabbed Connie's head and lifted him off the ground once more as Rinslet cackled even louder.

Suddenly, Annie was right in front of Eren with the knife and the brunet could barely hold it back from his chest. "What-?!"

"Why is it that inside these walls, the humans and Pokemon who are the best fighters be given the privilege of avoiding any kind of conflict?" Annie asked him in a low voice, barely holding back her fury. "How do you think such a bullshit farce is maintained, Eren?"

"Wh-what're you asking me for-?!"

Before Eren knew it, he was back on his back with the knife centimeters away from his throat thanks to his hand gripping Annie's wrist back. "Is it from fear? Human nature in it's rawest form? That even with allies who can breathe fire and make the earth tremble, they're fine with living like pigs and waiting for their troughs to be filled? To hide behind stone because it's all they know?"

The brunet couldn't understand how such a ridiculous endeavor had resulted in such a serious confrontation. _Annie...!_

Annie got up a moment later. "The point is that I can't even pretend to be stupid enough to play soldier in this insane world," she told him.

"Then you're not fit to be a soldier," Reiner stated. "Someone who can't bring themselves to protect others has no business choosing this career."

At that, she glanced over at where Kouji was, her eyes softening just the slightest. "The only saving grace here are the Pokemon who become our partners- they could care less for fame and fortune and are content to live as they please. Yet the moment that their partner needs them, they drop everything to save them..."

Annie's eyes became clouded with sadness at that. "I can't imagine what they possibly see in humans to stay with us like they do."

The Mienshao looked startled then sheepish at the blonde's words before getting up and going over to her side. **Okay, this is getting kind of heavy, don't you think?** he laughed weakly at that before waving good-bye to Jenn and Becquerel and half pulling- half guiding Annie away. Eren looked out at the trainees as they continued on, enlightened by Annie's words.

_I've been so obsessed with my own training that I didn't even notice such an obvious contradiction. In the end, everyone's just honing their titan-killing skills to have a chance to stay further away from them._

* * *

><p>Becquerel sighed as he laid down on the grass. In another hour, he would be able to eat dinner and more importantly, eat dinner with the three children. For that night was one of the times that their human partners would come down to the Pokemon mess hall and eat dinner with them.<p>

Tanya drifted over gracefully to the Absol's side followed by Rillo; she had been able to evolve a few months ago thanks to an artificial dawn stone. Inside the walls, Pokemon were allowed to evolve in three conditions in the military.

The first was if you were apart of the top ten graduating cadets, since you would prove yourself capable of handling your Pokemon partner. Often those with a Pokemon who could evolve twice times were allowed to evolve them into their final forms.

The second was if you were promoted to a rank or assigned to the special operations squad in the military factions, which signified that you held enough responsibility to handle your Pokemon partner's power. This didn't happen often, as a Pokemon who were that incredibly powerful or dangerous were extremely rare.

The third was if the Pokemon's performance could only be improved through evolution, which was the most common condition. For Tanya and Rillo, it had been the third option and how the two of them improved was incredible.

Tanya's form was now a white body with two arms hanging from her head, her svelte kimono-like torso swaying gracefully from where she hovered just a few centimeters off the ground, thanks to the evolution giving her the secondary ghost type. She had become quieter and more thoughtful but still retained some of her impishness, especially around Mikasa. The girl needed someone to make her crack up laughing now and then.

Rillo's fur was now a rich red-brown and a bit scraggly-looking unlike the normal grey-yellow fur of most Raticate, her eyes were a deep violet color instead of the normal black and her body just a bit bigger than from when she was a Rattata. She had grown more serious thanks to the metamorphosis and her once innocent naivety had turned into a strong faith.

**"How was training today?"** Tanya asked as she settled down beside the two.

**"I think I did okay; I'm more worried about Armin though, he's just not very good with running or strength exercises,"** Rillo said, smiling sheepishly before turning to the Absol. **"What about you?"**

**"It went well; I barely even notice my leg weighing me down anymore,"** Becquerel admitted with a smile.** "I'm grateful to Researcher Magnolia for getting me those treatments."**

_**"Cheh!"**_

Becquerel blinked at the noise before glancing over at where Matthias was, the Whimsicott watching him with a scowl. "**May I help you, Matthias?"**

**"You can help me by pissing off,"** he retorted.

Becquerel said nothing but couldn't understand it; it seemed that ever since the Whimsicott laid eyes on him, he was intent on making Becquerel miserable and he didn't even know why. Most of the time he just ignored the petty Matthias and concentrated on making himself stronger. Even then, the Whimsicott tried especially hard to screw with the Absol.

**"Hey what're you, deaf or something?!"** Matthias snapped as he jumped in front of Becquerel. Becquerel remained silent as he walked away, wanting nothing more to do with the other. The scowl turned into a snarl and then Matthias shot at the Absol and smashed into him, knocking him back a few steps. Tanya and Rillo had learned a while back that the best thing for them to do in such a scenario was not to escalate it further and they stayed to the sidelines.

**"What exactly do you want from me?"** Becquerel asked in a low tone, expression still calm though he was holding back annoyance. **"You're being ridiculous."**

Matthias growled angrily before snapping,** "You're doing it again! Stop talking like that! Stop talking like 'Krista'! Stop acting like 'Krista'!"**

Becquerel stared at him in surprise after the outburst but remained calm- this was new, he had never said that before. **"Matthias, what are you talking about? This is how I am-"**

**"No, it's not!"** the Whimsicott shouted back. **"You're pretending just like she is and it pisses me off and your human deserves better even if he's stupid and insane!"**

The Absol looked back at Matthias in concern before he noticed the tears in his eyes. **"Are you-"**

At that, the Whimsicott realized he was attracting too much attention as the tears threatened to spill over and he bounced away from the scene in a huff. Becquerel just stared after him but was given no more time to dwell on that as he heard voices start to approach them as the cadets filed into the space. The Absol grimaced as the mood around became cheerier despite what he had to see barely a minute ago.

_Was the whole reason he was doing all of that because he thought I was tricking Eren? And why compare me to his own partner?_

At least, when he met up with Eren, the brunet wasn't in a good mood either so Becquerel was able to eventually push the incident to the back of his mind as the six of them took their meals and Eren told Mikasa, Armin, Tanya and Rillo what he had learned from Annie that day.

"Well it makes sense; before our territory was taken away, only soldiers from the Survey Corps and Outpost Guard actually really utilized the 3D gear," the blond said as he laid a hand on Rillo's head behind her ears. "With limited usage and innovation, it makes sense that the entire practice with it would decline, not to mention how much easier it would be to let their partners do the work while they slacked off. It's a lot easier for human soldiers to have their Pokemon partners deal with fighting and muscle-work while they concentrate on the gear..."

Eren didn't reply, his gaze fixed on where Jean was talking with Marco. Fisher was fast asleep on Marco's lap, for she could still fit and Miko was watching her partner with a solemn expression.

"Rev it up hard but for only a second. If you use inertia that way, you consume less gas," he finished with a smug look.

"You make it sound so simple," Marco remarked in an impressed tone as he scratched behind Fisher's ears while she gagged a bit Jean, making Miko sigh and chuckle.

"Well yeah, it's not something anyone can master," the grey-haired teen said matter-of-factly, his eyes flitting over to Mikasa, who ignored him as always.

Fisher rolled her eyes and Tanya returned the gesture while barely holding back a chuckle while Miko simply shook her head at her two friends.

"It'd be great if I could get in," the freckled teen said longingly. "There's no higher honor than working near the king."

He then laughed a little before adding, "In fact, I wouldn't mind all that much if I didn't get in, but Fisher did! She would be great there!"

**Seriously? You know there's no way I'd work with anyone but you,** Fisher groused.

Indeed; sometimes if a soldier's Pokemon was deemed capable enough, they were transported to Wall Sina and soldier and Pokemon were assigned a new partner. The same would go for if a soldier was more capable than their Pokemon, though it was significantly rarer. Often times, the human or Pokemon refused to go unless their partner would accompany them but there were exceptions due to weaker Pokemon and humans.

"Aw c'mon, Marco!" Jean slapped the other teen's back hard, making him spill his drink all over the lower part of his face. "We're not kids anymore, you can stop being such a goody two-shoes and speak your mind."

Fisher blinked blearily before she saw Jean get a little too close to Marco with an almost evil smirk on his face. "You just want to join the Military Police and live a nice, comfy life in Wall Sina, just like anybody else here," he said. "You couldn't care less if your Fisher came with or not!"

Miko's eyes narrowed as she looked at her partner and Fisher growled lowly as Marco began to protest, "No, I really-"

"So, life in Wall Sina's simple and comfortable?"

Jean, Marco, Fisher and Miko glanced over to where Eren was. "Five years ago, this place was apart of the interior."

"What's your point, Eren?"

The brunet finished his sip of his drink before replying with a flat scowl, "You'll be fine wherever you go, Jean- since your only saving grace is how much of a simpleton you are. Well, almost everywhere- the inner wall wouldn't be big enough to house that bloated head of yours."

**Eren,** Becquerel said in a warning tone.

Jean's eye twitched at that. Reiner and Jenn snorted a little and Connie snickered, barely able to hold it back at all and Rinslet gave a loud bark of laughter. Miko wondered if it should be that easy to agree with such an insult to her partner before remembering that the truth wasn't an insult.

"Why you..." Jean began but Eren cut him off, his expression angry. "Oh come on, you can't have possibly missed that ridiculous contradiction- we spend three years honing our power with a weapon designed specifically with kill titans while our partners are given devastating attacks and fighting skills, only for the ones who can utilize these the best are the ones who are given the opportunity to run in the opposite direction?

"What do you think you're doing, bringing that up now?" Jean said, his expression bearing the same intensity if not the same emotion. "Not every human or Pokemon are as eager to toss away their lives like you are- at the very least, this should be kept up for our sake."

Eren's eyes blazed with rage and he shot up out of his chair snarling, "You damned coward, you make me sick!"

"Oh shut up and face reality already, you idealistic bastard!" Jean snapped right back before he got up as well before they both were in each other's faces and Eren grabbed Jean's tunic.

**Eren, no!** Becquerel barked as he got in front of the brunet, trying to push him away.

**Jean, please don't!** Miko pleaded, looking up at him from where she was in front of him.

**"Aw, not again!"** Fisher groused. **"Can't those idiots go one day without being at each others' throats?!"**

Tanya and Rillo frowned as they looked at the scene; they couldn't be the only ones who thought it was grossly unfair for the two dark-types to get to know one another so well only because they had to stop their partners from killing each other.

"Stop this, both of you."

Mikasa had gotten up from where she was and took the hand Eren was gripping the fabric into her own. The brunet looked back at her before his expression mellowed and he looked away from the raven-haired teen.

Miko sighed. **"Thank goodness..."**

...

"DAMMIT, YOU ASSSHOLE!" Jean roared as he grabbed Eren's shirt.

Miko stared at them with a dismayed expression and Becquerel gave a tired groan.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!_ I BACKED OFF!"_ Eren roared back incredulously.

Both Pokemon had noticed however, the difference between this confrontation than the last numerous time.

**"They're only blowing off steam this time around,"** Miko realized.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW UNFAIR THIS IS!"

**"Eren did the same the day after Wall Maria fell; he called his own friend a coward and a weakling even."**

**"So, the only thing we can do is..."**

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!"_

**"... wait for it to come to a head."**

Then, Eren grabbed the hand Jean was using to grip his shirt and skillfully flipped him onto his back. Annie's eyes widened slightly as she watched her own move being mirrored by the brunet.

**"Boss, that move..."** Kouji remarked with a sly look at his partner.

Annie sent him a little scowl but remained silent, though she was silently impressed he had managed to use it even though he had only been on the receiving end of it once. Jean grimaced as he sat up, clutching at his head. "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed.

"That was an attack I learned while you were slacking off," Eren replied with a grim look."If you can only think about yourself and living comfortably without any regard for others, how can you call yourself a soldier- how can you even look Miko in the eye with a mindset like that?!"

Miko froze at that comment before Jean's eyes widened and fury crossed his expression. _"Sonofabitch!"_ he snarled, shooting up and grabbing Eren's collar. "Don't say shit like that when you don't know a damned thing-"

He wasn't able to get farther because the door to the messhall opened up and all turned to see Shadis' face, barely recognizable in the darkness from outside, his expression that of a demon. "I got some complaints from some officers and Pokemon alike about some loud noises in here," he said with a deadly tone, his eyes shining brightly. "Care to explain to me to what's going on in here?"

The only noise that came in there was the slightly crackling of the makeshift light bulb lamp and the creaking of chairs as Eren, Becquerel, Jean and Miko took their seats, though Jean's expression of anger didn't waver. Mikasa then raised her hand and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Sasha ripped a giant fart, sir."

Sasha stared in horror at Mikasa and Shadis grimaced, "You again? Learn some self-control!"

The red-haired girl looked like she was going to die from embarrassment and Rinslet was doing all she could not to collapse in a fit of giggles at the absurdity that just happened while Donatello tried to comfort his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>"You'd think they'd at least pretend to tolerate each other."<strong>

The Pokemon were turning in for the night after the cadets left to go to sleep but the two dark-types were talking outside before leaving themselves.

**"It can't be helped; both of them enjoy fighting a little too much to back down and they have more pride than a Piplup, at least that's the comparison Grisha used to make,"** Becquerel said with a little smile.

**"I wish I could meet him; he sounds wonderful,"** Miko said, smiling back.

Becquerel's smile faltered but he nodded. Miko regarded him with a solemn expression as she said, **"Please don't mind what they said; neither of them knows everything that goes between you and Eren and I and Jean. As for Matthias, don't let him trying to thrust his assumptions on you make you forget about who you are."**

Talking with her had made him feel better in ways Becquerel had yet to remember- he nuzzled the top of her head before murmuring,** "Do you think we should tell those two?"**

**"I'm actually tempted to wait until Researcher Magnolia breaks the news,"** Miko said before she giggled. **"I want to see their faces; I hope their jaws drop to the ground!"**

Becquerel chuckled at that as well, **"Know what? So do I."**

At that, the two Pokemon gently touched their foreheads, eyes shining with unrestrained emotion.

**"Good night."**

**"Good night."**

* * *

><p>Isabel beamed.<p>

She was sitting in a small pub that night, being given leave from Ash to go out after she finished her own work, paper and otherwise, her uniform replaced with a black turtleneck, white jacket and dark pants. Just then, the door opened up and she saw Levi walk in and she quickly waved him over.

"Hey," she greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," he replied back, his own uniform replaced with a button-up shirt, dark coat and pants.

She gave him the drink she ordered beforehand and slid it over to his hands. Minutes passed as they spent it in silence, reveling in the other's company. It had been far too long since the two of them had had been able to spend time like this.

"It's been six years now, hasn't it?" Isabel said after she finished another sip of the alcohol. "Since we entered the military."

Levi looked at the drink in his hands. "Yeah."

Isabel sighed slightly before she leaned back on her chair. "We've really changed, haven't we?"

"You keep cutting your hair," he remarked.

The red-haired captain nodded as she fingered the ends of the pixie-cut. "Yeah, I do- short suits me better than pigtails. Gretchen's growing hers out now."

"That bushy-browed woman?"

"Yup."

Levi's dark silver eyes flitted to the flower in her hair. "That thing," he said, "it still hasn't withered, even after all of this time."

Isabel shook her head as she gently fingered the flower, a sad smile on her lips and Levi felt something akin to pain in his chest; was the knowledge-hungry and forlorn woman before him really the little spitfire who called him "big bro"? Now, when he looked back now, Levi found it absurd that he had wanted to kill Erwin so badly over something he now knew was so petty.

She was right, they had changed.

"I miss him, Levi."

The raven-haired man looked back at his friend as she said this, her expression now pained. Levi said nothing but his chest ached as well now. Farlen had been dead for five years now, ever since he had been reassigned to the Outpost Guard and the titans had wiped it out.

Yet even now, Erwin was fighting along with Monika to keep the Outpost Guard from being scrapped, even though there was so little chance of them holding territory at this point; the reason that they could build the forts and push the titans back were due to the resources they had come across in Wall Maria and beyond- resources that could only be found there.

Ash had been forced to retreat into his own work, as the stress was slowly beginning to pile up on him, trying to supply the soldiers with Pokemon partners, keep peace inside their HQ and prevent overcrowding.

"Yeah," he finally got out. "I do too."

Silence reigned between the two officers for a good few minutes, the only noises coming from the lull of the few other customers and them both drinking the liquor.

"How's Squad Levi?" Isabel asked, a little smile on her face.

"They're doing fine," Levi replied. "And Squad Magnolia?"

"I just got two new members," Isabel said. "Gilbert Mason, a little ball of energy and too enthusiastic for his own good. His partner's a Heracross, a bug-fighting type, named Harley. Then there's Yue Paint, she's more quiet and more than a bit withdrawn though. Her partner's an Unfezant, a normal flying type, named Sylph."

"You don't have to tell me the types they are," Levi pointed out as he set down his drink.

Isabel blushed slightly at that. "Sorry; I have to keep telling the cadets this kind of shit over and over, so sometime it just comes out. Actually, this time there's a kid who's been talking like that a lot too."

Levi's eyebrow raised itself just by a millimeter.

"He said that his father dealt with a lot of Pokemon since he was a doctor and that he taught him, the kid I mean, a lot about Pokemon, their types and how to interact with them," Isabel explained. "He even already knew how to use the poke-code and tried to teach it to two of his friends before he even enrolled in the military. And I'm not just saying he knows bits and pieces- he's got the whole thing memorized."

Now Levi was interested; to call the code that allowed humans to break the language barrier between themselves and Pokemon complex would be a gross understatement. Even now, many officers (including himself, though he'd never admit it) still didn't grasp the entire workings of the code. For a child to do such a thing was impressive to say the least.

"You know something else?" Isabel said. "His partner and another Pokemon had an egg a day or two ago."

"We both know that's not uncommon."

It wasn't; since so many people joined the military each year, there had to be enough Pokemon as well, so breeding was encouraged. The Beast Trainers took care of the eggs themselves until they hatched, as well as the newborn Pokemon. This didn't last long because of the power and intelligence Pokemon had, they would become independent of any support and be able to begin training a mere week after hatching. This was a double-edged sword for them though- this was the very reason that the Beast Trainer HQ was becoming so overcrowded in just five years.

"No, but the joke's on their respective partners," Isabel said with a grin. "Those two boys hate each other's guts."

Levi's lips turned upwards in the slightest of smirks. Someone once theorized that Pokemon reflected their partner's inner feelings. The short man called bullshit on it, since his own partner and that rat's ass Nile's partner, a Manectric named Cronus, got along quite well.

"What about you, Levi?" Isabel said with a smile. "I've been talking this whole time about what I'm doing."

Levi stole a glance over at the other customers but they all seemed to be preoccupied with themselves so he leaned in closer to Isabel.

"Erwin's come up with a way to get to the resources in Wall Maria," Levi said in a low voice. "It's not definite yet, but from what I've seen of it, it'd definitely work even if shit starts to hit the fan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw one of the men glancing up from his tankard at the two. The shorter man withdrew from his friend a moment later and remained silent. Isabel understood and followed his lead. They departed from the bar and went outside and hid behind in an alley way before the men came out. They looked in the two directions possible for them to have gone before going to the left. Once the two of them were sure they weren't being followed by anyone else, they returned to the bar.

"Basically, that soulless ginger is lucky to have him working with her," Levi finished as they sat back down again. "She won't have anything to worry about with that guy backing her up."

"You really think it'll work out for the Outpost Guard?"

"I trust him."

Isabel's expression became almost nonchalant as she took a long sip from her glass. Levi scowled as he knew exactly what was coming next; she hadn't let him live it down even once yet.

"'That bastard; once I get the chance, I'll kill him straight away.'"

The scowl deepened.

"'We have to kill that bastard'."

"All right, I get it."

"'I'll make him get on his knees and beg for his life'."

"Fucking stop it-!"

Levi glared at Isabel now, honestly pissed. She stopped though at his last sentence and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, really; I mean..."

_"I still can't believe we're really here like this sometimes."_

"... you're not the only one."

* * *

><p>"Hands on your hearts!"<p>

_"Yessir!"_

It was finally there. The day that the 104 cadets had been training for for three years. They stood in the main castle, all two-hundred and fourteen human and Pokemon cadetes alike.

"For you cadets who have graduated," Shadis addressed them, "you have five different paths laid out for you."

* * *

><p><em>A pentagon shield with two red roses, one on the upper right corner, the other on the lower left, and thorny stems.<em>

"You can defend the walls and it's cities as members of the Garrison!"

* * *

><p><em>A pentagon shield with a black sphere and a golden horizontal stripe around the middle with another small circle in the middle of the stripe.<br>_

"You can bring out the power of humanity's allies, Pokemon, as members of the Beast Trainers!"

* * *

><p><em>A pentagon shield with a white and blue wing framed in silver interlocking.<em>

"You can put your lives on the line to fight titans in their own territory as members of the Survey Corps!"

* * *

><p><em>A pentagon shield with an orange tower with the likeness of the rook chess peice starting from the bottom and the tips of the tower peeking just above the shield.<em>

"You can protect and watch over humanity's rescued territory as members of the Outpost Guard!"

* * *

><p><em>A pentagon shield with a mint-green unicorn.<em>

"Finally, you can serve the king by protecting order as members of the Military Police Brigade!"

* * *

><p>The top ten graduates and their Pokemon partners stood proudly by their sides. After three long years, they stood before the other graduates as the strongest.<p>

10th- Krista Lenz- partner, Whimsicott Matthias.

9th- Sasha Blouse- partner, Noivern Donatello.

8th- Connie Springer- partner, Floatzel Rinslet.

7th- Marco Bott- partner, Growlithe Fisher.

6th- Jean Kirstein- partner, Umbreon Miko.

5th- Eren Jaeger- partner, Becquerel Absol.

4th- Annie Leonhart- partner, Mienshao Kouji.

3rd- Bertolt Hoover- partner, Bronzong Chrys.

2nd- Reiner Braun- partner, Donphan Jenn.

1st- Mikasa Ackerman- partner, Froslass Tanya.

Jean looked over at Eren with narrowed eyes, the only one not facing forward.

_I finally made it this far,_ Eren thought. _Now it'll be our turn soon... to devour the titans!_

* * *

><p>Later that night, human and Pokemon alike celebrated at a public pub. Cheers, groans and conversations rang out, drowning the place in sound, the most prominent being those who were discussing their futures.<p>

One of the few not celebrating but had every reason to was Jean. "How did I end up ranking below that bastard Eren...?"

Jean had scored sixth out of the top ten. While that was something celebrate to be in the top ten at all, it left a vile taste in his mouth because Eren had scored fifth. Even if he was only one above him, this was a serious blow to Jean's pride.

Miko smiled at him gently as she said, **But you made it nonetheless; and now we can live in Sina, like you wanted.**

"Yeah yeah," the grey-haired teen muttered not unkindly to his partner before taking a long drink. He appreciated that comment but right now his pride wouldn't let him enjoy the celebration.

Meanwhile, Eren and Becquerel, Mikasa and Tanya, Armin and Rillo, Samuel and Cody and Thomas and Juno were gathered in a small group, as the latter four wanted to offer their congratulations to the former four and inquire of their plans after graduation.

"You don't want to join the Police?!" Thomas said in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Eren! You're one of the top ten graduates, one of the only people who can live inside Wall Sina! How can you choose another faction?!"

"I've been set on my goal from the very beginning; I didn't go through all of that training to just take it easy in Wall Sina, and neither did Becquerel," Eren said determinedly. "We've worked this hard from the beginning to get into the Survey Corps, even if we have different reasons for doing it."

Thomas stared at the Absol who nodded. **It's true; I must see this through along with him. The path that we're going to follow will let us accomplish what we set out to do-**

_"That's insane! What can you two possibly hope to do against 'them'?!"  
><em>

This brought on silence as Thomas's voice and tone brought many more eyes and attention over to them. Thomas flustered a bit at the attention before he got out, "You know how many of them get die; the human soldiers getting eaten and the Pokemon dying just to make sure their partner lives. Then it breaks them down further until they're despondent to everything around them- what kind of life is that?!"

When Pokemon were first being used by the military, long before the walls existed, they were little more than living weapons, cannon fodder, expected to give their lives for their masters in an instant. Such a practice had been abolished long ago in the walls but the memory would never fade.

"Humanity..." Thomas said with a despairing upset tone and expression, "can never defeat the titans."

The tone became despairing as the new soldiers were forced to confront such a thing; what could they do against this terrible foe, that forced them to extinction? What could they possibly do against power like that?

"So what?"

Thomas looked at Eren. "What...?"

"You're just giving up because you think you can't win?!"

"Well-"

"You're not blind- look around at us! Even though the titans forced us to live in these walls, there are still people who fight for our right to live in this world, consequences be damned! We've been able to take back territory and beat them off from the walls but now you're ignoring that just because we've suffered more defeats than victories in just five years?" Eren said in an impassioned voice. "Not to mention the fact that the only reason we've suffered losses against them is because of how little we know and understand them! With every encounter, with every battle, we gather knowledge that will help us take them down because of the bravery of the soldiers who fight them! That is the hope they give us inside these walls!"

"But that's-" Thomas tried to protest but Eren cut him, "You said 'humanity can never defeat the titans'- have you already forgotten that we're not fighting them all by ourselves?!"

Eren gestured to Becquerel and Juno. "Are you trying to say that our partner's and Pokemon's efforts don't mean anything?! Is it that the fact that while the titans try to eat us, creatures who could have easily done anything to us with the sheer power and abilities they possess, actively fight by our sides and allow humans who are so much weaker to use their power and hone it doesn't account for anything?!"

"No! I'm not-"

"But it's all well and good for you all isn't it? You can serve your own needs and keep refusing the look the truth in the face and spit on the hard-won tactics and knowledge brought on by hundreds of thousands of sacrifices and the sheer support they've been giving us for the past century! _Un-fucking-believable!"_

Eren's fist clenched tightly as he proclaimed, "I'll kill every last one of them and break free from these cages called walls! That's the path I've chosen!"

Tears glistened in his eyes. "Humanity hasn't lost everything and we've never been alone; the proof is right next to everyone in this room."

Overcome by the emotion throbbing in his chest, Eren couldn't stand everyone's eyes on him and he raced out the door. Becquerel, Armin, Mikasa, Rillo and Tanya were running after him a moment later.

Jean scowled as the door slammed behind him. _Fine, Eren. Go outside those walls if you're so damned keen on it; I'm going to the Military Police either way. You can spout all of the self-righteous bullshit you want but don't expect anyone to follow you.  
><em>

Miko remained silent as she looked at her partner's expression. She knew where Eren was coming from and she symphasized with him.

_But wanting to accomplish something and having what you need to accomplish it, as well as the way the world and those who are in it works... can he ever realize this?_

* * *

><p>Eren wiped at his eyes, trying to make the tears go away, he felt so utterly pathetic for starting to cry back there. However, he wasn't given anymore time to wallow as four sets of footprints and the slight sashaying of ice arms came closer. His father's partner and his friends all sat with him on the steps of the pub.<p>

"Eren, can we talk about your dream?" Armin asked after a minute of silence.

"Of course; a big part of the reason I started to want to break free of the walls came from you after all," Eren said.

Armin looked hesitant for a few seconds before his expression became determined. "I've decided that I'm going to join the Survey Corps."

Eren gasped, Becquerel sat up straighter and Tanya's eyes widened. "Armin, your our top theoretician; there are hundreds of better ways to utilize that kind of talent!"

But Armin shook his head, replying, "I don't care if I die, so long as I can be of any use. Even if it means becoming a shield."

Mikasa didn't miss how Rillo's expression became anguished at that statement and she said, "I'm going to be joining the Corps as well."

Eren stared at the raven-haired girl in disbelief before snapping, "You got the highest score out of anyone here! Go to the Military Police!"

"I'll join the Police if you do. If you want to join the Garrison, so will I. The same applies to the Beast Trainers and Outpost Guard. You'll die early and leave Becquerel all alone if I'm not there with you."

Her expression and tone were both still stoic as she said this but the devotion inside her eyes was plain for all too see. Eren grimaced as he gripped at his head in exasperation. "Geez, I never asked you to do that..." Eren said with a frown before looking over at Tanya. "You both have a lot of potential and power; you'd be wasting it on baby-sitting me like this-"

"I don't want to lose the rest of my family."

Eren's eyes widened at that before he felt like an ass for thinking otherwise; of course she didn't want to lose anyone else, not after what happened that time.

**Eren, thank you.**

The brunet looked back at the Absol. "For what?"

What you said in the pub, he said with a sad smile. **Sometimes, we have to be reminded of what is left to fight for. We don't fight for humanity for no reason.**

Eren smiled. The three children and Pokemon looked up at the night sky, the stars barely visible thanks to the walls. But they knew they were there all the same.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Survey Corps went through Trost for their next expedition. People gathered all around to watch them head off. Becquerel remained silent as he watched them go by with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rillo and Tanya. Soon, he and Eren would be joining them and those people would become his and Eren's comrades.<p>

_The man leading them forward is their commander, Erwin Smith,_ the Absol thought, observing the blond man with sky-blue eyes and impressive Caterpie-like eyebrows.

Thanks to the man's formation plans he had brought forward six years ago when he was still a captain, this had helped Erwin ascend to the rank of commander after Shadis had retired to become the drill sergeant that trained Eren and the others. By his side, was an orange dragon-Pokemon that dwarfed his partner by a good foot, the underside of it's wings teal and it's belly lined with tough skin. Around it's left arm were two bands colored pale blue and emerald green.

_That must be his partner, __Dragonite __Donovan._

The dragon-type was famous for being a powerhouse of a Pokemon, with nearly a hundred different titan kills under his belt. "Both are a good match for one another," Becquerel remembered what Eren said. "Commander Smith's strength lies in strategy while Donovan has enough power to fight and carry them out."

Cheers rang out as the two passed by, many shouting for them to kick the titan's asses. Eren beamed as he listened to this. Rillo cheered with them, even though they couldn't understand what she was saying. Becquerel couldn't say he felt comfortable with everyone crowding around the Corps like they were a parade. _Do these people really have nothing better to do than watch them go outside?_ _Those whose families are soldiers I can understand, but the rest have no business out here-_

"It's Captain Levi!"

Those three words made Eren's eyes light up with excitement as the next company began to pass and Becquerel followed his line of sight. Humanity's strongest wasn't what most people expected; a short, raven-haired man with dark silver eyes and a perpetually disinterested expression on his face.

For all of Eren's praise for the Corps, quite a bit of it was directed to that man; Humanity's strongest with skills completely and utterly unparalleled and unprecedented. So much in fact, that people claimed that he counted for an entire battalion and considering that three to eight hundred humans and Pokemon made up said group, that was saying quite a bit.

Walking by Levi's horse, was a human-like Pokemon with a green upper body, blades reaching out from his elbows, a white lower body with rounded hips and stout lower legs, red horn on his chest and back peeking beneath the split in his shawl, and large, dull, ruby eyes. On his forehead rested a pair of goggles with jet black lenses. The standard green band was around the area just below his left knee and a jet black poncho shawl was worn beneath his issued military shawl.

_That must be his own partner, Gallade Mitternacht.  
><em>

Eren had said that Levi used a technique that involved holding his swords in a reverse grip and with the blades that Mitternacht had gained on evolution, those two were the ultimate battle partners, able to support one another flawlessly and act independently from another as well.

"Geez, won't they shut up?" the man muttered to himself, irritation sparking across his deadpanned expression.

_You know they won't. We'll be out soon, so just endure it a little longer, _an overly patient male voice echoed in Levi's mind.

_How many times have I told you not to coddle me like that?_

_The same number of times I asked you to tone your crassness down, if by even a tenth of an iota._

"They look so different from five years ago!" Eren said with an excited tone."Even if it goes unsaid, people really do rely on the Corps a lot!"

"It's really cheering everyone up," Hannah remarked. "The past won't be repeated now."

"New ways to improve a Pokemon's performance are popping up a lot now and the artillery's improved too," Franz added. "Besides, there's no way the Colossal Titan'll come back, right?"

"Right!"

Clovis and Gregory both rolled their eyes at their partners' chipperness while Eren barked, "Could you act anymore naively cheerful, you friggin' old married couple?!"

Both blushed heavily at the comment. "We're not a couple!" Hannah cried.

"Y-yeah, don't say stuff like that so hastily, Eren..." Franz stammered.

**You mean what everyone acknowledges?** the Talonflame deadpanned.

**The entire 104 group knows you two like each other,** the Ambipom stated matter-of-factly.

**Even we do it and I hate him/ her!** They both snapped at the same time, gesturing to the other Pokemon with a wing and tail.

Hannah and Franz's faces turned tomato red at that and Eren rolled his eyes before a familiar voice rang out, "Hey!"

He turned and smiled as he saw Hannes and Theo navigate over to them. "The three of you graduated, didn't you? It's hard to believe they let you kids through."

"Like it's hard to believe they let a drunkard like you be a captain?" Eren said good-naturally.

"Touché!" Hannes laughed as he ruffled the brunet's hair before his expression became more solemn. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother."

Eren looked surprised before he shook his head. "It wasn't your fault Hannes; I understand why you chose to do what you did and I don't hold anything against you. I'm not the same person I was before- I've gotten stronger, and I won't let that kind of tragedy happen again if I can help it."

His green eyes narrowed in determination. "I will defeat the titans!"

Hannes could think of nothing to say to Eren before he went off on his own, except,_ Should I be happy or not that he's become a man? Just don't die._

"Excuse us."

Mikasa and Armin glanced up to two officers from the Beast Trainers, a woman with black hair tied in a braid and a man with blond hair and baby-blue eyes, approach them through the crowd. "It's time," the former informed them.

The two nodded and turned to their respective partners. "We'll see you later, then," Mikasa said to Tanya.

Tanya nodded back with a smile and Rillo nuzzled Armin's leg. Becquerel spared one last glance in the direction where Eren had run off before turning back to the two officers.

* * *

><p>A whoosh passed through the air above the grass lands. A lone Hawlucha soared through the space before landing behind a cluster of trees. From behind them was a group of people numbered five, all wearing black hoods and cloaks.<p>

"What news?" the leader asked.

**"The Corps have left the walls and the Colossal and Armored titans will make their move soon,"** the Hawlucha reported smartly.

A smile spread on the leader's face. "Looks like fate is in our favor today, everyone," they announced. "We move in ten minutes!"

* * *

><p>High atop the walls, it was as much a bird's eye view as a human could get except when on an actual bird, or rather, flying Pokemon.<p>

"Are you serious, Connie?!" Eren exclaimed. "After all of that time going on about joining the Police, you decided to enlist in the Corps?"

"Yeah, I know- it's a big shock and whatnot," Connie groused. "But..."

"Looks like everyone was listening to your lecture last night," Mina interjected as she walked up to them, careful not to get in their way as they armed the cannons.

"Shut up; this was my decision!" the bald teen interjected, face burning. "'sides, not even living in Wall Sina is enough to make me wanna deal with that horse ass, Jean!

"You don't have to be shy about changing your mind," Thomas said with a bashful look, "because you're not the only one."

Eren's eyes widened. "Thomas, even you...?"

"It was mainly about what you said about our partners," Thomas said. "You're right; Juno's always been a good fighter, even if he's not on par with Becquerel or Tanya. I wasn't even been thinking of what he goes through and what he will go through for my sake. Even right now, he's getting ready for when we finally leave."

The day after graduation, all Pokemon of the graduates were called back for a final check-in and examination to go over moves and to be given items that their partners picked to maximize their abilities, items that had been carried over the sea over a century ago and had managed to be mass-produced in the military.

"What about you, Samuel?" Mina asked.

He looked rather uncomfortable at the moment before he took a breath and said with conviction, "I heard every word you said Eren, and it really set things into perspective for me and made me think a lot. But like you, I made my decision from the start; I want to aid humanity and the best way for me to do that is by joining the Beast Trainers. That way, I can make sure that everyone's partners will be able to fight at full strength, regardless of what faction they're from."

Now this had surprised them quite a bit; Samuel was one of the more determined out of the graduates and he and Cody were a sturdy and powerful team and along with his wish to aid humanity, more than a few of them had assumed he would join the Corps as well.

But Eren smiled as he put a hand on Samuel's shoulders. "Then I'll be counting on you to keep Becquerel in good shape!"

"Yeah, you better take good care of Rins, got it?" Connie said with a grin.

"And you can look after Pearl too, right?" Mina chirped.

"I'm glad Juno'll be in good hands!" Thomas laughed.

Samuel's lips trembled in a smile. "Everyone..."

"Hey guys!"

The five of them glanced over to an excited Sasha as she came over to them holding a small bundle in her coat before revealing a large lump of pink flesh. "I just borrowed some meat from the officer's morning rations."

They stared at Sasha in simultaneous shock and horror.

"Oh my God, why would you do that?" Samuel said in a deadpan, too shocked to convey his emotions properly.

"Do you want to get thrown in solitary confinement?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Geez, you're a real idiot..." Connie rasped.

Sasha didn't pay mind to it as a bit of drool fell down her red face as she shook slightly and giggled, "Let's all split it up later and eat it, okay? We can have it with bread!"

"No, put it back!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Meat is a luxury now that we lost so much land- and you just plucked out of the higher-ups breakfast?" Mina said with a serious expression.

"Don't worry about it!" Sasha said as she crossed over and set the meat inside one of the boxes. "Once we take the land back, we can keep cows and pigs again!"

At that, she grinned at Eren. "We're not fighting alone so it goes without saying our partners'll enjoy meat again too!"

Samuel grimaced before summoning his courage and cried out, "I'll take that meat!"

"Me too!" Connie exclaimed. "So save me my own part!"

"That goes for me too!" Mina got out, now smiling determinedly.

"Well Eren?" Samuel asked with a smile on his face. "They'll find out if we don't get back to work."

"Well, it's still a awhile before lunch," Mina pointed out.

Eren nodded before a real smile spread on his lips, his fist clenching as he looked out to Trost.

Had five years really already pass since then? Since his life had been changed forever? He had enlisted in the military, trained and now he was a soldier. He would never be separated from his friends or his father's partners ever again. They had all survived these trials and now, along with the rest of humanity, they were moving forward and reclaiming their lost dignity. By the end of the day, he, Becquerel, Tanya, Armin, Mikasa and Rillo would be going to the Survey Corps.

_We can win. We can really do it!_

Eren's face opened and only a powerful determination was on his face, his green eyes shining brightly.

_The attack on the titans begins_ now!

* * *

><p><strong>"Did you feel that?"<strong>

Fisher looked over at Tanya as she looked up from where she was waiting for Becquerel and Rillo. **"Feel what?"**

**"I heard something, like a giant crash,"** she said. **"The ground trembled too."**

Tanya shook her head. **"Sorry. It's probably one of the more irritable Pokemon; you know how much trouble and noise they can cause when they're in the mood."**

**"Good point; it's probably nothing."**

* * *

><p>So, this happened. Also, I have the abilities, natures and characteristics and items of the ten mentioned Pokemon and then some in chapter 11.<p>

Also, I'll eventually post a series of sidestories to the main story, filling in gaps and whatnot.

Eventually.

I use this is a loose term because of how busy I'm going to be in the meantime.

You know, I had nearly forgotten how much I love this series before I re-watched the potato scene; oh, dear, sweet, precious Sasha ...

Anyways, I've read chapter 55 of AoT and 4 of ACWNR. Highlights of the former include schoolboy! Erwin who is adorable, more grey morality, and a century long conspiracy. As for the latter, it's seeing the thug trio's faces when they see the outside of the walls and their teamwork in taking down an abnormal titan.

Edit: Added some more dialogue and scenes in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Mermaid Ninja: Indeed, Aquatic Threshecutioner.

RachelPoke'Lover: Pokemon partners contrast their human partners so they can create a powerful team and support one another flawlessly.

Ah, but Levi's partner Mitternacht is a Gallade for a reason.

Sonixawesome: I'm not sure if I should be happy you died happy, or sad I made you die in the first place :?

Wyvernsaurus: I'm glad you like the changes; there's going to be a lot of world-building in both, past and present since it takes place in such a different environment. I'm glad you like the changes I've implemented ;)

Ah yes, these questions are very good. Mega evolution will be featured, but I'm not really sure about the legendaries. This story will be following canon, so if they can become relevant in the storyline, they will.

... okay, I'll just flat-out state this; poor Ash isn't going to catch a lot of breaks in the main storyline. Or anywhere else for that matter. I have pretty awful things planned out for him.

I'll try to include as much as possible in the side-stories, including specials, spin-offs, OVAs and other snippets.

Totong: I'm happy that you like my story; I'm doing everything to make sure that the Pokemon are as self-aware and rounded as the humans, because they're not animals or weapons.

What's a "true believe excelsior"?

* * *

><p>Eren stared with wide eyes, not fully comprehending what he was seeing until a second later. A startled exclamation left his mouth before a deafening roar echoed in his ears and a powerful shock wave from the Colossal Titan's blow on the wall sent himself and the other recruits off the top. The steam was scalding hot and blinded them before they realized how close they were getting to the ground. Acting quickly, Eren activated his gear and brought his descent to a halt and his fellow trainees followed his example. However-<p>

"Samuel!"

Eren looked down to watch in horror as Samuel fell toward the ground, unconscious as streaks of blood fell from his temple from where it had been hit by a piece of the wall. Acting quickly, Sasha pulled her gear away and ran down the wall before throwing one of the projectiles and wrapping it around Samuel's leg tightly before the hook dug into his leg and she used the other wire to stop their descent.

"Samuel- _huff, huff_- stay still, okay?" Sasha got out. "You're gonna be fine, okay?!"

"That was too close..." Eren muttered, relieved that Samuel was okay.

However, his relief was cut short by a thundering and devastatingly familiar crash. Debris clattered onto the ground, the enforcements and defenses before the gate crushed as the Colossal titan repeated it's performance from five years ago and kicked in Trost's gate.

Instantly, his mother flashed before his eyes as she disappeared into that titan's mouth, the terror the people expressed on the boat and his own determined voice echoing out the vow he made.

_Wipe them all out; erase every single one of them from the face of the earth!  
><em>

Thomas and Connie stared in terror from where they were hanging on the wall. They couldn't believe their eyes; after all of this time, they had been slowly rebuilding their courage and were prepared to fight, only for this to happen?!

"Fuck," Connie whispered, tears swimming in his eyes, "at this rate, humanity will-"

_"Sasha! Take care of Samuel; bring him to HQ! Have four teams get to the reinforced cannons! Prepare for battle!"_

Eren's voice bellowed out with the same intensity of a seasoned and fearless commander as he used his gear to soar higher and higher. _"The enemy is right in front of us; we can't let this chance to kill it slip away, not when it's the only one capable of breaking down the wall!"_

Sasha gripped Samuel to her side as securely as she could manage, her expression wrought with worry.

"Don't worry, Samuel," she muttered as she began her trek back to the HQ. "You're gonna be okay."

With that, Eren reached the top. Using the gas to spiral his body about and take out some of the momentum, his feet brought him to a halt. He raised his head, brilliant green orbs blazing with a long-slumbering wrath as he gazed at the loathsome creature before him. Terror and confusion was gone, nothing but fury and purpose was left.

_"Hey. It's been five years."_

The next moment, Eren dashed forward to attack only for the Colossal titan to raise it's right arm back and smash it into the top of the wall again. Eren barely avoiding the limb and debris as his hooks embedded themselves into it's flesh to swerve out of the way before he realized what the titan was doing.

_Not only is it trying to take out the fixed cannons, _Eren thought as the Colossal titan turned to face him from where it had swept the artillery off the wall like a child sweeping their toys off the table, _ but I'll bet anything that it taking out the gate wasn't just chance!_

_There's no doubt;_ _it's definitely intelligent!_

"Tsk!" he growled as it reached out to him before the brunet fired a hook into the flesh of the Colossal titan's arm and swung up before racing up the limb. Whether it was intelligent or deviant mattered not- this could be his only chance to take it down once and for all and ensure the walls safety with it's death.

It tried to move it's arm away, but Eren fired off the next hook into the Colossal titan's shoulder and swung around, sprinting up it's back. Now mere meters away from the nape, Eren saw the Colossal titan's limb raising to try to block him. However, it's enormous size weighed it down and it had no chance of reaching Eren as he raised his blades, his target in sight and well within range.

"You're finished-"

As the words sprang from his mouth, hot white vapors came from the Colossal titan's body, obscuring Eren's view. It burned his eyes and skin but he would not be stopped, not now. Eren kept going toward where he knew the nape would be and slashed down with all his might_ on nothing._

_?!_

For a few moments, Eren worried he had missed, but on closer inspection, he saw that it was not so. The vapors cleared and revealed that the Colossal titan was gone with absolutely no trace of it remaining, save for two gigantic footprints in the ground from where it had stood.

"Eren!" Thomas shouted from above after he secured himself on the wall. "Did you kill the Colossal titan?"

The brunet's mouth was suddenly dry as the full impact of what had happened hit him. He had failed. The gate was broken down the same as last time and soon, the titans would get in again, and without the Outpost Guard to guard territory, they would appear that much faster.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice after he made it to the top of the wall.

"Why are you even apologizing?" Thomas protested. "At least you tried to do something while we were all frozen-"

_"Hey, we don't have time to be talking like this!"_ Connie snapped at them both, blades in hand. _"We have to keep the titans out before it's too late!"_

Just then, three Garrison soldiers showed up. "What are you doing standing around?! The strategy for dealing with the Colossal titan has already been implemented; get back to your positions and anyone who's come into contact with it needs to report to the higher-ups immediately!"

"Yes sir!" they all saluted before going off.

As Eren followed after his comrades, his mind flashed back to when the Colossal titan had broken through Zhiganishina's walls. The terror he saw in people's eyes, their screams and whimpers echoing in his mind, the streets he raced down to get to his house and his mother struggling in that Smiling titan's grip clear as day in his vision.

He couldn't let that tragedy repeat here, not after everything he had gone through.

* * *

><p>If anything good came from five years ago, it was that the soldiers had implemented drills to help the townspeople and soldiers react in case the walls did break again. Garrison soldiers and Pokemon helped herd people in a calm and orderly fashion and forgoing all personal possessions in favor of getting to safety as quickly as possible.<p>

Unfortunately the ones who knew the drills the best, the Survey Corps, had headed on their expedition earlier that morning. Even the Outpost Guard, as skilled as they were, would only be able to do so much, though Trost was lucky enough to have a few experienced soldiers stationed there. Ever since it had been wiped out five years ago, barely anyone chose to take up in their ranks and their numbers weren't even a hundred. Nowadays they helped the Garrison guard the walls and occasionally help pinpoint safe spots in Wall Maria that the Survey Corps were able to find.

So the only ones who were available to defend the walls and repair them were the Garrison, Outpost Guard and recently graduated soldiers who had yet to choose a faction. The Beast Trainers were so invested in their work behind Wall Rose, as well as their HQ being some distance away from Trost, it would take far too long to notify them and bring back available soldiers and Pokemon, especially when they had no soldiers of Pokemon to spare because they had to maintain order within the areas where Pokemon roamed.

Meanwhile the hole in the wall was covered with a steel caging and a trench was dug around with spikes on the bottom, and wooden siege towers and barbed wire were set up around the wall in a semi-circle. Even if it didn't stop all of the titans, it would hopefully stall them for enough time before the soldiers and Pokemon would kill them. Garrison and Outpost Guards soldiers and Pokemon alike held themselves by the gate as the titans came closer, some of them inside the towers where they would either sweep down onto them with the gear or hopefully shoot them down with the few rifles they had on them.

Soon enough, titans began to flock towards the gaping hole in the wall. They could see that the only thing keeping them from getting their intended prey was no longer an issue and some even ran towards it. The Garrison fired off the cannons, and sent the few flying types they had left to divebomb the titans. But there were still so many who got through and that's when the soldiers went forward to attack. Hannes clutched his blades tightly and Theo gave him a short nod before he returned it.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Mikasa readied her gear as she made her way down the halls, her expression showcasing only the utmost calm that contrasted sharply with the other soldiers, old and new alike, expressions of fear. As she pulled on her jacket, she saw Franz and Hannah talking in low voices in a small corner.<p>

"It'll be okay, Hannah," he said reassuringly, gently gripping her shoulders. "I'll look out for even if it's the last thing I do."

"Franz..." she whimpered softly before hugging him tightly and Franz returned the embrace.

Mikasa's expression didn't change but her chest clenched tightly as she looked around before spotting the one she was seeking. "Eren-"

"Armin, are you okay?!"

_"I-I'm fine; things'll settle down soon!"_

The brunet was by the blond's side as he was handling the gas tanks. His hands were shaking so badly at the moment, Armin wasn't accomplishing very much other than clinking the tanks stoppers and tubes together.

"E-even so, we're still in a lot of trouble; we've got an eight-meter hole to cover up and that takes a lot of time, y'know?" Armin said in a high, fast-pitched voice as he continued to try and handle the tanks. "Even though they were able to dig up the rock back there, the Pokemon who might be strong enough to lift are too far away now!"

His expression became more terrified now and an unsettling glint settled in his blue eyes as he continued, "With the hole not filled in, the titans'll get in again, forcing them to abandon Trost. After that, it'll only be a matter of time before the titans break through Wall Rose, _meaning they could destroy humanity whenever the hell they please-!"_

"Armin, get a hold of yourself!" Eren snapped, gripping Armin's shoulder tightly so he could see the other. "Things aren't the same as they were five years ago; we're not going to let the titans walk all over us like that anymore!"

The blond stiffened at Eren's words before his expression became calmer. "R-right- I'm- I'm okay now- thanks..."

"I heard that they're trying to send over someone to alert the Beast Trainers to the situation in Wall Rose," Mikasa told the two, making herself heard to the two."

"Really?" Armin said, relief spreading over his features at the news.

"But it will still take time, even if it's true they're doing so," she continued. "They can't spare many Pokemon to leave because they're using them to defend Trost."

"I-I see..."

Ever since Wall Maria left, the Beast Trainers had lost a rather large bulk of the Pokemon under their command; one of their main HQs was located in Wall Maria and was in charge of breeding and raising Pokemon before they were shipped off to their HQ in Wall Rose to be formally trained. Whether these Pokemon inside the HQ and those who had belonged to soldiers inside Maria were killed in action with their partners or had yet to return, they didn't know. Along with these losses was an even heavier one; the most Pokemon they had lost were the ones who could _fly_, the ones that had given humanity a great edge in fighting the titans, not to mention their uses as messengers and scouts. Communication was sparse, almost nonexistent and travel had become far more restricting and those whose partners could fly were looked on with great envy and respect.

Eren gripped Armin's shoulder again and his friend a reassuring smile as he said, "Armin, it'll be okay; we know how to fight them, and we've done so without Rillo, Tanya or Becquerel being with us. Not to mention we've had experience taking down psychic titans- when you think about it, it's just another drill right?"

The blond looked back at him before he nodded as well, albeit shakily. "R-right; just another drill," he repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Ngh...<em>

Samuel winced as the world came back into focus, the throbbing pain in his head and leg helping somewhat. As he became more aware of his surroundings, Samuel found he was laying on a small cot and bandages were wrapped around his head. His vision swam as he sat up, his head and leg protesting from the movement. He rubbed his temple gently, trying to remember what had happened before it all came rushing back.

That earth-shattering crash- something smacking against his head-

The soldier gasped as he remembered; the Colossal titan had shown up, and if it was following the same pattern from five years ago-!

Wasting no more time, Samuel forced himself on his fee only for the dizziness, pain and throbbing to return almost full force. He clutched at the wall, struggling to make his head stop spinning and stop his leg from spasming. Eventually his determination overruled the pain and dizziness and Samuel grabbed his gear, strapped it on and made it out of the room he was in. Soldiers ran by him, ready to go into battle but paid him little mind to no mind.

That was when Samuel stopped dead in his tracks, all too aware of the gaps of air by the soldier's sides. Their partners were back in Wall Rose being examined until it was time to leave! Fear set into Samuel almost immediately; he knew how to fight titans- he had been all right at it in the simulations, but humans could only fight for so long by themselves and this was far from a controlled environment!

It was then an idea came to him. A crazy, utterly unbelievable, and one where he would end up dead either way, plan.

Samuel kept moving as fast as he could over to the supplies for the soldiers and strapped on his blades and gas, packing along an extra fuel tank to the side securely. There were still many soldiers about getting ready so he went relatively unnoticed.

He managed to climb to the top of the walls of the compound and HQ before seeing his destination. Samuel swallowed back the lump in his throat, silently praying that his injuries hadn't compromised him before activating his gear. He climbed up higher and higher, keeping his eyes up and forward until he reached the highest part of the building.

A grey and white raptor-like Pokemon was perched on the makeshift roost. Staraptor Adrian's blood-red eyes narrowed at the young soldier and Samuel shivered before steeling himself and asking, "You can still fly, can't you?"

* * *

><p>"We're running low on ammo!"<p>

Hannes gritted his teeth trying to shove the panic down as he swung up to the rooftop. Theo was on the ground trying to catch his breath. The battle was beginning to go downhill far too quickly; the cannons were barely doing anything, the Garrison soldiers were too out of practice, they couldn't shoot any of the titans with the rifles and the Pokemon who could reach the titan's weak spot were growing exhausted. There were just too many of them coming in too fast and they didn't have enough power to keep them back. Some were slowed by the trenches, but they ignored the barbed wire and smashed apart the siege towers if they got in their way along with the soldiers who couldn't leave them fast enough. Blood, military shawls, corpses and limbs were either scattered about or stained the ground bright red.

"Theo, hurry up and get over here!" Hannes shouted to the Watchog. "It's not safe down there!"

Theo nodded and quickly tried to climb up the house to Hannes's side. There were times like these that the blond man wished desperately that Pokemon had and could properly use the 3D maneuvering gear; Theo had given him a heart attack back at Maria so many times before they were ordered back. But since many Pokemon were either unable to use it or because it hindered their abilities, they had none and those who were bipedal or quadrupedal had a much harder time getting to the titan's nape unless they had sufficient power/agility/speed or attacked from a higher vantage point.

Hannes blood froze as he saw a black-haired 12-meter titan notice him. For a moment, the titan from five years ago flashed before his eyes but Hannes shook it off and readied his blades as it came closer to them-

**Bzz~ Bzz~**

Hannes stared as the two titans went down so swiftly, he thought he was hallucinating before a figure landed on the same rooftop as he was on. It was a man with tanned and freckled skin, pale green eyes behind wide-rim glasses, titian brown hair tied back in a braid with messy bangs and a disturbingly casual smile on his face. By his side were two Pokemon, both cicada-like with one looking like a ninja and the other ghost-like. He wore the insignia of the Outpost Guard.

"Captain Krogh-"

"Please save your awed admiration for later, Garrison soldier," the Outpost Guard captain dissuaded the blond with a wave of his black gloved hand. "I know I'm awesome."

Hannes resisted the urge to protest, as this was neither the proper time and certainly not the proper place- even on the battlefield, the captain retained some of his cockiness. More and more titans were getting through them and even with both species fighting their hardest, there were just too many of them.

**"What do you think, Hjalmar?"** the Shedinja asked his partner. **"What's our next move?"**

"Ain't that the million-pence question of the day, Osiris," the captain clicked his tongue slightly. "What to think indeed? At this rate, everyone's gonna end up in a titan's belly..."

It was then that Hannes noticed that another soldier was on the roof with them, huddled in a ball as he watched the titans advance. Hjalmar's smile didn't falter as he walked over to the man and grabbed him by his hair, yanking him up onto his knees.

"Hey-!" the blond protested as he went forward to them but the Ninjask and Osiris stopped him. **Please wait a moment,** the Ninjask requested.

"Tell me, Garrison soldier," Hjalmar addressed the brunet soldier, "do you have a family inside the walls?"

The man stuttered in fear and surprise before he managed to get out, "A-a wife and a d-daughter, sir-"

"Then would you mind telling me what the hell you're waiting around for?" Hjalmar asked, expression becoming stern. "If you don't do your job, their deaths will be on your head for failing to fight."

"It's not that simple!" the man cried out. "The cannon fire is barely having any effect, the Pokemon are growing too tired to hold them all off and the ones who were fighting the hardest were the Vanguard and they've been nearly wiped out! Even if we increase our firing time and bring in new Pokemon, neither of them will be able to reach the titans!"

"You bring up valid and astute points, Garrison soldier; what's your name?"

"P-private Basil Croft, sir..."

"Where's your partner, Croft?"

At that, Basil flinched and his eyes looked wet as he got out, "Jess- gave his life for the sake of hu-"

"Okay okay, I get it," Hjalmar swiftly cut him off before glancing over at the Ninjask. The ninja cicada returned the glance understandingly before hovering over to Basil's head. "Wha...?"

"His name's Horus and he'll be your partner from now on."

Basil's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "S-sir, I can't-"

"You're useless because you can't fight, and you can't fight because your confidence is gone, and your confidence is gone because the titans keep coming in and your partner is dead. Therefore, it dictates you'll suck less if you fight with a trained veteran by your side, right?" Hjalmar said with a slightly cocked head.

Basil looked severely taken back but as Horus continued to hover by his head, the soldier looked a little less afraid. Hannes stared at the Outpost Guard caption with a mixture of incredulity and admiration; he could never tell what was going in the man's head and he doubted anyone else could either. As soon as the thought left his head, Hjalmar turned to him, making the blond stiffen.

"Well now, shall we get going, O'Neil?" he said. "Though I should be calling you Captain O'Neil, yeah?"

* * *

><p>"Hey are you paying attention? Look at that; I win again."<p>

A pale yellow fox with nine tails and dark eyes and and a muscled blue tadpole with white gloves and a spiraled belly looked up from where they had been relaxing on cushioned chairs, irritation clear on the former's features while the latter looked utterly apathetic. Dot Pixis was playing chess with a stout and fat nobleman with a brown mustache and hair and fine clothing. Monika was sitting aside, watching the game with as close to a neutral expression as the ginger-haired commander could get after she had finished her own game.

Two Garrison soldiers, a young woman with unkempt light brown hair, brown eyes and serious expression and a man with darker brown hair and eyes with a stern look, and two Outpost Guards, a rather out-of-place young man with a few dark grey strands of hair loose on his otherwise tidy hair with round grey eyes and a bored-looking dark-skinned woman with jagged and messy short black hair and dark brown eyes behind glasses, stood to attention near the doorway. By each of their respective sides were a Furret, Sawk, Sudowoodo and Magneton.

**"Why are we here when we could- really should-be elsewhere?"** the Ninetails scowled as she groomed one of her tails. **"This's boring as shit and I know I ain't the only one who thinks so."**

**"You know as well as I do- it's one of those human customs where our respective partners act charming in order to garner favor and support from humans like the fatass over there who have more than they need,"** The Poliwrath shrugged, crossing his arms nonchalantly. **"Truly, they are a perplexing bunch."**

**"That's not what I meant and you know it," **the Ninetails scowled.** "Smartass."**

"Honestly," the man sighed, "I put time aside for a meeting per month and you still can't beat me?"

Pixsis chuckled. "Yes; it seems I'm still no match for you, Marquis Bart."

**"'No match', my ass,"** the Ninetails snorted. **"He lets human-trash like that win when he can easily mop the floor with them!"**

**"Now now; it's all for the greater good for establishing connections... even if it makes our insides curl."  
><strong>

"You say you're the southern commander of the Garrison," Bart remarked before he scarfed down a pastry. "How do you expect to defeat the titans at your level of intelligence?"

The Ninetails growled harshly at that and moved to get up, but the Poliwrath held her back. He looked eyes with Monika for a moment, waiting for her order. She simply gave a short shake of her head before turning her attention back to the conversation.

"I also must admit," the Marquis remarked as he glanced over at Monika, "I'm a bit surprised they still keep your faction around considering how you allowed the titans to take away so much of our territory in the first place."

**"... so about that greater good and connections being made-"  
><strong>

**"SHUT. UP,"** the Poliwrath rumbled, his expression almost murderous and Hikaru whistled nonchalantly to the side. The Poliwrath fumed silently, trying not to uncurl his arms or else he might break something. This was beyond infuriating to watch even after all of these years and the last five had been insult piling up on injury, even though Monika had told him multiple times that there was nothing to get angry over.

"Commander Pixis! Commander Olivier! Urgent news!"

The two looked up as a soldier rushed in the hall before standing to attention. Bart scowled as he said, "What do you think you're doing, interrupting our game like that-"

"The Colossal titan's appeared in Trost! It's destroyed the gate!"

The Ninetails and Poliwrath both shot up as swiftly at the news and Bart dropped his cup of tea, the china shattering against the floor. Monika's scowl deepened and Pixis simply picked up the green glass bottle of liquor and chugged down some. "Ah, that's excellent; it'll be an honor to take it into battle with me," he said as he nodded to the two soldiers by his side before they nodded in respect before looking over at the Ninetails. "Shall we, Hikaru?"

**"We shall!"** Hikaru grinned as she jumped up to his side.

"Rayleigh, we're going," Monika addressed the Poliwrath as she stood up from the table and then nodded to the two guards. "Dispatch the carrier Pidgeotto; you know what to write."

**Thank you!** Raeleigh nearly shouted as the two soldiers nodded and he went to his partner's side quickly, throwing the shocked Bart a scowl.

"Wait a second, you two!" he exclaimed, running after them. "I won't allow you to leave! You have to gather your soldiers and defend my territory! That's your duty, isn't it-"

At that moment, both Pixis and Monika stopped and turned to face the fat man. The Ninetails and Poliwrath visibly glowered at him, making Bart shiver and take a step back.

"Marquis Bart," Pixis stated. "Our men are risking their lives in Trost as we speak."

"Commander," Anka Reichenberger informed Pixis, "I'll ready your horse."

"We've got you covered for transportation, commander," Denys Goraya informed Monika as well.

"It's also more than likely that many of them are dead at this point," the ginger-haired commander said as the two soldiers left to get their horses, "and even more are dying while we waste time chatting away like this."

"They're expendable, just let them die! You have Pokemon to do the fighting for you after all!"

**"He does know we're literally right in front of him, right?"** Hikaru sneered, her tails flickering with flame for a brief moment.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple," Pixis remarked, laying a hand on her head. "Neither of us can spare soldiers, especially my colleague. Besides, not all Pokemon are equipped to fighting titans without human support."

His eyes flickered towards her with a silent warning and Hikaru calmed down somewhat, though she still looked disgruntled.

"But what can you possibly do at this point?! You two can't even beat me at chess; what makes either of you think that your presences will change anything?!"

"I wouldn't worry, Marquis Bart," Gustav said in a calm tone from behind him, his expression ever stern.

"When we battle against titans," Briar Rose said, clearly trying to hold back a snicker, "we don't have to worry about making you feel good about yourself; we can give it our all."

"Wha-?!"

"That's enough," Pixis cut him off before bowing. "Please, enjoy this day as you would any other peaceful time."

"Just-!" Bart cried out. "At least leave behind some of your Pokemon to guard me-"

**"No way," **Rayleigh stated.

**"Like hell," **Hikaru hissed.

**"Absolutely not," **the Sawk, Jack, deadpanned.

**"I wanna slay the giants!" **the Furret, Sen, snapped.

**"I both strongly and humbly request we leave the premises and put as much distance as possible between ourselves and this poor-excuse for a creature post-haste," **the Magneton, Vin, droned.

**"May we _please_ leave now?"** the Sudowoodo, Pippin, implored.

"I'm afraid that our partners are too invested to the battle ahead; I believe it would be far better for your health if they stayed by our sides," Monika stated, clearly seeing that the six Pokemon wanted to get to the battlefield even more than they did.

"Wha- how does that even make sense?! WAIT!"

* * *

><p>The soldiers available inside the Garrison HQ stood to attention, gear in place, tanks filled and filled with fear, dread and anticipation. Kitts Verman, one of the captains, addressed the crowd.<p>

"This will follow the same procedures as any drills you've gone over in the past; you will split up into different teams and abide to the Garrison soldiers orders, assist in keeping supplying gas, circulating any relevant information, and keeping this city clear of any and all titans! The front guard will be assigned to the Garrison soldiers, the middle guard will be assigned to the recently graduated cadets and the rear guard will be assigned to the elite of the Garrison! However, messengers have already reported that the advance guard has been nearly wiped out, meaning the outer gate and it's defenses have been compromised and the titans have entered Trost en-mass! This also means that at any given moment, the Armored titan may show up as well and destroy the inner gate leading into Wall Rose!"

This brought on further apprehension from the soldiers all around at the news.

"No way..."

"This..."

"We can't lose Rose too..."

"If we fail-"

"SILENCE!"

They winced at Verman's harsh voice before he continued on, "At this point in time, the Vanguard is already fighting. We have but one objective in this fight, and that is to defend Wall Rose with our very lives until the evacuation is complete! Furthermore, the crime for desertion is punishable by death. You are giving your lives either way; make sure they count- DISMISSED!"

_"Yes sir!"_

With that, the soldiers scattered to do their jobs and prepare themselves for the fight. However, more than a few of them were terrified and slumped to the ground and silently cried, begging for anyone to save them.

Jean was certain there was someone up there who hated his guts.

Of all the times the titans could have invaded, it just had to be the day before he was supposed to be shipped up to the Inner District. Even worse, they were attacking Trost of all places, the home he had grown up in all of his life and they were desperately short on man and Pokemon power.

A retching noise distracted Jean from his thoughts and he glanced to the side to see Daz wheezing and Christa gently rubbing his back before he vomited again. He forced himself to look away from the grisly scene and walked down the grounds before he smacked into Eren. Irrational anger clawed at the grey-haired teen before he shoved the brunet out of his way.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Eren snapped, going after him.

"'What's the matter?!', he asks!" Jean shouted at him angrily before grabbing the brunet's jacket collar. "Not everyone is as eager to throw their lives away as you are, though with the way you go on and on about, I bet you'd become titan food at any time! It's all well and good for you, but I was supposed to be in Sina by tomorrow!"

"Look, just calm down-"

_"How can you just ask me something like that?!"_

That was when Eren slammed himself into Jean, knocking the taller male into the pillar by them and momentarily knocking the breath out of his lungs. "Are you telling you've already forgotten the three years of hell we've endured?!" he asked with an intense glare.

Jean's eyes widened at that and Eren kept going, his green eyes blazing as he said, "Have you forgotten how many times we've come close to death before? How others had died in that time! How others had ran away, how others were kicked out! Yet despite all of that, here we are! If we made it through before all of those times, then we can make it through today!"

Eren's speech brought some attention as some soldiers looked at him

"That's right- there have been plenty of instances where we've been able to fight and survive on our own and perform just as admirably: just because our partners aren't by our sides, that doesn't mean we're helpless! We can still fight!"

At this, the others seemed to have gained some confidence, flickers of hope and determination glittering within them at Eren's words- he was right, they had gotten this far and they had done so with and without their Pokemon partner's help.

"Jean," Eren said to the other, "you're going to survive, and then you and Miko will go to the Inner District, become apart of the Military Police and be able to return home to the ones who care about you, right?!"

Jean stared at the brunet for a few seconds, taken back at his words; he was expecting Eren to preach or call him a coward, but this had made him remember just how hard he had worked to become a soldier, and why he needed to get into the Military Police no matter what. Still the fact that is had been Eren who said something that had actually inspired him pissed him off even more.

"Dammit; hey Daz, quit sobbing!" Jean yelled over to the old man as he walked away from Eren.

"O-okay..."

Eren repressed a sigh as he watch his rival go off before he noticed Mikasa was a few feet away from him. "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

She didn't answer but put a hand on his shoulder and said with a serious voice, "Eren, promise me that if things start going badly, that you come and find me as soon as possible."

"We're both on different teams, you know that!" Eren told her sternly.

"If things start spiraling out of control, you can't just keep following the plans set out and will have to act on your judgement. I already promised to protect you!"

Eren grimaced; this was bad. Once Mikasa set her mind to something, little else could get her off track, even if he pleaded (yes, _pleaded_) with her. Even though he had gotten stronger after these three years, this hadn't stopped Mikasa from coddling him one bit.

"Ackerman!"

The two looked up as a Garrison soldier came up to them and he addressed Mikasa, "You've been assigned to the rear guard."

Mikasa's eyes widened with upset and she protested, "Sir, with all due respect, wouldn't I just slow you down-"

"I didn't ask for your input, Ackerman," The soldier cut her off coldly. "We need the bulk of our elite to oversee evacuation."

"But-"

Now Eren had to intervene- if her emotions were to slow others down, that would be unaccceptable. He grabbed Mikasa's arm and smacked his forehead against hers. "Stop talking bullshit for once, Mikasa!" he snapped. "Humanity's on the verge of extinction and the titans are already coming for us; there's not a single one of us who has the right to complain or whine at a time like this! You're not only strong enough to hold your own but you'd be nothing short of an incredible asset to anyone who fights with you- and you'd only be waste that on protecting someone who can already fight on his own?!"

The ravenette opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out; she knew Eren was right, but it made a deep, cold pit settle in her stomach at the thought of leaving him all by himself. "Just- promise me you won't die," she finally said, gripping at his sleeve.

Eren nodded his reply before Mikasa let go and went with the Garrison soldier and he made his way over to his own squad. He knew where Mikasa's worries came from but they needed to concentrate.

_I won't die here- no matter what, I can't die here,_ Eren thought over and over again. _Not until I've seen the outside world and not until the titans are nothing but a memory!_

As the six of them headed out into Trost, Eren's mind flashed back to the lessons they had taken when they had been trainees and all that they had learned from the titans came from the Survey Corps and Outpost Guard reports.

Titans didn't seem to have any human levels of intelligence or awareness, so examples of any kind of understanding between the two species were unheard of. They didn't share any body makeup with humans, animals or Pokemon and lacked reproduction organs, making it impossible to know how they reproduced. The titans seemed to all have male appearances, as shown by their lack of breasts and mainly short hair. Their body temperatures were abnormally high.

But what was the most mysterious and terrifying aspect of the titans was that they only targeted humans. They left plants, animals and even Pokemon alone while they focused on humans and humans alone, though there was the one exception of Pokemon that resembled humans closely enough for them to mistake them as such. What was even worse was that because they had lived outside of the walls for a little over a century and kept living, showed that they didn't devour humans for subsistence but simply for the sake of ending their lives.

Before the titans had shown up, humanity was at a stage in technology where they had weapons that could easily blow away the titans. However, because of their regenerative abilities, firepower soon proved useless since their bodies were so large that the bullets couldn't reach vital areas easily or at all.

That was why the 3D maneuvering gear was the best weapon for humans to use. It's creator, Angel Aaltonen from Zhiganshina, had created it for the sole purpose of allowing humans to get close enough to the titans and strike their weak point, the nape of the neck, and cut out exactly one meter in length and ten centimeters in depth out in order to kill them via partial decapitation. Since Pokemon were stronger and faster than humans, they had no need for the gear and could handle climbing, jumping and attacking themselves, though others had far less difficulty with this than others.

Eren still remembered the look on Armin's face when the teacher had begun telling them of the different part of the gear and how to operate and repair it, eyes shining as he took down as many notes as possible. Now his expression was nervous and his hands were still shaking a bit as he gripped his blades.

"Hey Armin, this is a pretty golden opportunity, isn't it?" he tried to calm the other down. "Think about it- we haven't joined the Survey Corps yet, so if we kill titans here..."

A grin cracked Eren's face as he finished, "Then we'd rise up pretty fast through the ranks, wouldn't we? Not only that, but we would have done it all on our own. There aren't many soldiers who can boast about that."

Armin's eyes widened before he grinned too and agreed, "Yeah, no doubt."

"Hey now," Mina chided, grinning as well, "you two aren't the only ones who want to have a career in taking down the titans. When this is over, I'll be heading for the Outpost Guard so we'll see each other on the field again after this!"

"And I'll be going along with the two of you to fight titans in the Survey Corps!" Thomas proclaimed.

"You guys might have had a few head starts before us, but if you think we'll lag behind anymore you'd better think again," Mylius replied, a wry smile on his otherwise nervous expression.

"You said it!" Nac grinned as he slung an arm over the blond's shoulders affectionately before pumping his fist excitedly. "All right, let's begin the titan-hunting contest- whoever gets the most kills wins!"

"Right!" Eren said, his spirits rising. "Let's show the titans not to mess with us and make our partners proud!"

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Becquerel?"<strong>

The Absol had been looking out to the wall for some time now and Tanya was growing worried. Donatello, Rinslet, Miko, Kouji, Jenn, Chrys, Matthias, Fisher, Rillo, and Terezi were waiting for the others to finish being checked over. The examinations were extremely important, for there had been instances of some Pokemon contracting severe diseases or becoming injured overnight. With the Beast Trainers checking them over, this allowed the Pokemon to be treated in case they were to get sick or hurt.

**"There's something wrong,"** Becquerel said in a low voice. **"I can't be the only one who feels such foreboding."**

**"So I wasn't the only one who felt that?"** Donatello asked, frowning.

**"Hey come on now..."** Rinslet tried to protest weakly. **"This is a good day- don't make it all gloomy..."**

Rillo remained silent. She didn't really understand what Becquerel was trying to say but maybe it was because she couldn't sense what he could. Becquerel did have a penchant for sensing imminent disaster.

She tried to look up in the same direction as Becquerel was looking, only to see something come toward them from Wall Rose, a grey speck against the blue sky. **"Uh... guys?"**

**"Hm?"** Jenn blinked.

**"Wait, what the heck _is that_?"** Kouji wondered as he also looked up as the speck came in closer.

**"It's coming down faster now!"** Miko realized.

**"We should probably get someone over here,"** Tanya suggested. **"Who's the closest soldier to us?"**

They looked around before Chrys's eyes settled on a soldier a little ways away from them and the Bronzong immediately broke out into a cold sweat.

_Perhaps it isn't so serious to warrant t_heir_ attention..._

However, they were then cut off by a loud screech and they looked up to see the speck coming in at top speed. They scattered quickly as the Staraptor flew down, flapping his wings to halt his descent before landing, Samuel looking rather sick as he got off.

**Samuel, what-** Becquerel began only for the soldier to run by him with a frantic air foreign to the brunet.

"TITANS!" Samuel bellowed at the top of his lungs for all to hear. "TITANS HAVE BREACHED TROST! TITANS ARE INSIDE TROST!"

The Pokemon stopped short in shock and horror; the titans had broken through the walls again?! But that meant-

**"Oh God, Connie!"** Rinslet nearly shrieked as she bolted up right- he was all alone and without her, was he okay?!

**"No," **Donatello whispered in horror as he remembered when he first met Sasha and a sense of dread washed over him.

**"Dammit, not again!"** Rillo actually cried out, though it sounded more of a squeak than anything. What was happening to Armin- she needed to get to him!

_H__istoria-! _Matthias thought and he felt like he was going to be sick- she was all alone, she needed him RIGHT NOW!

Becquerel and Tanya's bodies had become numb with shock as the memories of Zhiganshina shot through their minds. They exchanged glances and Tanya gripped at Becquerel's side to steady herself, her other hand clutched over the area above her heart.

Samuel kept running as fast as he could, trying to warn every soldier he could, his chest, legs and chest burning from pain before he suddenly slammed into a brick wall and fell backwards. He looked up to see Andreas looking down at him, an utterly serious look on his face. "What about titans now?"

"Titans-" Samuel rasped out, his voice becoming hoarse from the yelling but he still got out, "Titans have gotten into Trost, sir!"

"Charlie!" Andreas barked, the Hitmonchan looking at his partner sharply. "Get the Special Ops! I'll try to find more available soldiers! We need to spread the word, but keep our company light; if we take too many with us, we'll be weighed down!"

**"Understood, boss!"** Charlie barked back before taking off in a lavender and brown blur. Andreas turned back to Samuel. "Son, can you still keep going?"

"Yessir!" he exclaimed, saluting sharply as he followed the man to round up the soldiers.

"That was a incredibly dangerous and stupid thing you did. That Pokemon hasn't been the same since it came back bearing news from the Outpost Guard five years ago; he could have easily attacked and killed you. Not to mention you actively deserted the field of battle, a crime punishable by death without trial."

Samuel grimaced at that as he got out, "Sir, I...I know, but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing-"

"I'm not asking for excuses, son," Andreas cut him off. "I'm only telling you the truth, plain and simple. The only reason that your actions are being hand waved at the moment is because of how serious the situation is."

"I-I'll accept my punishment afterwards..."

* * *

><p>Eren quickly landed on the rooftop above as the titan he had just killed slumped to the ground with a resounding thud. The previous optimism he held was all but gone now, replaced with a fierce anger and bloodlust.<p>

_If we had just trained on wooden dummies,_ the brunet couldn't help thinking as he slashed at a blond titan with drooping eyes at the Achilles tendons, bringing it to it's knees in time for Nac to slash it's nape apart, _we'd all be screwed!_

"Crap!"

Eren turned to see Mylius and Thomas barely avoid a titan's jaws as they quickly climbed onto the rooftops to gain ground. Mina and Armin joined them a moment later, leap-frogging from the titan they had tried to take down to the one in front of it.

"There's too many of them!" Mylius panted, trying to catch his breath. "They just keep coming through one after another!"

"At this rate, we're all going to..." Nac rasped, his shudder finishing everyone's thoughts at the point.

_"Get out of the way!"_

Armin's voice rang out loudly and frantically and the six soldiers heeded his words and maneuvered out of the way as a blur of flesh shot by them. But Thomas hadn't reacted swiftly enough and was now peeking out headfirst in a titan's mouth from where it had crashed into one of the bell towers. Before he could even cry out, the titan swallowed him whole.

"THOMAS, NO!" Mina screamed in terror.

"Thomas!" Armin cried out.

Eren stared in shock for a moment before rage took hold of him and a roar burst from his mouth as he shot forward to the titan as fast as he could, blades poised.

"Eren, don't take it on alone!" Mylius shouted after him, but to no avail. The brunet had already become deaf to their cries toward him, determined to take down the son-of-a-bitch who ate Thomas like a piece of beef. The next moment however, he tried to pass another gap between houses and a titan jumped straight up at him and it's teeth snapped down, taking Eren's leg below the knee with it.

This sent the brunet smashing and clattering against the rooftops until he finally came to a halt, blood trickling down his head and from what was left of his leg.

"Eren... it can't be-" Mina choked, she and the others staring in horror at the creatures who had eaten Thomas and crippled Eren within the span of a mere minute.

Mylius's eyes widened before they averted to the other blond. "Hey, Armin-!" he began as the strength rushed from Armin's legs and he slumped to his knees.

"Guys, we can't afford to stay in one place!" Nac snapped, drawing the former and latter's attention. "Come on!"

The three of them shot off the roof, leaving Armin behind. A seven meter titan with a large head became their target as they shot out their grappling hooks into it's flesh. However, a smaller titan's hand shot out and it's wrist grazed Mina's wire, sending the girl sprawling onto the ground before she smacked into a house and slumped down onto the ground dazed if not unconscious.

Armin could only watch as Mylius tried desperately to escape the clutches of the titan they had tried to take down while Nac's spine had been crushed when the titan had grabbed him too tightly, his body now twitching in it's death throes. Mina came to only to see the same titan with large eyes looking down at her.

_Why? Why the hell am I just sitting here...? Why won't my body move?_

Tears of horror trickled down Mylius's cheeks as he looked at Nac as his body finally stopped twitching within the titan's grasp. Now it's attention had averted over to him and he was slowly being brought closer to it's mouth.

"N-no-!" he whimpered as it's mouth opened wider as he came closer, it's yellowed teeth and pink gums painfully visible, the smell of blood and rotting flesh overwhelming him-

_Swish_

Mylius stared in shock as the titan slumped forward, the blond boy still in it's clutches before a flash of black shot by him and the giant hand that was gripping him around his waist was sliced into almost bite-sized pieces as Horus shot up by him from where he had slashed out the titan's nape in the same movement. A moment later, Basil Croft grabbed Mylius from behind and got him up on the roof as the titan fell to the ground dead.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Mylius nodded dumbly, tears still in his eyes before he threw up on the tiles.

Mina's head shook frantically as the titan brought her closer to it's mouth before her head had been clamped between it's teeth. Mina could feel herself suffocating in it's mouth already, her nose and lips pressed against it's slimy tongue. Tears trickled down her face as she pushed futile against it's jaw, eyes squeezed shut tightly as she waited for it's teeth to clamp down.

_Squelch_

The next moment, Mina felt the titan's jaw and grip slacken before it began to lean forward. The next moment, she felt a hand grip the back of her uniform and yank her head out of the titan's mouth, the back of her cranium clanking against the teeth hard enough to draw blood. The raven-haired girl rasped as light flooded her eyes and she could taste fresh air yet again. The titan was sprawled on the ground, it's neck twisted enough so that it had snapped and Mina could see Hjalmar Krogh holding her to his side before Osiris joined them, it's eyes gleaming with faint traces psychic energy.

"Hello new soldier," Hjalmar greeted, his smile gentle. Mina couldn't even reply but sobbed in sheer relief.

A thudding echoed over by Armin as a titan with grey hair and beard approached where he was. Armin couldn't bring himself to fight back as the titan gripped him by his jacket and held him over it's gaping mouth before dropping him in. Armin came back to his senses just as he hit the titan's tongue, slick with saliva and began to slid down it's throat and he could barely get out a scream.

* * *

><p><em>"Eren! Eren!"<em>

_The brunet glanced over at where the blond was coming over to him as fast as he could. "Here you are!"_

_"What's up, Armin?" he asked, curious for his normally reserved friend's excitement._

_Armin pulled out a book as he said in a lower but no less excited tone, "My grandpa gave this to me; it's a book on the outside world!"_

_Eren blinked at that before saying, "That kind of stuff isn't allowed, is it? You could get hauled away for having that, you know?"_

_"It doesn't matter!" Armin insisted. "If this book is right, then almost all of the world is covered in salty water called the sea!"_

_Now this got Eren's interest. "That can't be; salt's really valuable, and people would have used it all up by now-"_

_"But it exists! In fact, it's so large, that it'll _never_ run out of salt EVER!"_

_"Yeah, sure..."_

_It sounded absurd but Armin's eyes were lit up in a way that Eren had never seen before, an excitement and joy that had pierced the very depths of the blond boy and he didn't voice his opinion. __"It's not just that, either!"_

_Armin continued to point out all the book had to offer and the brunet was amazed at what it said; the world had flaming water that bubbled beneath the earth, landscapes that were nothing but ice and sand and vast forests that were perpetually shrouded in rain and mist- places so many times larger than the walls that humanity was confined in._

_"Not only that," Armin said, looking at Eren with a grin for he knew that this would hook his friend's attention for good, "but Pokemon can be found in all of those places! At the bottom of the sea, hidden in the forests, living beneath the ice and sand and even around and in the flaming water!"_

_Eren's eyes widened even further. He knew that Pokemon could be found literally anywhere if you cared to look and even when you didn't care, but even he found it a stretch for them to live there._

But... that's kind of what I'd expect from them at the same time!

_"Just imagine it- if we were able to see all of those places beyond the walls...!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>What could only be described as a miraculous second-wind took a hold of Eren as the memory rushed through his perception. Even with one of his legs gone, he forced himself up right and with the determination of a dead man, he swung his gear up and up onto the roof where the titan that was about to swallow Armin was.<p>

Hannes's eyes widened as he finally caught sight the brunet and he revved the gas up to push him forward, desperately trying to get to him in time. However, a 13-meter titan crossed his view and grabbed at the Garrison soldier and blocking his view. He frantically dodged it's grip before Theo's iron tail smashed apart it's Achilles tendons and brought it to it's knees. It still tried to swipe at the blond before Hannes pushed his gas on more and spiraled around to it's back.

_"I don't have time for this bullshit!"_ he bellowed as his blades ripped apart it's nape and Hannes and Theo continued forward.

Eren smashed his remaining foot into the titan's teeth and pushed up with his left hand before reaching inside the titan's mouth and grabbing Armin's wrist before he slid out of view down it's throat. It was hot as hell, saliva trickling down his hand and soaking his uniform. He didn't even feel pain anymore, his body was so numb and yet it felt as if it were burning as well.

With a last heave, he pulled Armin out and the blond boy smashed into the roof, the shingles beneath him cracking from the impact. Armin stared in shock at his friend as he forced the titan's mouth to stay open, muscles straining, blood and saliva soaking his clothes and skin as he struggled to get out.

"I'm... not dying here... no way... in hell..." he rasped out as his arm reached out to Armin, his eyes wide.

_"Eren!"_ Hannes yelled hoarsely, pushing his gas to it's highest speed.

"Armin, you... you taught me about the outside world... You showed me what was worth fighting for, to get out of this cage. I... I want to see it for my-"

_"Eren, get out of there!"_ Armin shouted, reaching out to his friend only for the titan's mouth to snap shut, it's teeth cutting off Eren's arm and sending the limb flying past Armin's face before the titan swallowed him whole. The blond stared dumbstruck as tears trickled down his face before a raw, anguished scream ripped itself from his throat.

Hannes nearly crashed into the roof before he regained his balance as he fully took in the scene. He couldn't move as Armin's wails echoed in his ears, expression dumbfounded and eyes wide; he had failed, just like five years ago. He couldn't save Carla, and he had failed to help Eren when he needed it the most.

"EREN!" Mina screamed, tears trickling down her face before she raced at the titan only for Hjalmar to yank her back by the back of the collar of her jacket, expression neutral but his eyes wide and his pupils shrunken.

"Let me go!" she cried, pounding her fists against Hjalmar's chest in a futile effort to make the man let her go. "That bastard- I can't- it ate-"

Her protests eventually dissolved into broken sobs, Eren's name barely distinguishable before she slumped to her knees. Mylius could only look down at his surviving teammates, tears trickling down his face, his grief was beyond coherent thought as he looked at what was left of his friends and comrades. Hjalmar turned away from the scene, his pupils all but invisible, his fist clenched and shaking. Basil could say nothing to comfort the children, he had no words. Hannes forced himself to move, the titan already gone. Armin had stopped screaming now, but he still wouldn't move from where he was.

"Armin," the blond rasped, reaching out to him. "Can you stand? We can't stay here forever."

Armin twitched at his voice before he screamed again and his hands clutched at his head and hair. His body slumped forward into a c-shape, the tears sliding down faster than before. "Damn you-!" he sobbed. "You're just useless, never doing anything right- why won't you just die already?!"

Hannes flinched at the blond's words, unsure of if he was saying it to himself, the Garrison solider or to the both of them.

"Armin?!"

Hannes looked back to see Connie, Krista and Ymir reach them on the roof just as Hjalmar and Basil came up as well, both men still gripping Mylius and Mina to them to keep the two children from falling over.

"What's going on here?!" the bald boy exclaimed before turning to Mina and Mylius. "Guys, where're the others?!"

Mylius simply slumped onto his knees, teeth clacking together as if he was freezing cold. Mina shook her head frantically, gripping the sides of her head tightly.

"Even you're not that dumb, Connie," Ymir said as the bald teen looked at the two teens in concerned confusion. "The others are dead and those three are the only ones alive thanks to the soldiers who rescued them."

"Shut up!" he yelled at her, refusing to believe her words. "They haven't even told us what-"

"Unfortunately, your friend's summed it up in a nutshell, new soldier," Hjalmar cut him off as he looked at the three children. "They're all that's left, though at this point, they're really not that much. At least that kid who saved this guy had more bravery than many of the soldiers I've already seen."

Basil's looked at the captain with anger as he said, "Sir with all due respect, how can you go about like this?! You know fully well what they're suffering from but you're not even trying to ease their minds!"

"With all due respect sir, what good will that do for them?" Ymir asked. "What could you possibly say to them or do to ease their pain?"

"You shit-faced bitch!" Connie snarled, hand twitching at his sword. "How about I just slice out your vocal cords so you never say a damned word again?!"

"Please stop fighting!" Krista exclaimed, stepping between the men and the children. "We're all on edge and it's only natural, with everyone around us dying so horribly..."

Ymir smiled fondly at the blonde as she pulled her in a hug/ headlock, glad for someone positive in the shitstorm they were weathering. "That's my Krista! When this is all over, let's just get married!"

"As much as that would be enjoyable to see," Hjalmar cut in, a little smile twitching on his lips at the two of them before becoming more serious, "we have to get moving. We're taking these three to the rear; they won't be of any use the way they are now. What about you and your own group?"

"We've been ordered the to the front, sir," one of the trainees responded.

"Godspeed then," Hjalmar said with a nod as Basil helped Mylius back onto his feet.

With that, the two groups parted ways. Armin could hear faint screams in the distance before they were cut off abruptly or died down until they disappeared. Splatters of blood painted the rooftops and ground along with corpses and bits and pieces of corpses.

No words to describe it but a hell on earth.

_That's not true- this world has always been hell from the very beginning,_ Armin thought as he followed behind the men and his remaining comrades. _We've just blinded ourselves to the truth- because if we acknowledged it, we'd go insane from fear and helplessness...  
><em>

He remembered how he had been picked on by others for the sole purpose of his own views and ideas being different from what was considered conventional only for Eren and Mikasa to show up and beat their asses into the ground. They were always saving him, striving to be among the strong, even in a world of man-eating giants and creatures of unfathomable power, who saw him as someone to protect, someone to treasure, even though he was so much weaker than they were, even though he had nothing of value to offer them or ever would.

_I wanted to be like them, if only to make myself strong enough to survive in this world..._

His grappling hook bounced off part of the stone and Armin ended crashing to the ground. Hannes quickly went after him while Hjalmar and Basil kept going down. The blond felt so ashamed of his weakness, the tears began anew even as he tried to get back on his feet- a choked hiccup came up his throat, hysteria rising.

It was all because of him that Eren was gone forever, eaten so unceremoniously.

"No- nononono- hang in there! Please!"

Hannes jolted up at the voices from where he was trying to get to Armin and he looked over to see Franz cradling Hannah in his arms. He noticed the blond soldier a few moments later and cried out, "Sir, please help me! Hannah- she needs help!"

The blond captain stared with a blank expression at the girl he was holding and he got out, "Son, she-"

"I've been trying to reanimate her so many times, I've lost count- I'm not making any mistakes or anything though!" Franz cried out as he set her back down and pushed on her chest in a futile attempt to bring the breath back into her lungs before frantically setting his lips to hers and trying to give her air again.

"You have to get up to the rooftops, it's not safe on the ground here..."

_"I promised to protect Hannah- I can't leave her like this!"_

That was what made Hannes lose his composure and he ripped Franz away from Hannah before yanking him onto his feet so the boy could see her properly. Her left leg and her left side had been ripped away, leaving a bloody stump and cut-away, parts of her organs spilling out past the bones, her eyes blank in death. Franz's eyes widened and he slumped to his knees before throwing up harshly, broken sobs pushing past his throat.

Armin turned away from the scene, cradling his head in his hands. _"That's enough- please just stop..."  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll be there soon!" Andreas barked to the people behind him from where he was gripping the feet of a white fairy-bird-egg Pokemon with Charlie gripping him from behind.

Along with him on the back of the fairy/ flying type was a woman with strawberry blonde hair tied in four thin braids, messy bangs and dark brown eyes, and a Flareon in her lap. "C'mon, you can go faster, sweetie," the woman murmured to the Togekiss before he nodded back and sped up.

Donatello had Miko, Matthias, Fisher and Rinslet on his back, flying as fast as he could. Terezi, Pearl, Phoebe and Gregory had Luta, Juno, Lance, Clovis and Chili supported between the four of them. Chris elevated Jenn and Kouji and Tanya did the same with Becquerel and Rillo.

Behind the Pokemon and herding them ahead, was a man with buzzcut burgundy hair with a single bang over the left side of his forehead and rather small hazel eyes with an Azumarill holding onto his gear, a woman with bronze skin, amber eyes, pale silver pixie cut hair and no eyebrows, along with an almost petrified Samuel were all gripping the feet of Luna, Adrian and a female Unfezant.

On the three flying types backs were Rivalz, Isabel with her Pikachu partner perched on her shoulder, and a woman with white hair tied back in a short ponytail with the sides and some fringe in the back hanging out with no bangs and violet eyes. By their side, a Heracross's wings were out and buzzing rapidly, a young man with rather long scruffy brown hair tied in a messy braid and pale brown eyes, as well as Gretchen and Mara, were on the bug-type's back.

"Ma'am, how long did he say that it would take for them to get the fighting forces necessary to Trost?" the white-haired woman asked in an apprehensive tone.

"A little under an hour or so; we're spread out too much back at HQ," Isabel answered. "The other squads are rounding up as many Pokemon as possible who can make it to Trost as fast as possible, and they're bringing the cadet's Pokemon with as well."

"I get that, but why bring in the newest Pokemon? Wouldn't it have been better to bring veterans?"

"Many of the veterans can't reach the titan's napes without expanding a lot of energy they would need in fighting, and several of the cadet Pokemon can either fly or get themselves to a vantage point without too much trouble."

At this, Isabel lowered her voice. "As for them, they need to experience this battle one way or another; these Pokemon are unusually strong and much more driven than the ones we've gotten before."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, this isn't like you or Captain Brock to take such a gamble-"

"Hey, can it already why doncha, Yue?! Quit givin' boss trouble!" the boy snapped, as he had overheard most of it. "She said it already; a lot o' these guys can reach th' titans a lot better th'n most our veterans! 'sides, you'd just find somethin' else t' nitpick ev'n if we_ did_ being 'em 'long with us, _if we had any available-"_

"Hey c'mon, don't drag this out, Gilbert," Rivalz interjected weakly. "I don't wanna hear you two arguing the whole way..."

"I could easily leave you two behind if you don't quit arguing for more than a minute," Isabel remarked, irritation on her features. "I don't need any more fighting than what we're going to go up against in Trost."

Gretchen tried and failed to suppress a grin at the looks on the two newest members of their research team's faces. It seemed that all they did was fight whenever they were within ten meters of one another.

"Hey, keep it down back there!" the burgundy-haired man barked with irritation. "We've got more important things to be discussing, like what we're going to be doing after we actually get the Pokemon to their partners!"

"We'll be joining them in the fighting, obviously!" the strawberry blonde snapped before Gretchen could reply. "I thought you of all people would know something so simple, Alexi!"

"It's not that easy, you simpleton! Even with Pokemon, titans are still a bitch to take down!" Alexi retorted, irritation growing before he looked back at Isabel. "I'd think you'd know that best, Captain Magnolia; you used to be in the Corps, weren't you?"

She nodded, her expression more serious as she looked at the blonde. "He's right, Kendall. They might be just dumb muscle, but they're also unpredictable, incredibly fast, and ridiculously big, dumb muscle. Plenty of people have been eaten and plenty of Pokemon have been smashed into the ground for underestimating them and even those who don't get eaten still don't always get away unscathed."

"Also, considering the only training the majority of our groups have had in fighting titans have been during military training, we're pretty ill-equipped to handle them. It's been too long for us all."

Kendall frowned at that, her previous enthusiasm definitely less. Then, the Togekiss let out a low, musical trill. Warmth spread among the humans and Pokemon alike from the sound, calming down and feeling lighter.

"Still... if we keep getting down, we really will lose, huh," Alexi said, much calmer before he turned the bronze-skinned woman. "What do you think, Suloch?"

_"..."_

"Geez, still won't talk even after all of this time, huh?" Kendall muttered under her breath, earning a stern look from her captain and Alexi.

* * *

><p>"Sir..."<p>

Basil looked at Mina from where the four of them were resting on the rooftops. Hjalmar had left her with Basil and Mylius to go back to the front while they assisted with evacuation. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for being like this," she said, her voice hoarse from crying earlier. "I need to get... to get used to this, to death. I wanted to join the Outpost Guard to fight the titans, but how can I if this is enough to...?"

Mylius gripped her shoulder, his expression pained. "Come on; no one can blame you for your reaction. I'm still shaking and we're not even fighting right now."

Basil couldn't find anything to say for their sakes; he was never good with such things. He was just concerned with getting them to the back. They departed a minute later and eventually got near the wall and gate.

"What-? Sir, look down there!" Mylius exclaimed, pointing down.

At the foot of the gate that led into Wall Rose, civilians were being rushed through. Or at least, they should have been rushed through. However, there was a rather large holdup in the form of a giant cart carrying packaged and covered goods, the enormity of the cargo was so that it had become stuck in the gateway.

The four of them quickly came down to the ground as one of the cargo's protectors punched a civilian back.

_"What are you doing?!"_ Mina all but shrieked at them, finally finding her voice. _"Don't you have any inkling of what's going on right now?!"_

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to get my cargo through for?!" the merchant in charge of the cargo in question, a balding man with black eyes and less than shabby clothes. "If you all want to get through, then give us a hand!"

"Don't be stupid!" Mylius snapped back angrily, at the end of his rope already. "There's no way it'll get through in time! Your actions will be the death of every person here!"

**Sir, I believe we need to intervene at this point,** Horus addressed his new partner.

"Er-"

The man who had just been punched snapped at Basil, "What're you standing around for, soldier?! Help get those guys under control!"

"Just try it! I'm Dimo fucking Reebs; I'm the guy who's in charge of the companies who make the meals you _shit out_!" Reebs barked at Basil before he could even open his mouth. "Do you have even a quarter of the money of the money needed to feed the soldiers in this city?! Your life isn't worth even half of the cargo I'm carrying!"

**Sir...**

"I know," the soldier said with gritted teeth.

In any other case, Basil wouldn't have been able to protest, but given that he just saw most of his comrades get eaten and that they were being held up because of this guy, he was understandably pissed.

"We made it all too clear to forgo personal possessions in favor of getting inside Wall Rose; you are not exempt from that!" Basil barked. "_This is a soldier who's pledged his heart to the king ordering you to _move your ass out of the way before I make you!"__

"_You son-of-a-bitch!" _Reebs yelled before he snapped his fingers to make his men go toward Basil.

Immediately, Mina and Mylius drew forth their blades and pointed them at the men, keeping them from advancing any further, leaving the two parties in a standoff.

"Mommy, what's going on?" a little girl murmured to her mother from where she was being held in the crowd.

"It's okay, sweetie," her mother said gently. "The soldiers are just making sure we get through the gate is all."

"Mommy... what's that over there?"

The woman turned to where her daughter was pointing and was horrified to see the outline of a titan running towards them. The people soon saw it as well and hysteria broke loose. Mina and Mylius froze in fear before something clicked within them both and they drew forth their blades.

"Damn it..." the raven-haired soldier whispered, her eyes wide.

"MOVE THE CART!" Basil roared at Reebs. "DO IT!"

"FUCK YOU!" he roared back.

The titan kept going forward, Garrison soldiers desperately trying to catch up with it. Clearly, this was an abnormal, or a titan more unpredictable (maybe even smarter) than an average titan, as it didn't even pay any attention as they tried to slow it down and focused on getting to the civilians that had yet to evacuate.

Then, a blur shot by them and a few seconds later, the titan smashed into the ground as it's nape went flying. Mikasa landed easily on it's corpse as it thudded against the ground, mere meters in front of the gate. The crowd, including Reebs, Basil, Mina and Mylius and Reebs's cronies stared in dumbstruck amazement at the raven-haired girl.

_Is this why it was taking so long to get through?_

"What are you people doing here?" she asked in a low, incredulous voice. "My comrades are dying out there so you all can evacuate. Now, they're still dying when you're still inside..."

Basil glared at Reebs with more anger. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Reebs flustered a bit at this before he shouted back, "Of course they're dying; they entered the military for the sole purpose of giving their lives to ensure the protection of civilians! Don't go crying to me just because they're not skilled enough to live!"

Basil stared in incredulous rage at the man but Mikasa was already going forward, a glint in her eyes as she said, "So then you understand."

"Eh?"

"You understand that for the greater good, that someone must die in the end."

Some of Reebs's men went forward to try and stop her. Mina and Mylus moved to aid Mikasa, but she knocked them out like it was nothing, still going towards the man. He backed up against the wagon, trapped by the very objects he had been trying to get out.

"J-just try!" he snapped, though his nervousness and fear were showing. "Even your superiors are clients of mine! The fate of lowly grunts like yourselves are nothing compared to my-"

But Mikasa kept walking forward, her eyes reflecting nothing._"How does a corpse talk?"_

Basil wasn't a superstitious man, not even in a world of titans and Pokemon, but he could have sworn that he was looking at the grim reaper itself as she held her sword to Reebs's throat. Mina and Mylius shivered at the look on her face, silently vowing never to cross her.

"Uh, boss...?" the remaining man said in a nervous voice.

Reebs grimaced before he said, "Pull away the cart..."

With that, the men pulled the cart out of the way and the rest of the people rushed through the entrance. Basil walked over the raven-haired solider. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Mikasa Ackerman."

He nodded back with a smile. "Good work, Ackerman. On the titan and getting the civilians through."

"I was just doing my job, sir," she said respectfully.

"Thank you, lady!"

Mikasa turned around to see the little girl from earlier smiling at her with her mother. "Everyone was saved thanks to you."

"You too, mister and miss!" the little girl exclaimed as she looked at Mina and Mylius. "You guys beat up the titans good, okay?!"

Basil smiled as Mikasa, Mina and Mylius's faces softened before she set her blade into her sheath and the four of them saluted smartly. The girl's eyes shone brightly and she saluted back with glee. Her mother looked back at them with a soft expression before she said, "Please stay safe."

The Garrison soldier felt throat constrict, almost unable to breath as he watched them go through the gate. For a few moments, Basil wanted to run after his wife and daughter, scoop them up and carry them as far away from the titans as possible, but he crushed the thought.

Just then, Horus hovered over to his head. **Sir, there's no shame in your feelings; you wish to protect them because you love them.**

Basil's jaw quivered at the Ninjask's words and he nodded, forcing the wetness in his eyes back. "Thank you, Horus."

_I became a soldier to protect humanity; and I'll do just that!_

"Mina, Mylius," Mikasa addressed them both, "what are the two of you doing here? Why aren't you with your squad? Is Eren all right?"

Mina felt the ground beneath her feet vanish, even though she was still grounded. She knew all too well how devoted she was to the brunet. How could she tell her his fate? How could she-

"We got seperated in the chaos," Mylius's voice brought Mina back to reality, his expression a half grimace, half smile. "But I wouldn't worry about him; he was taking down titans left and right while barely losing any momentum the last I saw him."

Concern flickered on Mikasa's face before she gave a short nod. "I see."

As she said this, a Garrison squad leader came down. "Excellent work, Ackerman-"

She fired her hooks a moment later, and shot away swiftly. "H-Hey! Ackerman, where're you-?!"

That was when he noticed Basil. "What the hell are you doing back here?! You're supposed to be in front-"

"The vanguard's been wiped out, sir," Basil said in a low voice, remembering his comrades and his partner's bodies against the ground.

The squad leader stared at him in shock before he grimaced and nodded. "Fine. You three can join the rest of the soldiers."

Basil stole a glance at the two young soldiers, but they simply nodded determinedly before saluting. They noticed the man's eyes on them after the Garrison captain had left and Mylius said, "We're going back to the front, sir."

Basil stared at them both in startled shock. "But you-"

"If I run away like this," Mina said in a low voice, "how could I ever face my friends and comrades ever again?"

"We're sorry you had to go through all of that trouble bringing us here sir," Mylius apologized. "But..."

"... there's nothing I can say to convince you two otherwise?" Basil asked.

"No sir."

"You'll probably just go even if I order you back?"

Mylius gave a hapless shrug. "We were told to give our lives for humanity; we might as well give them how we see fit."

The Garrison soldier gave a low sigh. "Try not to die, then."

Both children saluted sharply before departing. As they went out of sight, Basil couldn't help thinking back to the soldier before; he was simultaneously in awe of and put off by her fighting abilities and flippancy towards death, especially the latter. Just what had she gone through to become as such?

The man shook his head. _This isn't the time for this; we need to keep fighting._

* * *

><p><em>844...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ow..."<em>

_"Taken like a true champ; good job, Mikasa."_

_Nine-year old Mikasa winced as her mother, a gentle-looking woman with long, straight black hair and eyes finished tying the bandages around her wrist snugly. Even though she said that it wouldn't hurt her too badly, it still brought tears to the little girl's eyes._

_"This symbol has been passed down in our clan," she said, gently holding her wrist. "When you grow up and have your own children, you'll be able to give this to them as well."_

_"But... how can I have children, mommy?" she asked before wiping the tears beading in her eyes from the pain._

_An awkward expression crossed her mother's face before she quickly replied, "Why don't you ask your dad?"_

_"How can I have children, daddy?"_

_The blond man shuffled slightly before he said, "Well, I wouldn't know either, sweetie. But Dr. Jaeger might; he'll be coming around here for your examination-"_

_No sooner had the words left her father's mouth did a knock on the door come. "Huh, that was fast."_

_He walked over to the door and began to open it up. "Dr. Jaeger we've been expe-"_

Shunk.

_His expression froze as the man before him slid a knife into his chest as easily as one would cut butter. He fell to the floor a second later, prompting Mikasa and her mother to look up. A group of men were at the doorway, one of them muttering, "Pardon us for barging in."_

_Mikasa and her mother stared at the men while the woman's hands crept to the scissors she had been using to cut the bandages. Meanwhile, another one of the men brandished an ax, saying, "Now, if you don't want to get your head split open like a log, just don't cause any trouble-"_

_He wasn't able to finish as Mikasa's mother threw herself at him, trying to cut the man, a yell splitting from her lips. Mikasa stared in shock at the scene, not even able to move her legs as her mother screamed at her to run, to get out of there._

_She couldn't even move when the man smashed the az's blade into her mother's shoulder and her body slumped onto the floor. She couldn't move as the men berated her murderer for killing her when they had only been after her father. She couldn't even move when the man grabbed her by her nightdress and knocked her out with a swift punch._

* * *

><p>Becquerel and Rillo looked on in stoned silence. Tanya looked at the two from where she was levitating the three of them. <strong>"Guys?"<strong>

**"I'm scared..."** Rillo whimpered,** "Even though we've been training for so long, I'm scared to fight."**

**"Something horrible is going on and we're over here,"** the Absol whispered. **"I know it."**

Tanya didn't know what to say to that, but she understood the foreboding they were feeling. **"It's like _that,_ isn't it?"**

Becquerel nodded. **"Yeah."**

**"Like what?"** Kouji asked. **"You guys are being rather cryptic; that's a first."**

**"It's rather...well... it has to do with our partners."**

**"Does it have to do with why your partner's so blatantly in love with his partner?"** Rinslet yelled to Tanya from Donatello's back.

**"Of course not,"** Miko scolded. **"Don't yell such things-"**

**"Actually, it does. Not the 'in love' bit..."**

The Umbreon stared at Becquerel at this, surprised. This prompted the other cadets to turn their attention to the Absol and Froslass, curious and eager to hear what he had to say.

**"Well, it started around six years ago..."**

* * *

><p><em>"Mikasa?"<em>

_Eren Jaeger was with his father, Becquerel and Tanya just outside a small house in the countryside, one of the rare times his father would allow him to come with him on a trip._

_"Yes; she's around your age," Grisha said as he knocked on the door. "There aren't many other children in these parts so try to get along with her."_

_"That's gonna depend on her attitude," Eren said, looking more than a bit bored before tightening his scarf._

_"Eren, with the way you attitude is, you'll never be able to make friends," Grisha pointed out dryly._

_**She's really fun!** Tanya protested to the boy. **I like her!**_

_**I don't think you'll have to worry about her attitude too much, Eren,** Becquerel chuckled._

_"That's odd; they should be home," Grisha remarked when no one answered before he tried the doorknob. "Mr. Ackerman, this is Jae-"_

_Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman lay on the ground, blood pooling beneath them both. Grisha stared for a moment before swiftly going over to them both. Becquerel and Tanya wordlessly followed to help him._

_"No good," Grisha grimaced. "They both been dead for hours!"_

_Tanya fought to hold back tears as she gazed at the two dead adults and Becquerel kept by Grisha's side the whole time._

_"Eren, did you see a little girl outside anywhere?!" Grisha called to the boy._

_"No, there's no one around."_

_Grisha grimaced before looking back at Eren, saying, "I'm going to get the police and request an investigation. Wait for me downstairs."_

_Silence._

_"Eren did you hear me?" the man said again, a hint of concern in his voice._

_But Eren still didn't say anything, his green eyes wide and locked on the two corpses. Tanya quickly ran up to him and breathed ce-cold air over his hand, making him wince slightly._

_"I understand, dad," he finally said._

_Grisha sighed. "All right," before turning to Becquerel and Tanya. "Stay here with Eren."_

_**Got it,** they both said._

_When Grisha had left, Becquerel turned to the brunet. **Eren, we should try to tidy up a little.**_

_"... okay."_

_The Absol nodded and he and Tanya quickly rifled through the house until they found a broom and some cloths._

_**"Do you think Eren will be okay?"** Tanya asked. **"I didn't like the look in his eyes one bit."**_

_**"I don't blame him,"** Becquerel said with a frown. **"Even after all of this time, I still don't understand how humans can do such things to one another."**_

_**"I don't think I wanna understand..."**_

_Just then, Becquerel froze where he was, red eyes alert before he rushed out of the room and back down the stairs, Tanya following closely behind. __As they came back into the room, they saw that Eren was gone and the utensils drawer in the kitchen was jutting out a bit. Becquerel and Tanya rushed to it and pulled it open, revealing the forks, spoons and that the two largest kitchen knives were gone._

_**"Dammit!" **Becquerel snarled before he pulled Tanya onto his back and shot outside._

* * *

><p><em>Why am I thinking about that now?<em> Mikasa wondered.

Ever since that day, she had done everything possible not to remember; what reason did she have? She loved her life with the Jaegers and Eren. With them, it was a sif she had never lost her family. She may had been scarred but she had been happy, so long as she was with Eren.

* * *

><p><em>Every part of Mikasa's body hurt, and she was freezing cold on the floor, her wrists tied tightly, blood staining the corner of her lip.<em>

_"Still, I'm wondering if we can still sell this one," one of the men remarked standing over her. "We went through a lot of trouble of killing her parents before hauling her off..."_

_"Take a good look at her face," the man in the chair said._

_The first man pushed Mikasa's face upright with his heel to examine her features. "Hmm, she'll turn out great when she gets older. Still, fucking kids ain't my thing."_

_"No one's asking you what your preferences are," the second man said. "In the past, before 'they' showed up, there used to be different races of humans. One of those races was called 'Oriental', which is what this kid is. She's one of the last from the clan that fled to the walls."_

_"Well, it's not any of my business; we'll auction her off to those creeps in the black market, just like the others," the man with the ax said. "But if that's true about her being an Oriental, then we'll make a real profit off of her."_

_"Her father didn't look like one, though," the first man noted. "So, she's probably a half-breed."_

_"Exactly!" the second man barked with irritation as he glared at the third. "The mother was the only one actually worth anything, but then you freaked out and killed her!"_

_"It wasn't my fault! She attacked me!"_

_"Yeah, with a pair of scissors, you weak ass!" the third snapped._

_"Quit ganging up on me!"_

_Mikasa barely even noticed the men arguing around her. Her mother's last words kept echoing in her head. They didn't make sense to the little girl; where would she have gone if she had run away?_

I'll always be cold if you and daddy aren't with me...

_"E-excuse me..."_

_Just then, the door creaked open and a boy with brown hair and vivid green eyes looked in. Immediately, the first man shot forward and threw open the door. "How the hell did you find this place?!"_

_The boy shook as tears pricked his eyes and he got out, "Th-the forest; I lost my way a-and I spotted this cabin..."_

_At that, the man's demeanor became gentler and he knelt down to the boy's level and ruffled his hair. "Hey now, what're you doing wandering around in the first place? There's some scary critters around. __But don't you worry; I'll accompany you-"_

_"Thank you sir," the boy said as he gripped the man's collar and pushed his hand off his head, "but I've already caught on."_

"Now die, motherfucker."

_Suddenly, the man's throat slit open from where the boy had slashed the skin with the kitchen knife. __He threw the man to the side in disgust before running past the third man, still staring in shock, before slamming the door to the left shut. He then grabbed his ax and raced after the boy. "Stay where you are, dammit-"_

_The next moment, the boy shot out holding a broom with the kitchen knife tied to the end. He skewered the man with the makeshift spear and he fell to the ground. He then pulled out another knife and jumped onto the man._

"YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! JUST DIE; DIE AND NEVER GET UP AGAIN!"_ the boy roared, stabbing the man with an almost relish over and over again, his eyes wide with the most powerful hatred and bloodlust Mikasa had ever seen. _"DON'T FUCKING CRY! IT'S JUST WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU SCUMBAG; YOU HAD IT COMING!"

_Suddenly, Mikasa heard a sharp snarl. She turned to see the same Pokemon that Dr. Jaeger had with him when she met him at the door, the Absol glaring at Eren with such intensity, the boy faltered. The man was already dead though._

* * *

><p>The cadets and Rillo stared at Becquerel and Tanya in shocked silence.<p>

**"... he killed two grown humans just like that?!"** Fisher exclaimed.

**"Just like that,"** Becquerel nodded.

**"Yeesh; remind me never to get on your partner's bad side,"** Jenn remarked, a bead of sweat on her temple.

Even Chris looked unnerved by this all. Rillo didn't know how to feel, especially since the two Pokemon had never told her this before.

**"What happened next?"** Matthias couldn't help asking.

* * *

><p><em>Eren withdrew from the man and stood up. Mikasa looked at him with apprehension.<em>

_"It's okay now," he said, his expression and voice calmer and softer. "You're safe."_

_Becquerel and Tanya stared at Grisha's child with incredulous bewilderment; to think that not even a minute ago he looked like a thing possessed. But they both went over to the little girl's side and helped Eren untie her. Tanya gently pressed her hands against the bruise by her lip, acting as a cold compress until they got actually supplies to help her._

_"You're Mikasa, right?" Eren said as he used the bloodied knife to cut the ropes around her wrists. "I'm Eren Jaeger; Dr. Jaeger's my dad, so you probably already met him along with Bec and Tanya, right? He was coming for your examination when we found your parents-"_

_Suddenly, Mikasa stiffened before she said in a soft voice, "There should be three men..."_

_The scent hit his nostrils a second later and Becquerel looked up in time for the third man to smack him down with a black rod, painful electric currents smashing through his body before the Absol collapsed onto the floor, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. He heard Tanya's pained cry followed by Eren's enraged shout before it was cut off by a grunt of pain as the man kicked him in the stomach and across the floor._

_"You little shit!" the man snarled as he grabbed Eren and yanked him high off the ground by the throat. "How dare you kill my friends-! I'll fucking kill you!"_

_Becquerel struggled to get up and help Eren, but the electricity jolted painfully through his body, forcing him to stay still. Tanya was in a similar predicament and she couldn't move. Mikasa was watching the scene with wide eyes, shaking all over._

No...! I have to get up! I have to-

_"FIGHT!"_

* * *

><p><em>That time...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mikasa's eyes widened as Eren yelled it at her. "Fight! Didn't you hear me?!"<em>

_The man's grip tightened on the boy's throat but he kept talking to her. "If you can't win, you die-!"_

_"You fucking piss-ant!"_

_"If you win, you live-!"_

_"What the hell're you going on about?!"_

_"You can't win if you don't fight!"_

_It was as if Mikasa was watching through someone's else's eyes as she picked up the bloodied knife from the floor and clutched at it. Her body shook violently as she held it to her stomach and looked at the man._

_"I can't..." she whispered, tears pouring down her eyes, "I can't do something like this...!"_

_Eren's struggling was growing weaker, and his body was becoming limp in the man's hands. Becquerel and Tanya were trying so desperately to get back on their feet, their expressions twisted in anguish, but Mikasa didn't notice them._

_It was the scene. This horrible scene that she was witnessing, was something she had seen happen countless times before. She remembered watching a Beautifly suck the life from a Dustox near the garden. She remembered her father coming home with a duck for dinner, gripping it by it's throat._

This world is a callous, merciless and cruel place.

_As she realized this, Mikasa's body stopped shaking, her grip on the knife steadied and it was as if she had assumed perfect control of her body. Eren's words echoed as a mantra inside her head, driving her on._

Fight! FIGHT!

_Her grip became so strong, the wooden handle cracked, her foot smashing into the wooden floor and she believed she could do anything as she shot toward the man, knife raised to the back of his not-heart-_

* * *

><p><em>Grisha hugged Eren to him tightly on the porch. Mikasa had a blanket over her shoulders and Becquerel and Tanya were trying to rest after Grisha had injected them both with medicine that took away the paralysis.<em>

_"What were you thinking, Eren?!" Their partner cried as he gripped his son's shoulders. "I told you to wait downstairs for me! Do you even know what you did?!"_

_"I just put down some rabid dogs," Eren said with a flat calm. "They just happen to look like humans, is all."_

"Eren!"

"The police only arrived just now and if I had waited, then those bastards would have been long gone!"

"Even then, Eren; even then, you only got away because of luck!"_ Grisha shouted back. _"The reason I'm angry is because you threw away your life without even thinking how it would impact others!"

_Eren stiffened at that, thinking of how his mother, how Bec and how Tanya would react if he really had died. Tears pricked at his eyes but even so... _

_"But... I just wanted to save her as soon as possible..."_

_Grisha's expression softened at his words before looking at the little girl. "Mikasa, I know it's been a while since I've seen you, but I'm Dr. Jaeger."_

_She looked back at him with an almost blank expression before she mumbled, "Dr. Jaeger, I need to go home. Which way do I need to go to get there?"_

_Grisha stiffened and Erens eyes widened at her words. Becquerel and Tanya forced themselves upright and went over to them._

_"I'm cold... I don't have anywhere to go..."_

_The words had barely left Mikasa's mouth before Eren unwound the red scarf he was wearing and immediately wrapped it around her own neck and and face, covering up her mouth and part of her ears._

_"Have this," he said. "It's yours now. Is it warm?"_

_Mikasa's eyes widened before she gently felt the material beneath her fingers. "... it's warm."_

_"Come live with us," Grisha said gently. __"You've had it hard, and what you need now is rest."_

_**It'll be okay, Mikasa,** Tanya said solemnly, looking up at the little girl.** Our family is really nice and you'll be really happy.**_

_**"You know, she can't understand you, right?"** Becquerel murmured to the little Snorunt._

_Mikasa remained silent as she looked at the four before Eren gripped her sleeve. "What's the matter? C'mon; let's go home now._ Our home."

_That was when the dam burst and tears slid down Mikasa's face, the scarf soaking them up. "Yes... let's go..."_

* * *

><p>Mikasa shot over to the titan with unhinged jaws and sliced out its' nape effortlessly before landing on the rooftops and steadying herself. Titan Corpses littered the area around her, slowly evaporating, the rain bringing forth even more steam from their bodies.<p>

She heard the bells toll out, giving the withdrawal signal. The soldiers around her breathed a heavy sigh of relief at that. Now, all was left for them to do was replenish their gas and climb the wall. But that was the furthest thing from her mind as she kept going forward to the front.

_The only ones who live are the victors; the world we live in is that cruel. But in this cruel world, I have somewhere to return to._

The subtlest and softest of smiles graced Mikasa's lips._ Eren, so long as you're alive, I can do anything._

* * *

><p>Donatello and Rinslet were crying unabashedly after Becquerel and Tanya finished.<p>

**"That's- I can't believe that happened,"** Miko whispered, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

**"No wonder she's so devoted to him,"** Kouji said in a low voice, his fists gripping.

Matthias wouldn't let any of them see the tears pouring down his face. Just then, the Noivern, Staraptor, Togekiss, Noctowl, Unfezant and Heracross landed on top of the wall overlooking Trost. The two Beast trainer squads could see titans still roaming about and they could hear the last clangs of the bells tolling.

"All right, change of plans!" Andreas barked to the Pokemon. "At this point, you will go out and find your partner and join them in battle!" before he turned to Samuel. "We're heading to the front. Find your comrades and bring their partners over to them."

"Understood!" Samuel said, saluting sharply before the two squads shot off. He turned back to his Luxio partner and the other Pokemon as he knelt down. "Let's go, everyone!"

**Right! **Cody said back as he gripped his partner's back.

As he prepared to activate his gear, Adrian flapped over to Samuel and Cody, looking at them both intently as he said, **I'm coming with you both; your leg is still injured and you won't be able to use your gear as well as you normally would.**

Samuel stared in surprise at the Staraptor before he smiled. "Okay then; I'm counting on you."

With that, human and multiple Pokemon descended into the city. They scoured everywhere they could see, searching for any signs of their partners and comrades. Becquerel could feel the foreboding from earlier become so strong, he could barely concentrate.

_Eren, please be all right!_

As Samuel kept his eyes peeled, he saw Mikasa shooting across the rooftops. "Adrian!"

**I hear you,** the Staraptor said as he quickly flew over to the soldier.

Mikasa looked surprised to see Samuel but she didn't stop moving. She gave him a short nod before noticing Tanya, Rillo and Becquerel. The Froslass quickly went over to her side and dispelled the psychic power holding them up.

"It's good to see you all here," Mikasa said in a low voice.

**I'm glad that you're safe,** Tanya said with a smile.** We just got here and we're looking for the other new soldiers. Can you join us?**

A knowing look graced her face as she added, **We could run into Eren; who else to find him but those closest to him?**

The ravenette nodded back before following after the other Pokemon and Samuel.

"The Beast Trainers are bringing in as many Pokemon as they can and the other cadet Pokemon will be here soon, but they can't bring too many in one group or they'll be slowed down," Samuel explained.

"So, you told them about what was going on here?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be Court-Martialed for using an unauthorized Pokemon and deserting the battlefield if we ever get out of here..."

Mikasa's grip tightened on her blades at that. Desertion was punishable by death, and to know that her comrade would face such a fate was not welcome.

Suddenly, Fisher stiffened on Donatello's back as familiar scents wafted through her nostrils. **Marco! I smell Marco and the others!** she barked.

"Which way?" Mikasa asked, her expression more alert.

**There!**

Donatello took a swift ninety-degree turn and Mikasa, Tanya, Rillo, Becquerel, Adrian and Chris followed his example.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!"<p>

Jean, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Krista, Ymir, Tom, Franz, Daz, Mina, Mylius and a few other new soldiers were resting atop the rooftops. They had heard the withdrawal bells toll out, but it gave them little comfort.

"They finally ring the bells," Jean said with a despondent and dry despair from where he sat, "when we've barely any gas left; we can't even get back to the walls at this point."

The grey-haired teen grimaced with anger and despair. "It's because those idiots running the supplies decided to barricade themselves in, even though the titans around three to four meters are sure to get in and eat them. Even though I get why, that's just wrong. So in the end, we've been left high and dry with no gas and no way to get to the walls."

"But that's exactly why we have to keep fighting however we can until the very end! If we keep standing around doing nothing, we'll still be in the same situation and the titans'll eventually find us all!" Connie exclaimed. "If we keep scurrying around like rats, then we'll lose what little gas we have left and without our mobility, we're screwed!"

"Actually using your head for once, eh Connie?" Jean deadpanned, "but do you really think we can make any difference with our manpower? Nearly every officer has been slaughtered."

"So, who's going to be taking charge of this suicide mission? Even if we do find an officer, what can we do against the titans anyways? The 3-4 meter titans have probably already broken into the HQ, and they'll be no way to operate under those conditions."

That brought the fight out of Connie as he heard this. "So, it's really no use?"

Jean gave a low, wry sigh. "We've had really sucky lives, haven't we? We might as well go out with a bang, but..."

"Alright everyone, up and at 'em! We can do it!" Sasha shouted out, trying to rouse the others. "If we pool our resources and skills, we can def...inate..."

She trailed off as she was met with silence and flat scowls she turned to Armin from where he was huddled with a half-hopeful, half-pleading, "Armin, can you help me convince them...?"

She was met with silence once again, Armin's eyes locked down on the tiles. Mylius put a hand on Sasha's shoulder, prompting her to look back at him as the ash-blond teen shook his head. The red-haired girl's mood deflated even lower at that.

Annie looked back at the taller blond. "What now, Reiner?"

"We wait for them to gather up first," he replied, prompting Bertolt to sweat-drop a bit.

"Either way you look at it, we're done for here. At this rate, we'll be picked off one by one," Marco said softly. "It's not like I didn't think my life would end like this... _but what are we all dying for?"_

Just a few moments after Marco had said this, he became aware of a shadow over him. Panic gripped the freckled boy as he looked up in time to be met with warm fur crashing belly-first onto his face, nearly knocking him back.

"What the-?!" he exclaimed, only for his shock to turn to amazed relief. "Fisher!"

The Growlithe gave him a relieved grin as Marco brought her off his face. **I've never been so happy to see you!**

The sounds of flapping filled the air and the new soldiers looked up in surprise, then sheer relief and even joy as the Pokemon came to the roof, along with Mikasa and Samuel.

**CONNIE!** Rinslet let out a joyful bark before she leaped off of Donatello and bombarded the bald boy in a tight hug.

"Wha-?! How did you all get here?" Jean asked in shock as Miko beamed at him from where she had gotten off the dragon-type.

"Samuel! You shouldn't be here!" Sasha exclaimed as she saw the boy get off the Staraptor.

**Your friend is the reason we were able to get here,** Adrian said simply. **Soon, more of the cadet Pokemon will arrive, along with the Beast Trainer soldiers. Two squads are already here, fighting at the front.**

This considerably lightened the mood around the soldiers hearing that more would be coming to help them. The second the Pokemon he had been carrying were off his back, Donatello immediately shot over to Sasha and scooped her up off the ground in a tight hug. She could feel the relief and concern radiating off her partner and Sasha hugged him back.

Around, the new soldiers reunited with their partners, some still not sure if they were hallucinating or not. Kouji, Jenn and Chris settled themselves right by Annie, Reiner and Bertolt once more, Matthias buried his head into Krista's embrace, Terezi and Ymir shared a wry grin, Mina hugged Pearl happily, Luta draped herself and her pink cloak over Mylius, Chili tackled Daz in a relieved hug, Lance nuzzled Tom's head, and Clovis threw her four arms tightly around Franz while he hugged her back for all he was worth. Even those soldiers whose partners had yet to arrive brightened quite a bit to see they weren't alone.

Rillo scampered about on the roof until she spotted Armin. She smiled as she approached him. **Armin, we're here, it's gonna be ok-**

The desolate and almost dead look of anguish stopped the Raticate in her tracks. **Armin...?**

**"Where the heck is Nac?"** Phoebe wondered, looking about while perched on her tail.

**"I can't see Thomas either,"** Juno frowned.

**Hey! Hannah, I'm here!** Gregory trilled out.

The foreboding was so strong, it was as if Becquerel was being crushed now. Now that things began to settle down, Mikasa went over to Mina and Mylius, asking, "Have either of you seen Eren yet?"

This brought the smiles off both of their faces at that and neither of them could look her in the eye. Becquerel then saw Armin a little ways away from them. **Mikasa.**

She looked back at him and followed his line of sight to the blond. Armin felt his body freeze as he heard the two come closer. What the hell was he supposed to do? There was no way he could look either of them in the eye and tell them what happened.

_My life is as pointless as they come. If I had known it would turn out like this... I would have died along with him..._

"Armin, are you hurt at all?" Mikasa asked, kneeling before him. "Is everything okay? Where's Eren? Mina and Mylius don't-"

"Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Hannah Piper, and Eren Jaeger," the blond got out, his voice becoming louder and more anguished as tears fell from his eyes, "have all fulfilled their duties and bravely given their lives for the sake of humanity..."

The four Pokemon felt as if the ground had been swept out from their feet, as did the other soldiers and Pokemon.

**"Liar!"** Phoebe yelled, tears beading her eyes. "**There's no way Nac could have- He's not-"**

Gregory stared dumbfounded at Franz as tears fell freely from his eyes and down his face and beak while Clovis set her hand on his shoulder. **"Gregory, I..."**

**"Shut up!"** he screamed. **"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"**

**"You said we'd join the Corps," **Juno whispered. "**You said we'd fight for humanity by Eren and the others, so we could see outside the walls..."**

Tanya felt her insides become emptier and colder than normal as she processed this and saw Becquerel's expression go utterly blank. Tanya pushed aside her own grief and the torrent of memories of her life with her family and went to Becquerel's side.

**"Bec..."** she mumbled to him, gently cupping his face.

He said nothing but looked back at her silently. Something had broken inside the Absol, something that could never be repaired again.

"So then, most of the 34th have been wiped out," Bertolt realized with a grimace. "We really can't do anything on our own, can we...?"

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa," Armin sobbed, a few hiccups making it past his lips. "Eren sacrificed himself to save me- and I couldn't do anything for him- I was so useless, pathetic-"

**Don't say that!** Rillo cried out desperately. **You're not useless, you're not!**

"Mikasa, I'm so sorry," Mylius said in an anguished voice. "I couldn't tell you back there; I-"

But Mikasa didn't reply as she gripped the blond's shoulder. "Armin, now isn't the time to cry," she said in a level voice. "Calm down and stand up."

She then pulled him back onto his feet and the blond stared at her in surprise before Mikasa turned to Marco. "If we eliminate the titans surrounding the HQ, then we can fill up on gas and climb the wall, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But why can't-"

"They've been either flying or supporting Pokemon for hours already," Samuel said. "They can still move and fight, but at this rate, it won't be too long before it takes a severe toll on their bodies."

"Still," the freckled teen said, "even with them, there're so many..."

Mikasa looked at him for a second more before she raised her sword up. "I'm strong. Stronger than anyone else here. Even without anyone's help, I can kick those titan bastard's collective asses with ease if I must. But I recognize my limits. That's why we have our partners, so they can help us overcome those limits!"

Still no one moved. Mikasa's expression didn't change as she went. "Are all of you such incompetents, incapable of of any action? Are you all so pathetic that even with our trusted partners by your sides, you still snivel and bemoan your own helplessness? You spineless, gutless, cowards. For shame, indeed. All you're good for is sitting there and watching with helpless envy, and in turn making your own partners feel helpless because they can't make you feel stronger or get you back on your feet."

She turned to Tanya. "I know I can count on you to fight alongside me, and I won't let you down or make you disappointed in your partner."

Tanya nodded back fiercely as she and Becquerel joined her partner's side, the Froslass relieved to see Becquerel at least moving. **We'll fight together and we'll take every titan we come across down!**

"H-hey Mikasa, Tanya-" Franz began shakily.

"You can't take them all down by yourselves!" Daz nearly shrieked. "It's impossible!"

"... if we die, we die," Mikasa stated. "It really is that simple. But if we win, we get to live. You don't stand a chance of winning if you don't even fight."

With that, human and Pokemon shot off. A moment later, Becquerel was racing after them both as well. The soldiers could only stand there, looking after her, but they all felt such a deep shame. How could they keep despairing like this, when their partners had been fighting so hard to get to them and they still wanted to give up?

Jean looked in the direction where the target of his affections and the two childhood Pokemon had gone off in. He understood why she had said what she had said; they were meant to shock them into action.

_This is all your fault, Eren,_ Jean thought before he stood up and barked at the others, "Oi! Since when was leaving our comrades and partners to fight by themselves part of our formation?! Get a move on folks, or we all really will turn into spineless cowards!"

This caused many of the new soldiers and Pokemon to stare at him in surprise; they never expect Jean of all people to give a rousing speech. Miko just smiled at her partner with unrestrained pride at how he had suddenly grown up since she saw him last night.

Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Marco, Mina, Mylius and Samuel followed after Jean while Sasha taunted the other soldiers, "Boo-yah, weaklings! Cowards! Freaks!"

"... like hell I'm gonna take that," Tom twitched.

**That's the spirit!** Lance laughed.

At this, something changed in the grieving Pokemon. They were still upset for their partners, but now they wanted to make the titans pay for taking their beloved humans from them. With that in mind, Gliscor, Talonflame and Polywhirl turned to the soldiers.

**Hey everyone!** Phoebe yelled at the other soldiers. **We're gonna fight alongside with you guys in place of your partners!**

**We won't allow any of you to die before the day is out!** Juno promised.

**LET'S KICK ASS!** Gregory let out a battle screech.

The soldiers echoed this and they all shot out after the first group, spirits enflamed with courage and determination. Even if they were to die that day, they couldn't be called cowards anymore.

Mikasa and Tanya held the lead of their group, the humans' blades and the Absol's horns and claws slashing and the Froslass's ice and fangs biting. Some titans, Tanya froze over with her breath that Mikasa wasn't fast enough to get to, allowing her partner and Becquerel extra time to kill them as well, Tanya's fngs ripping apart the napes of the one she missed.

"Keep trailing them! The battle'll be brief but decisive!" Jean shouted. "We need to make it to HQ before we run out of gas!"

"Gotta admit, she's really incredible," Connie said to Armin as he watched Mikasa in awe. "What I wouldn't give to move that fast..."

**Hey, you're fast enough and you've got me,** Rinslet gave a pout from where she was propelling herself with high-pressure water.

Connie's comment made Armin realize something as he watched her as well; Mikasa was using way too much gas. It didn't matter how skilled they were, if they lost their mobility, then even with their partners they'd be sitting ducks.

_She's not herself after all; she's trying to stay active enough so that she doesn't think of Eren. If that keeps up, then-_

No sooner had the thought appeared, that the gas from Mikasa's gear sputtered before it died. She fell through the air and smacked against a rooftop before rolling off. "Mikasa!"

The blond shot down to the ravenette, Rillo following close behind. Connie was startled before he and Rinslet also followed him down.

* * *

><p>Mikasa stared up blankly from where she had landed on a tarp roof over a stall. She still didn't understand how she hadn't noticed her own gas depleting before it had actually run out. A moment later, Tanya was by her side, expression worried as she helped the ravenette down.<strong><br>**

_It's happening again. I'm losing my family again._

Even as her feet touched the ground, Mikasa fell to her knees. Tanya tried to get her back on her feet again but she remained unresponsive, not even hearing or understanding her partner's words.

_Am I going to have to start everything over again?_

She could faintly hear the sounds of giant footsteps coming her way. She could feel Tanya grabbing her arms and trying to get her to move before going right in front of her to shield the ravenette along with Becquerel who had just arrived there.

_This world... is a cruel place. Cruel but beautiful._

A soft smile graced her lips. Even in spite of the tragedies in the fifteen years she had been on the earth, it had been a good life, one she believed worth living. If this was how she was to die, if she could be with her family, with Eren, once more, it was okay.

Then, it wasn't.

Electricity shot through Mikasa's body, exactly like six years ago when she had been holding that bloodied kitchen knife. It was unmistakably, the drive to fight, to win, to live. As the fat titan loomed over her, Mikasa shot to her feet, clutching at her blades tightly as she dodged the fat titan's grasp.

**Smack.**

Mikasa stumbled back a few paces from the blow, her cheek sporting a bloodied bruise and slight claw indents. Becquerel stood over her, struggling to catch his breath, raw anguish and anger on his face. **Do not ask me to endure the death of the rest of my family! DO NOT! **he snarled.

_!_

She remembered playing with the two Pokemon with Eren, how the brunet's eyes shone with happiness whenever he was around them. She could feel the love he had for them both. Now, Grisha had disappeared, and Carla and Eren had been eaten, Becquerel and Tanya were alone, save for her, Mikasa.

_**Do not ask me to endure the death of the rest of my family!**_

_That's right; they're my family as well, and I theirs. All we have now is one another. I'm sorry, Eren; I won't give up ever again._

She remembered that day, the time before their lives had shattered when she found him fast asleep beneath that tree, looking so peaceful. Tears pricked her eyes.

_If I were to die, I wouldn't be able to remember you and I would be leaving _our_ family all alone._

The fat titan reached down to her again. Tanya gathered her ice around and Becquerel's horn glowed black, their expressions drawn into a determined scowl and snarl respectively.

_No matter what it takes, I'll keep fighting! It doesn't matter how-_

"AUUUUGGHHHHH!" The roar ripped from all three of their throats as if they were all one and the same. Human, Pokemon, it made no difference.

_I'LL LIVE ON!_

A muscled titan came out of nowhere and smashed it's fist into the fat titan's face. It was as if an explosion had rippled through the space and Mikasa, Tanya and Becquerel were thrown back by the tailwind while the fat titan was sent sprawling.

**"What on earth...?"** Becquerel whispered in total disbelief.

**"A titan's attacking it's own kind?!"** Tanya gasped.

The titan smashed it's foot down mercilessly on the fat titan's neck, blood splattering everywhere. Mikasa could only feel unadulterated bewilderment as she watched. It didn't stop, not until the fat titan was dead and then it threw back it's head before it's mouth split open, a mouth with no lips and giant fangs, and let out a deafening, bloodcurdling roar.

She should have felt afraid or apprehensive, but all the ravenette could feel was uplifted. In that moment, as she heard and saw the titan roar over the fat titan's corpse, Mikasa felt as if she was staring at the manifestation of humanity's anger.

* * *

><p>So, this happened.<p>

Basil isn't an OC, he's the Garrison soldier that appeared at the beginning of chapter 5 who said that he had a wife and daughter inside the walls.

Also, I just came up with something rather interesting; Hajime Isayama's work has been compared as a metaphor to going to the outside world, as in either leaving the confines of Japan or heading out as an adult. The titans represent the bad stuff or disasters that could befall you if you go outside your "walls". So, if that's true, then I guess that Pokemon would represent the family friends and benefactors that look out for you in the real world.

I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough to understand.

Also, I recently got a few soundtracks from Attack on Titan onto my MP3-player, including one Reluctant Heroes. Anyways, I was reading tropes on the bible and I came across this quote while listening to the last verse "Song for the reluctant heroes, Oh give me your strength our lives are so short-" (Good, I can't even type this without tearing up)

"Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends. You are my friends if you do what I command. I no longer call you servants, because a servant does not know his master's business. Instead, I have called you friends, for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you." - John 15:13-15

I personally dare you, the one reading this, to listen to that verse, read that quote, inadvertently remember Levi's backstory in ACWNR (Farlen, Isabel :() as well as the general soldiers in the Survey Corps, and not start crying. I had to shut off my player and exit out of three different tabs on my chromebook to stop myself from bawling in the middle of a class.

Branching into another topic, chapter 57 of attack on titan. Geez, the Survey Corps just can't catch a single break. I swear to God, if Isayama makes this fail-! Also, what has me freaking out (in good and bad ways) is this Kaney showing up and he's a freaking gunslinger! This is gonna cause all sorts of problems for the soldiers too, especially Levi, unless he knows how to deflect or slice apart bullets or can learn it. Still, when they were talking about the anti-personal gear in chapter 56, I didn't expect _that_.

For those of you who are confused about the time sequence of the Pokemon's arrival, here it is.

The Pokemon were taken to the Beast Trainer's HQ in Wall Rose (they used to have one in Wall Maria as well, and an especially prestigious one in Wall Sina) after the Survey Corps left. This was in the morning; it takes around an hour to transport the Pokemon and normally it would take ALL DAY for the Beast Trainers to do a thorough examination of each Pokemon. Thankfully, Samuel arrived when the Pokemon relevant to the plot were finished with their check-up.

Samuel took a little under twenty minutes to reach the HQ and it took another thirty minutes to gather squads and Pokemon to bring with, not to mention the selecting of the Pokemon. This and the bringing of the Pokemon back, took around thirty minutes for Squads Brock and Magnolia, then around ten more before Samuel found Mikasa.

Also- Samuel Lingke-Jackson... Samuel L. Jackson...?


	7. Chapter 7

Guest(1): Awesome and inspiring? Wow, you're making me blush! ^XXX^

It's nice to know I inspired you and I hope to see how your story turns out. Just don't copy me too much, m'kay?

Reknownst: Heh-heh.

There will be quite a few differences and a lot of world-building to follow.

Yeah, I still need to clean up some of the grammar...

Really? Huh, I thought I made it clear who was talking. Oh well.

Yes, character development. Now how to make it happen without an ass-pull...

That I shall :)

Guest(2): My up-dating schedule is two chapters every two months; I want to not over-take canon but recently I've had ideas for how it could go otherwise.

Ramaxy18-chan: I'm glad you enjoy the length ^w^

*fic*

Hjalmar's is an unusual case; soldiers only get one partner, but since Nincada evolved into Ninjask AND Shedninja, both were technically the same Pokemon from before, not to mention factoring in both of their loyalties lied with Hjalmar and Hjalmar only, he was able to keep them both by his side. It's the only case that the Military Factions have had to deal with and they all sincerely hope it stays that way because of the trouble they went through.

TheFuzzykiwiFruit: :)

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

* * *

><p>"It's Captain Levi!"<p>

This is what Levi detested about expeditions before the actual killing began. People kept lining up see the Survey Corps go out like they were some kind of show, fickle idiots that they were.

"Geez, won't they shut up?" he muttered under his breath before Mitternacht gave him a sympathetic smile.

_You know they won't. We'll be out soon, so just endure it a little longer,_ the Gallade said gently.

_How many times have I told you not to coddle me like that?_

_The same number of times I asked you to tone your crassness down, if by even a tenth of an iota._

"Wow; not even half way to the gate and you two are already in the midst of a lover's quarrel," the person with glasses and messy copper-red hair tied back in an equally messy ponytail by his side joked while the Bannette in their lap laughed aloud. "I think it's a good thing not many people know about you guys' respective quirks, otherwise they'd be in for a rude awakening."

Levi's deadpanned retort was drowned in Hange Zoes' excitement as they gushed with sparkling eyes, "I wonder what kinds of titans we'll come across this time! Oh, I hope we see some abnormals!"

"I've already spotted an abnormal," Levi said to them.

"Really?! Where?!" they cried out, looking around excitedly.

Levi then placed his hand on the top of their head and turned them around so they could see each other. "Right here," he stated.

Wilfre the Bannette snickered while Mitternacht suppressed a small chuckle. Hange blinked for a moment before giving an amused smile at the reply.

**"And you claim that those people are loud and tone-deaf,"** an annoyed-looking Glaceon said from where she was on her partners' lap, a tall man with scruffy grey-blond hair and slight beard. **"Keep vigilant otherwise you'll get stomped beneath some-several kilograms of flesh."**

Mitternacht gave the Glaceon a wry smile. "_Ever the ray of sunshine, aren't you Esther?"_

"Open the gates! Titan territory is just up ahead! Let's reclaim the land they stole from us five years ago!"

At the sound of the commanders' voice, the two soldiers and their respective partners joined the rest of their comrades, human and Pokemon alike and went through the gates into the land formally known as Wall Maria.

The Survey Corps were entrusted with the mission of fighting the titans' and reclaiming territory from the titans grip. As of strategic adjustments made to the lines, the Survey Corps' survival rate increased dramatically and along with the aid of their Pokemon partners with new techniques and scouting tactics, the losses of said factions in man/ Pokemon power had decreased to as little as 10 to 20%, even 5% at times.

So far, they had been able to set up precious few sentries with the Outpost Guard in some towns, as well we create a network of tunnels from the cellars of the houses so that they could stay hidden. With each expedition inside Wall Maria, they would leave supplies at each post and town to prepare the inevitable day they would take back Wall Maria, seal it up and kill whatever titans got into humanity's territory.

* * *

><p>A male Unfezant wheezed raspily. His wing had been ripped off, slathering his feathers, military shawl and green band in crimson. Two titans lumbered over to them, the one of the right's lips and chin smeared in blood from where it accidentally tore off the wing, said appendage lying a little ways away from the two soldiers. The Unfezant moved himself so he was draped over his partners' unconscious body as they came closer.<p>

**"You bastards..."** he spat, blood trickling from his mouth and down his beak. **"I'll never... let you lay another hand on my partner!"**

The titans remained silent, their eyes locked on the human beneath the Unfezant's body, intent on finishing their meal. Even if titans didn't attack Pokemon, they could easily bat this one away with the condition he was in and resume eating.

**"It's all well and good for you, trying to eat those who' re weaker and smaller than you,"** he hissed, struggling to his feet, yellow eyes blazing with protective and indignant fury, **"but you can't spare time to take on anyone stronger? Pathetic shits... you're all gonna die today-"**

Just then, the Unfezant heard a whirring noise come closer to them, along with hearing a low crackling. He grinned wryly. **"You hear that? Those are the sounds of your death, just around the corner!"**

As he said this, a hook embedded itself in the building by the titan who had his partner's blood on it's face before a blur of green, white, tan and brown shot past, taking out the nape of the neck. Meanwhile, it only seemed like a bit of wind trickled by the other titans' neck before its' nape went flying out in a blur of blood.

Levi and Mitternacht landed gracefully on the rooftops, the latter's goggles fitted over his eyes. A fifteen-meter titan was approaching from the right, A thirteen and twelve-meter on the left, and several more three to five meter titans were on the ground, some en-route towards the two soldiers.

Just then, a young woman with honey blonde hair and dark blue eyes along with a two tall men, one with blond hair tied back, stubble and brown eyes, the other with light brown skin, dark brown hair and black eyes. A Weaville, Serperior and Hariyama respectively were by their sides. "Captain, the reinforcements will be here soon!" the woman reported.

"Petra, Satoko, take care of the two soldiers down there!" Levi ordered before turning to the other four. "Gunther, Thor, Erd and Chloe, focus on the titans coming in from the left! Nacht and I'll take out the ones on the right!"

With that, the two shot forward via 3D maneuvering gear and sheer strength towards the two titans, shooting in opposite directions to deal with the giants.

"Geez, you guys make such stupid faces," Levi growled as he readied his blades and fired off one of the grappling hooks behind one of the lunging titans. "Every last one of you!"

* * *

><p>"Yahoo!" Hange shrieked as they flew through the sky like a bird before perching on a rooftop to face a mustachioed titan.<p>

"Aw, it's okay big guy!" they said as they opened their arms up to the giant. "I won't cause you much pain, cross my heart and hope to die!"

The titan reached out to grab them but Hange easily leaped out of the way before shooting back around it's head and slicing out it's nape. A bit of it's blood got on their cloak but evaporated almost immediately. "See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you much," they said smugly.

A titan with rather long black hair and twitching eyes came near the group before Wilfre slid out from the shadows of the houses, his eyes gleaming red and his yellow zippered mouth was drawn in a sneering grin. The titan noticed him and attempted to grab the Bannette, only for it's fingers to pass right through him. The titan actually froze where it was, allowing the Bannette to actually shoot into the titan's body before coming out the other side and repeating the action with malevolent glee.

**"Yes. **_**Yes,**_**"** Wilfre _crooned_ as he crossed in and out of it's body like a phantom before settling on its' neck, the titan letting out bellows of fear as Wilfre caressed its' nape with his claws. **"Cry out. Scream. Curse. Beg. Regret. **_**Fear."**_

With that, Wilfre drew back his arms, spectral energy forming giant claws hands on either side which he scraped against the titan's neck with deliberate and sadistic cruelty, going deeper with each swipe. The titan tried to get the Bannette off of it but he had become intangible once again and the titan was helpless as Wilfre continued to torture it until the back of it's neck and head were both a bloodied mess and the titan finally died.

**"Good riddance,"** the Bannette sneered as he watched the titan crash into the ground before the claw-shaped spectral energy subsided, the blood evaporating into the air now that the claws had disappeared.

_"Wilfre!"_

**"Shit,"** the Bannette muttered under his breath as Hange yelled up to him, a stern look on their face but none of the delicious anger he wished to feast on.

"You know better than to torture them like that!" his partner admonished as he floated down to their side.

**"Hey, so long as it kills them,"** Wilfre shrugged, hoping to get more of a reaction from them; he was literally starving for those emotions. **"You used to be so much more **_**fun**_**, Hanji,"** he honestly admitted.

The cold look didn't waver as Hange looked at him and Wilfre felt himself wilt underneath it, however much it annoyed or, Arceus-forbid, _ashamed_ him. **"... m'sorry."**

Hange's expression softened before they gave a sigh. "No you're not," they said without venom before gently patting Wilfre's head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Y-E-E-E-A-A-A-HOO-HOO-HOOOO!"<em>**

A blur of orange-yellow bolted across the sky at blinding speed, several titans knocked over as Donovan's claws imbued with draconic power knocked them over or took off their heads. He was a little ways away from Erwin and the other soldiers so he wouldn't risk killing them in his rampage. A few seconds later, Donovan became the target of a fourteen meter abnormal, with five more nine to thirteen meter titans coming towards him from behind.

Any normal person would have either urinated or defecated themselves (or a grotesque combination of both processes in which the body ejects unwanted waste) in such a situation, and even a soldier would have been on the verge of a panic attack. Donovan's fanged grin only spread wider and he gestured the abnormal over with a taunting claw.

As the abnormal reached out towards him, Donovan easily grabbed it's appendage, halting it's action. The abnormal tried to pull free and Donovan let out searing flames from his mouth. The fire engulfed the titan's head, completely incinerating the cranium and nape. The Dragonite pushed it to the side and flew high into the air before smashing down on one of the other titans with such strength and speed, the titan was crushed into the ground, the pavement breaking apart from the force as Donovan obliterating the nape.

The other four titans seemed to realize in what little brains they had (or if they had any at all) that the Pokemon before them was not someone to be trifled with and that engaging him would be far more trouble than going after their intended prey. But Donovan would have nothing of that, and he grabbed two of them by their hair and smacked their heads together, and draconic energy materialized around his claws once more and he took out the nape and half the skin of their backs and heads off.

**"What's that, ya bastards?! That's what I thought! That'll teach ya ta pick on someone yer own size!"**

Erwin's mouth twitched slightly as he heard and saw the Dragonite's rampage in the air, the carrier Pidgeotto that had just arrived hiding behind his broad back and quivering in sheer terror. It made sense that the two of them were partnered up; no one else would be able to handle Donovan, even if he was smaller, weaker and _not a Pokemon._

"Mike," he said in a deadpan tone to the squad leader currently by his side.

"Essie," Mike Zacharias said in the same tone as his commander, turning to his partner from where she was seated on his horse.

**"Got it,"** the Glaceon replied as she blasted a thin, sub-zero temperature beam of ice to Donovan, hitting his belly and part of his arm and chest as he swooped over them.

Donovan let out a bellow of confusion and pain, as ice and cold hurt him far more than any kind of wound and began to fly out of control back and forth, trying to soothe the chilling pain and smacking the other two titans a little under a hundred meters backwards by accident.

**"COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLCCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD- oh yeah- FLAME!" **The Dragonite screeched before he remembered the attack he used seconds ago and stepped out of his freak-out to breathe fire onto the parts of his body that were encased in ice, melting it off of him.

**"YOU OBLIVIOUS BUFFOON, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"** Esther bellowed, her normally cool demeanor giving away to fiery irritation at the fact that it had to take that much trouble to get the dragon-type's attention and not for the first time either.

Donovan obeyed instantly and nearly smashed into the ground via over-eagerness before righting himself and his mass of several kilograms in front of the group. The Dragonite noticed Erwin's stern expression and he wilted beneath it, ashamed.

**"Er- ya wanted me, boss?"** he asked rather timidly.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Mitternacht saw a few more titans, all ranging between eleven and fourteen meters, coming towards them. Wasting no more time, the Gallade landed on the rooftops, his flat and sturdy feet digging deep into the shingles and leaving behind cracked debris as he shot towards the new targets.<p>

_There's an eleven, fourteen and thirteen meter coming our way- all are within my sight and reach,_ Mitternacht quickly contacted his partner.

_Got it; I'm nearly finished here._

Mitternacht nodded absently before remembering that Levi probably couldn't see the gesture. The Gallade's vision narrowed down to the nearest titan to him and he easily leaped high into the air overhead. The titan reached out towards him, missing him by a mile. His blades extended from his arms like tonfas and psychic energy lathed itself over the appendage before Mitternacht slashed out the nape with such force, the titan's head was sent flying. He jump-kicked himself off of the dead titan and landed against the side of a house before kicking off and behind the next titan, it's hands missing him by a mile before he slashed upwards from it's left side all the way across it's back and over the neck's nape. The third however, seemed to be a bit more intelligent than the other two and made a swipe for Mitternacht as he finished the slash on the second titan and was twisting about to land on the rooftops near him. A split second before the giant's grubby fingers closed around Mitternacht, a pale green-blue energy surrounded him acting as a barrier. The titan's fingers were broken by the impact and Mitternacht quickly dropped to the ground before leaping forwards and slicing apart it's Achilles tendons, sending it onto its' knees.

_"Here I am with enough power to use _actual attacks_ and you go forcing me to execute status techniques on accidental impulse,"_ Mitternach said with a frown as he shot up to the nape via hopping across the titans' body so swiftly it couldn't even see him. _"You're even making me waste more time I don't have lecturing you when I should be killing you, especially when you don't even understand a word I'm saying."_

The Gallade wasted no more time and ripped apart the flesh, nearly peeling off its' entire back along with the nape, showcasing the dripping syrupy muscles, sinew and blood as it fell sideways. Mitternacht leaped off of it and back to where he was supposed to land before being so rudely interrupted before running back to his partners' side.

Levi shot behind the titan he was currently on (already leaving several titan corpses in his wake since the Gallade left his side), using his wire to hold it's neck in place before spiraling around the slicing the nape out before pulling the hook back into his gear. He slammed his foot onto the skin beneath the skin and shot off and up over a titan with a bay-like face and sunken eyes, throwing his blades into the orbs. It roared in pain as the short man perched himself on it's head. "Whoops," he deadpanned without remorse as it writhed about.

"Oi, calm your ass down, big guy," Levi reprimanded as he balanced himself out before refilling his blades, expression becoming more deadly. "Take it like our partners do every time we come out here to kick your asses so I can turn you into a heap of ash."

With that, he fired the hook into its' head and swung upwards, using gravity's momentum to aid his already impressive arm strength to slice out the titans' nape, sending it falling to the ground before landing on the rooftops. Now that he had a moment to spare in the chaos, Levi's attention was drawn to the almost boiling hot blood on his hand, sword hilt and blade from the titan.

"Ugh-!" he practically _whined_ before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the crimson liquid off from his skin. "Fucking hell, that's so disgusting..."

The only thing that Levi considered appalling over the deaths of the soldiers around him; He was all too aware of the messiness of killing in general, before he was a soldier and before he was a thug. However, he could hardly hold a cloth over his sword hilts like he could with his old knife otherwise it'd be far more difficult to operate it, especially on the battlefield where even a millisecond of hesitation was enough to get you killed. So he contented himself with bringing as many handkerchiefs with him as his person would allow to get the blood off him. Titan blood was as hot, if not hotter, than than titan flesh and it evaporated fairly quickly, but it was dangerous for it to have too much contact with the skin, as it could leave behind burns and blisters on the skin that could tear open and get infected if left alone for too long.

That, and Levi's obsession with cleanliness demanded that it be taken off his person as swiftly as possible.

Mitternacht appeared by his side a second later and both quickly got to the ground where the four soldiers were covering Petra and Satoko while they tended to the soldiers. Thor had a Titan in a tight headlock before ripping it's head clean off where the nape was while Chloe moved in a green flash to wrap around and crush the titan's bodies with sickening crunches. Gunther and Erd's own blows cleared the street of any visible titans, giving them a few minutes before more would come. The blond soldier that the Unfezant was protecting was back on his feet, his chest and head bandaged as he tried to aid Petra in tending to his partner.

"How're they holding up?" the captain asked his subordinate.

"It's no good, sir!" Petra got out as she pressed the cloth down futile on the Unfezant's wound, blood seeping through the fabric and staining her hands. "I can't stop the bleeding, and the Sitrus and Oran pills aren't having any effect either!"

**"Even if I freeze the wound over, at this rate he'll go into shock and die from the cold,"** Satoko grimaced with helpless anger and anguish, **"and even if we preserve the wing, the muscle's too ragged to have any hope of reattachment!"**

Levi looked back at the Gallade but he shook his head with a saddened grimace. _"Healing him as he is now is beyond my power."_

"So what- you're saying there's nothing we can do for him?!" the soldier exclaimed.

**"K-Klein..."**

The Unfezant choked out weakly, alerting the soldiers present. His head bobbed weakly as he looked about, the yellow irises clouded. **"Where are you-? I can't see you- Klein, where are you-?"**

With that, Levi knelt down beside him and gently lifted the Unfezant's head up so he could see his partner clearly, placing his head against the soldier's left breast, right above his heart. "Listen; that's his heart and because of your actions, it'll keep beating. You protected him with your life; there's nothing more than can be asked of that from you."

The Unfezant's eyes widened before Klein gently laid a hand on his head, caressing the feathers. "I'm right here, Caeser- I'm- I'm right here. Thank you for everything you've done, for me and for humanity."

His tear-stained face became determined as his jaw clenched and he said to his dying partner, "Your strength- I'll use it. I'll use it and see to it that the titans are eradicated, no matter what!"

A smile shuddered onto the yellow beak and the Unfezant smiled peacefully, he was so happy to be by his partner's side at the end, to know that he was alive; it didn't matter if the titans existed or not to him, so long as Klein was alive...

A few moments passed by before Caeser went limp in Klein's arms. The soldier's lips trembled before he cradled his partner's body to his chest, a sob rising from his throat. Levi remained silent out of respect, his fists clenched tightly while Petra's head was bowed along with Satoko's.

"Did- did he hear me?" Klein couldn't help wondering before he tried to rub away the tears on his face, trying to sniff back the mucus.

Levi gestured to the Unfezant's expression, one of peace and a smile on his beak. "I know he did," he said before offering one of the handkerchiefs on his person to the soldier, who accepted it gratefully.

Shakily, Klein slipped the green band from around the Unfezant's neck and tied it tightly around his right arm as a sign of respect to his partner; he had given his life for humanity, and no one could ask anything more from a soldier of the Survey Corps than that. Just then, Erwin, along with Mike and his squad and a few more soldiers rode their way. "We're falling back, everyone!"

_"So soon?"_ Mitternacht said with a concerned frown while Levi's scowl deepened. "I thought we were seeing this through until we couldn't take another step forward, or did my soldiers die for nothing? Give me one reason to agree with an order like that."

Erwin then held up a piece of paper, one of the few carrier Pidgeottoes left as he explained, "The Colossal titan broke through Trost, and the Garrison, outpost Guard and new soldiers are currently fighting for their lives, many without their partners. The scenario from five years ago is being repeated as I speak."

At that, the soldiers became far more alert. The walls had been attacked when they were away and it had taken them nearly all morning to get to where they were now and it was nearing the late afternoon; how would they all get back on such short notice?!

"The soldiers with the Pokemon who can fly or teleport are being sent up ahead with as many more soldiers as they can bring with," Erwin told them. "Donovan is already bringing Squad Leader Sayram and his subordinates to Trost and can still fit a few more with him. Get your squad there as quickly as possible If the soldiers have already been ordered to retreat to Wall Rose, then meet them there and wait for the Corps."

"Got it," the shorter man assented, understanding the situation now. With that, the group quickly rode away to gather up the soldiers and Pokemon capable of such action.

Levi reached for another handkerchief to wipe the blood and feathers away, only to remember that the one he used before had been his last one on him. He didn't even have to be disappointed as Mitternacht had already pulled out a handkerchief from his own person and held it out to the short man.

He mechanically wiped the Unfezant's blood off his hands, noticing a soft grey feather in the cloth. Just then, Gunther, Thor, Erd and Chloe ran/ slithered over to them with a younger man with grey hair that was similar to Levi's own hair cut and an Alteria flew by their sides. Levi quickly relayed Erwin's orders to his subordinates.

"Luca can carry three more at the most," Oluo Bozado said, setting a hand on the dragon-type's cloud-like fur-covered torso.

"We still have the Apricorn capsules on us," Gunther said, holding up two small spherical devices, one was green with a light brown marsh pattern while the other was black with a blue circle pattern.

Just then, Donovan was flying towards them, barely looking winded from the three soldiers and their Pokemon on his back. **"Boss sent me over ta see if anyone needs a lift!"** he called out. **"I still got room fer a few more!"**

Levi nodded to his two older subordinates and Gunther and Erd clicked their capsules opened as a light blue light encircled the Hariyama and Serperior to suck them inside the capsule before getting on the Dragonite's back, a rather stout ravenette with freckles and dark brown eyes moving over for them. Petra and Satoko quickly got onto Luca's back behind Oluo, who looked a little too pleased with the seating arrangement.

A man with black hair swept to one side with a few bangs hanging over his left eye and grey-blue eyes was atop a Charizard who bore a long scar beneath his belly and right leg with a rather svelte blond with amber eyes and almost baby-like features clinging to him from behind. He met Levi's gaze for a moment before giving a short nod in acknowledgement, which the captain returned. He then turned to Mitternacht, who held his green exoskeleton-like hand out.

Levi set his booted foot onto the hand and Mitternacht gripped it tightly before moving it so Levi gripped his shoulders from behind. "Let's get going!" he barked.

With that, Donovan and Lucas lifted off and the Dragonite was off in a blur of yellow-orange with the Alteria flying right behind him. The Charizard lifted off as well, albeit with a bit more difficulty. Mitternacht's body shimmered with pale blue psychic energy and moved to cover his partner as well as the Gallade broke into a run, before both vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present...<em>

* * *

><p>"Mikasa! Tanya! Becquerel!"<p>

Mikasa looked back as the blond shot over to her, grabbed her around the waist and flew her up onto the roof before they both crashed onto the tile in a heap. Tanya quickly levitated herself and Becquerel after them, albeit with some difficulty.

"You crashed because you used the rest of your gas, right?" Armin asked as he got back on his feet and Rillo jumped down from where she clutched his back.

"I'll be fine-" Mikasa began.

"Great to see you both, but look alive, folks!" Connie shouted as he and Rinslet landed on the roof by them. "Two 15-meter classes in sight; this is bad!"

Rillo shivered slightly but held her ground by Armin protectively before she noticed Tanya, Becquerel and Mikasa looking at one of the titans. "**What's the matter?"**

**"That titan..."** Tanya said in a soft voice. **"Something's definitely different about it..."**

Becquerel remained silent. Something was off about that titan, and not just because it attacked its' own kind.

Rinslet scowled, "**Not cool, you're gonna ignore our awesome rescue for one lousy titan? Y'seen one, you've seen 'em-"**

Her sentence was cut off as one of the titans opened its' mouth and rushed at the other. Then, to all of their shock, the Rouge titan shifted itself into a fighting stance with both fists raised, as if it were a boxer.

Becquerel stared dumbstruck as he recognized the position. **"Is that-?!"**

The next moment, the Rouge titan smashed its' fist into the other titans' neck and _bitch-slapped_ the head clean off. Armin, Rillo, Connie and Rinslet stared in dumbfounded and amazed shock before they realized that the cranium was headed right for them.

"Take cover!" Armin shouted as he grabbed Rillo, tucking her into his arms to shield her while Rinslet knocked Connie onto the roof, her body covering his.

Mikasa, Tanya and Becquerel quickly shot out of the way before the titan's head smashed into the raised room on the roof behind and above them, blood and sheared flesh splattering everywhere before the titans' body fell into the street. The next moment, the Rouge titan's foot smashed into what was left of the titan's neck, killing it once and for all.

**"Huh...?"** Rillo squeaked, her eyes wide with both awe and fear.

**"That was awesome, but still- what the hell?!"** Rinslet exclaimed. **"Those guys don't attack themselves!"** before turning to Armin and asking rather bashfully, **O-or do they attack themselves? Did I miss somethin' in class?**

Armin shook his head. "No they don't attack themselves, Rins; this is totally unprecedented."

**I'm not the only one who saw that that titan went straight for it's weakness, am I?** Tanya asked.

"Either way we need to move out. It's gonna be heading our way any second-" Connie started, only for the Rouge titan to walk away from them. This what truly turned their heads as it walked over to a few more titans a ways away from them.

"What's going on? It's not reacting at all how it should be at all!" Armin wondered.

"It has some skills and knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, though," Mikasa noted. "So what's..."

**Not only that, but the move it used was similar to a technique in the military,** Becquerel voiced. **But how did that creature even known how to use it?**

"Could it be an abnormal?" Connie said. "I mean, that's all I can think of why it's behaving so weird."

**That's not an abnormal.**

The three humans and newly arrived Pokemon looked over at Tanya and Becquerel when the former said that. "What do you mean?" Mikasa asked.

**It's- it's different, it's off, it's **_**wrong**_** almost,** Tanya said with a confused frown. **That's all I can say.**

**It's scent and presence is off,** Becquerel explained. **You remember that we were taught how to identify titans and abnormals by scent and sense, and that titan has neither the scent of a normal titan or an abnormal.**

Rillo and Rinslet's noses twitched a bit as they breathed in the scents. Titans always had smelled of ash, heat, blood (not their own) and rotting flesh, a mindless and blank presence. But the other titan's scent smelled of primal fury and the presence it had was far from mindless or blank.

It was _burning._

"I don't really understand," Connie finally said, "but, we gotta get back to HQ-"

"But wait a second!" Armin cried out. "Mikasa's completely out of gas!"

That stopped the bald teen right in his tracks and Rinslet stared at the ravenette with a worried expression. **But... how're you gonna fight?**

Even Pokemon were amazed with Mikasa's fighting techniques, as she was one of the very few humans that could actively keep up with them in terms of stamina and physical power (and speed, when using the 3D maneuvering gear).

"There's an obvious answer to that."

At that, Armin knelt down and began to unhook his gas tank. "I may not have a lot of gas left, but hurry up and replace your canister with mine, Mikasa! There's no point in me having it!"

**Armin, NO!** Rillo cried out, gripping the canister tightly with her claws. **Please don't! If you go without gas, then you'll-!**

Tears pooled in her violet eyes as Rillo got out helplessly,** I can't- I don't want you to die, Armin... please don't do this...**

The blond gently patted her head before taking her hands off the canister. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Don't under-estimate yourself; you are strong and you can use that strength in better ways other than protecting me," he said gently.

**Armin, either Tanya or myself would be able to carry you with ease!** Becquerel snapped. **There's no reason you have to stay here!**

"No, you can't," Armin said as he shook his head. "Even though you were careful, you guys still used a lot of power just to make it from the Beast Trainers to Trost so fast. Considering how far away they are and your levels of power, it's amazing that you were even able to follow Mikasa. Either way, none of you can just go around carrying me onto the battlefield, not when titans are swarming everywhere..."

**Armin, we feel fine!** Tanya protested with indignation. **Don't assume we're at our limits so flippantly!**

But Armin would not be deterred as he transferred with little gas to Mikasa. "Try to use this more carefully so you can help the others, okay?"

Black eyes widened at that as the full brunt of her actions hit Mikasa.

_I took the responsibility to lead them into battle, but I didn't even know what that meant- to take responsibility for all of their lives. I gave up on my own, not even remembering that because of my own problems. I couldn't even realize that I had two others with me who would gladly share the burden of both by my side._

_I couldn't even realize that I wasn't alone..._

"Okay, your gear is good to go!" Armin announced. "I gave you the rest of my blades as well!"

He held a side blade in his hand as he remarked with wide, anticipating eyes, "Though, I'm going to keep this at least with me._ I'd rather die like this, than be eaten alive."_

_**"Armin!" **_Rillo shrieked, the tears spilling over before she lunged herself at her partner, her tiny claws digging into his clothes as she clutched around his torso with a vice-like grip.

Armin grimaced as he tried to pry the Raticate off of him- he had no time for anything that could shake his resolve or any of his remaining nerve, only for Mikasa to grab the blade out of Armin's grip and toss it over the rooftop, the steel clattering against the ground. Armin gave a confused and upset exclamation before the ravenette gripped his arm. "Mikasa-"

"Were you even thinking when you said all of that before?" Mikasa asked, her hand moving to cover his own. "You're not in this alone so stop acting like you are! There's no one here who wants to abandon you! Don't you even understand what Rillo's doing right now, and why she's doing it?!"

Armin stared before his eyes averted to the Raticate clutching herself to him over his torso, her body stiff and her head pressed against his heart-

_My God,_ Armin realized in shock, horror and strangely enough, gratitude, _she wasn't trying to stop me-she was positioning herself so she'd die with me! Rillo- cares that much for my sake, that she'd rather die with me than be without me, even though I've been so useless?!_

"There's no way we're leaving you here alone!" Connie snapped as he gripped the blond's wrist and started pulling him along. "We gotta get going! Bec, Tanya, concentrate on conserving as much power as you can! Mikasa, I'll carry Armin! Rins, Rillo, cover for us both, got it?!"

**You got it, boss!** Rinslet saluted.

**O-okay!** Rillo nodded.

Armin was pulled forward, not able to argue with them. Then, out of the corner of his eye, the blond saw the Rouge titan still going on and a completely insane, utterly suicidal idea entered his mind.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, wrenching free from Connies' grip and prompting the others to look back at him. "I have an idea!"

"An idea...?" Connie repeated.

**What is it?** Tanya asked.

Armin hesitated for a moment, unsure of if he could actually go through with it but then swiftly crushed the feeling as he said, "It might require a few others to pull off so it's up to you all whether or not to follow me on this..."

"What is it, Armin?" Mikasa asked her friend.

"As crazy as it sounds... we can use that titan over there to get rid of the rest."

**... how do you suppose we do that?** Becquerel asked.

**Wait wait, just hold on a sec!** Rinslet exclaimed. **Whaddya mean 'use that titan'?! Y'mean, we use it like bait or something?! Can we really do that?!**

"No, not as bait per say," Armin explained. "That titan only seems to attack other titans; it completely ignored us. So, we can lure it over to the refuel station HQ so that it can help get rid of the titans surrounding it. With the Pokemon with the abilities to get to the titans' nape the most efficiently either miles away or running on fumes, this is our best shot."

"Wait, how the hell do you suppose we steer that thing then?" Connie asked incredulously.

"It's already killed one of it's kind and it also seems to be running on instinct," Armin went on as he observed the Rouge titan. "If we take out only the titans that are away him, he'd go looking for others. So it's not so much as we're steering him as we're luring him. I really think that it'll work!"

**'You think'?!** Rinslet exclaimed in disbelief. **There's no way in hell I'm risking my partners' life on a whim like that! Even I know when something's gone from stupid to suicidal!**

"If you can think of a better idea, I'm willing to hear you out," Armin said determinedly, eyes like steel, "but with this, it'd be possible to take out the titans surrounding the HQ in one fell swoop without exhausting either of our sides anymore!"

There was a few seconds silence before-

"I'll follow you," Mikasa finally said.

**You know our answer, Armin,** Tanya said as Becquerel nodded in agreement, saying, **We both trust you.**

**I already said I'd never leave your side, and I'm not breaking that promise anytime soon! **Rillo exclaimed determinedly.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Connie cried out in disbelief.

**Look, I get why you guys would follow them, since they're your partners,** Rinslet protested, **but don't you think this is a little much?!**

"I'd take the choice to listen to Armin's gut feelings than wait around to be eaten," the ravenette said with conviction.

"So what, we're basically going to recruit a titan?!"

"Yes, we are; humanity already fights alongside Pokemon- creatures who are able to use powers beyond any understanding, even their own. What's to stop us from allying with this titan other than fear?"

Connie opened his mouth to argue but knew that Mikasa had valid points as he and Rinslet met each other's gaze. A moment later, grins touched their lips as the bald teen said, "We're gonna look like idiots if we mess this up."

"And if we don't," Armin reminded him with a smile, "we stand to save who knows how many lives."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Mikasa stated.

**So long as there's life, there's hope,** Tanya agreed before she knelt down, allowing Becquerel to clutch at her back before shooting off, Tanya not far behind.

**This entire thing is friggin' insane,** the Floatzel remarked to Connie as she let Rillo scamper onto her back before barring her teeth in a fanged grin, **but what the hell, right?**

"Yeah," Connie grinned wryly. "What the hell," before they followed after them as well.

They reached the edge of the rooftop and Mikasa and Tanya shot off, the ghost type able to levitate and follow after her airborn partner and Connie gathered Armin into his arms and took off after them, Rinslet right behind him.

They followed after the Rouge titan, Mikasa and Tanya killing a titan each as the Rouge titan smashed another ones' nape into a building. Seeing that there were no more titans around him, he looked forward to the HQ and saw the other titans crawling over it.

* * *

><p>Hannes gritted his teeth as he barely avoided the blond titan reaching for him. After finding the vanguard deserted and the bells ringing for the soldiers to evacuate, he, Basil, Horus, Hjalmar and Osiris turned back to get to the wall.<p>

However, the six of them were now being accosted by four different titans, two of them abnormals by the way that they were also targeting the three Pokemon with them. Theo's scar had opened up when he had barely avoided one of it's grasps but had been knocked off balance and crashed into a rooftop atop of some jagged shingles where someone else had landed previously.

Basil had a cut on his forehead and his arms were numb from the exertion of swinging and clutching his swords as Horus was flying at top speed, trying to be everywhere at once, his attacks were slowly losing power and taking nearly ten attacks in succession to bring down one of the titans. Even Hjalmar was starting to lose momentum as Osiris hovered by him, it's attacks barely making any dents in the titans.

_Shit, it's been too long since I've been able to fight properly,_ the bespectacled man thought. _Even when I made sure I was in the best possible shape after these five years- I've become as complacent as any other Garrison soldier, haven't I?_

Just then, Hannes was yanked backwards as one of the abnormals grabbed his leg in a tight grip. Theo let out an angry bark as he tried to smash it's hand off with his now steel-plated tail but it's other hand came up and swatted him backwards and the Watchog went crashing into the roof before falling to the ground.

"You bastard!" Hannes yelled, fear forgotten in his anger at the abnormal hurting his partner and smashed his blade into its' hand and cut apart its' index finger before flying behind and slashing it's nape out. He shot down to the Watchog a moment later and gathered him into his arms securely.

**Hannes... please don't...** Theo got out weakly.

"Stop talking," the blond said determinedly. "You're gonna be okay."

Blood trickled down to Basil's eyelashes, making him blink it out. He was growing more tired with each move he made, trying to avoid being eaten but the throbbing in his head was slowly growing worse. Suddenly, he was hit into the back by Horus at top speed and sent sprawling onto the rooftop before one of the abnormal titans grabbed at the bug type where Basil was-

- only for Osiris to smack Horus out of the way in return as the titan's hand closed around it with a sickening crunch. Shedninja was an unusual creature, even for Pokemon. It's stamina was the lowest of any sub-species of Pokemon, but it's ability made it so that only power that was super-effective against it could possibly harm it. However, the titan's skin was hot enough to act to a Shedninja as fire.

Osiris stood no chance.

A horrified choking noise came from Basil's throat as he reached out futility towards the Shedninja as it plummeted to the ground and landed with a barely audible thud, it's vessel crushed and useless as its' unstable soul had evaporated into the air.

Hjalmar faltered for a single moment as he saw his partner hit the ground unmoving, his expression freezing.

_"Oh..." _he whispered, his voice softer and his eyes wider and rounder.

That moment of hesitation was enough for a titan to swat at him and Hjalmar leaned backwards, the titan's hand barely missing him, but it's fingers wrapped around his arm instead, halting his motion. Acting quickly, Hjalmar sliced at the fingers, but the blade also ended up cutting apart the cables and he let out a startled shout as he plummeted.

"Horus!" Basil shrieked.

The Ninjask needed no further prompting and flew towards Hjalmar, the brunet grabbing a hold of Horus' body and stopping his descent. However, both were now sitting ducks for the titan who had grabbed him before, as well as the second abnormal as they reached towards them.

"No-!" Hannes shouted.

"Captain Krogh!" Basil shrieked.

Then, Hjalmar saw a pale blue light flare behind a few houses away before a familiar, _tiny_ blur of green, white, tan and black took out the abnormal, it's body crashing before the Outpost Guard captain before the other titans' flopped forwards as the force of the other attacker had nearly sliced its' head off. Hannes and Basil both were shocked to see who had come to their rescue while a furious glare settled on Hjalmar's face, the roundness of his eyes vanishing instantly and his pupils becoming smaller.

"Well look who FINALLY decided to grace us all with his presence- the ALMIGHTY prodigal shortass himself, Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, along with his mind-reading, flash-stepping partner, Gallade Mitternacht!" he spat. "We'd have set up a reception but as you can see, WE'VE BEEN A LITTLE PREOCCUPIED!"

Hannes and Basil heard Hjalmar's voice, loud and booming and saturated in sarcasm from where they had gotten onto the rooftop, an unconscious Theo twitching in his throes at the voice and Horus giving a low, saddened sigh. **It happened again- and when he was handling it so well before...  
><strong>

Basil blinked. _What does that mean?_

Levi's eyes averted to where Mitternacht was looking and saw Osiris's broken body on the ground. He went over to it and took the grey band that was around Osiris's left middle leg and untied it before shooting up towards Hjalmar as he rested on the rooftops. The brunet accepted the band from the captain wordlessly before tying it around his right arm.

"Hjalmar-" the shorter man began, before he (Hjalmar) turned away towards the ground.

"Hey Croft, O'neil!" Hjalmar barked to Basil and Hannes. "Get over here!"

The two Garrison soldiers obeyed and came onto the same rooftop as the two captains, both is awe that humanity's strongest soldier was indeed a few meters away from them.

_He's a lot shorter up close,_ both two Garrison soldiers thought, repressing sweat-drops.

"I need to know the situation," Levi began again. "The rest of the Corps are on their way as well."

"The soldiers are being called back to Rose now that the civilians have been evacuated," Hannes explained, still in awe, "but there are soldiers who weren't able to make it because the supply teams, for whatever reason, didn't come out with the gas or any equipment."

"So they either chickened out or were met up with problems along with the way," the shorter man concluded. "Do you three have enough gas to get to the supplies HQ?"

They quickly checked their gas before realizing that they barely had any left, certainly not enough to get over the walls. "Not much left then, huh..."

"We were already on our way back," Basil said shakily, "so we're not too far from the HQ."

Dull ruby met dark silver for a few moments before Mitternacht said, _"The shortest route with as few titans on the path is over to the east. There are also some soldiers in that direction who have at least one functional lift left. Since we're all heading in the same direction, I think it'd be best if we got there as a whole group."_

"I'm not going ANYWHERE without taking down those bastards!" Hjalmar snapped, the glare back and his pupils were dots once more and the two Garrison soldiers stared in disbelief at the captain's protest. "You think you can order me around like that-?!"

"He can and he did," Levi said, his scowl deepening. "You think you can keep fighting with that mangled gear? Don't yell at him just because you dug your own grave."

Hjalmar's teeth gritted together into a snarl as pale green glared into dark silver. Basil and Hannes shivered, realizing that they were in far more danger than when they had fought the titans just minutes ago.

Then, it vanished. Hjalmar's expression softened with an apologetic and almost sheepish look, his eyes round and his pupils large. "No, I- I understand. I'm sorry for my outburst a second ago. You're right; I was the one who screwed up."

Basil stared at Hannes incredulously and the blond man shrugged his shoulders albeit with a disturbed and just as baffled expression, showing he had little to no clue what was happening either. Levi and Mitternacht's expressions never changed.

Hjalmar turned back to Hannes and Basil (both men jumped a little) and said, "Please get going, all right? And be careful- don't let me weigh you down."

The two Garrison soldiers exchanged glances before Basil held his hand out. "We're both strong enough to carry you, sir. We won't let you die because of broken gear," he said determinedly.

The bespectacled man blinked before he grasped it tightly, but the grip became painful and his eyes narrowed as the unsettling grin Hannes saw from that morning returned. _"I will haunt you if you end up dropping me for anything less than safety or titans."_

A cold sweat broke on Basil's brow but he nonetheless said back, "Understood, sir!"

As Hjalmar threw himself with a huff into Basil's back like a child, Levi turned back to his partner. _Well?_

_The ones closest to us are Gunther and Erd; they, along with Donovan and Squad Sayram, are all in Wall Rose at the moment,_ Mitternacht reported, sweat starting to trickle down his face. _Oluo, Luca, Petra and Satoko are in the opposite direction but are approaching the walls fast. We're the furthest away from our destination at the moment._

_Patch me through to them._

Mitternacht closed his eyes in concentration as more sweat fell down his face and Levi could feel what little psychic power remained in his partner branch out until he was aware of the eight familiar presences.

_Nacht and I are inside Trost. We'll be inside Wall Rose soon._

_Got it._

_Understood._

_Of course._

_Be safe, sir._

Mitternacht cut off the connections and Levi didn't miss how the Gallade winced in pain, his eyes closing as he blinked away a bit of the liquid. "Don't stress yourself out and use power you don't have," Levi told him, placing a hand on the Gallade's shoulder. "Concentrate on what you can use now."

_"... right,"_ Mitternahct nodded before he stiffened. _"What th-?"_

* * *

><p>"This is bad..."<p>

Jean grimaced as he watched the titans swarm over the HQ like... something, he couldn't like of a proper simile/ metaphor at the moment. There were so many of them; how could they get through without losing people or Pokemon?

On the ground, a single new soldier had released his hooks but his gas sputtered before dying out, as the soldier had run out of it. Several titans were coming his way and one picked him up by the shoulders. He shrieked in fear.

"Steven!" a new soldier shrieked as they saw their comrade in peril before shooting towards him.

"Don't worry, we'll save you!" Tom cried out and two more followed.

**Wait a second!** Phoebe yelled as she flew after them, Gregory flew after her and, Juno and Lance ran from where they were on the ground with some of the heavier and less aerodynamic Pokemon.

"Stop!" Jean shouted after them as the titan closed it's jaws around Stevens' head. "Don't-"

But they didn't listen and one of the new soldiers shot towards the titan, ready to slice it's nape out. However, another titan grabbed him midflight just before he reached and a sickening crunch echoed below as the titan snapped the new soldier's spine.

Gregory moved like the wind and the titan's head went flying as it's teeth began to sink into Steven's flesh before his claws pulled him upwards. However, he didn't see the titan that was above him and was forced to toss the new soldier onto the opposite rooftop to protect him before the titan's jaws snapped down on his head, crushing it between gravestone teeth.

Steven stared in horror from where he had been thrown, his hand reaching out to the beheaded Talonflame as it fell from the titan's open jaws, the monster realizing that it hadn't been the human flesh it craved.

Another new soldier was being held by her arms like a doll while two more titans came towards a new meal. Phoebe gave a roaring snarl as she smashed her steel-plated tail against the nape, slicing it crudely in half before her claws reached out and squeezed at the other two titan's heads, trying so desperately to protect the new soldier.

Juno slid down on ice towards two titans gripping the fourth new soldier by his wrists and ankles and blasted them both with high pressure water, pushing them back. However, the Polywhirl became aware that they still clutched at the new soldier's appendages and the force of the attack had made them tear his arms and legs right off. The new soldier screamed in agony as he fell to the ground before landing on his head with a sickening crunch.

Tom tried to usher the new soldier who Phoebe had aided away from the scene with his gear, only for him to run out of gas as well and another titan lumbered over to them. Lance galloped over to them both and got them on his back to escape the scene, only for the titan that Juno blasted away with his water crash into the three and crush them against the house.

The other Pokemon looked on, dumbstruck at the scene, their limbs as frozen as their partners. They had been told of how titans ate nothing but humans, not for food as their kind did in the wild but for the sake of killing, and they had fought the psychic titans before. Now, they had watched the real creatures in action and their fellow cadets fight and barely make a difference against them, even while protecting their human comrades.

_Is this..._ Miko thought, her eyes wide in horror,_ is this what they have to go up against?_

She couldn't imagine the terror the humans felt, the frustration and the helplessness. The enormity of the human-Pokemon system smashed her in the face.

"GO!" Jeans' voice snapped the Umbreon out of her thoughts as her partner led the other new soldiers away. "Everyone, head straight to the HQ; we can use that as a distraction! If you run out of gas or stay still for too long, it's over!"

**Jean, no! We can't just leave them! **Miko protested out as she followed him. **We've got enough power to-**

"Did you not see what just happened?!" Jean shouted at her, as well as to the other new soldiers who had begun to protest even as they moved. "Even when they did go to help, two of them were killed just for protecting the human cadets! At this rate, you'll all get ripped apart trying to do something like that! Why do you think the Survey Corps lose more Pokemon than any other faction?! I won't let that happen to any other human or Pokemon in this group, now keep moving and don't look back! Charge in and focus squarely on getting to the HQ and nothing else!"

**... I understand,** the Umbreon got out, turning away from the screams and followed her partner's lead.

By this time, the HQ building was in sight, as well as several other titans. They reached out towards the human cadets but they shot through them as swiftly as possible. Adrian, Donatello, Pearl and Terezi's wings were like whirlwinds as they flapped through the melee. Even though all four were tired, Staraptor, Noivern, Vivilion and Crobat were determined to fight and not freeze up again like they did before. Adrian shot through the fray so swiftly that he wasn't even visible. Donatello opened his mouth and let out a screech that shattered the glass of the nearby windows, making blood leak out of the titans' ears at the frequency so it would get out of their way while Terezi flew through the titans so swiftly, she was barely visible, a purple blur in the air and Pearls' scattered spores seeped into the titans' skin and slowed their movements down a great deal.

Cody, Jenn, Chrys, Chili, Clovis and Luta were nearer to the ground, as they couldn't move on the rooftops like they wanted but they could the titans far more effectively there. Jenn rolled herself into a ball and barreled through some titans with rollout, careful as not to target the ones that would fall on her human comrades, Chrys used block on a titan, a giant red x now embedded on it's massive body like a tattoo, Chili became a wheel of flame and burned right through some of the titan's legs, Clovis' tail-fists smashed into the ground and made it unstable to trip the titans and Luta's flash cannon was able to rip apart the titans' limbs and skin until they were ragged flesh.

Kouji, Miko, Fisher and Matthias were the sole Pokemon leaping across the rooftops by Annie and Krista's sides, barely straying far from either of them. The Mienshao easily leaped through the fray of titans in a purple blur and the Whimsicott actually floated on by when his cotton-like mane was wrapped around him like a ball.

Apparently the titans were so concerned about eating humans that something like that wouldn't register on their radar, no matter how absurd it looked.

Jean's heart nearly thudded out of his chest when a titan grabbed his leg and he sliced it's fingers apart to escape before another started to block his path. Miko was suddenly right in front of it's face, her movements invisible due to quick attack from before as her tail became plated in steel and she smashed the iron tail into the titan's face to distract it before moving back to Jean's side. A moment later, Marco landed on the rooftops near him as Fisher jumped down from where she had clung to his back.

"Jean!" the freckled teen said to him. "You really came through for us back there; we all owe you one!"

Jean's eyes widened in surprise but Marco went on, "Don't shrug this off now, I'm being totally serious! It's because of you that we're all alive!"

A wry grin spread on the ash-haired teen's lips at the other's praise. "Don't start thanking me so soon; we're not out of the woods just yet!"

As they barreled through the titans, one of the new soldiers was caught in a titans' grip, a squelching noise ringing out as he screamed in fear. Miko's eyes widened in horror, her instincts screaming at her to go back and save him.

**"Don't do it, please!"** Fisher pleaded with her.**"You promised him; you promised that you'd go to Sina together, along with me and Marco! We can't let them die here and we can't let ourselves die either!"**

_Fisher-!_

Finally, Jean was close enough to the HQ and the windows were in sight and both he and Marco looked back at their partners.

"Miko!"

"Fisher!"

The Umbreon and Growlithe quickly jumped forward and latched themselves onto their partner's backs, claws digging in securely into their jackets before Jean leaped forward and smashed through the glass, skidding across the floor before coming to a stop. The other new soldiers and the Pokemon who were dexterous enough to move on the rooftops followed.

They took a minute to catch their breaths, hardly daring to believe they had made it.

"How... how many people made it?" Jean rasped out as he sat up, looking around. "I used the deaths of our comrades to escape- How many people died because of my decision?"

Miko couldn't bring herself to say anything and looked down, her fanged teeth baring. That was when she noticed two huddled beneath the desk by herself and her partner. She tentatively approached them, asking, **Hey, are you two okay? **

The female new soldier with her face covered in blood nodded weakly and that was when Jean saw them and he approached them. "You guys are from the supply unit, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah-" the male soldier began, only for the ash-haired teenager to grab his shirt collar and punch him across the face, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Jean, stop it!" Marco exclaimed as he hooked his arms behind his friend to hold him back.

"No, I will NOT stop it! These pricks are the whole reason we're in this mess!" he yelled angrily. "They left us out to die while they stayed huddled up in here! Do you have any idea how many people got eaten because of you?! We've already lost some of our partners because they were trying to protect the ones who ran out of gas!"

"Some titans broke into the storage rooms!" the female soldier sobbed as she helped her friend up. "There wasn't anything we could do!"

"You should have thought of something! It was the one damn job you were assigned to do!"

As the fighting continued, Reiner noticed something approaching them and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. "Take cover!" he yelled.

The next moment, two titans crashed into the walls and windows via their faces, creating a giant hole for all to see the new soldiers. Jean cursed himself angrily; there were too many people gathered in one spot.

Many of the new soldiers began to panic and run, some frantically asking where Mikasa, Becquerel and Tanya were. Jean stood where he was frozen at the two faces leering at them, before a resigned smile came across his face and he looked down.

_This kind of thing is normal, though. I guess this as good a reality check as anything,_ he realized as people kept running past him. _What kind of dream were we holding onto? The reality of this situation is obvious; how can any of us expect to even hope to fight against creatures of that size?_

* * *

><p><strong>"Aw shit..."<strong> Chili groaned as he saw the titans swarm over the HQ in an effort to get to their partners.

He, Cody, Chrys, Clovis, Jenn and Luta were stranded on the ground, as they couldn't get up on the rooftops without either crashing or breaking through the shingles. As such before, they had attacked the titans from below. But now, they were stranded outside.

Jenn struggled to catch her breath before snapping, **"C'mon! We gotta get in and help our partners!"**

**"But how do you propose we accomplish that?"** Luta asked, sweat trickling down her face. **"It's all we can do to slow them down as we are on the ground, and we can't fly or levitate to a higher vantage point to kill them and climbing will take too much time and wear us out even more."**

**"Not only that, but they're so preoccupied with the human soldiers that they could care less if they accidentally stepped on us,"** Clovis pointed out. **"While some of us would survive something like that, **(Chrys tried not to look too smug while Jenn sweat-dropped) **there's only so much one of us can do on our own..."**

Cody's teeth drew back in a grimace. **"At least our partners have a definite path up to the nape... dammit, are we really so useless on our own?"**

This brought on a dour silence in the group as they pondered how they could aid their partners before it was too late.

**_"What is that...?"_**

Cody, Clovis, Jenn, Chili and Luta froze as Chrys spoke softly, one of the rare times it said a full sentence. The Bronzong's eyes were locked towards the side of the HQ where there were the most titans at the moment. There was a titan coming towards them at full speed, brown hair flapping wildly and fanged teeth gleaming.

**"Oh crap, he'll smash right into the HQ!"** Chili yelled in horror. **"We gotta go now!"**

* * *

><p>Levi and Mitternacht sped after the abnormal titan as it charged at the supply HQ, Hannes and a Hjalmar-carrying Basil a few meters behind. Both of them had the same train of thought; that this titan was an accomplice of the Colossal and Armored titans, as well as the two unknown titans that destroyed the Outpost Guard!<p>

_It's starting to pick up speed, _Levi thought with a grimace.

No sooner had the thought entered his mind, did Mitternachts' body become framed in pale blue and he vanished for a split second before appearing several meters away before disappearing once more and repeating.

"Oh boy..." Hjalmar mumbled, clinging tightly to Basils' jacket as his eyes became round once more.

* * *

><p><strong>"WE WON'T LOSE!" <strong>

Jean looked down at the foreign voice to see Adrian, Matthias, Terezi, Donatello, Pearl, Miko, Fisher, and Kouji had all placed themselves in front of Jean and the other fleeing cadets. There was no fear in them, just anger and determination.

**"Let's go!"** Fisher barked, flames beginning to build in her mouth.

Adrian, Dontallo and Terezi spread their wings, Miko's body glowed a bull black-violet, Matthias summoned several razor-sharp leaves, Pearl's eyes glowed with psychic power and Kouji moved himself into a fighting stance. The ash-haired teen could only watch them now in confused upset. What made them keep fighting? What did they have to gain from aiding humanity? How could they not be afraid-

His thoughts were cut off as a giant fist smashed into one of the titans, throwing it across the street. A titan with ragged long brown hair, green eyes and fanged teeth roared at the titans, completely ignoring the humans and Pokemon before it.

**"... the fuck?"** Matthias asked weakly.

* * *

><p>Jenn, Clovis, Chili and Luta's mouths dropped open in total shock and if Chrys did have a jaw, it would still be closed.<p>

**"What..."** Cody whispered in amazement.

* * *

><p>Hannes and Basil both let out choked gasps in complete shock.<p>

"HEY, FUCK THAT GUY!" Hjalmar exclaimed, a grin of amazement on his face, eyes wide.

_! _Levi's eyes widened

_"Well, that happened,"_ Mitternacht got out rather weakly, half freaked out, half _very_ impressed despite himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall gave a sharp whoop of surprise as she barely avoided a blond titan's grasp before her Flareon partner, Hilbert, sent a blast of flames shaped like a star directly into it's face, searing half of it off. She landed on the rooftop along with Suloch, her hands shaking as she clutched her blades.

"Okay, Captain Magnolia had a point back there," she said with a freaked out smile. "These things are fucking-"

However, her sentence was cut off as a raven-haired titan made a swipe for her, only for Suloch to plunge her blade into it's hand before scooping Kendall into her arms and tossing her onto her Togekiss partner, Alphonse's, back. The Togekiss let out a trill before he swooped up over and sent an air slash against a titans' nape, only to miss the target by inches.

Suloch threw herself to the side to avoid the titan's grasp, Kendall quickly activating her own gear to fly up and to the left off of Alphonse while Suloch rolled herself into a ball and dove behind a chimney to escape another titans' eyes.

Her teeth gritted tightly in fear before another titan's hand appeared on the roof, feeling for her. Suloch crept away before her arm was snagged in the other titan's grip and she smashed her blade into it's fingers, struggling to get free. A second later, Hilbert sent a fire blast at the titan's face, the creature howling in pain as the fire consumed it's entire head and neck to ashes before Suloch got free.

"Dammit!" Alexi snarled as he leaped over a titan reaching out to him before his Azumarill partner blew several bubblebeams into it's face, the water creating painful-looking hollows in the skin.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" the burgundy-haired man kept swearing under his breath, never stopping for more than a second or two.

He could barely concentrate, feeling his adrenaline teetering on insanity at this point. _How could I have started this day out complaining about handling rowdy Pokemon for medication and be fighting titans now?!_

As he shot over to the next rooftop, he saw a titan reaching out out of nowhere in front of him and Alexi let out a startled shriek as he disconnected his wires so it wouldn't grab them and dove straight down to avoid the titan's grasp before firing the wires again to stop his fall. He could see the Azumarill a few rooftops behind, spewing bubblebeams.

"Sh- Polly, get over here! You can't fight 'em like that!" the burgundy-haired man bellowed to his partner.

Polly nodded quickly before she leaped down to the ground, smashing into the stone and leaving a small crater before bouncing high into the air. Alexi fought to steady his breathing before he saw two more titans approach him from either side. He leaped over one hand as it grabbed at him, barely missing another hand. His heart was hammering so loudly, it was blocking out any noise. Just then, Polly came down from above and smashed into one of the titan's heads, smacking it into the shingles and allowing Alexi to swerve around and slash out the nape of the other titan as the Azumarill spammed bubblebeams into it's face. Alexi then grabbed the Azumarill in a secure hold and shot back to the rooftop.

Charlie stepped into his boxing stance as a ten-meter brunet titan noticed him and reached out to grab the Hitmonchan, but Charlie's fist moved swiftly and smashed into the titan's hand, a snap echoing in the space as it hung limply from the wrist. Andreas then circled around to slice out the nape of the neck before jumping back by his partner.

_This is bad,_ the dark-skinned man thought with a grimace as he broke into a run across the rooftops. _I couldn't use the gear well back then and it's everything I can do and more to use it now!_

Both squads had doubled back when they found the Vanguard deserted of any soldiers when a rather large group of titans showed up and now, they were fighting for their lives. However, it had been years for all four of them since they had had to fight anything resembling titans, the last time being a cadet in the military. Even worse, none of their Pokemon were equipped to dealing with titans, technique and power wise.

The Special Operations of the Beast Trainers were aptly named, but their experience and talents laid in handling, raising, training and on the rare occasion, battling Pokemon, not killing titans. With those creatures at least they could understand and predict them (as well as they could), but definitely not the abominations they were going up against at the moment. As for Andreas, he was at an especially big advantage because of his sheer height and weight restricting his movements.

_It's a god-given miracle we're managing this well, I suppose._

Andreas jerked up as he heard Kendall scream and the dark-skinned man looked behind to see the titan's teeth snapped down on the blonde's arm, ripping it off in a flurry of blood as it held Kendall upside down by her left leg. Hilbert gave a shout of horror as he tried to run towards her but was too far away to be able to stop the titan. Andreas gritted his teeth as he shot forward to aid the blonde soldier, only for another titan to snatch at him from behind. Suloch appeared between the man and the hand to push them both down. The titan missed, but they ended up over-balancing and Andreas landed face first on the roof with Suloch on top of him, a bloodied bruise on his forehead.

**Alphonse!**

The Togekiss sent an air slash at the titan's nape as it started to drape Kendall over it's teeth, taking out the nape. It fell forward with Kendall slipping out of it's mouth before Alexi shot forward and scooped her up and onto the rooftop.

Suloch scrambled back onto her feet and pulled Andreas along as another titan reached for them both. Just then, Charlie came in and smashed his fists via mega punch into the titan's hand, taking off the entire appendage with sheer force and sending it flying across the district before Polly sent a hydro pump at the titan who tried to attack her partner from behind, blasting it's head off along with the nape.

Alexi laid the sobbing blonde soldier on the highest part of the rooftop as Suloch and Andreas joined them, the four Pokemon making sure that no titan would reach them as they tended to Kendall. Alexi took both their jackets off, revealing what was left of Kendall's arm as a ragged stump.

"Sorry about this," Andreas said as he took his now dulled blade and set it between Kendall's teeth before she nodded mutely as tears and mucus streamed down her eyes and nose and bit down on it.

Suloch and Alexi gripped her arm and legs before the dark-skinned man took another of his swords and slashed off the rest of the arm, leaving behind a much cleaner cut. Suloch pried the hilt out of Kendall's mouth, the soldier sobbing silently before Polly got over to them and let a stream of water from her tail wash the wound. Suloch used her own jacket to wipe away the saliva and clean the wound before Alexi took out a yellow Sitrus pill and a blue Oran pill from the pouch on his belt and cracked the Sitrus pill open. The bronze-skinned woman moved her blood-stained jacket so Alexi could pour the liquid inside the yellow pill onto the flesh of the wound before giving Kendall the Oran pill to chew. The liquid was absorbed into the wound and the crimson liquid was starting to clot over much faster, the bleeding slowly but surely stopping.

"F-fuck, just forget-" Kendall began as Alexi took out a tiny roll of bandages and began to wrap them around the stump.

"Don't even start, or I'll kick your ass," the man growled as he finished tying the cloth off. "If you can talk coherently, then you'll be okay."

_"..."_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God-"<p>

"Yeah we get it!" Gilbert yelled at a terrified Yue as he clutched onto his Heracross partner, Harley, as the bug type flapped his wings frantically to keep them above a titan trying to grab them. "Yer scared shitless, no need t' 'nnounce it!"

_"I can't do this!"_ the white-haired researcher wailed, her hold on Sylph's neck reaching choking levels from where she flew. _"I didn't come to the Beast Trainers to fight titans!"_

"Neither did we, sweet cheeks- but here we are!" Gretchen bellowed over from where she played tag with a grey-haired titan while Mara circled around to sink her fangs into the titan's nape.

**"BLUH!"** Mara spat as she ripped further into the skin. **"This tastes like ashes and shit mixed together!"**

**"... I'm not asking how you know that," **Kaizen, the Pikachu deadpanned from where he gripped Isabel's shoulder.

Rivalz grimaced as he tried to dodge the titans and directed Lyra above their grip, clutching skillfully at her back feathers as a skilled flyer would. However, he didn't see the blonde titan reach out from behind him. His Noctowl partner did however, and she steered out of it's grip so it would miss Rivalz, but not before it's fingers grasped her wing and a sharp snap rang out as it was twisted backwards as the titans' grip faltered and it fell.

"Lyra!" he screamed as she began to plummet, her other wing flapping frantically to keep afloat. He tried to direct her down carefully, but a three-meter titan suddenly jumped up from where it had climbed onto the roof near them, snapping it's jaws and catching Rivalz's leg in its' teeth. Immediately, Gretchen shot after the titan and smashed her blades down on it's back, barley missing the nape but distracting it enough for Rivalz to get free before he and Lyra crashed onto a rooftop, his leg thankfully still attached to his body

Isabel wasted no time as the the two hit the rooftop and slashed out the titan's nape before shooting over as fast as she could to her blond subordinate as a titan grabbed him by his injured leg. Rivalz was frantically stabbing it's fingers and trying to slash the digits off over and over, but the blade was dulling quickly and the blond was panicking badly. Lyra struggled to aid him but her wing and the pain it was causing her disoriented her and weighed her down.

"Rivalz!" Gretchen yelled before she shot towards him with Mara.

_"DON'T!"_ Isabel shouted after her.

However at this time, Gretchen was wide open in the air when she tried to clear over the rooftop to Rivalz and as she realized this, a titan that had crawled up to the opposite rooftop jumped and its' teeth snapped down-

- On Mara's torso, teeth sinking deeply into the skin and bone as she slammed Gretchen out of the way. The crack of her spine split through the air before the teeth sank into her lungs and heart, the two plummeting to the ground and landing with a splat before the titan began to regenerate.

Gretchen looked dumbstruck as she saw her partner's blood on the ground before yell split from her lips and she shot down towards the titan, murder in her eyes. However, she was knocked aside by an abnormal and Gretchen was sent sprawling across the rooftop she was going to land on, her wires becoming tangled around her before she fell off the roof, one of the wires tangling around her neck. She tried to break her fall by firing off the wire attached to her other thigh but when it attached to the house, the impact of stopping only tightened the wires and Gretchen's neck snapped.

Rivalz looked like he had just been struck across the face as he stared at the bodies of the two soldiers and his friends.

"Ah-!" Yue choked in horror, tears streaming past her fingers from where her hand covered her mouth.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gilbert screamed as he shot towards the abnormal, Harley right on his trail.

_"NO!"_ Isabel yelled, grabbing the soldier by his arm, Kaizen shocking Harley with a bolt of electricity.

"But-!" Gilbert protested, trying to get free, only for Isabel to grab his head in a solid grip with both hands.

"Do you want to die like Gretchen?" she asked in a low, stern voice. "I've seen too many die already because they had half-baked ideas of rescue!"

Gilbert faltered, the tears of rage in his eyes sliding down his face as his expression became more upset. However, Harley's anger was too much to be reasoned with and he smashed his clawed fist into Kaizen's stomach, knocking him back as Harley threw himself into the fray.

"STOP!" Gilbert screamed after his partner. "STO-"

Harley let out a bellow as he threw herself at the titan who had Rivalz and slammed his steel-plated tail onto its' arm, slicing it off part way. Rivalz fell back onto the roof, giving a scream of pain when he landed. Harley then landed right on the rooftop and white energy was being gathered into his hands. Isabel stared in horror at the attack she knew could not be stopped and would take yet another life.

Harley let loose the hyper beam and it smashed straight through the titan's mouth and went on for several more meters and even grazed the wall slightly. However, the mark had missed and the titan was beginning to regenerate as it and two more were slowly approaching where Rivalz was. Lyra tried to get them both away but both were too injured to move properly. Harley's eyes closed and he fell off the roof in a dead faint, the attack draining him of his remaining energy. He hit the ground, dead to the world and even to the titan that was coming by before it's foot smashed down on him, crushing the Heracross into a bloody pulp. Isabel's blades hummed a split second later, sending the titan smashing into one of the houses dead.

_Damn it... dammit!_

Lyra snapped at the titan's fingers as they reached for them and Rivalz slashed at their fingers but it was no use. One blonde titan grabbed Rivalz around the waist and began to pull him away. Lyra let out a screech as her beak closed around his jacket and her wing flapped as much as it could to pull him back but she was too weak and was pulled up with the blond.

Sylph shot down with invisible speed and swatted the titan's hand while Yue swung her sword blindingly at the titan's arm, the blade catching in it's wrist. The titan was distracted by the two and Gilbert circled around back to slice out it's nape while Sylph's air slash and Kaizen's iron tail took care of the other two. He barely managed to yank the white-haired soldier back while avoiding her blade before Sylph took her back onto her back.

"P-please let this be a dream..." Yue whimpered, tears rolling down her face as she clutched her blade.

"Will ya just calm yer ass down?" Gilbert deadpanned at her, tears still trickling down his own face, refusing point-blank to acknowledge the blood splatter that was the only evidence left of Harley.

Isabel looked around and it was with no short amount of relief that there were only titans around that were underneath nine meters and couldn't reach them at the moment. She shot over to the rooftops and to a barely conscious Rivalz and a sobbing-with-relief Lyra. She sat by him carefully, pulled off his boot and pulled up his pant leg, revealing bits of bone sticking out from the skin, blood pooling beneath him.

"Yue, Sylph and Gilbert, get down here!" Isabel shouted to her subordinates.

They obeyed instantly and went to their side to examine the wound. Rivalz gave a weak groan of pain as Yue pressed her palms and fingers down on the appendage.

"B-both the Tibia and Fibula bones have been broken and are piercing the skin. He can't do anymore fighting on that leg," Yue got out, her voice stuttering slightly.

Isabel pulled out a roll of bandages from her pouch while Yue one of her dulled blades and pressed it against the appendage as a makeshift splint before taking said cloth and tying it in place.

"Sh-shit- I'm so sorry, ma'am," Rivalz choked out, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I was so useless- now Gretchen's dead because of-"

Isabel stopped his tirade with a firm grip on his shoulder. "Stop it. This happens to the best of us. We'll need to get you and Lyra-"

"No!" the blond exclaimed in anguish, gripping the red-haired woman's shirt imploringly. "Please don't! If I were to slow you down, there's no way I'd be able to take it! I already killed Gretchen-"

"The titan killed Gretchen, not you!" Isabel snapped sternly. "Gretchen chose to act despite what could have happened. You have no blame."

"I knew it..." Yue whispered, her expression becoming resigned. "What can we possibly do? We're only researchers, after all-"

"It doesn't matter that our main job is researching; we're still soldiers!" the red-haired researcher head barked. "If we're told to fight, then we fight! There's nothing to question about that!"

"As for you!" she said as she turned back to Rivalz. "Your leg's been broken, not bitten off and Lyra's wing was just dislocated!"

Rivalz stole a glance at Lyra, who gave him a tiny smile.

"We're going to get to Wall Rose, no matter what!" Isabel said, her tone leaving no room for argument or for hesitation.

Rivalz, Lyra, Kaizen, Gilbert, Yue and Sylph all looked at each other, knowing that trying to say otherwise was useless; either what was left of their team made it or they would join Gretchen, Mara and Harley.

The red-haired researcher's teeth gritted together so tightly, her jaw ached along with her chest for the deaths of the three soldiers who had been under her command. How would she explain Gretchen's death to her tiny daughter, and how her mother wouldn't come back home to meet with her? Mara and Harley both had so much potential as researchers, both with talents towards learning if anything else-!

_It's because of them,_ she thought, eyes narrowed in anger. _If only the titans didn't exist-!_

* * *

><p>The four men and three Pokemon stared at the scene as the Rogue titan turned it's attention not to the cadets inside but to the other titans. It took a few more seconds of watching it slug a few titans into the buildings before-<p>

"Unbelievable; it's completely ignoring them!" Basil exclaimed. "Is it an abnormal?"

"I don't think- even abnormals act this strangely..." Hannes got out.

_"__... thinking."_

Levi turned to Mitternacht as the last of his words were heard. "What did you say?" he asked.

_"That titan,_ he's thinking," the Gallade said in amazement.

Levis' eyes widened at that. "Are you sure?"

_"Definitely. There's no way I could get it wrong, especially not from him."_

"Hey, what's going ON?" Hjalmar snapped, expression pissed as he tried to elevate himself on Basil's shoulders to look at the scene better. "Don't keep WHISPERING to yourselves and leave us out of the LOOP!"

"Nacht heard that titan's thoughts," Levi stated, earning an incredulous look from the brunet. "They shouldn't even have thoughts, yet that one over there does."

"What- what is it thinking?" Hannes asked, wondering if he even wanted to know.

Mitternacht frowned as he focused on the Rogue titan before the words echoed in his mind and passed through his lips. _"'More. Don't tell me that's all you've got. I want to kill more. Heaps of them.'"_

Hannes and Basil visibly slouched in fear while Levi and Hjalmar remained impassive, the latter's eyes becoming round again. "Is it directed at us, or is it directed at them?" he asked softly.

Mitternacht wordlessly pointed over to the scene where the Rogue titan was smashing it's foot down on a titan's nape over and over until it began to disintegrate. Another titan suddenly launched itself at the Rogue titan, clinging to its' back and sunk it's teeth into the flesh.

"They're attacking it too?!" Basil exclaimed. "They aren't even abnormals, I don't think!"

_"They aren't,"_ Mitternacht said.

"We can't just sit around anymore," Levi said. "We need to figure out just what the hell is going on here, and I think those seven can give a us a good clue."

Hannes followed the grey gaze and saw three cadets swing towards the building with four Pokemon and smash through the windows, and he was able to recognize five of them.

* * *

><p>Some of the new soldiers came back into the room, staring in shock at the scene. The next moment, Jean heard more glass shattering and he was amazed and relieved to see Mikasa, Connie, Armin, Tanya, Rillo, Rinslet and Becquerel were there now as they had come through the windows as well.<p>

**"We made it," **Tanya grinned, picking herself up.

"That was way too close; and my tanks are all empty now," Connie panted as he checked his gear.

Jean's frame and face shook with sheer relief. "You're alive..." he got out as the ravenette got to her feet.

**Is everyone all right?** Becquerel asked him.

"Y-yeah..." the ash-haired teen answered, not missing how Miko looked at the Absol with as much relief as he had with Mikasa and how he returned the expression back.

"Great job, Armin!" Connie congratulated the blond with a heart slap to the back. "Your plan went off without any hinges!"

It was at that moment that the four men and three Pokemon swung down to the room thanks to the Rogue titan distracting the other titans just as the bald teen pointed towards said titan with sheer giddiness as he exclaimed, "You guys, check it out! We found a titan that's got a bone to pick with it's own kind!"

The new soldiers stared in amazement at the Rogue titan as it roared at the titans surrounding the HQ.

**That's not even the best part! **Rillo exclaimed, just as excited. **He completely ignored us all; he's totally focused on fighting other titans!**

"You heard the lady here first, folks!" Connie practically yelled with glee. "_That big, beautiful son-of-a-bitch is our ticket out of here!"_

**"Thanks, crazy berserker titan!"** Rinslet yelled to the Rogue titan with a cheerful bark and wave of her flipper.

The Rogue titan let out a bellow as he slugged one of the titans into a building, the crash resounding. Hannes and Basil's mouths dropped open and Hjalmar blinked owlishly, his eyes round once more. "This is a very strange day..." he mumbled.

"So, any of you mind explaining just what's going on here?" Levi interjected.

This finally got the new soldier's attention and shocked many of them.

"Is that Captain Levi?"

"Oh my God, it really is him!"

"What's he doing here, though?"

"The Corps must be on their way now!"

"Wow, he's really short in person..."

"Yeah, he's barely taller than Connie!"

Said bald teen stared in horror as he realized Levi had heard every word he just blurted out and he snapped into a sharp salute as he stammered, "Sir, please for-"

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked what the situation was," the captain cut him off.

Mikasa looked at Armin and nodded to him. The blond gulped before he said, "I can tell you."

With that, Armin quickly explained how Mikasa, Becquerel and Tanya had encountered the Rogue titan and the plan he had made to use said titan to get rid of the other normal titans surrounding the HQ so they could get their gas refilled to scale Wall Maria. Many of the new soldiers were amazed, Hannes and Basil included, with Hjalmar visibly impressed.

In return, the four men recounted seeing the titan and revealed how Mitternacht had confirmed that the titan was actively thinking. This surprised the new soldiers even further.

"So not only does it have a grudge against other titans, but it knows why it's fighting them?" Samuel said in amazement.

"Your plan is to recruit a titan, essentially," Levi concluded. "You know how much destruction even one can cause, yet you still pin your hopes on one of them?"

Armin nodded, his eyes averting. "Yes sir, I realize why you would be against that and the reasoning against it is well-founded," he admitted before he steeled himself. "But he hasn't attacked any human or Pokemon; his focus is solely other titans. Pokemon are already powerful but even they can only do so much. If we get him on our side, who knows how much we could level the playing field against them."

_He's thought this through,_ Mitternacht remarked. _Even before we told him of that titan's thoughts._

Levi had to agree; the sheer insanity of such a plan was about as palpable as a Sudowoodo trying to hide in a group of Trevenant, as was the number of things that could easily go wrong. However, so were the benefits if they were actually able to control that thing.

It sounded akin to one of Erwin's more normal strategies.

"It's a pretty good plan," Hjalmar said in a soft voice, "but there's not much we can do at this point if none of us can move."

"Except we can't even get to the supplies because titans have overrun the storerooms below," Jean pointed out with a grimace.

"... I have a plan for how we can get rid of them," Armin said before he looked at Levi. "Sir, is it all right if I ask you to do something?"

"What is it?"

"I need..." Armin began before he swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I need you and your partner to make sure that that titan doesn't die, sir."

The space was absolutely silent as the words sunk in and the new soldiers were sure the blond had signed his own death warrant; did Armin Arlet seriously just ask humanity's strongest soldier, a man dedicated to wiping out the titans, to protect one of them?!

The blond grimaced as he got out, "I understand that you have every right to refuse to do so, but if-"

"When did either of us say no, Arlet?"

The blond's eyes widened in shock but as Levis' deadpan persisted. "No sir. Thank you so much, sir- Oh, where's your partner?"

"Nacht left while you were talking," he answered right as a titan fell out of view, it's head hanging from it's neck by a few strands of skin before a headless titan joined it, the two crashes resounding. "Impatient ass."

With that, Levi shot out of the room, ignoring the dumbfounded expressions of the soldiers new and otherwise, to where the Rogue titan and Mitternacht were fighting and he finally got a good look at the titan that was attacking the others.

It had long, jagged brown hair with bangs hanging over its' sharp face and chin, it's lips nonexistent and jagged teeth that resembled fangs, pointed ears and vivid green eyes that were wide with a savage blood-lust as it smashed it's fists, feet, head and any other part of it's body into the titans around it, anything to kill them.

_Shitty glasses'd have an orgasm if they got their hands on this one._

* * *

><p>"Will these work? Do guns even affect titans?"<p>

The cadets were crowded in another room as Jean, Hannes, Basil, Hjalmar and some other cadets brought up some crates of guns along with bullets and magazine holders.

Twenty years ago, flintlock muskets would have been what the new soldiers would have uncovered in the storage areas. The designs of the guns they had at the moment were far superior to the models before; a revolving mechanism was built into the rifles so that they could fire up to six different shots, said bullets held into place by a magazine as so to minimize even the loading process.

Yet for all of the praise of the rifle's efficiency, there had been many acclaimed problems with them and there had been several attempts destroy the models and bury up the incident. But within a week, the prototype rifles were shipped to every factory possible and had manufactured so many that it was impossible to destroy every single one of them without turning the walls inside out.

Of course this was rumors only.

Mikasa and Armin exchanged glances before the blond said, "It's better than nothing at all. There are eight three-to-four meter titans inside of that storage area. With the firepower we have with us, along with the Pokemon who can use attacks that can injure them to an extent, we'd be able to effectively blindside them."

"The first part is to lower the lift with several people to act as bait. If the titans inside are all normal, then they'll be drawn to them. Any Pokemon who doesn't have the arsenal to take out a titan with a single attack will also be in the lift, as titans can only know of their whereabouts through sight. The people and Pokemon in the lift will use their firearms and best special-based attack simultaneously to rob them of their sight."

"Wait a second," Mylius interjected. "Why can't we just send our partners down to fight them? Titans don't attack Pokemon unless they're forced to."

Some of the new soldiers murmured their own agreements to the statements and Armin's fist clenched as he answered, "Our partners are exhausted for one reason; many of the ones who can fly or levitate used a lot of energy to get the others who couldn't fly here and even the ones who don't possess flight or levitation extended more stamina just to keep up with us when scaling the rooftops; remember that they can't rely on the 3D maneuvering gear like we can, meaning that only a few of them can actually reach a titan's nape without any outside help. Also, if they were to start a fight with the titans, then they might cause damage to the supplies down there- we all know first hand how much damage a battle between Pokemon can cause- who knows how much damage a battle between a titan and a Pokemon would do?"

Many of the new soldiers grimaced and/or shivered at the memories of what they saw of a battle with Pokemon going all out. The entire field had been completely destroyed and more than a few buildings would have had to have been replaced. "O-okay..."

A bead of sweat trickled down Armin's face. "The next part will be especially decisive. The Pokemon who can take on a titan without any outside help will rush in while the titans are blinded and slash apart their Achilles tendons. At that moment, the eight people with the highest chance of successive mobility will jump from the rafters and slice out their napes. This is basically putting us on the offensive against the titans, and our lives will be in the balance. I know that this puts a lot of pressure on you all, and I apologize for that."

At this, determination flickered across Armin's face. "However, this strategy, if successful, would minimize injury and exhaustion for both of our sides and take out the titans inside."

"Well-said," Reiner grinned. "The risk is the same for us all; if anyone fails, then we might lose everyone here."

"But- is my plan really the only option?" Armin wondered before he looked up over at Hjalmar. "Sir, you're an experienced captain and officer who could easily come up with a way to take them all down, not to mention humanity's strongest soldier is just a little ways away!"

Hjalmar's eyes were clouded with concentration, his fingers lacing up with one another gently at that before replying, "Well, you're the one who asked Levi and Mitternacht to keep our 'new recruit' from getting killed and they both agreed to it. I really can't see anything wrong with your plan, aside from the sheer absurdity that such a plan exists. It's sound, practical, and right now, our only option if we want to get inside Wall Rose. If Levi was here, I think he'd definitely agree."

Armin's eyes widened at the Outpost Guard's words, in awe that he would trust someone like him with their lives. Mikasa set a hand on his shoulder. "Have more faith in yourself, Armin," she said. "If anyone can figure out a solution, it's you. That ability of your has saved Eren and I before, and it can save us all now."

The blond looked surprised. "Huh? When did I-"

"The lift's ready!" a new soldier called out. "The guns have been loaded too!"

At that, the new soldiers and Pokemon who weren't going into the storage room filed inside. "I'll explain it to you later," Mikasa promised, going over with the other seven.

Armin nodded. "Okay..."

Before he followed after them into the lift, Hannes turned back to Mikasa. "I-"

"Armin told me what happened," the ravenette said before gently touching the blond's arm. "Thank you."

Hannes swallowed back the lump in his throat and nodded back before joining Basil, the new soldiers and Pokemon in the lift. Theo, Rillo, Rinslet, Miko, Matthias and Fisher got into the lift, positioning themselves at the corners. Meanwhile, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Hjalmar quickly made their way down the stairs, as the eight Pokemon had gone up ahead already to hide.

"Still, can we really kill the titans without the 3D maneuvering gear?" Connie wondered.

"Sure we can!" Reiner replied confidentially. "They're only three to four meters high, barely a single storey. If we attack from a high vantage point and not miss the nape, then yes we can kill them."

"Forget about the size," Jean said. "In the end, their weaknesses are all the same and that's where we need to focus on."

"Right; one meter across, ten centimeters deep to take 'em out!" Sasha recited.

"If all else fails, we can always go for the titans' second weakness," Reiner remarked with a grin, "by shoving your swords up their asses."

"Seriously?!" Connie exclaimed. "I never knew that was actually an option!"

"Never heard of that before..." Sasha said with a sweat-drop.

"You're gonna have your last words be an ass-joke, Reiner?" Jean deadpanned.

"Can you really do that, Captain Krogh?!" the bald cadet asked Hjalmar.

"Yeah, you could do that- shove your swords up their asses, I mean; it wouldn't actually kill them, but you _could_ cut out the coccyx area to make them lose control of their legs momentarily. Though it's very difficult to do in one go and a lot more trouble than the maneuver's worth, so I would advise you against attempting that," the brunet answered.

Just then, his face bore a sinister look, his lips drawn back to reveal a grinning, blood-lusting sneer, his eyes losing their rounded look and becoming glazed with pleasure. "Whenever we caught one of those bastards in our territory, we'd do all sorts of things to see how they would respond to pain and various other sensations. We'd even cut open their jaws and pull their heads back so we could send someone from our researching teams to examine their insides. They'd squeal and screech at there being a human inside them but not being able to eat 'em. Some even shed tears, if you can believe it."

This brought a disgusted shiver down Jean's back, Sasha looked utterly horrified at such a prospect and Bertolt was all but sweating gallons while Reiner and Annie looked visibly uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Becquerel, Tanya, Donatello, Adrian, Horus, Terezi, Kouji, and Pearl snuck into the storage areas from the doors, avoiding the titan's sight to hide around the lift. It was all that several of them could do not to attack them, but they stuck to Armin's plan and stayed hidden. The lift was slowly brought down, the group clutching guns tightly in their grip.

"Mylius..." Mina murmured to him softly before the blond shook his head, a steeled look in his eyes. "No fear. Not now," he said determinedly.

Samuel bit down on his lip. Now that he had begun to settle down in one place, his leg was beginning to throb badly and he could barely put pressure on it. If it turned out that they would need to run, Samuel knew that he'd be the first to be devoured in a worst-case scenario.

The eight titans were lumbering about lazily, some even chewing on the pillars for some strange reason. One turned towards the lift and raised it's head, a smile full of teeth and blank eyes especially prominent in the light. This sent a sharp shiver up the human soldier's spines, especially since none of them would be able to escape if something went wrong.

A low snarl erupted from Becquerels' throat. Did Eren look like that when he was eaten? Beneath the rage and desperation that Armin had described?

**"Bec,"** Tanya whispered sternly, gripping his shoulder.

**"... right."**

"Calm down!" Marco said to some of the jumpier new soldiers. "Let them get closer!"

The other seven titans noticed the lift and were beginning to close in, their footsteps echoing in the space and shaking the floor slightly.

"Wait."

They kept coming closer, their blank faces leering eerily and the light was not helping.

"Wait."

One of them was barely a few inches away from the barrel of the rifle, but it's eyes were glued on the new soldier that was holding it.

"FIRE!"

Gunshots rang out and the bullets were launched within the titans, followed by Rinslet spewing an ice beam, Rillo sending a sharp thunderbolt, Theo secret power, a shadow ball from Miko, seed bomb from Matthias, and flamethrower from Fisher, some groaning in pain as the bits of leads embedded themselves deep inside their flesh while other's entire faces and upper heads were obliterated by the attacks.

At that moment, Tanya, Becquerel, Adrian, Kouji, Terezi, Horus, Pearl and Donatello shot out from where they had hidden themselves and slashed apart the titan's Achilles tendons, bringing them to their knees. As soon as eight simultaneous thuds were heard, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Hjalmar raced across the rafters and jumped down, their blades singing as they slashed out the titan's napes.

However, Connie and Sasha missed the napes of the titans they had been supposed to take down, their blades tearing wounds into their backs. The two turned around, their blank eyes resting on the two new soldiers.

"I-I didn't mean-" Sasha choked, backing away from the titan. "I-I wasn't trying to- I-I'm so sorry-"

Her apology erupted into a shriek as it tried to grab her but she threw herself out of the way, causing the titan to fall onto its' front as it's legs had yet to heal completely. Mikasa shot forward to aid the red-haired cadet, only for a blur of lavender, teal and blue to overtake her.

**"GET AWAY FROM MY SASHA!"**

Donatallo was on it's back and his claws slashed apart the nape with such fury and power that the titan's head rolled off. Meanwhile, Annie had already slashed apart the other titan's nape and it fell to the ground as it reached for the bald teen and Connie visibly relaxed from where he had been trapped against a pillar.

Sasha ran over to Donatello with tears streaming down her face before the Noivern closed the distance between them and hugged Sasha tightly, tears trickling down his face as he gave low hiccuping sobs of relief.

"Thanks, I really owe you one," Connie thanked Annie, who nodded back.

**"Connie!"** Rinslet sobbed as she bounded at him and threw her arms around him in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay," Reiner said to the blonde with no small amount of relief. "You had us worried for a second."

Hjalmar remained silent as he watched the new soldiers cheer as the titans were dead and they could refuel on gas. He was honestly amazed the operation had gone so well. No one was injured or killed and they had achieved their objective.

"Captain Krogh?" Basil said to the man, looking concerned for him.

"I have a really good feeling about these guys," he said simply, his smile from before Osiris died back in place.

After Donatello had finally calmed down, Sasha was beside herself with shame at herself. "I yielded in front of a titan- How can I ever look anyone in the eye again-?"

"I'll spank you for it later!" Connie snapped, cutting off her self-loathing. "But for now, get going and get in gear!"

* * *

><p>Isabel shot over the rooftops, her remaining squad close behind her. She had finally caught up with the Special Ops.<p>

Andreas was leading them forward while Suloch was in the rear and Alexi supporting a pale Kendall on his back. Polly and Hilbert were on Alphonse's back while Charlie leaped alongside his partner in equal strides. She guided them over to the group fluidly.

"Good to see you're still in one piece," Andreas remarked.

"You too," Isabel said back.

Neither of their smiles matched their eyes. Isabel saw Kendall's lopsided frame and Andreas knew that Squad Magnolia was short three members. "We both really fucked up, haven't we?" Andreas murmured to her.

Isabel nodded back with a pained expression before a roar interrupted her loathing. "Huh-?"

The other soldiers looked up in time to see the HQ where titans swarmed it. "Hey, are those two specks who I think they are?" Alexi wondered.

Isabel recognized those movements as easily as if she had seen them yesterday and she grinned. However, the grin stopped as she realized what they were doing.

"Capn' Levi an' Nacht're protectin' that thing?!" Gilbert exclaimed as the two took out a titan each as it tried to swarm a brunet titan.

_Levi, what're you thinking? _Isabel wondered, concerned for her friend and his partner's current train of thought.

Suddenly, the Rogue titan slugged one of the titans across the street, sending it crashing into one of the buildings. The two groups stared in disbelief, briefly halting their progress.

"I'm hallucinating from th' pain, aren't I?" Kendall drawled in a dull voice. "I'm seeing titan fighting titans."

"Me too," Rivalz mumbled, clinging to Lyra.

"You're not hallucinating!" Yue exclaimed. "That titan really is fighting its' own kind! But why?!"

Suloch remained silent but her eyes remained locked on the Rogue titan with shock and fear.

Indeed Levi and Mitternacht were killing the titans that kept coming towards the HQ, including the ones that were _targeting_ the Rogue titan. However, more and more were being drawn to said titan, some of them even ignoring Isabel and Andreas' respective squads.

"Okay, this is getting really bizarre," Alexi said with a frown. "We need to find out what the hell's going on."

"NO!" Yue shrieked. "We still have gas and most of our respective squads intact! Why can't we just get to Wall Rose and let those two handle it?! Captain Levi and Mitternacht'll be fine, they're crazy strong!"

"No one survives bein' a friggin' coward, Paint!" Gilbert retorted.

"No, because they're being put in jeopardy by the ones who border on suicidal!"

"If yer so set on safety'n whatnot, then what the hell're ya doin' in th' Military, let 'lone th' Beast Trainers?!"

_"Well pardon me for not expecting to do battle with gigantic, roughly humanoid abominations today instead of looking after strange creatures with stranger powers!"_

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" Isabel and Andreas bellowed at them both, having it up to here with their squabbling.

Alexi, Gilbert, Rivalz and Kendall sent a silent thank-you to their respective captains for shutting the two up while Suloch continued to watch the fight.

_"..."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Holy shit, he's amazing!"<strong> Chili yelled over the roars around him.

He, Cody, Jenn, Clovis, Luta and Chrys were currently located atop part of the Supplies HQ where the Bronzong had gotten them all up to escape the Rogue titan's rampaging.

**"Where did he even come from?"** Clovis wondered. **"Are there more of him?"**

**"Who knows,"** Cody said with a frown. **"But he doesn't seem like the other titans, not even the abnormals."**

**"Who cares about him right now?"** Luta asked as she stared at the two soldiers who were fighting. **"The strongest human and strongest Pokemon inside the walls are right in front of us!"**

Indeed, Levi and Mitternacht were taking down titans left and right, particularly the ones that were targeting the Rogue titan, which seemed to be increasing in number and some even ignored them for the sake of said titan.

Then, a thirteen and twelve meter titan grabbed at the Rogue titan and smashed him into one of the houses, holding him in place as several smaller ones held his legs. A few ten to eleven meter titans chewed on his arms.

"Tsk," Levi muttered as he fired off his wires to get the titans off of the Rogue titan, only for three more to turn their attention to him in front, and two more to reach at him from behind.

Mitternacht saw what was happening on both fronts to the Rogue titan and Levi. He disappeared in a flash of pale blue and slashed apart titan after titan before they even had time to react while trying to get to his partner's location, barely even acknowledging the titans around him.

_You idiot!_ _Stop trying to be everywhere at-_

His thought was cut off as another titan suddenly leaped at him in the air and he barely dodged it's attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw another titan reaching for his wire and he swiftly retracted it. To say the short man was good at killing titans was the understatement of the century, but there were too many of them in one grouping and barely enough room to maneuver without practically flying into their mouths.

The Rogue titan's roars echoed in the space.

* * *

><p>"Dammit," Hjalmar muttered.<p>

Basil and Hannes looked up from where they were loading their gas and refilling their blades as the brunet kicked at one of the pillars in frustration. "Captain Krogh?" the blond said, concerned.

"There isn't any spare 3D maneuvering gear I can use down here," he said with a grimace.

"... we already promised we wouldn't let you die because of your gear, sir," Hannes said with a determined look. "Now that we've got our gas, we'll be able to get you to Wall Rose without any more problems."

Hjalmar remained silent at that but gave a small genuine smile of gratitude, free of any sarcasm or disturbing cheerfulness.

Jean sighed with relief as he got his gas tanks filled up along with Marco. Finally, they would be able to escape this nightmare.

**Jean?**

The ash-haired teenager glanced down at the Umbreon as she addressed him. "What is it?"

**I just wanted to say sorry,** she replied.

Jean frowned. "Why? What do you have to apologize for?"

**I understood why you made us keep moving, but I was still so upset with you,** Miko said with a sad expression. **We were told to protect our partners and comrades with our life and for me not being able to do that...**

Jean grimaced. If there was anything he hated about the military, it was the mindset they gave Pokemon. They made them believe that they were more expendable than the human soldiers and that it was their duty to lay down their lives for them and keep them alive, no matter what. Even those with children were not exempt. They would be pushed until they were dead or crippled.

"You won't have to go through that," Jean told her, gently scratching behind her ears. "When we get enough money, then we'll be able to live without worrying about that. We'll get to Sina, we'll be able to take it easy, get money, retire and get old and fat and never worry about this kind of shit ever again."

**Okay.**

The brief conversation made Jean remember how he had used the new soldier's deaths to escape, as well as how some still died because of his plan on the way to the Supplies HQ and he frowned. "I'm really not cut out to be a leader, am I..." he said, more to himself.

Marco frowned as he heard this and when he was about to say otherwise, Jean shook his head, cutting him off. "I appreciate it Marco, but it's true. Don't say otherwise."

The freckled soldier frowned at that before he said, "Try not to get mad at me when I say this... you're not a strong person, Jean. But it's because of that that you can sympathize with and understand how others feel and what they think."

**Yeah!** Fisher said before looking sheepish. **I mean, I totally get how you feel; I wanna get inside Sina as much as you do so I focused on getting myself and Marco to safety. You got that really fast since you can read situations like you read a book and that's why you acted before anyone else could, right?**

"You made the right choice, no matter what anyone says," Marco said with a smile. "That's why Fisher and I- why every soldier, human and Pokemon here- are still alive."

Jean looked at the two of them in shocked silence, amazed at their faith in him.

"Okay, everyone's ready!" Samuel yelled. "Rendezvous with the other soldiers in Wall Rose!"

Hjalmar gripped Hannes tightly as the blond set him on his back. "The same applies to you; drop me for anything less than titans or safety and I will haunt you," Hjalmar told him, though with less menace now.

"Here, Theo," Basil said, holding the Watchog securely before Horus followed behind them as the three soldiers made their way to Wall Rose with everyone else.

As they were going out, Armin saw Mikasa standing on the ledge above them, Tanya and Becquerel following her lead. Armin and Rillo went after her a moment later to see the Pokemon who hadn't been able to make it into the HQ with them.

"Everyone, what's wrong?" Armin asked before he followed her line of sight.

The Rogue titan was being attacked by several titans, many of them chewing at his flesh as they held him in place. That was when Armin noticed something unusual about the Rouge titan. Titans would normally regenerate their injuries, save for slicing out the nape of their neck. But for some reason, the Rouge titan wasn't regenerating like he should.

"It was a good chance and a good idea," Mikasa said with a frown, "I really thought we'd be able to use him, if we could figure him out. Captain Levi said that he had conscious thought..."

She trailed off before she saw the two soldiers. Levi and Mitternacht were trying to keep them all off, killing over and over again, but Levi was being held back by a large group of titans and Mitternacht was starting to slow down, his arms bleeding.

"We have to get down there," she said, gripping her swords tightly.

"Agreed- if we let him get devoured then we could lose valuable information!" Reiner agreed with her as he, Jean, Annie, Bertolt, Connie, Sasha, Samuel, Mylius, Mina and their other Pokemon came onto the roof. "We have to dispatch the titans that are attacking it right now and at the very least we can aid Captain Levi and his partner!"

**Right,** Becquerel nodded.

"Are you two insane?!" Jean snapped in disbelief at the human and Pokemon. "We barely made it out of this mess and now you want us to go back into the Pyroar's den?! You actually expect to get information out of that thing?!"

"This titan could be an ally; that's enough reason to take the risk," Annie said. "He could prove to be a powerful weapon and we already know he's intelligent enough to think. Also, what would others say if we sat and watched the death of humanity's strongest soldier as well as the strongest Pokemon and did nothing?"

Jean withered at that, realizing she made a good point.

* * *

><p>"With all due respect sir, this is a terrible idea!" Alexi exclaimed incredulously.<p>

"I gotta 'gree with 'im on this one," Gilbert admitted, looking rather freaked out at the titans om-noming on the Rogue titan like it was a slab of meat.

"We're looking at something that could level the playing field against the titans even more than when we fought them with the 3D maneuvering gear and Pokemon," Andreas pointed out. "It'd do no good to lose it now. Considering that we lost so much territory five years ago, we're not exactly in a position to look a gift-horse in the mouth, even it it's a Rapidash."

"Are you really fine with leaving behind a soldier?" Isabel asked, her eyes trained on Levi and Mitternacht with concern.

"But what can we do about it?!" Yue protested. "We have no experience with titans and-"

* * *

><p>Another pair of footsteps echoed in the space and Armin recognized the titan coming towards them not far from where Levi was dispatching them.<p>

_The abnormal that ate Thomas-_

* * *

><p>Even with most of his psychic power dissipated after evolving, Mitternacht felt the rage before he heard it.<p>

**_"MOVE LEVI!"_** he screamed to his partner just before the Rogue titan let out a roar that showcased even more rage than before.

The short man wasted no time but he still barely had time to fire off his wires and pull himself up and out of harm's way as the Rogue titan smashed through, oblivious to the titans still clutching him with their teeth, not even when his arms fell off thanks to their chewing. Like a animal, he sank his fangs into the abnormal's neck and nape. He then lifted it over his head with sheer force, even as the visible ribs cracked from the exertion.

His vivid green eyes flitted towards the remaining titans and with a roar, the Rogue titan wielded the abormal's body in his mouth like a club and smashed it into them. One fat twelve meter tried to approach him from behind and the Rogue titan threw the abnormal into it and the force smashed them both into one of the buildings with a crash, dislodging the abnormal's head in the process.

The displays from before were akin to a childish temper tantrum when compared to the primal fury he demonstrated now and Levi and Mitternacht wisely kept their distance.

* * *

><p>Alexi sweat-dropped in amazement as the Rouge titan let the head drop from his mouth. "Uh, who were we-"<p>

* * *

><p>"-trying to save again?" Jean asked in a dead-panned voice as the Rogue titan let out another roar.<p>

A moment later though, the Rogue titan fell to his knees and then on his face, dust coming up from the ground from where it now laid unmoving.

"Is he dead?" Mina wondered. "His nape hasn't been damaged-"

"It's not our problem anymore," Jean said with a sigh as he let Miko get on his back. "A titan is a titan, after all."

As he said this, Jean noticed the other's eyes were locked on the titan, specifically where the nape was. Said location had a glob of red flesh _wriggling_ as the titan began to disintegrate.

"Wha... what is that?" Mylius asked in a hoarse voice.

Becquerel saw Tanya staring at it's body, specifically where the nape was with wide eyes. **"It's not possible..." **she whispered.**  
><strong>

The Absol frowned before averting his eyes back to the corpse. That was when another scent wafted through his nose a midst the ash, heat and rotten meat and he stiffened as well, his eyes widening.

"Becquerel, Tanya?" Mikasa said as she noticed the two Pokemon's expressions before Tanya floated down to the corpse and Becquerel leaped down by the windows frantically.

"Where's they going!?" Connie exclaimed, trying to go after them.

"They'll be okay," Reiner said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It won't attack them-"

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, there's something in the nape-!" Kendall realized in shock as she tried to get a better view from Alexi's back before wincing from the pain from what was left of her left arm.<p>

* * *

><p>This really was a weird day as Levi readied his blades for whatever the hell was going on. However, he was stopped when he saw Mitternacht's eyes locked on the lump, wider than he had seen them.<p>

_"That's..."_

"What is it?" he asked before seeing the two Pokemon race over to the Rouge titan's corpse.

* * *

><p>Tanya was close enough to the ground that she was level with the titans' head and she shot right into the steam, not caring for how it hurt her and landed by the lump, Becquerel joining her a few seconds later.<p>

**"Help me,"** she rasped, trying to pull the flesh back.

Becquerel sank his teeth and claws into the stuff without preamble and ripped it open, Tanya tearing it back as they went. Her hands and his claws and paws became covered in burns and scars from the sheer heat, some of Becquerels' fur even being singed right off but they kept going.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Armin wondered with nervous fascination.<p>

* * *

><p>The shock the Gallade felt was palpable as a brick wall as he stared down at the two Pokemon. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. But his reading didn't lie, it hadn't yet.<p>

"What is it?" Levi asked again.

His partner looked back at him as he realized just what the other was hearing.

* * *

><p>Both squads stared dumbstruck. "Oh my God," Isabel whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>The soldiers of the 104 cadet group stared in shocked silence. Tanya and Becquerel were supporting an unconscious Eren between them, sobbing with sheer relief as they held the teen to them from where they had pulled him out of the flesh. Tanya was hugging Eren tightly, heedless of the burns decorating her arms and torso as her hands caressed his face and Becquerel was nuzzling his chest, neck and face.<p>

**"Brother... brother!"** she sobbed over and over again.

The Absol couldn't even speak, his breath coming out in short bursts of relief._ Thank you for being alive... thank you so much..._

"Eren...!" Mina choked, her hands on over her mouth as tears spilled down her face.

"Eren!" Mylius exclaimed in shock and relief.

"It's Eren!" Samuel cried out in shock. "But how?!"

Mikasa shot down to them, her legs on autopilot as she rushed to the corpse. As she approached closer, Mikasa felt her chest ache at the sight of the Froslass and Absol's joy and utter relief geared towards Eren.

_That's right,_ she realized. _They have by Eren's side for so long already. They need this- more than I do or ever could.  
><em>

Compared to her, who had become part of their family for so little time, barely a year. She could not- no, it wasn't her right to interrupt this. But that didn't stop the ache in her chest as she watched the three of them.

But a moment later, Tanya and Becquerel looked towards her and the former wordlessly beckoned Mikasa towards them. She looked surprised but the other two looked at her insistantly and she walked to their side atop the titan corpse. The two Pokemon stood apart to allow her to be in front of the brunet, Eren falling forwards into her arms. Mikasa trembled as she felt his weight and warmth against her before lowering her head to his chest.

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

* * *

><p>Both Beast Trainer groups wasted no more time after seeing Eren emerge from the titans' nape and flew to where Mikasa was carrying him up to the HQ roof ledge, Levi and Mitternacht also going back.<p>

They arrived in time to see and hear the soldier let out sobs of sheer relief as she clutched the brunet to her, Mina and Mylius joining her as they hugged Eren as well, overjoyed to see their squad-mate and friend alive.

Armin looked at his friends' body to see his arm and leg. The arm and leg that he had seen bitten off just that morning before he had been eaten alive right in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm... not dying here... no way... in hell..." he rasped, before reaching out to Armin, his eyes wide.<em>

_"Armin, you... you taught me about the outside world... You showed me what was worth fighting for, to get out of this cage. I... I want to see it for my-"_

* * *

><p>The blond crouched by Eren and gripped his hand tightly, their fingers interlocking as Armin fulfilled what he should have done before. "What... the hell happened?" he wondered in amazement as tears gathered in his eyes.<p>

As they watched the tearful reunion, the other soldiers of the 104 cadet group, the two Beast trainer squads, Levi and the other Pokemon were now acutely aware of just what had transpired as they looked upon the wreckage and sheer destruction that had been wreaked minutes ago.

_That kid... caused all of this?_

* * *

><p>Dammit...<p>

_Pain throbbed in his arm as gravestone teeth snapped down on the appendage and everything went dark._

Dammit...

_It smelt of flesh and of blood and he was wet all over and he was falling..._

_When Eren opened his eyes again, the smells around him were so utterly foul, he felt bile rise into his throat. It was only when he saw where he was that he nearly vomited. __He was standing in a pool of red, syrupy liquid that was boiling hot, bits and pieces of human bodies floating around him, their eyes wide in death. A horrified cry escaped his lips as Eren looked around for someone, anyone, but all were dead, save him._

It's not supposed to be like this, _he thought, bordering on hysteria if he hadn't passed that before._ We were ready. We all worked so hard to fight back. We wouldn't be helpless against the titans when the time came-

"Hot... it's so hot... "

_Eren froze at the female voice and turned to see a female soldier, floating near him, her head barely above the liquid._

"It hurts... mama... Rissa... save me..."

_The female soldier's head disappeared beneath the liquid, only a few lazy bubbles on the surface as evidence as she breathed her last. Eren stared dumbstruck before an anguished sob clogged his throat, tears and mucus dribbling down his cheeks and chin._

Why...? Why is this happening? Will they rip it all away from us? Our lives, our dreams?

_His teeth gnashed together in rage. "Fuck that!" he choked as his stump reached above to where the sky was, even as he sunk deeper into the liquid. "I won't give up, not now! I will erase the titans from this world, one by one-!"_

**...**

_Then, his hand smashed out of the titan's mouth in a blur of blood. Power. Power was what he felt, nothing more. He ripped himself out of the titan's body and let out a roar of triumph._

Do you see?! I won't be beaten by you!

_Just then, another titan rounded the corner with a head far too big for it's neck and shoulders. With deliberate action, he smashed his foot down on the titan's nape, blood painting his foot red as he tracked a one-sided blood smeared footstep trail towards the other titan._

I will wipe you all out- I'll erase every single one of you from this world

_Said titan crouched before it leaped at him, only for him to throw his fist back._

I will kill you all... to the very last one!

_He smashed his fist into the titans' head and it hung from the appendage before he felt it trying to bite into his skin. He threw it at a building to get it off. The titan tried to get up, only for his foot to smash into its' head over and over again._

More... don't tell me this is all you've got... I want to kill more- I want to make you all corpses...

* * *

><p>Yes, Donovan used Goofys' trademark scream. Because I can.<p>

I decided to use non-Binary pronouns for Hange because I believed it would fit them best and avoid any unpleasantness until proven otherwise. I am personally disgusted with the prejudiced views towards those who identify themselves as such and I really wish they'd just get over themselves and accept people for who they are.

I am the master of the comebacks. It is me.

_"You may think novelists always have fixed plans to which they work, so that the future predicted by Chapter One is always inexorably the actuality of Chapter Thirteen. But novelists write for countless different reasons: for money, for fame, for reviewers, for parents, for friends, for loved ones; for vanity, for pride, for curiosity, for amusement: as skilled furniture makers enjoy making furniture, as drunkards like drinking, as judges like judging, as Sicilians like emptying a shotgun into an enemy's back. I could fill a book with reasons, and they would all be true, though not true of all. Only one same reason is shared by all of us: we wish to create worlds as real as, but other than the world that is. Or was. This is why we cannot plan. We know a world is an organism, not a machine."_

_John Fowl._

I plan out my stories, but only the vague plot. The finer parts, I wait for the chapter to write them. I thought this made me an impatient writer but I felt justified in doing it all the same. Now I know why. No one knows what'll happen in books, especially the ones who write them. Not even I know what direction my children will go in. All I can do is wait, write and imagine. Originally, chapters 7 and 8 would cover the rest of the battle of Trost, and then I realized it wouldn't be possible for what I had to write and convey, unless my chapters were to hit the 20,000 word mark, which I'm not ready to do yet.

Items like berries and potions take the form of pills; Oran pills are used to restore strength while Sitrus pills are used to stop bleeding and the rest are self-explanatory. For those who can't take them via swallowing, the pills are broken and the powder/ liquid inside is administered directly to the infected area.

Apricorn capsules are the items that Kurt from G/S/C and HG/SS described being used before the invention of the poke-ball. They are a bitch to look after, a bigger bitch to harvest and an even bigger bitch to craft.

The rifles that the cadets found are colt ring level rifles, as opposed to the flintlock muskets they used in the manga. This is all for a reason, before you go biting my head off. I really do know what I'm doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Red-White Roses: As you can imagine, I enjoy writing interactions between these guys and Pokemon. Whether a soldier or not, you can count on these guys to back you up.

Also Donovan is voiced by Vic Mignonia.

Enjoy my irony.

DragonLady1919: Thank you :)

Insecurity's Sanity: Yes, I'm still very much into Homestuck :)

Terezi is a Zubat- Golbat- Crobat.

Thank you.

Hikaru7: I'm happy that you enjoyed my story. Yes, Monika Olivier is indeed an original character- there's going to be a lot of these.

Take your time reading, okay?

Yeah- at first I didn't see any difference between the two of them before ACWNR Levi opened his mouth. He was such a arrogant little shit back then

Yes, Erwin smith has a fuck-mothering Dragonite!

I really like writing the Pokemon :)

* * *

><p>"What's going on over there?" Hannes wondered from where he was resting.<p>

He had seen a large group of Garrison soldiers with some Outpost Guard sprinkled in heading towards Wall Rose but he couldn't imagine why other than to see other the last of the soldiers that made it through. Along with him, he had been surprised to see that some Survey Corps soldiers had made it to Wall Rose as well, at least two different squads.

He grimaced at that, his chest and stomach clenching with guilt and sadness.

"Are you thinking of that boy?" Basil asked.

Hannes grimaced, refusing to recall the last he saw of Eren. What would Carla think if him for letting her son die?

"Hey, you two?"

Hannes and Basil glanced over at Hjalmar as he walked over to them both. "Captain Verman is ordering all available soldiers over to the wall," he told them. "Something about taking down Jaeger...?"

Hannes froze at that. "'Jaeger'?" he repeated in a choked voice.

"What's the matter? Someone you know?" Basil asked concerned. "Is it one of the kids from the cadet group?"

The blond didn't reply but ran over to the wall as fast as he could. "Oh, how I hate it when people do that," Hjalmar muttered as he and Basil went after him.

* * *

><p>"Answer at once- did any of you have any knowledge of this whatsoever before today?" Levi addressed the 104 group.<p>

"N-no/! **No sir!"** Connie and Rinslet answered shakily.

"We only just found out right now, sir!" Sasha reaffirmed, Donatello nodding along with her.

"This is the first time we've known Eren could even do something like this," Reiner replied while Bertolt and Annie nodded in confirmation.

**It was our first time seeing that too,** Jenn answered while Chrys nodded.

**Same,** Kouji affirmed.

Jean could only shake his head "no", along with Mina and Mylius, their respective partners mimicking the movements.

"No, we haven't sir," Armin said shakily and Mikasa and Samuel shook their heads no.

**No, sir**! Rillo and Cody said together.

**This is truly the first time I've even known of this,** Becquerel affirmed.

**Me too,** Tanya put in, gripping her burned arms in an attempt to soothe them.

"Wh-what is he-?" Yue choked in fear, shivering.

"How did he just turn into that thing anyways...?" Alexi wondered, fists clenching.

"We don't have time to wonder that right now- we need to get behind Wall Rose!" Andreas said before turning back to Levi. "When will the Corps get to Trost?"

_"We only got back here an hour or so ago with our fliers,"_ Mitternacht informed him. _"We're the last ones of our group outside of Rose right now."_

"Then we'll get there and regroup with the rest," Isabel said. "I think it's safe to say that someone must have seen Eren rampage around before getting to Wall Rose so we'll definitely be greeted when we make it over."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she held Eren protectively to her, Becquerel and Tanya exchanging determined expressions. "Isn't there anything we can do to convince them otherwise?" Armin wondered.

"For now, we have to get to Wall Rose. When we reach the other side, we will explain the situation to the soldiers waiting down there- come down only when we tell you to," Levi instructed them before turning to Mikasa. "If things start to go south, you will leave Eren Jaeger with us."

"I won't leave-"

"Who do you think those soldiers will be more likely to listen to- a recently graduated soldier or a captain? If the wrong thing is said then we'll only end up escalating the situation."

The ravenette grimaced but she knew that Levi was right. With that, the two squads and three captains group moved to the lift and made their way down. The group was left alone up on the walls and soon ten minutes had passed.

"How the hell did this happen?" Jean grimaced, his fists clenched tightly. "Just when did Eren turn into a titan?"

"It's no use asking questions like that right now," Reiner said. "We just have to wait for the captains to report back to us."

**Speaking of,** Jenn remarked before giving Eren a concerned glance,** wonder when he'll wake up. Maybe he really does know what's going on here.**

Miko gently brushed her muzzle against Becquerels' coat. **"It'll be okay- I believe that they can handle the situation down there,"** she comforted him.

The Absol smiled softly. **"Thanks."**

Bertolt and Chrys exchanged glances before the tall teen's teeth clenched and his fingernails dug into his palm with enough force to put deep imprints in the skin.

"I just hope that they manage to explain what's going on down there," Mina said, looking over the wall with a concerned look. "I'm scared for Eren but I don't want him to die."

"You and me both," Mylius agreed.

"Captain Brock and Researcher Magnolia can definitely take care of themselves- we've already seen how they've handled themselves before," Connie said, trying to reassure the others. "Not to mention humanity's strongest is with them! They'll definitely be fine!"

Mikasa and Armin exchanged glances before the ravenette looked back at Tanya- she was holding Eren to her as tightly as she could, as if she let go of him he'd disappear. Mikasa knew how she felt all too well and she laid a comforting hand on the Froslass' head, prompting her to glance up.

"Don't worry- we won't let anything happen to Eren," she said to her partner in a determined voice.

Tanya nodded back, a tiny smile quircking at her lips. **I know,** she said. **Thank you bearing with this.**

Samuel hissed in pain as another spasm went up his leg and he was forced to kneel on the ground. **Shit bud, are you okay there?** Cody asked with a worried look.

**His leg is being put through too much strain,** Adrian said with a frown. **Even when we helped him through, there must be more damage to it now. He needs to get it looked at as soon as possible.**

"Everyone!"

The 104 cadet group perked up as they heard someone call towards them. "It's Researcher Magnolia," Annie said as she listened near the edge.

"Come down at once!" the red-haired soldier shouted to them from the bottom.

"It looks like it worked out after all," Marco said with a relieved voice as they filed into the lift, the flyers preparing to lift off.

"Wait a second!" Sasha suddenly exclaimed, halting the group.

"What's wrong?" Reiner asked.

"Researcher Magnolia's voice sounds different- I don't know how, but it's definitely different from before," the copper-haired soldier said. "We have to wait."

"It's safe! Come down now!" came Andreas' voice from below.

"His voice isn't the same either!"

"Of course it doesn't sound the same," Jean said. "We're fifty meters in the air, so obviously they'll sound different."

"No, it's not because of that!"

**Guys, please listen to her,** Donatello pleaded with the others. **She's had plenty of experience knowing the difference between sounds as a hunter- when has she been wrong about that?**

"Hey, are you really planning on staying up there and letting those bastards wreck Trost?" Levi's voice came from below.

"... it's not that I don't believe you," Connie said to his friend apologetically, "but I REALLY don't wanna argue with a voice like that..."

**Man, where'd ya hide your spine this time 'round?** Rinslet groused.** You were so cool a little while ago...**

Sasha grimaced as the others went to file into the lift and finally followed them in and it was brought down, Donatello, Pearl, Terezi and Adrian flying down themselves. Then as the lift was around halfway down, it stilled before a powerful force slammed it onto the ground swiftly, jostling everyone out and onto the ground. "The hell?!" Jean rasped, startled.

A group of Garrison soldiers awaited them along with their partners- most of them were Herdiers, Watchogs and Pidgeottos but a few psychic and fairy types were sprinkled in along with a lone Lairon. A Clefairy held his arms up, his power intensifying the gravity that made them come down so fast.

At that moment, several light screens, reflects and barriers shot up and surrounded them made by an Emolga, two Meowstics, a Bayleef and another Clefairy. Then all of their Pokemon partners shivered as they felt the last attack they used, as well as their status moves, were cut off by a Chimecho and Sneasel's taunts respectively.

"Wha-?!" Armin began in surprise before he saw something to the side.

Off to the side, a Garrison soldier's Tangergrowth had Levi and Isabel wrapped tightly in it's red vine-like hands, preventing any movement while their gear was lying uselessly from their limbs and a Soutland pinned Andreas to the ground while Yue, Alexi, Gilbert, Suloch, and a barely conscious Kendall and Rivalz were being restrained by another group of guards. Nine Apricorn capsules wriggled fiercely in another soldiers grip as their partners struggled to get out, the mechanism locked into place to prevent escape. A lone Chatot sat on Rico Brzenska's arm as he repeated in Isabel's voice, "Come down immediately!"

Sasha grimaced at the sight. "That's why they're voices sounded different-"

"All of you save for Eren Jaeger and Samuel Lingke Jackson," Kitt Verman said in a low voice leaving no room for argument, "move from this area immediately."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Hannes said again in sheer relief and amazement, tears starting to mist over his eyes. "It really is Eren!"<p>

"That boy's alive?!" Basil exclaimed. "But how?!"

"Well I'll be damned," Hjalmar remarked with a grin. "This, I have to hear about."

...

"Wait a minute, what are those guys being held up by over here?" the brunet suddenly wondered, looking over at the soldiers being restrained.

_"Took you long enough to notice!"_ Alexi, Gilbert and Yue all yelled indignantly while Kendall and Rivalz both only gave a gurgle of pain and exasperation from where the former knelt on the ground and latter was sprawled as so not to hurt his leg.

_I'm actually curious to see if this can get worse,_ Levi thought as he once again tried to gnaw through the vine between his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill you all..."

The soldiers and Pokemon all stared at Eren as the words left his mouth, a disturbing and almost drunken smile on his face. Hjalmar burst out laughing after that before stopping himself a few seconds afterwards as Hannes and Basil stared at him incredulously. "It is was his face- his face looked funny, I swear."

Eren came to a second later after hearing the laughter and he stared at the scene in shocked confusion- Mikasa and Becquerel were standing in front of him with their respective blades at the ready while Armin and Rillo were by his side. He shivered as he felt Tanya's ice-cold arms tighten around his neck and head protectively. Surrounding them in a semi-circle against the wall was a large group of Garrison soldiers with some Outpost Guard soldiers in between. He was startled to see Captain Magnolia and Brock, as well as _holyshithumanitys'strongest_ Captain Levi(_He's really short when he's not on his horse,_ the brunet couldn't help thinking) along with the two formers' squads being restrained.

**"Oh thank God!"** Tanya almost sobbed as she hugged Eren tighter to her, the brunet shivering at the contact.

"Eren!" Mikasa said in relief.

"Eren, you can move properly, right- are you full conscious?!" Armin exclaimed before the brunet could even open his mouth. "Please, tell me everything! Don't leave anything out- I promise, we'll figure something out!"

Eren stared in startled confusion. "Armin, what're you-?"

That's when he heard the soldiers around him murmuring.

"You heard that, right?"

"'I'm gonna kill you all', I definitely heard him say that!"

"He was definitely talking about us!"

"That bastard really is trying to eat everyone...!"

_?!_

Eren stared in shock and disbelief. What the hell were they all talking about- why did they think he wanted to eat them?! As the brunet took in the scene, he saw how the swords in the soldier's hands were poised as if facing an enemy and their partners were crouched in battles stances. That was when he saw their faces- the human soldiers looked disgusted and scared while the Pokemon were grimacing with determination, ready to fight at a second's notice.

He looked down at his arm, the dream he just had rushing back. That was impossible, completely impossible! He still had his arm and his leg, didn't he-

Eren's blood froze as he saw that his sleeve, pant leg and boot were missing, leaving only a ragged outline behind and his foot bare.

"Trainee Eren Jaeger, I see you've finally come to! Your previous actions have branded you as traitorous! Therefore, it falls to me to see fit how you should be disposed of! If you try anything or move from where you are, you'll be blown to hell without hesitation and with prejudice!" Verman yelled, gesturing to the cannons and the Pokemon with the strongest long-ranged attacks.

"Wait, what're you-?!" Eren exclaimed in sheer confusion.

"Now answer this question: what are you, Eren Jaeger- human or titan?"

The brunet stared dumbstruck. What the hell kind of question was that?! Was that why the soldiers were glaring at him like- like he was a monster? "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand your question!" the brunet called back.

Verman stared in disbelief for a moment before he bellowed, "What the hell're you trying to pull, you Goddamned freak?! Just try to assume your true form- your ashes won't even remain after we're done with you! You think we're stupid?! Plenty of soldiers from both species saw you emerge from that titans' nape! We've already lost Maria as well as our rescued territory and now your kind has started to invade Rose! It doesn't matter if you really are a soldier sanctioned from the king himself- in order to protect humanity, we will eliminate you. In this, I know I'm right!"

Isabel struggled again in the Tangergrowth's grip before her teeth snapped down harshly on the vine and broke it apart between her teeth before she protested, "We already explained the situation to you- until he actually eats one of us, your claims are totally unfounded!"

"On top of it all, you actually deluded two respected captains and researcher along their respective squads into covering your hide!" Verman yelled, completely ignoring her earlier sentence.

"ARE YOU EVEN-?!"

"Don't waste your breath," Levi said with a thoroughly-done-with-yo-shit scowl. He glanced over at the Apricorn capsules after he spat out the vines that had been in his mouth and focused. _Nacht, can you still hear me?_

_Barely,_ came the muffled reply, barely even a whisper. _Even if I hadn't been affected by taunt, I still can't teleport out of here._

_Be patient- we'll get of you all out of there soon._

_I know you will.  
><em>

"As for you, Samuel Lingke Jackson!" the Garrison captain barked, turning his attention to the other brunet. "You not only deserted the battlefield but you also commandeered a Pokemon that was not yours- by all rights, you should be dead twice over for these crimes!"

"What?!" Eren exclaimed in horror as he looked at Samuel, his face ashen.

Adrian looked back at Samuel before he walked in front of him along with Cody protectively. **I won't allow it,** he declared.** If it weren't for this boy, then the other soldiers wouldn't have been aided by their partners and the Beast Trainers would have no knowledge of the attack until it was too late.**

**Just try to kill my buddy!** Cody snarled. **I'll make you all wish you were eaten!**

_..._

"The Colossal titan already showed up- who knows when the Armored titan will follow suit! The existence of the human race is already hanging by a thread- we can't afford to not eliminate any threats!" Verman declared. "Got that, Jaeger, Jackson!? We've got no more time or man/ Pokemon power to spare on your accounts-I'll blow both of you traitors to kingdom come!"

"Our defensive strategy is clear," Rico said coolly. "At this rate, we can't get any worthwhile information out of him and Captains Brock and Levi and Researcher Magnolia have proved ineffective. In short, a waste of our resources."

"Waste! Waste!" the Chatot on her arm, Bellamy, squawked.

The soldiers murmured among themselves in agreement.

"If we attack now, we'll be able to kill him!"

"Let's take him down while he's still in human form!"

"Wait a minute!" Hannes cried out. "I've known Eren Jaeger since he was much younger through his father, Dr. Jaeger- if he really was a titan, I'd know about it! Please just wait a moment!"

"So you admit you're affiliated with him then?!" Verman yelled.

"Just calm down! You're not thinking rationally, none of you are!" Hjalmar snapped at them. "You even detained three different officers because they didn't agree with your fear-fueled thoughts!"

"Please Captain Verman-" Basil began.

"Enough! You've shown your true colors- if you're not with us, then you're against us and are traitors to all of humanity!" Verman bellowed.

"Okay, KNOW WHAT? _Fuck it!_" the brunet snapped as he brought out his swords only for him to fall forwards as Verman's Granbull partner, Rick, knocked him out over the head before Hannes and Basil were each grabbed by two soldiers and held back and their partners pinned down by the Bayleef and Emolga. "No-!"

Then all at once, the air tightened like a noose. there was a tension and power in the air that choked those who were caught in it's wake and it all emanated from one source.

A beside-himself Becquerel.

The Absol's pupils had narrowed into slits and his teeth were bared in a barely contained snarl. It was only by his calm nature that Becquerel wasn't ripping everything within fifty meters of him a new asshole. His Grisha's child, the boy whom he had grown to see as one of his own children- he thought he had died and it had crushed him. Now, he was alive and whole before him- and the humans before him wished to take Eren away from them again.

Tanya had similar thoughts and she gripped him to herself tightly and protectively her hands on the back of his head and back respectively. "Guys..."

**"You understand why I stand before you in defiance,"** Becquerel said with barely restrained fury, not to the human soldiers but their Pokemon partners. **"For their sake, you would do anything- not even hell itself would stand in your way if it meant them being alive and they would gladly return the favor for your sake as well. That's why I promise this- if any of you choose to fight, I will rip you to shreds if it means my partner- no, _my child_- will live."**

The Pokemon grimaced at that and looked back at the soldiers by their sides. They fought because their partners needed them to, but the Absol before them was just like they were- he wanted to protect his partner. But that partner also turned into the same creature that terrorized humans and if he were to turn into it again, who knows what might happen.

Andreas frowned- this was definitely a problem. The most standard relationship between a Pokemon and human were as partners, united under the same goal to fight together for a cause. There were friendships, sibling like-relationships and even a handful of a handful of a handful of a handful of a handful that went beyond the intimacy of lovers but the bonds that were like a parent and child were strong and if one or the other were threatened...

"At this rate, he's gonna rip them all new assholes," Isabel said with a grim look, "not that I blame him or anything."

Levis' expression never changed and he glanced back at where Andreas and Isabel's squads were being held back, their own partners trapped inside their Apricorn capsules. _Until the effects of the status moves wear off, the others can't do anything even if they were outside of the capsules..._

Alexi and Suloch exchanged glances from where they were being held back before the burgundy-haired man discreetly slid a single edged blade he always kept in his sleeves down to the bronze-skinned woman. She managed to catch it before looking over at Gilbert. He got the hint and Suloch managed to toss it to him from behind the soldier holding her back.

"I believe he made our position clear," Mikasa said with a deadly aura and voice. "If you're curious, Becquerel is especially skilled with his horns and claws that are strong enough to shatter bones and rocks alike while my proficiency lies within lacerating flesh. By all means, come forth and experience both our techniques."

The soldiers shivered at the deadly promise as the ravenette and Absol took their positions. The Pokemon facing Becquerel were beginning to feel the effects of Pressure and the power they had for their individual attacks was slowly draining away.

"Sir, that's Mikasa Ackerman- she was reassigned to the rear guard with the elite of the Garrison and Outpost Guard," one of the other captains, Ian Dietrich, told Verman.

Isabel and Levi's eyes widened at that.

"She's as strong as a hundred soldiers- if we were to lose her, we'd be losing a powerful asset for humanity," Ian went on before his eyes drifted to Tanya who gripped Eren tightly, "not to mention we'd invite the wrath of her partner, a powerful ice-type that's more than capable of deep-freezing us."

Eren wasn't listening to anyone as he stared down at the ground, barely conscious of anything anymore- even Tanya's ice-cold embrace didn't register._ Am I the only one who doesn't believe I'm a titan? I don't have even a single memory of how I ended up over here._

His legs and arms shook from where he was, so numb he couldn't even stop them._ If they don't agree with my answer, they'll kill me here and now- I don't believe this, am I really going to die by the hands of humans...?_

_Jaeger._

Erens' eyes widened at the voice, barely a whisper, in his head. "Wha-"

_Stay calm. I'm communicating to you through my own partner's power,_ it continued. _My name is Levi, from the Survey Corps._

Eren stared in disbelief before his eyes flitted up to where the captain was being held. The soldiers were so focused on him that they didn't even see Captain Magnolia manage to toss something into the captain's hand that he set just a few centimeters off of the vines trapping him.

_But why-?!_

_First thing you have to do is calm down and think, _Levi cut him off._ What was the first thing Verman said to you?_

Eren swallowed back the lump in his throat, the action making it feel like sandpaper was rubbing against the perpetually soaked flesh._ I-I came out of a titan's nape. I though that it was only a dream- but my arm and leg grew back from where they were bitten off, so my clothes from both areas are missing. __Just like a ti-_

_Enough, _the short man said sternly as he slid the object- a single edged dagger-against the vegetation while his other hand reached for his belt._ You have to keep a clear head now- I understand that this is overwhelming you but you must stay calm. H__elp is already on the way but they need time to get here._

_So the soldiers here have to be stalled- but how? _

_... I have one plan. You're not going to like it._

* * *

><p>The 104 trainees had all gathered away from the walls, listening as the group that have come over explain how they got the gas needed to get inside.<p>

"I feel horrible..." Krista said with a saddened expression. "I'd had volunteered to help with the supplies so many times before-"

**It's not your fault,** Matthias said with a frown as he hugged her close. **You didn't know and no one told you before now. Don't even think about blaming yourself for something like that.  
><strong>

"After all that trouble you guys went through to get the gas- now everyone and their mom and dog knows about it since someone couldn't keep their mouth shut," Ymir groused.

**They're alive, **Terezi reminded her gently. **That's gotta count for something, yeah?**

Ymir shrugged. "So the others who haven't come yet," Krista realized. "Eren, Armin, Samuel and Mikasa?"

"Seriously? Even Mikasa- _the_ Mikasa?" the freckled teen said with a raised brow.

Connie nodded as Franz admitted, "I just assumed she was just lagging behind like the others from before but..."

Whatever he was expected the bald teen to say, Connie and Rinslet both just looked away.

"Guys?" Franz asked with a concerned look as he saw how the bald teen and Floatzel, along with Reiner, Jenn, Bertolt, Chrys, Annie, Kouji, Sasha, Donatello, Jean, Miko, Mina, Pearl, Mylius and Luta, looked.

"... it's confidential- we're sworn to secrecy," Jean replied after he finished taking a drink from the waterskin in his hand. "Though I'm not so sure how it'll work out- this isn't the kind of thing they can keep under wraps forever."

"Oh God I'm useless..."

Daz clutched at his head, tears in his eyes as Marco and Chili tried to comfort him. "I saw my comrades devoured right in front of me- my friends died and I didn't feel sadness or hate at all- I just felt so relieved I wasn't them-"

**They'd feel the same way if they were in your shoes! You're not being fair to yourself at all, Daz!** Chili protested to his partner. **If anyone should hate themselves, it's me! I didn't even give myself any time to feel anything but kept going without a second thought!**

"I figured it out, though," Daz went on, a crazed look in his eyes, "we're only going to keep being sent out to fight the titans until we all get killed-"

At that, he drew out his sword. _"If that's all that awaits us, then it'd be better to-"_

"NO!"/ **NO!** Marco and Chili yelled, holding the older man back. "Just get a hold of yourself, please! Everyone else is scared too but they still keep on fighting! Just take a look at Sasha- even now, she's still as splendid warrior as ever even in spite of what happened-"

Suddenly the copper-haired soldier let out a wail as she clutched her stomach, doubling over. "I'm sorry- but my belly's completely empty now..." she rasped. "Can- can I be counted over with the wounded?"

There was a few seconds silence before Daz shrieked as he clutched the blade all over again, "I can't take it anymore!"

The next moment, Chili rammed his fist into his face and knocked Daz onto the ground. As he tried to get back up, the Simisear grabbed the sword by its' blade and melted the steel within his palm via fire punch. "Wha- why did you-"

**I've accepted that you're a coward and you overreact Daz,** Chili said before his expression became furious, **but I never, never would have believed you were _selfish._**

"B-but-" Daz protested before the Simisear grabbed him by his collar and shouted, **Did you forget why you decided to join the military?! It was to support your wife and daughter- what will they do if you die? Did you ever even think about that? Yet you still planned to leave them all alone! I understand if you get eaten or if you die protecting a comrade or try to flee only to get cut down- but if you even think about taking your own life again, there's no way I'd ever forgive you for that and neither would they!**

Daz flinched at his partners words before he just slumped onto the ground, sobbing softly. Chili sighed and propped him up as he comforted him. Donatello grimaced at the scene before he dug through his bag and handed Sasha a small object wrapped in a towel. She accepted it and upon opening the cloth found a dried onion.

"You're sweet," she said with a smile, tears in her eyes as she bit into the root vegetable.

Just then, eight people rushed by them and Jean recognized the emblem of the wings of freedom on their cloaks, their hands clutching at their Apricorn capsules hard enough to turn their knuckles white before firing their maneuvering gear off and flying into the air. _  
><em>

"Wonder what's up with them," Connie said with a concerned frown.

* * *

><p>"Mikasa, Becquerel, you won't accomplish anything by fighting them!" Armin cried out to the two as he tried to help Samuel onto his feet. "Let's just regroup somewhere within the walls-"<p>

"I don't care- I won't allow Eren to be killed," Mikasa cut him off in a matter-of-fact voice. 'It's as simple as that."

**I understand your reasoning Armin, but they won't be stopped the way they are,** Becquerel told him.

"That's why we need to talk this over!" the blond exclaimed in distress. "They're all just scared and they have every right to be- anyone in their shoes would act the same!"

Samuel said nothing, still dead to the world.

"Except I laughed," Hjalmar got out with a raspy voice before pulling himself up and snapping, "Will you people just stop and listen for a second?! A fifteen year old is making more sense than the lot of you and you're all adults!"

"Shut up!" Verman yelled at him. "You're nothing but a traitor to humanity! Now answer us, Jaeger- are you human or titan?!"

Memories of being with his friends and family, training as a soldier, fighting, hearing of the outside world rushed in front of Erens' sight and he knew his answer. _I am and always have been just like you- I've always been-_

"I'm human," Eren said, resolute even as he shook.

Silence filled the area, everyone tense as they waited for the verdict.

"... I see- I won't ask any of you for forgiveness," Verman said with a soft voice as he began to raise his arm. "No man can be asked to judge himself as evil-"

_Zwish-_

Tanya's eyes widened before she was smacked aside and against the wall, dazed. Eren didn't even have time to look surprised before Levi's foot slammed into his jaw, knocking him back. He felt the inside of his cheek's skin break as a tooth was dislodged and fell against the ground. Another kick connected with the other side of his head, sending him reeling again. A hand grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head up before another kick was delivered.

Armin and Rillo stared in startled surprise and Mikasa's expression became livid as she advanced towards the short man before Becquerel caught her eye and shook his head. She stared at him in disbelief before prompting her to look Levi in the eye before looking at Eren and they held the same look.

_Play along._

Pale black eyes widened in disbelief but hardened green eyes stared her down and she relented, though her anger didn't completely disperse. Tanya shakily got back up, her eyes wide in horror as she saw the brunet pummeled into the ground. She gave a roar as she flew at Levi before he held a blade at her throat. **"You-!"**

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_ Verman roared.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to prove my point," the short man deadpanned, making Tanya shake in fury. "Besides, what're you so scared about? Weren't you about to order him to be killed, Captain Verman?"

"What are you trying to pull here?!" Rico shouted. "Do you want him to transform!?"

"Don't misunderstand- if this brat even tries to eat anyone, I would kill him on the spot," Levi addressed the soldiers- specifically Verman- his heel grinding down on Eren's back. "Yet he hasn't- why do you think that is? Obviously, he can't turn into a titan whenever he pleases."

Verman faltered for a moment and Levi went on. "Before he ran out of power in his titan form, he killed off thirty-some titans- the fact that he's intelligent would cause a threat, but so far he hasn't acted on it- therefore it's not your problem yet. But what would you do if it did?"

Mikasa still glared bloody murder at the captain but realized what he was doing.

"This sort of thing's already happened though- except instead of a kid who turned into a titan, it was a creature with powers unlike anything humanity had ever seen. Before we became allies with Pokemon, we obviously saw them as monsters too- this situation must have happened over a dozen times over the years even before the walls came to be."

This made the Garrison and Outpost Guard soldiers stop at that and soft murmurs echoed through the space. Ian said nothing but his fist clenched. _I see- he's actually suggesting we use this boy as we use Pokemon as partners._

He stole a glance at his own partner, the Lairon by his side. _Can that be the same as Anahit...?_

Then Verman's despondent expression regained it's fire and he yelled, somehow more frenzied than before, "What kind of idiot do you take me for?! You think I wouldn't see what you were planning?! Just how tightly did Jaeger wrap all of you around his finger so that you'd go out on your way to spare one of the titans that you're supposed to kill, you Goddamned hypocrite?!"

Isabel stared in horror. _It really is no use- he's too terrified to even think straight and nothing we can say can sway it now!_

"Stand down NOW!" Hjalmar yelled furiously. "Are you seriously going to continue ignoring the authority of five different officers?!"

"Please just stop for a moment!" Basil cried out. "Before you do something you regret!"

Levi's teeth gritted together._ Not even that worked in the end._

Mikasa was taken back by the repentance in the older man's eyes as his hold on the brunet softened and she took his opportunity to grab the brunet and throw his arm over her shoulder to help him up. "Dammit, I'm fine-" he rasped.

"Here, lean on me," Armin urged Samuel as he helped him up, Cody and Adrian steadying him as well. Tanya quickly ushering them towards the wall. **I think I can get us all up there or at least out of their range-**

**"Ahh!"** Rillo exclaimed in horror as large rocks from rock tomb slammed down in front of them all before Levi scooped her up as one of them barely missed her body. After a few seconds stones littered all around the seven, blocking their path and boxing them in a semi-circle with their backs to the wall.

"Just get as far away from me as you can!" Eren exclaimed, trying to remove himself from Mikasa's grip.

"Fire the cannon! Do it now!" Verman screamed. "All Pokemon, ready your attacks!"

Mikasa was about to fire her maneuvering gear only to see Fearow and Pidgeotto flying above them and readying their own attacks along with the cannons and rifles of the Garrison. "No-!"

"EREN!" Hannes yelled as he tried again to get up and do something- anything! "Dammit, let me go!"

"DAMN IT ALL, STOP!" Andreas bellowed as he struggled to get free.

_This can't be happening-_

* * *

><p><em>"There's a room in the basement- I'll show it to you when I get back."<em>

* * *

><p><em>The feel of cold mental in his hands.<em>

_"You have to keep this key on you, no matter what- when you see it, remember- It's indispensable that you get to the basement-"_

* * *

><p><em>"With this injection, you'll experience some form of memory loss-"<em>

_His father's face, tear-stricken and urgent._

_"That's why I can't explain everything right now- but someday, you'll go to the basement and find the truth- the journey will be bitter and it will be crueler than you can imagine-"_

_Pain. _

_Lights flashing over ahead._

_"But you must reconquer Wall Maria and our rescued territory before it's too late- the power will prove itself useful- as for how you use it, their memories will prove useful-"_

* * *

><p>"Just leave me!" Samuel rasped, trying to push Armin off of him. "I'm already dead!"<p>

_Dammit, what now-?!_ Levi thought, mind racing for anything to save them.

* * *

><p><em>"If you want to protect Becquerel, Tanya, Armin and Mikasa, as well as anyone else you'll grow to care for-<em>

* * *

><p>Eren wretched himself free of Mikasa's grip and grabbed Armin and Samuel, pulling them towards the group, Cody and Adrian shooting over to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"- you must embrace this power-"<em>

* * *

><p>Eren situated himself right between Mikasa and Levi and looked up as the cannons fired and the Pokemon unleashed their attacks.<p>

"FIRE!"

* * *

><p><em>"- and become it's master."<em>

* * *

><p>"NO!" Isabel screamed as the cannon and attacks were fired at the group, powerless to do anything to stop it.<p>

At that, Eren brought his left hand to his mouth and bit down harshly, enough to draw blood. In that moment, a powerful explosion and lightning crackled around the ten of them, knocking the attacks and the rocks that had surrounded them outwards. The impact knocked several soldiers and Pokemon backwards and within the explosion, something began to form.

The moment that the cannonballs, bullets and attacks hit, they all smashed against the form still obscured by smoke, protecting the group.

"What just happened?!" Yue shrieked in horror.

"Dammit, can't see anythin' in this smoke-!" Gilbert hissed, his eyes stinging from the vapors before he noticed how still Alexi and Suloch were. "What's...?"

Sulochs' eyes were wide as she saw what the attacks had collided with and Alexi's mouth just hung open in mute shock.

"My God..." Isabel whispered softly.

In the ground was the upper torso of a titan- a titan with much of it's skin and muscle missing, showcasing it's rib cage and half of it's head as a mere skull, green eyes twitching within it's bulging sockets. The sight alone was enough to cause several hardened soldiers to shriek in fear and horror.

* * *

><p>The soldiers stared in startled fear from the explosions that came from the wall and the 104 group looked up as well.<p>

"A cannon?"

"That sounded like some Pokemon attacks, too!"

"It came from the walls!"

"You don't think they might have gotten through?"

"It's the sturdiest area in all of the walls right now- it was probably just a stray projectile."

"But when why did we hear the other attacks?"

Reiner's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the steam that was coming up from the area and quickly realized just why the Survey Corps had been heading over there. He immediately fired off his gear and leaped into the sky.

**What the- don't go off without me, dammit!** Jenn snapped as she lugged after him as fast as her stout legs could carry her.

Jean stared in disbelief before he saw the titan vapor as well. The next moment, the rest of the group that had been present with Eren shot off, their partners following close behind. Jean, Annie, Bertolt, Sasha, Connie, Mina and Mylius found Reiner and landed next to him on a rooftop overlooking the area along with Donatello, Rinslet and Pearl while Kouji, Chrys, Jenn, Miko and Luta came right by the house. There, they all had a clear vantage point of the half-formed titan within the vapor.

* * *

><p>Eren's eyes snapped open as his skin was burned and his nose was filled with the scent of ash and rotten skin. His body was stuck inside a mound of flesh with bits of it stuck to his skin. He struggled to get free of the flesh before Levi landed by him to assist.<p>

"What the hell is this heat...?" Eren wondered as he pulled his other arm out while the shorter male slashed apart the flesh holding his legs with the dagger he had gotten a hold of.

"What the hell was that?!" Samuel rasped in shock as he tried to get up only to realize Cody had thrown himself onto his body and was holding him down protectively.

"The cannon was fired, along with several Pokemon attacks," Armin recounted shakily. "Then there was that terrible noise and this appeared around us-!"

_**"Wha- HOLY SHIT!"** _Cody yelped in shock as he turned his head and saw the carcass, Adrian glaring at it as he prepared to mow it down.

**"No don't!"** Rillo cried out, trying to hold the Staraptor down. **"It's Eren- it's Eren!"**

Tanya panted harshly in the vapors, the heat making her much weaker. **"Hot..."** she rasped before Becquerel and Rillo steadied her onto the ground to rest, the Absol placing his horn against her shell to cool her off a bit.

"But what're we doing inside this huge skeleton- _how_ did we get inside this huge skeleton?!" the blond wondered.

"It was because of Eren- he protected us," Mikasa said. "That's all we need to know."

_Eren-! _Samuel thought in amazement and gratitude.

"Guys!" Eren exclaimed as he slid down from the titan's body, Levi following close behind before tossing away the ruined blade.

Mikasa immediately grabbed Eren's arm and wrenched him behind her, glaring at Levi with all the venom she could muster. This didn't escape Eren's attention and he told her sternly, "I get that you're angry, but you have to listen to me! Captain Levi was only trying to stop them from firing off the cannons and attacks- he even told me in advance and I agreed to it!"

"Wha-?!" the ravenette said in disbelief. "How did you even-?!"

"Gallade's a psychic type and they can read minds. He communicated with me via telepathy."

She stared at him, still disbelieving before the ravenette rounded on Levi with a murderous expression. _"You went into his head?!" _she snarled.

"Mikasa, there's a time and place for everything- but not now!" Armin cut her off urgently before turning back to the brunet. "Eren, just what thi-"

"I have no idea but there's no time to waste right now!" Eren cut him off as the situation hit him back again. "This thing'll evaporate any minute, just like any other titan corpse- you guys need to get away!"

"There's no where to go from here," Levi told him. "The Pokemon and cannons are still situated at our position and if any of us leave, we'll be shot at immediately. The only silver lining right now is that they stopped their attack. Whether they're assessing the situation or are over the edge to make a move, they aren't moving and we're hidden from their sight at the moment. But like you said, this cover is only temporary, especially if one of the flying types know defog."

Eren nodded with a grimace. "When that happens, they'll attack all over again and I doubt they'll listen to anything I have to say. But-! I did remember something important!"

**What is it?** Becquerel asked, looking up from where he was attending to Tanya.

"It was about the basement back home! Dad said that everything would make sense once I got down there-!" Eren explained, gripping the key between his fingers. "Whatever I've become- I know he has something to do with it too- if we go there, then it might even give us answers about the titans!"

"So why would he hide something like that?"

Eren looked over at Levi, the shorter man holding a dark expression with slightly wider eyes than usual. "A metric fuck-ton worth of soldiers, human and Pokemon, have died for the information we have on the titans right now- I've already seen more than enough of my fair share- and you're telling me that the secrets behind these bastards was hidden away in some old man's cellar, secrets that would have saved their lives that he chose not to bring out?"

_!_

"Where's your father now?"

Becquerel grimaced as he answered in Eren's stead, **Grisha disappeared five years ago- he left just a while before the Colossal titan kicked in the wall-**

"Where did he say he was going?"

**He's a doctor- he was going to a patient's house because they were too weak to move themselves.**

"Did he do or say anything unusual before leaving?"

**Grisha always took us with him on appointments- we were his assistants and partners,** Tanya explained, her hand clenching at her chest. **But a few weeks before he left, he told us that he would be leaving by himself this time around and-**

"This is a matter of life and death, not just for us, but for the rest of humanity," Levi said sternly. "If what he said-"

**"Hetoldusthathewasgoingawaysomewherethatwecouldn'tfollowafterhimandthatwehadtostaybehindandkeepourfamilysafeandnotletErendienomatterwhat!"** Tanya got out in a rush, upset that she had revealed such.

Eren's eyes widened in shock. _Why would he tell them that?!_

Levi scowled, his teeth gritting together in frustration. "Wonderful- just fucking wonderful."

"We don't have time for this right now," Mikasa said with a stern look, still holding venom- albeit not as much.

"Right- I sent a message to my squad through Nacht's psychic connection," Levi told them. "They, along with another squad that made it here, are heading our way. However, with the situation escalating, their presence might make things worse and a fight could erupt right here very soon."

Just then, they heard a cracking above them as part of the carcass folded in.

"I'm getting out of here."

The four humans and five Pokemon stared back at Eren in surprise as he said this, a resolute expression on his face.

"Where do you plan to go- how are you even going to get there?" Armin asked softly, Levi noting that neither teen had said it was insane yet or questioning their friend.

"I have a couple plans actually. Right now, one is to get away to anywhere but here will do- once I get away, I'll make my way back to Zhiganshina and the basement," Eren replied, setting his hand against his teeth. "I just need to turn back into a titan again, just like before..."

_Is Eren really a titan?_ Armin couldn't help thinking. _Or can he just conjure the body itself up? I wonder if he even knows himself..._

**Eren, your nose-!** Tanya said in concern and Eren realized that blood was steadily leaking from his nostrils and he was acutely aware of the sheer exhaustion wracking his body.

**Eren, you're breathing's erratic and your skin's becoming clammy- you're becoming sick!** Becquerel said concerned.** You can't transform into that thing again, not in your condition.**

"My health doesn't matter," Eren said, wiping the blood away. "If you guys don't protect me for just a while, you'll definitely get away unscathed. I'll be fine- in that form, I weigh a metric tone."

"Eren-!" Samuel said with fear and concern.

"I'm coming with you," Mikasa declared.

"Out of the question," Eren immediately retaliated sternly.

"If I can't keep up, then leave me behind- but I don't remember agreeing to follow your orders ever."

"I said that's out of the question- quit treating me like I'm made of glass already!"

_It looks like the soldiers won't engage us in close quarters,_ Armin theorized. _If they were, either Mikasa or Captain Levi would have picked it up by now._

Memories of his friends defending him from the bullies who sneered at him and beat him up rushed before his eyes.

_It takes around twenty seconds at least for a cannon to reload and even less time for a Pokemon to fire off a long-ranged attack, depending on the material needed, the accuracy, the power and the Pokemon in question using it. If Eren does move fast enough, he'll have moved on and left by that time._

"And how exactly do you plan on doing something like that?" Levi asked with a stern look. "Even if you do manage to turn into that fifteen-meter tall bastard again, you could still be ripped out of the nape by one of the Pokemon on the walls. Even if you manage to avoid them, how will you get through the gates without crushing them? Even if you do manage to escape through them, you'll constantly be on the run with everyone and their dog inside the walls knowing who you are and what you look like."

**Even if it would work, you'd collapse soon after given your condition,** Becquerel said.** Then they'd catch you all over again and they'd never let you out of their sight.**

_Why am I remembering all of that right now? Is it because this is the end?_ Armin thought hopelessly. Even until the end, he had been no help- always counting on others to be strong in his place or to be protected. Never making a difference.

"So you have a better plan, oh mighty captain?" Mikasa asked in a low tone, daring the older man to say otherwise.

**Mikasa, let it go, **Tanya begged her weakly. **I understand you're angry- I'm still upset too- but there's a better time to address it than now!**

"I don't but that sure as hell doesn't mean that that one's the correct option."

_I've lost count of the times they've saved me and I haven't been able to return the favor even once. I've been nothing but a fucking coward right up until the end. How can I call myself an equal and a friend in these conditions? How can I hope to keep up with them?_

**But- what else can we do?** Rillo wondered, scared and upset. **We can't fight each other like this- there's still titans inside Trost and more are coming in!**

"It's no good," Samuel whispered, clutching at his head. "We're really going to die here..."

**I already said I wouldn't let you die!** Adrian squawked determinedly.

_Yeah,_ Armin couldn't help but agree, remembering when he had shown his books to Eren and Mikasa, Becquerel, Tanya and Rillo- even if some of them hadn't understood the words, they knew what they meant. _This is really the end..._

"Becquerel, Mikasa, Captain Levi," Eren cut off the other brunet, "Like I said before, I had a couple of ideas- two of them. You already heard the first, but the second one is actually a last resort and food for thought."

Levi's expression remained the same as he said, "Well?"

Eren swallowed back the lump in his throat, like sandpaper, as he said, "It actually hinges on Armin and what he decides to do."

The blond's eyes widened. "Wha- Excuse me?!"

**Eren, what're you saying!?** Rillo exclaimed, situating herself between Eren and her Armin protectively.

"Even I know that the first plan was as unrealistic as they get and I know that this is going to sound crazy," Eren said, "but if you can convince the military I'm not a threat, then I'll trust you on this and that's what we'll do. You have fifteen seconds to make up your mind- or I'll just go with the first plan."

"Eren, that's insane-" Samuel exclaimed.

"Can you do it? Or can't you?" the brunet went on, his green gaze focused on his friend. "Whatever your answer is, I'll heed your advice and follow through no matter what."

"But why would you entrust me with such an important decision?!" Armin exclaimed.

Eren smiled at that. "You're good at making the right calls, Armin- that's why I rely on you," he replied. "It's been five long years and so much has happened- but none of it would have if you hadn't told Hannes about Mikasa and I. We'd be dead right now if you had done nothing."

**So that's how he got to us that time!** Tanya exclaimed, looking at Armin in wonder. **Then- you're the one who-**

**I guess that you're the one responsible for saving my life then,** Becquerel said with a smile. **My leg was injured enough so that I couldn't move at all on it and my head was bleeding badly. But because Hannes showed up, he and Theo were able to get the wood out of my leg and stop the bleeding before we came to the boat. **

"Armin," Mikasa said determinedly, "if you have anything in mind, then I'll follow you as well."

Rillo looked back at the blond determinedly. **You know what I'm gonna say.**

_This kid has good friends,_ Levi thought, looking at the three of them with a hint of nostalgia. _They all do._

Armin's eyes widened in amazement- he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had been him, all along- he had been the one putting himself down, the one doubting his own abilities, the one who thought he was powerless, a burden.

They had never thought of him as a burden- not even for a moment. Not Eren, always determined and looking forward. Not Mikasa, strong and cool. Not Becquerel, patient and wise. Not Tanya, always smiling and trekking on. Even little Rillo- who had been with him for only a few months before Zhignahsina was breached, never believed him to be weak.

* * *

><p><em>"What?!"<em>

_Eren nodded as he finished bandaging the tiny Rattata's leg. "I'm not punking you- she seriously thinks you're the strongest in the world."_

_Armins' mouth flapped open useless as he babbled to the rodent, "I'm not strong- I was just trying to help- they were being cruel to you-"_

_"And that's why she loves you," Mikasa said with a small smile. _

_**You stood up for her and protected her- in this little ones' eyes, you are someone who risked themselves for her sake,** Becquerel said kindly._

_**That's why she says you're strong- that's how she's sees you in her eyes,** Tanya smiled._

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, please!" Samuel rasped. "Do you guys even hear yourselves right now?! Either choice could get us all killed!" he turned to the captain. "Sir, can't you-"<p>

"I can't think of any other options at the moment," Levi responded. "If you have a better plan, then we'll hear it as well."

The brunet remained silent before he sighed. "What the hell... sorry, I know I'm already dead but- Go for it, Armin- I'll follow you through too."

_Not just them, but my comrade in training, even a respected captain, and their partners- they're entrusting their lives to me..._

"Armin."

Resolute blue raised their gaze. "I'll win them over- or die trying."

* * *

><p><em>I can't hear anything now,<em> Isabel thought with worry. _Just what's going on over there?_

Yue and Gilbert looked back at Alexi and Suloch, worry clear on their faces. What would happen if help didn't arrive? They could all very well be executed then and there if Verman got any worse and then-

_I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die,_ the white-haired woman thought, struggling to hold back tears.

_Shit shit shit!_ Alexi thought, his teeth gritting together enough to make his jaw ache, barely holding back his own panic.

_Boss, what th' hell're we gonna do?_ Gilbert thought, looking over at the head researcher as if she would answer and everything would be all right.

_Alphonse...!_

Kendall and Rivalz were both becoming paler and paler as they were being watched over and prevented from escaping. Rivalz was in agony from where he laid, the pain in his leg blocking off everything else as he struggled not to lose his mind. Kendall was hunched over on her knees, her eyes glazed and sweat dripping down her face as she tried not to fall asleep- afraid she wouldn't wake up.

Then, someone came out from the smoke, a clattering resounding. Isabel recognized Armin without his swords and their containers, along with Rillo, as they showed themselves outside of the titan vapor before the crowd of soldiers.

"Stop right there, you scum!" Verman barked at the two.

Armin held his hands up to show he was unarmed. "Captain Verman, sir! Eren Jaeger is not humanity's enemy! As a show of peace, we're willing to share any and all information we have regarding the titans!"

Hjalmar raised an eyebrow at that. _They know something about them that we don't? Huh._

"You just revealed your true colors for all to see and now you're begging for your life?! This isn't some comedy we're running right now!"

"They're laying down their arms, for God's sake!" Hannes yelled angrily, having enough of the sunken-face captain. "If that isn't a show of peace, then tell me what is!"

"Shut your mouth! Do you want to die?!" Verman bellowed at the blond before turning back to Armin. "If you're trying to say Jaeger's not a titan, then show me proof! If not, we'll just blow you all away!"

"Verman!" Andreas bellowed. "Are you really willing to kill humanity's strongest soldier and a loyal Pokemon just to get to a kid that might or might not be a threat?!"

"There's no need for proof!" Armin shouted back. "It was never about what she should acknowledge him in the first place! Many people and Pokemon saw him, so that means that they also saw him attack only other titans! Captains Brock and Researcher Magnolia along with both their squads accounted that Eren Jaeger did not devour anyone- and they, along with every other soldier, must have also seen that the titans attacking him as well!"

This made several soldiers grimace in shock as they recounted this- it was true, Eren Jaeger had only attacked other titans and they in turn had attacked him as well.

"That means that the titans viewed him as they viewed us- as food for them to devour!" Armin declared. "No matter how you slice it, that can't be disproved or denied!"

This stopped the whole area dead in their tracks, silence reigning before soft murmurs picked up around them.

"He's right about that..."

"And Jaeger didn't eat anyone either."

"I don't think he even looked in our direction during that time."

"Could that blond kid be right?"

"Maybe he really is on our side..."

* * *

><p><strong>"I take back every single uncool thing I ever said about Armin Arlet, ever,"<strong> Kouji announced.

**"Me too,"** Rinslet replied.

**"Me three,"** Luta responded.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Hjalmar said in amazement.<p>

_Armin,_ Hannes thought with a proud smile, _well done._

Verman's eyes bulged as he listened to the murmurs before bellowing, "Get into your attack formations! Don't believe their lies, no matter how clever they are! The way of the titans have always been alien to us- who's to say they haven't figured out a way to turn into humans?! We can't let them have their way anymore!"

Armin's eyes widened in disbelief as this reset the atmosphere of sheer fear and hostility as the soldiers re-gripped their swords and guns and the Pokemon were still as confused as ever. _It's no good- I can barely even think straight now as it is. That man's running on complete paranoia right now!_

"Are you even listening to him right now?!" Yue shrieked in desperation. "Hannes said he knew that boy since he was young- how could he not have noticed this before?!"

"I know fer a fact titans ain't that smart!" Gilbert cried out. "Ya see how they stuck themselves on th' wall spikes and keep trying t' get through 'em?! An' yer tryin' t' say they figered how t' turn an' act human?!"

"Just calm down for a Goddamn minute!" Alexi shouted angrily.

If she could still speak, Suloch would be yelling herself hoarse in protest.

Armin looked back behind him where the group lay, the vapors becoming thinner by the minute- through it, Mikasa and Eren looked back at him determinedly with no fear or hesitation. The blond gritted his teeth before he drew himself up to his full height, slammed his right hand over his heart the his left arm behind his back as he bellowed with all of his might, "I AM, HAVE BEEN, AND ALWAYS WILL BE, A SOLDIER WHO HAS DEVOTED HIS MIND, HEART, SOUL AND BODY TO HUMANITYS' CAUSE! THERE IS NO GREATER AMBITION IN MY LIFE THAN TO UPHOLD THAT CAUSE NO MATTER WHAT I MUST SACRIFICE!"

_Armin-!_ Rillo thought with sheer pride for his sake- he was brimming with fire, determination and sheer force of will to go forward.

In this moment, she saw him as the strongest all over again.

* * *

><p><em>"Geez, what a pitiful thing..."<em>

_Rillo was lying against the grass of the alleyway, her body covered in bruises as the boys around her sneered down at her before one kicked at her stomach, sending her against the wall._

_"They say that these guys are ridiculously strong- what a fuckin' joke," another laughed as he kicked at her again, sending her across near the street._

_"Wha- What do you think you're doing to that Pokemon?!"_

_Rillo looked up through barely lidded eyes and saw yellow and blue above and in front of her. "Aw, it's Artlet- gonna cry at us? Watcha gonna do, Arlet?"_

* * *

><p>"WE KEEP LOSING TO THE TITANS BECAUSE OF THE SHEER POWER THEY HAVE- SO WHY NOT ADD ONE TO OUR ARSENAL?! WE COULD RECONQUER TROST WITH HIS POWER!" Armin roared. "FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITYS' LIFE AND GLORY, I WILL USE WHAT LITTLE TIME I HAVE LEFT BEFORE MY DEATH TO ADVOCATE THE STRATEGIC ADVANTAGES THAT EREN JAEGER REPRESENTS!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>The next moment, Rillo felt herself being scooped up by warm arms. "I don't care what you say about me- you couldn't make up a counterargument against me anyways without proving my point anyways- but for you to beat up a Pokemon-!"<em>

_"Aw, he's defending the rodent- cute," the third sneered as the boys approached them and punched him in the face. Rillo winced as both hit the ground before the boys surrounded them bioth and began kicked the boy harshly. _

_But through that entire time, the arms never lessened their strength and Rillo was protected by this boy before his friends arrived..._

* * *

><p><em>You were scared of being hurt, but you still stood by for my sake, <em>Rillo thought. _You keep putting yourself down for being weak, but when push comes to shove you're so much stronger, so much braver, than you can possibly imagine._

Verman scowled before glancing back at Rick who shrugged. **Whatever your decision, boss.**

_That's right- they can plead all they want, but in the end it falls on me to obey the laws,_ the man concluded as he raised his arm to give the signal. _For that sake, they must be eliminated._

"FIRE!" he roared.

Armin gritted his teeth but didn't move from his spot, Rillo taking her place by his side as the cannon ball and attacks came down towards them.

_"Murtogh!"_

A roar bellowed out and an air slash ripped apart the cannonball in half then fourths then eighths before falling to the ground. The attacks that were fired from the Pokemon were knocked off course by glowing blue rocks that were flung from the heavens. Armin stared up in amazement as a Charizard and Dragonite flew down in front of him and the two soldiers on Mutogh's back jumped off, blades drawn.

"You all right there?" Sayram asked the blond teen and Raticate.

"Y-yeah."

**Who- who are you?**

"Will you cool your tits down?!" the svelte blond soldier that had been gripping Sayram on Murtogh yelled at the crowd, his normally cheery amber eyes now narrowed in irritation as his Bisharp partner shifted into a fighting stance. "Don't make me make Issac-"

"Tristan, you're not helping anything!" the soldier with black hair pined in a messy bun, brown eyes, freckles and stout build barked from behind the soldiers, startling them as her Toxicroak partner cricked his neck and knuckles nonchalantly from where he materialized from his Apricorn Capsule.

"C-come on Amitya- it's n-not like th-they weren't asking f-for th-that..." the brunet soldier with hazel-green eyes stuttered to her, his Electrode partner grinning from nonexistent ear to nonexistent ear.

"Okay you've got somewhat of a point there, Jeremy..." Amitya said with a scowl.

"We're not here to fight, we're here to stop the fight from happening," Sayram told Tristan sternly, who gave a nervous grin and a stiff salute. "Gotcha, sir!"

"Why you-" a group of the Garrison soldiers yelled, trying to draw their swords sword before the Toxicroak grabbed the blades. "Try not to test Anderson's patience- unlike me, it's not his strong suite," Amitya warned them.

"D-don't g-give Reece a reason t-to explode," Jeremy said with a serious look. "It'll t-take what it c-can g-get."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rico barked. "Don't tell me you're planning on fighting us here and now!"

"No we don't," Erd Jinn said as he brought Chloe out from the confines of her Apricorn capsule as he got off of Donovan's back. "We're just here to make sure no one does anything they regret."

"So you're defending Jaeger as well?!" Verman yelled.

"I don't know what you mean," Gunther Shcultz said as Thor took his stance by his partner. "All we know is that we were given orders to stop any more fighting from happening."

"You're all still out-numbered ten to one," Rico said with a frown, "do you really think-"

**:P ~**

"What?!" the dirty-blonde woman exclaimed as she realized the Apricorn capsules were gone.

"Okay, that was _priceless,_" Hjalmar said with a grin as he shook himself free of the soldier holding him back.

Luca trilled as she swooped back to Oluo and Petra, Satoko bouncing off of their back with the nine Apricorn capsules in her arms. **"This outta even things out a bit more!"** she said and gave a triumphant grin before smashing the mechanisms locking the capsules and releasing the Pikachu, Hitmonchan, Unfezant, Noctowl, Azumarill, Flareon, Togekiss and Gallade.

**"Freedom~"** Alphonse trilled as he took his place by Suloch who smiled in sheer relief.

**"You're okay!"** Polly exclaimed with glee as she saw Alexi.

**"You really can't last a day without me, can you?"** Sylph chuckled as Yues' eyes brimmed with tears.

**"Don't worry- we'll get you help soon!"** Lyra promised Rivalz.

**"Say the word, boss-lady! I'll kick everyones' ass here!"** Hilbert declared with a grin as he bounced back to Kendall.

**"You're not hurt, are you?"** Kaizen and Charlie asked their partners.

_"Now if you would be so kind as to STEP OFF, my dear captain?"_ Mitternacht addressed Verman with a cold politeness as the two groups assembled themselves in front of Armin and Rillo and at the back of the crowd. "I...!"

**As if we'd let good soldiers die at the hands of other soldiers, **Murtogh cut him off with a cold look directed at the crowd.

**Please leave this to us now,** Chloe said gently.

**You need not worry for you comrades- we will protect them,** Thor declared.

**Sit tight**, Issac soothed.

**This'll be over in literally a few seconds, kiddo,** Donovan reassured him with a confident grin.

"TRAITORS! ALL YOU THEM ARE TRAITORS! TAKE THEM DOWN NO MATTER THE COST!" Verman bellowed with fear and rage alike.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, this is-" Connie rasped in shock.<p>

"Guys."

"- a cluster-fuck," Annie finished, her eyes wide.

"Guys?"

"If the Armored titan doesn't wreck the walls, then this definitely will!" Jean realized in horror.

"Uh guys... you really need to see this," Sasha got out as she pointed behind them.

That was when the trainees heard a rumbling that shook the ground before a broad shadow crossed over them all.

* * *

><p>The soldiers and Pokemon looked back only to see a giant wave of water wash over them and smack them backwards into the ground. It reached through the vapors and knocked Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Becquerel, Tanya and Cody backwards with Aiden flying up with Samuel clutched in his talons just in time. They all coughed as they struggled to get back and get the water out of their throats and noses that had been inhaled by surprise. "Wh-who the hell-?!" Verman rasped before he saw two pairs of boots in front of him.<p>

"You actually let the situation get out of control enough for Rayleigh to use surf- just what is going on here?" a hoarse and cool tone of a woman remarked.

"Indeed- did you not even see how beautiful the salutes these soldiers gave were or how powerful their determination to protect their comrades?" an older mans' voice asked.

Dot Pixis and Monika Olivier looked over at the scene, their respective soldiers by their sides. "We barely got here, but something tells me that I'd like to hear what those three kids have to say," Pixis said.

"S-sir, wait-"

"Take care of spearheading our reinforcements," Monika cut him off before looking over at Samuel, Rivalz and Kendall. "As for Jackson, Harley and Hughes, they won't be seeing battle for the rest of the day- take all three of them to the nearest medic."

That was when Samuel couldn't take it and his leg collapsed beneath him and Cody barely held him up before two soldiers helped him over to the side. Rivalz and Kendall were quickly escorted away, Lyra, Hilbert, Adrian and Cody following close behind.

As Pixis, Anka and Gustav herded Eren, Armin, Mikasa and their respective partners away, Monika looked back at Verman. "You're lucky you're not one of my soldiers- I wouldn't have you scolded, humiliated or fired for your actions- I'd plant a bullet in your head myself for the unadulterated _stupidity_ that you showed today."

The Garrison captain visibly wilted at her words before the Outpost Guard commander went away. "What the hell are those two thinking...?" he choked.

"Now we're wet on top of everything," Levi groused under his breath as he picked up the gear that the Tangergrowth had ripped off of him and flicked a switch on the gear that ejected the water before a fan activated and dried the inside. "Damned ginger..."

_"When this is over, there'll be a hot shower waiting for us back at HQ,"_ Mitternacht said as he tried to squeeze the water out of his shawls in vain. _"At least you've got something that can dry part of you."_

"It could be worse- at least she can't use an anti-titan rifle the last time a standoff happened," Sayram pointed out as Murtogh let out a blast of hot air and dried him off almost instantly. "Huh- no fire damage this time-"

He stood corrected a moment later as a few sparks landed on his shoulder but he quickly smothered them without preamble.

"So that boy really turned into a titan?" Gunther asked as he glanced up towards where Eren was with his friends and partners, barely avoiding Luca as she shook the water out of her cloud-like feathers in vain when Petra, Oluo, Amitya, Jeremy, Reece, Anderson and Satoko joined them as well.

"Yeah," the captain responded.

"Unbelievable..." Erd muttered.

**"Agreed,"** Issac said, swishing his blades about to dry them off, the sharp edges pointed inwards.

"But... he's only a boy," Petra said with a frown. "How could he even have that kind of power in the first place?"

"Gotta feel sorry for that kid..." Tristan admitted, looking up at the wall. "This must be freaky-overwhelming for him."

**[It'd be freaky-overwhelming for anyone,]** Reece pointed out.

"I don't th-think it was very s-smart of Commander P-Pixis and Olivier t-to go up there by themselves," Jeremy said with a grimace. "If he really d-doesn't have control over his power, he c-could crush them on accident and kill th-them..."

Amitya nodded in agreement. "What bothers me is that the Pokemon around us were even more conflicted than we were. Why is that?"

**"It's because they were confused- he doesn't have the same scent or presence as a regular titan or an abnormal,"** Chloe said, trying to preen her green plumage.

**"So I am not the only one who noticed such a thing,"** Thor said.

**"Seriously?"** Anderson remarked in interest. **"I just thought I was missin' it 'cause of adrenaline or hormones or some other biological shit."**

"It's obvious what's going on," Oluo said confidentially. "Of course none of you would get it."

"So you know what's going on," Petra deadpanned.

"That I do, my dear Ral."

**-_-;**

**"You'll pardon me if I call bullshit on that,"** Satoko said with a smirk, **"won't you, Bozado?"**

* * *

><p>"What the-?!" Eren suddenly exclaimed, his hand roaming over his jaw from where Levi had stepped on it, shifting the cloak on his back to ward off the cold.<p>

"Eren?" Mikasa said with a concerned voice before her eyes widened.

"His wounds have already healed!" Armin exclaimed as he examined his friend. "He even grew back his tooth!"

Tanya gave a sigh of relief from where she was before glancing over at Becquerel worriedly- the cold, almost dismissive expression on the Absol's face from when Captain Levi had beaten Eren up was back. Even though he was doing a very good job keeping his composure, Tanya knew that Becquerel was more furious at the short captain than at the Garrison soldiers who had threatened Eren.

_Dot Pixis,_ Becquerel thought as he examined the man. _The commander of the Garrison troops and the overseer of humanity's defenses. The Survey Corps predicted that the South would be attacked just like five years ago so it would make sense that Trost was the most predictable location to attack- he's powerful as a defender of humanitys' defenses against the titans._

He looked over at the ginger-haired woman now. _Monika Olivier, the commander of the Outpost Guard, now assists the Garrison in defense and the Survey Corps in getting supplies into Wall Maria. Ever since the Outpost Guard was wiped out five years ago, their faction's been hanging by a thread- it's only due to the remaining soldiers assisting with the other factions until they recover Wall Maria that they haven't been dissolved._

Pixis looked down at the titans clawing at the wall, unperturbed at the actions. "I really wouldn't mind being eaten," he remarked, "but only if it were by a sexy lady titan."

"It wouldn't matter either way," Monika replied. "I'd have its' intestines ripped out for the sake of science and personal satisfaction along with the rest of its' kind."

_He's also renowned for being an inveterate eccentric and she holds the reputation for being humanity's most ruthless officer,_ Becquerel mentally added with a sweat-drop.

"So the basement holds the answers to all of the questions regarding the titans?" Monika summed up.

"Yes Commander Olivier," Eren responded.

The two commanders looked back one another.

"Do either of you believe me?" the brunet asked.

"For the moment, we'll both keep in mind everything you can't give concrete proof for with your power," Pixis answered. "But right now, I believe that action is the best course to take right now. But if you can provide anything else that can make sense out of this mess, then we will personally see to the safety of all six of you."

"... Trainee Arlet, right?" Monika addressed Armin, who stood up straighter. "Earlier, you mentioned something about using Jaeger's titan powers to take back Trost- were you being sincere, or was that just an attempt to cover yourselves?"

Armin swallowed back as he replied, "It- it was both, Commander Olivier. What I was thinking is that Eren could transform into his titan form and bring the boulder over to the gate and block the hole. It's an incredibly simplistic plan and I was hoping that his power could help us... I really wanted to avoid execution too but..."

He was cut off as Pixis strode over to Eren and knelt in front of him. "Trainee Eren," he said, "can you close up that hole?"

"I- I'll definitely see to it, sir!"

"Spoken like a true soldier," the mustachioed man smiled.

"Call in the staff officers along with the Survey Corps soldiers who made it back here!" Monika barked. "We need to discuss strategy!"

Armin stared in amazed disbelief. "This-this is insane-" he choked out. "It's just some overly hopeful plan I came up with- how can two commanders just go along with it?!"

"It is overly optimistic, I agree," Eren said, "but there's still something incredibly crucial that Commander Pixis and Olivier are aware of and have to deal with."

"Wha-?"

**He's right,** Becquerel said with a frown. **Humanity's enemies aren't just titans after all- there are plenty of humans who don't want to leave their stone confines and plenty of Pokemon who'd like to see you all burn in hell.**

Just then, Pixis and Monika returned, Anka, Gustav, Denys and Briar Rose by their sides, along with Rico, Ian, Levi and Sayram with their own squads. "We're already racing against time," the ginger-haired woman said. "Let's move out, soldiers."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for how long this took- real life is taking over! D8<p>

On that topic- I'm truly sorry, but up-dating for Ally with Monster has to slow down now. These chapters, while fun, are MONSTERS to write, especially meshing the original and new content and the research that goes into it. I'll still finish the Trost Arc before the year is up, I can promise that and the tenth chapter will arrive later this month. For those of you who enjoy reading the story, I'm truly sorry for this but it can't be helped :(

On a brighter note...

IS ANYONE ELSE AS HYPED AS I AM FOR ACWNR OVA?

Seriously though, I saw the trailer and I. Am. Flipping. Out. Also, the reason that Levi looks younger is because he lacks the bags under his eyes that his older self has. But ISABEL-! She looks like a freaking puppy and I love her so much and Levi's wearing a cool vest and he fought Erwin with a kitchen knife-

Okay- okay- I'm done.

I've also finished watching Danga Ronpa abridged thing and Hellsing Ultimate abridged + original. Both were awesome and I'm really curious to see how TFS will make the next six episodes.


	10. Chapter 10

InsecuritysSanity: Yeah, you and me both :)

.73: Sorry, but this won't let me display your full screen name for some reason :(

I know it's a little confusing with so many names- fortunately, there's going to be a lot more coming in the next chapters.

Hikaru7: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Personally, I really didn't like that scene and it really scared me the first time around I saw it in the anime.

I don't think I really have a favorite character- there are too many awesome people in Attack on Titan.

Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: That's great to hear ;)

* * *

><p>The remaining soldiers had been gathered before Wall Rose, abuzz with nervous energy and anticipation- apparently, there was a plan to retake Wall Rose. However, whatever remaining moral among many of the soldiers had long since evaporated.<p>

"They've got to be kidding..."

"We don't have the technology, manpower or Pokemon power to seal up that hole!"

"What're the officers thinking?"

"If we enter Trost, we'll all just die or watch our partners die!"

"In the end, all we can do is defend Rose until we get eaten..."

"Those damned glory-hounds!"

* * *

><p>Atop the wall, the three squads were filled in about the situation and the plan. Armin looked down at the plans before the two Garrison and Outpost Guard soldiers while the two Beast Trainer and Survey Corps soldiers were getting ready for battle as well as they could. "I'm sorry again for barging in- I know I'm only a trainee-"<p>

"It doesn't matter- go on ahead," Gustav said to the blond.

Rillo almost immediately liked the soldier for listening to Armin.

"Well, we know that the titans react to unusually concentrations of humans by giving chase- we can use this to our advantage and lure them next to the wall, in fact a corner would work best. This way, we can keep the titans from getting to Eren and take them down with the cannons," Armin explained before looking over at Andreas and Isabel. "I think it'd be best if the remaining Beast Trainer soldiers coordinate the Pokemon to form a perimeter to keep the titans from going anywhere. The ones on the ground can herd them further into the corner and the ones that can fly or are agile enough can kill them if they try to leave..."

"Makes sense," Andreas agreed.

"There should be more of us here by now, so it shouldn't be too unmanageable," Isabel said.

"Since we can't leave Eren completely defenseless, we should assign a small but elite team to protect him," the blond went on. "But we also can't avoid confrontation with the titans coming through the hole in the wall, so we should also assign a crack team to keep too many from getting through."

It was then that Armin realized that both Survey Corps squads had come to look over at them as well.

"All right, we've got it," Gustav said. "While it still needs some fine-tuning, it should be sound soon enough."

"But still..."

Amitya looked uncertain as she said, "This whole thing hinges on Jaeger closing that hole up, but we're still not sure if he can actually do it, right?"

Armin nodded. "That itself puts the entire plan on thin ice as it is..."

"That in itself is true enough," Anka agreed. "Not to mention the possibility of a riot breaking out and/ or mass desertion."

"There's not anyone here who'd blame them for feeling like they're marching off to their deaths, especially when there are so many unknown variables," Gunther said.

"Even so, I guess I can get what Commander Pixis and Olivier have in mind- sort of," Tristan said with a thoughtful frown.

"The problem is is that the entire situation is escalating," Erd pointed out. "Even right now, more and more titans are filing inside- even with us, the possibility of taking back Trost when it's teeming with titans is depressingly low."

"Not t-to mention Rose might get breached t-too at this rate," Jeremy added.

"Even then," Sayram concluded with a frown, "fear can only motivate people so far..."

Pixis pulled out a small flask and Monika reached into her pocket to take out a small cigarette and lit it before they both happened to glance over at Eren. "Would you like to sample?"

"That brat's going to be carrying a heavy-ass boulder on his back when in the form of humanity's enemy," Levi cut in with a flat look. "The last thing he needs is to be drunk off his ass, have a lungfull of ash, or, God-forbid, both."

"Ah yes, good point," Pixis remarked as he took a swig from the bottle while Monika gave a shrug as she inhaled through the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"That old man and friggin' ginger'll kill themselves one of these days with that shit," Eren heard Levi mutter under his breath and Mitternacht gave a small shrug, though he didn't hear the Gallade's response and Levi rolled his eyes at said response.

* * *

><p>"I can't set foot in that hell again, I can't! I just want to see my family again!" Daz sobbed, his hands covering his head.<p>

The Simisear grimaced in sadness for his partner- he could never experience the drive to see his own family again but it pained him seeing Daz so frightened.

"I heard that!" a brunet Garrison soldier barked, stomping up to the young man followed by a blonde Outpost Guard soldier with glasses and a Watchog and Seviper respectively. "Do you intend to desert your post?!"

"Yes, I DO!" Daz retorted, his teeth chattering. "This is nothing short of mass suicide and it won't do us any good to lose any more soldiers- there's no point whatsoever!"

"How dare you?" the Outpost Guard soldier asked in a low voice, her expression furious. "The moment you put on that uniform, you offered your heart to humanity- now you intend to flee?! On those grounds, I have every right to execute you for such a disgraceful display!"

"By all means, go right on ahead!" Daz yelled back. "It's a hell of a lot better than becoming titan-feed!"

The blonde's eyes gleamed with fury. "Monty, _break him,_" she spat and the Seviper shot towards Daz, his mouth opening to reveal poison-soaked fangs aiming for his throat. "Ah-!"

The next moment, Chili was between them, knocking Daz back to block the blow before retaliating with a fire punch to the Seviper's jaw. The attack burned Monty badly and knocked him back a few feet, a fang hitting the stone pavement. The Outpost Guard soldier looked furious. "You-!"

"Domani, enough!" the brunet Garrison soldier barked, gripping her arm tightly. "Enough," he repeated in a softer but no less stern tone.

The blonde looked furious at that before she stormed away, Monty slithering behind her. Daz felt a firm and warm grip on his arm, as if anchoring him and he looked down to see Chili's gaze aiming and ahead, his expression molded into an intense and determined glare.

**If this is what you want, **Chili said, his expression never wavering, **then I'll keep them busy when the time comes.**

Tears of gratefulness beaded in Daz's eyes. "Thank you so much..."

The soldiers instinctively backed away from Domani as she went through the ranks, though they weren't surprised at the confrontation, given the situation. Some almost wished somebody would rebel, as one of the cadets expressed her wishes to her Excadrill partner.

"At least, I want to choose how I die..." she said to him. "I know we were given the opportunity to join the Police thanks to you, Gawain- but now..."

**"Mira..."** he mumbled sadly, unable to say anything to ease her mind or even hold her hand in some semblance of comfort without drawing blood.

"H-hey..."

Mira froze as she saw one of the other Garrison soldiers, a bearded man with black hair and a Stoutland by his side approach her. "What you just said-"

The brunette's eyes widened in horror, Gawain already standing in front of her with his claws raised as she stammered, "I-I was only joking, Officer Grey-"

"Do it."

The brunette cadet froze. "Wh-what?" she got out, trying to calm her partner.

"Make as much noise as possible and with as many others as possible," Grey told her. "With this much discord in the soldiers here, I'll use this to get away from here."

Jean looked back from where he was near Mira. "Where would you go then, if they broke through here too?"

"To my daughter," he said determinedly. "The gate here will come down either way and I need to get her away from there before it's too late! You've heard of the people who live outside of the walls, haven't you? The _Verstoyen."_

His eyes were like flames as he said, "If they can survive out there, who's to say we can't?"

* * *

><p>Pixis and Monika led Eren and Becquerel down the wall, Hikaru and Rayleigh keeping a lookout from the rear. "It was said when the land became infested by the titans that humanity would rip itself apart in wars over the differences in race, religion, principals and politics- sometimes they went to war simply to take territory and resources for their own gain," Monika said. "Entire plots of land, countries or regions as they were called, would fight to the bitter end with whatever means possible, even using Pokemon as living weapons."<p>

"It was around that time that someone said, 'What if a mighty enemy appeared that wasn't a human being? Then humanity would stop fighting amongst each other and put aside their differences in order to fight that enemy,'" Pixis said before turning to the brunet. "What do you think of that?"

"I did hear about that before, but that's still a really optimistic look not to mention naive," Eren answered. "It'd make a good bedtime story, but that's it."

Pixis chuckled and Monika gave a small smirk. "Your mind is more twisted than your appearance suggests," the ginger-haired commander remarked.

"It's more common sense than anything," Eren said. "Even with the titans, we're still a far cry from what that story calls for. To be honest, I don't think that humanity was ever meant to unite together."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Pixis asked.

"We're all too different from one another for one- we can't account for what everyone wants. For another... we'll always find something to fight about or disagree over- even people who work together are probably doing for different reasons or have different feelings over it," Eren said before looking over at Becquerel. "Even when we have them by our side, we see them as friends, partners, family, even lovers for some."

"You act as if such a thing is bad," Monika remarked.

"No, it's not!" the brunet backtracked. "If everyone was the same, I wouldn't want to live like that- what we all need isn't a common enemy, but a common ally."

The Absol smiled softly as he took in his child's words- there weren't many out there who had such clarity on those matters. He looked back at the Ninetails and Poliwrath as they glanced at each other for brief moment. _No doubt they feel the same-_

**"When in the hell're we going to FIGHT?!"** Hikaru howled, a vein on her head prominent.

**"I'm actually tempted to let them through and direct them over to the fat-asses that need to die,"** Rayleigh deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Marquis Bart gave a harsh shudder- he didn't know why but he was suddenly terrified for his life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Tonight I shall feast upon the corpses of my enemies!" <strong>Hikaru declared with an evil grin.

**"Leave some for me to play with, won't you?" **Rayleigh requested, cracking his gloved knuckles.

Becquerel sweat-dropped at the two Pokemon, startled by how eager they were to fight.

"Oh my, it seems our partners are rather eager," Pixis remarked with a smile at the Ninetales and Poliwrath.

"... sure, we'll call it that," Monika deadpanned with a sweat-drop.

_Eh?_ Eren wondered.

At that, the two commanders and the cadet and Pokemon came to the walls overlooking the soldiers. Pixis took in a deep breath and bellowed out, "ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS!"

At this, the murmuring stopped and they looked up towards them. "WE WILL NOW LAY OUT THE STRATEGY FOR RECONQUERING TROST!" Pixis went on. "OUR OBJECTIVE REQUIRES US TO REACH THE HOLE IN THE WALL AND PLUG IT!"

This was met with startled and confused murmurs as the soldiers digested the information- had the officers gone mad? How would they plug the hole up?! "What do they...?" Marco wondered. "How can we do such a thing?"

"AS FOR HOW WE WILL PROCEED, WE HAVE THE ONE WHO WILL INITIATE IT RIGHT HERE!" Monika shouted. "TRAINEE EREN JAEGER, COME FORTH!"

Becquerel looked back at Eren and met his gaze before the brunet stepped forward, saluting strongly for all to see. This brought several more gasps and murmurs all around as Monika bellowed out, "THIS YOUNG MAN IS THE SUCCESSFUL RESULT OF TITAN SHAPE-SHIFTING EXPERIMENTS- HE HOLDS THE ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO A TITAN AND CONTROL IT'S BODY WITH HIS WILL!

"HE WILL PICK UP THE BOULDER THAT WAS DUG OUT TWO YEARS PRIOR, CARRY IT TO THE GATE AND PLUG IT UP SO THAT NO TITAN CAN GET THROUGH!" Pixis picked up. "THEREFORE, YOUR ROLE WILL BE TO PROTECT HIM FROM ANY TITAN WHO TRIES TO GET IN HIS WAY UNTIL THE STONE HAS BEEN MOVED!"

As expected, the plan was met with more than a bit dissension.

"Pick up that stone- That's just-"

"What, so the titans are finally starting to control human beings?!"

"That's it!" Daz cried out. "I won't die for this kind of crap- we're not just blades you can use and throw away without a care!"

**Then we're leaving now, yeah?** Chili asked, readying for battle.

"This is a bunch of bullshit..."

"Do they actually think anyone would take them seriously?"

"You've gotta be kidding..."

"So what then?"

"That's all they see us as in the end- we and our partners are just living weapons in their eyes..." Grey spat angrily.

"Are you really so cowardly is that you'd let the titans have their way with humanity without a fight?!" the brunet Garrison solider cried in horror at the rapidly increasing chaos.

"Humanity is FINISHED!" Daz yelled back at her. "I'm spending what little time I have left with my family!"

"They intend to have us all die today!" Grey shouted, rallying the other reluctant soldiers. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm out of here!"

The tension in the air was becoming even worse as the soldiers began to turn one after another. Just then, a purple flash shot across the pavement and knocked several human and Pokemon soldiers backwards. The next moment, Domani and Monty stopped in the back with their swords and fangs bared. "Get back to your posts," she spat.

Chili glared furiously at them both, holding up an arm to stop Daz. "**This'll only take a minute,"** he said, his fangs barring.

**"It will not be allowed,"** Monty hissed, slithering to the back where soldiers began to turn. "**Return to your postsss."**

At that, Grey's Stoutland appeared behind the Seviper and used strength to smash him across the pavement. "**Stay out of our way!"** he barked.

Monty gave a furious hiss and he moved to trike back only for Chili's fire punch to slam into his jaw before Rick the Granbull grabbed him from behind to restrain him as other Garrison soldiers came to stop the deserters, Verman leading the way. In moments, it would all decend into a bloodbath.

"HERE ARE MY ORDERS- ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO LEAVE WILL BE PARDONED! Pixis' voice rang, halting the fight for a moment as everyone looked up in startled surprise.

"THE TITANS ARE TERRIBLE CREATURES AND THE MOMENT THAT SOMEONE GIVES INTO THE FEAR OF THEM, THEY CAN'T EVER FIGHT ONE AGAIN!" Monika shouted. "THAT'S WHY THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE EXPERIENCED THAT TERROR ARE FREE TO WALK AWAY HERE AND NOW! MEANING THIS- YOU WHO WOULD ALLOW YOUR PARENTS, SIBLINGS AND ANY OTHER LOVED ONES TO EXPERIENCE THAT SAME TERROR FOR THEIR OWN SAKE ARE FREE TO LEAVE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!"

This halted all movement at once as the crowd digested this information. For the Pokemon, this didn't have the same impact as their families would not be targeted- but it would also mean that their partner's family, often their surrogates, would be in danger. Grey imagined it, his tiny daughter's eyes wide with fear as a titan plucked her up like a piece of fruit and his resolve cracked. He couldn't let that come to pass, not when she- along with his partner- were his very last hopes left.

Slowly but surely, the soldiers walked back to the walls, realizing the futility of their fear in the face of the suffering their loved ones would face if they lost. Chili winced as he rubbed at his arms after Rick let him go to rejoin his own partner before looking back at Daz. "**Do you still want to leave?"** he asked.

"... if I leave now," he said, still shaking, still scared, "I couldn't face them again even if we won."

**"Okay then."**

* * *

><p>Eren remained upright from where he stood on the wall as he watched the soldiers come back. For his part in this entire plan, the brunet had no way to know if he would be able to use his power to move the boulder but his duty was already crystal clear.<p>

_Even though this whole thing is a sham, I have to succeed- if just for the sake of bringing back hope..._

For the next minute, the brunet heard Pixis and Monika relay the plan to retake Wall Maria, pointing out the absurdity that Armin had talked of so long ago, how twenty-thousand people who had been delivered from hell were forced right back into it with no weapons and not even any Pokemon for protection. All because the government decided they couldn't provide for them. It was a sin that could never be washed of their hands.

_If Wall Rose really does fall here, the government won't be able to just make the problems go away like four years ago- Wall Sina wouldn't be able to support even half of the humans inside the walls right now, _the brunet thought._ Even our partners are still suffering- Wall Maria had a bigger HQ than Rose and that was where the Pokemon were bred and hatched before going to Rose to be formally trained, and now that one is practically bursting at the seams to meet both objectives- that's why there was so much infighting before. If we do need to retreat into Wall Sina, then they'll be forced to stay outside and we wouldn't be able to train or fight together- our combat strength would be cut in half.  
><em>

"IF THE HUMAN RACE DIES OUT, IT WON'T BE BECAUSE THE TITANS ATE US ALL BUT BECAUSE WE'LL HAVE ALREADY KILLED EACH OTHER!" Pixis boomed. "WE CANNOT ALLOW DEATH TO PROCEED ANY FURTHER WITHIN THESE WALLS!"

"FOR THAT SAKE, WE ASK THIS OF YOU ALL," Monika shouted, "PLEASE, DIE WHERE YOU ARE!"

* * *

><p>In the next hour, the soldiers prepared for combat as swiftly and efficiently as they could. Tanks were refilled, gears tuned and they were able to find several spare apricorn capsules for the cadets.<p>

The three Garrison captains were lined up with their respective partners along with the Survey Corps Squad leader and captain. Their respective partners, Lairon, Chatot, Charizard and Gallade stood by their sides as they received their orders from the two commanders.

"Squad leader Finn and Janach will be in charge of keeping as many titans from getting through as possible, along with Dragonite Donovan," Pixis relayed. "Meanwhile, Captain Levi and his subordinates will guard Jaeger for the route to the boulder and Captain Dietrich and Brzenska's subordinates will provide whatever back-up in necessary in case of injury and death. Take this time to prepare for anything."

"Commander, if I may ask something," Rico interjected. "Does this weapon really work?"

"Quiet, Rico!" Ian admonished her.

"Surely you don't believe this?" the blonde said. "If this doesn't work, then many people and Pokemon would have died for nothing."

"With all due respect, this entire operation depends on Eren Jaeger," Mitabi Janarch said, "yet we know next to nothing about him- and there's also the problem with his partner..."

"I see- so you've heard of the myths surrounding the Absol sub-species?" Pixis remarked.

"I suppose you enjoy losing to the titans then, is that it?" Monika asked. "I for one, don't- losing means that good soldiers die, that resources are lost and families and friends grieve. It'd be no exaggeration to say I hate losing more than anything else and these five years have held nothing but losing for us all."

Her fist clenched and her green eyes blazed with determination. "I want to win against these monsters, no matter what and more than anything else in this world."

"Are you saying that the rest of us don't?!"

"Then betting on Eren Jaeger is the only option we have," Pixis said simply. "We know nothing of him but right now, he's out best bet in defeating them right here and now."

Monika turned to Levi and Sayram. "I trust you two have no objections?"

"You've all said what's needed to be said- all that's left is to go," Sayram said.

Levi remained silent.

"Very well then! Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska and Mitabi Janarch, you hold the Garrison's most Elite troops. Sayram Finn, Levi, you are two of the finest officers in the Survey Corps- it is with no exaggeration that humanity's fate rests in your hands. Ian and Levi will share command on the field- you both will have free reign."

Levi nodded in acknowledgement and Ian looked surprised. "Me?"

"I have no objections," Rico said.

"I don't either," Mitabi said.

**"We all know you can do this- after all, we've all experienced our own wins and losses, haven't we?"** Anahit said, casting a cool gaze on her partner.

Ian's fist clenched tighter over his heart and he gave an affirmative, "Yes sir!"

With that, the two squads turned to their respective partners to heal any injuries either species might have accumulated, recharge said Pokemon's move power and discuss various battle tactics while Ian went over to inform Mikasa of her joining them.

During this, the short captain stole a glance at Eren. The taste and smell of sewer water in was his mouth and nose and his guts twisted at the memory of the loathing he held and the guilt that almost crushed him. "Do you resent me for what I did?" Levi asked the brunet.

Eren was surprised at such a question and he answered, "You were only doing what was necessary, Captain-"

**But you went too far- that wasn't brutal, that was nothing short of _animalistic,_** Becquerel cut him off, looking at Levi with a stern look. **If this is how you conduct yourself with the other soldiers of the Survey Corps, it makes me question just what they were thinking allowing you to join. Are they really so desperate for strong soldiers that they would overlook something like this?**

Mitternacht's eyes narrowed in cold anger, the blades on his elbow extending despite the healing burns on his arms, startling Eren. "You're right and I apologize for what I did," Levi replied, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement to the Absol.

_"?!"_

**So long as it doesn't happen again, I have no complaints,** Becquerel said with a short nod in acknowledgement of the apology before looking over at Mikasa and Tanya. **This has been resolved- don't drag it further.**

Tanya nodded while the ravenette scowled but said nothing, the Gallade mirroring her anger inwardly as he looked at the Absol.

_I can fight my own damn battles- I don't need you butting in and making things more complicated,_ Levi told Mitternacht sternly, making him frown with conflict and slight shame before he lowered his tonfa-like blades. Tanya frowned with concern at the older Pokemon.

It was then that Eren saw a squad of Garrison soldiers come towards them, Eren recognizing Ian and Rico from the crowd, Anahit in her Apricorn capsule and Bellamy flying alongside his bespectacled partner and they were also filled in on the plan from when they had tended to their partners. "They called you a human weapon or something along those lines- but so long as you close up that wall, I don't really care," Ian said. "We'll make sure that you complete your mission. We're counting on you!"

"Y-yes sir!" the brunet said before the groups began to make their way down the walls to where they would embark.

Mikasa stole a look at Eren before she asked, "Are you all right?"

"I said I'm fine- this is a lot better than being surrounded, that's for sure-"

"We're not playing house here, Jaeger," Rico said as she ran alongside them.

"Jaeger-bombastic!" Bellamy squawked.

"I didn't mean like that-"

"Even so, I still can't believe we have to leave our fates in the hands of some spoiled kid..." Mitabi muttered, his gaze lingering by his side where his Fearow partner should have been.

"That's enough, both of you!" Ian barked.

"Keep your heads in the game, would you?" Levi said. "This is just the way things are right now and it can't be helped- we just have to deal with what we've been given."

"Then let me say this much at least," Rico said before looking over at Eren. "When this is over, whether or not we win, people and Pokemon alike are going to die for your sake- those ranked above and below us- soldiers who chose to give up their lives regardless of goals or faction or emotion. But remember this above all else- these aren't just pieces on a chessboard. They have friends family, loved ones and the emotions that entail to them."

Her eyes clouded as she remembered her comrades. "Alyosha and Mason, Domonic and Gina, Phine and Clementine, Izabel and Ginger, Ludwig and Penelope, Martina and Olive, Guido and Ford, Hans and Selma- they are all humans and Pokemon as alive as we and our partners are. I've known them from my days as a cadet and I know that some of them will die today for you. That's why it falls on you to make sure that their deaths will not be in vain, no matter what. Never forget this and be prepared to die for that responsibility."

Her minds raced through Eren's mind and he gave a determined, "Understood!" his gaze focused ahead before he caught sight of Sayram and Levi's backs, the wings of freedom in his gaze. _Those two face this kind of thing all of the time- I'll be joining them soon, I have to make sure that they can count on me!_

Just then, Murtogh swooped back down and flew beside Sayram and relayed the Charizard's report, "There aren't any titans on the shortest route to the rock- looks like those playing decoy are doing their job."

Eren grimaced as he thought of the others before shaking his head and returning to the matter at hand. Ever since the titans appeared, humanity had been fighting to survive- they had taken back territory and they had their partners to aid them, but they never truly scored any true victory against the titans it seemed. Wall Maria being breached and losing their rescued territory only made their morale go in a perpetual downward spiral.

_But once this plan succeeds, we'll be back on track. I know it's not much, considering what we did in the past, but this will be a huge step forward out of the flunk we've been in for so long._

At that moment, the group came to the route and leaped off the wall, their gear activating and their partners either flying or leaping down agilely to the route, Sayram's squad separating with Donovan to the gate. Eren shot through the air with Becquerel racing by his side on the rooftops, his heart hammering in his chest before he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down into the flesh, drawing blood. In that moment, lightning seemed to crackle around him, followed by a mighty crash resounding in the air before the Rouge titan appeared once more.

Even though he had been prepared, Becquerel couldn't help the shudder that went through his body as he saw the titan- to think that his child was inside of that thing controlling it's movements! He wasn't the only one with such thoughts and eight out of the nine Survey Corps soldiers were silently astounded at what they were witnessing- for all these years they had spent fighting and killing titans and watching their comrades get eaten and killed by them, to fight alongside one, to protect one, was incredible to say the least.

The Rouge titan looked over at the boulder from where it lay, the two squads and Mikasa keeping guard before he halted. Mikasa looked at him worriedly. "Eren?"

**"MIKASA-"**

_CRUNCH_

* * *

><p>The squad quickly made their way to the gate where titans were still coming through.<p>

"All right then! Reece, use your electricity and set up a barrier for the smaller titans! Jeremy, Amitya and Anderson, take out the ones who manage to walk through! Donovan, work on taking out the titans that stray too far inside Trost but don't take on more than you can handle! Tristan, Issac, you're with me and Murtogh!" Sayram barked.

**"Got it!**/ Got it" all seven barked before shooting off.

Reece bounced past the large feet carefully before arriving at the left side of the hole in the wall. It began to swiftly store electricity inside it's capsule-like body before discharging it into the debris around the wall, which was in no short supply. Adjusting the power, it created a current that made most of the titans shy away from it, keeping them back temporarily.

Jeremy and Amitya meanwhile clenched their swords before going into battle. To their dismay, nearly half of the titans by the gate had gotten through but hopefully they could handle it. The next moment, two of them fell to their knees as Anderson's poison worked it's way through their bodies, rotting away the muscles in their limbs. The two swung their swords and slashed out their napes before dodging another blow from a ten-meter blond titan and a twelve meter brunet titan tried to grab at Anderson before he smashed a poison jab into it's hand, the poison traveling through it's arm and making it fall to it's side.

"Behind you!" Amitya barked to the brunet, making him look back and dodge a black-haired thirteen meter right behind him by inches before firing another grappling hook to it's side and swiftly shooting down behind it. He fired yet another one to the nape and he ran up, keeping low and away from the hands that tried to grab him before his sword sang as it slashed out the flesh.

Amitya had landed on the rooftop after she had warned her squad mate before jumping out of the way of a titan's fist, the grubby hand barely missing her before smashing the place where she had been seconds ago. She fired out the grappling hooks and spiraled towards a sandy-haired ten meter before swooping right between it's legs and making it bend down to try to grab her before coming up from behind. When it tried to raise it's head, it knocked it against another titan reaching in her direction. She was able to send another grappling hook that embedded itself in the titan's head and she shot up as it struggled to move back up before slashing out it's nape, barely dodging the second titan's grip.

A fourteen meter blond, a ten meter brunet and an eleven meter black-haired titan had wandered near the houses before a fat twelve meter sandy-haired titan was thrown in their direction and smashed the first two to the ground and Donovan grabbed the eleven meter by the back of it's neck and snapped it, breaking the nape apart. The blond titan struggled to get up as the impact from the titan thrown had broken the brunet titan's nape before Donovan sent a flamethrower at it's head, burning both nape and head off. Donovan didn't even need to catch his breath before shooting towards four more titans that had made it past the three squad-mates.

Issac leaped down to the ground from where Tristan released him, landing with a solid thud between three titans. The middle, a ten meter blond reached down to grab him before the Bisharp shot up it's arm and leaped right into it's mouth. Confusion swept over it's features before it's stomach was slashed from the inside in a mess of guts and blood, the flesh hanging limply before it fell backwards from where Issac cut up through it's spine and to the nape. Smashing his foot down into the bone, Issac leaped off of the dead titan and towards the next titan, an eleven meter brunet. It grabbed at him around his midsection before blood spurted from it's finger before most of them were cut off on the spot or left hanging by a few threads of sinew before Issac sent a focus blast through it's throat and nape, killing it.

Murtogh let out a powerful flamethrower, licking the titans below and burning apart their heads and napes as Sayram and Tristan shot through the air, twisting and turning to avoid the titans. There were more and more heading to the gate, as if drawn to them. The blond let out a startled yelp as a titan grabbed at his leg before slashing it's fingers out and shooting beneath it's overhead arm and spiraling around its' back before sending one more grappling hook to let him shoot around it's leg and up it's back. He didn't stop moving, not until the nape was flying out and he landed on a broken-through roof to catch his breath as Sayram killed two more, their bodies crashing to the ground.

_Why the hell are there so many showing up at once?!_ Tristan thought frantically, trying to steer clear of a thirteen-meter brunet._ It's not like there's a lot of us here anyways-_

His thought was cut off as he heard a faint noise. He strained to hear it and get out of the titan's grasp, succeeding in the latter as Murtogh burned it's head off and near made Tristan's boot catch on fire. He quickly stamped it out before catching himself. He could finally place the sound as that of a whistle and looked down in time to see five figures shoot down the streets and his eyes widened in horror. "Squad Leader!" he yelled before gesturing down and the black-haired officer's eyes widened in horror as well.

_"Verstoyen_- now of all times?!" he hissed before barking at Tristan, "Take Donovan and pursue them, now!"

"Got it!" the blond nodded before trying to get over to Donovan only for his path to be blocked by three more titans. _"Fuck!"_

* * *

><p>From the walls, the soldiers who weren't guiding and protecting Eren's titan form in Trost or holding off the titans at the gate, were hanging from the walls by their wires to lure as many titans as possible to the wall. Their partners had formed a perimeter around the titans so they were trapped in the corner, the ones on the ground halting their movement if they tried to leave and the ones on the rooftops and air killing any who made it past them. Despite their best efforts however, they were nearing twenty percent of casualties.<p>

"Those soldiers did not die for no reason- they died because you and I chose to give that order," Pixis said as he and Monika watched over the battle from where they were- Hikaru and Rayleigh had joined the perimeter much to their (the Pokemons') satisfaction.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dot," Monika said without venom. "I've been living with the choices that sent many soldiers under my command to their deaths, whether against the titans or the humans who are out for our blood. This is no different- just another fight to show whether or not we can live in this world or not."

Gilbert's eyebrow twitched as he saw the titans trying to reach for them- it reminded the brunet of some kids who were trying to get a piece of candy or a pastry off of a windowsill and he gave a startled laugh at that before he felt his gear shift as one of his wires snapped and his freaked out smile dropped off his face, a look of horror replacing it. He tried to bring himself back up the wall but the one grappling hook was under too much weight and it became dislodged from the stone.

A yell broke from Gilbert's lips as he felt himself drop downwards only for a hand to close around his wrist, breaking his fall. Yue clutched the stout soldier as tightly as she could hang on, stretching herself to catch him from where she was. "Idiot, this isn't the time for heroics!" Gilbert cried out even though he was terrified for her to let go but Yue refused, her eyes squeezed shut tightly as tears of exertion and terror leaked out and trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm a fucking coward but I don't wanna lose anyone else today," the albino soldier got out with a ragged sob, snot dribbling down her nose and mingling with the tears and sweat dripping down her face. "I'm scared shitless but I don't wanna see you die!"

The brunet's eyes widened at her words. The next moment, Gilbert felt his other wrist being grabbed and Basil supported both soldiers as best as he could. Yue gave a hoarse sob, her lips and jaw trembling in a grateful smile. The Garrison soldier nodded back and couldn't help feeling a tiny bit amazed at himself- he never imagined himself doing anything like this for anyone, save for his family.

Suloch was shaking all over from where she was hanging over the titans, her hand closing around her throat where dark bruises and red scars were still so prominent even after six years, the adrenaline of combat from earlier having faded long ago. Flashes of blood and steel, and the shrieks of fear and tearful begging flashed before her eyes and thudded in her eardrums. Suloch's breath came out in short frantic huffs as her throat closed and her eyes shut tightly before both of her hands came up to cover her ears. Her jaw ached as her teeth gnashed together, her head spinning rapidly. A moment later, a hand ruffled her hair gently and she looked up to see Andreas give her a reassuring look from above.

"..."

Alexi froze in horror as he felt crushing pressure around his ankle and looked down to see a blond titan leering at him with wide eyes and lips pressed firmly together. "Oh-" he choked out, only for the titan's eyes to explode in a mess of blood and fluid, letting go of him in pain a second later. "Uh...?" he squeaked.

The burgundy hair man shot back up out of range and saw Denys and Anka each holding a rifle from where they had shot at the titan before they got up and moved to a different vantage point on the wall. Briar Rose and Gustav were doing the same, only they were aiming for the titan's fingers as they tried to grab at the soldiers before moving themselves as well. Out of the corner of his eye, Denys saw a grey-haired titan clutching at the grooves in the wall, trying to climb up. He fired at it's fingers and eyes but it held on stubbornly before leaning it's head forward to shield both. He frowned before grabbing the other rifle by him.

There were the standard rifles issued to the military and then there were these- some of the last functioning anti-titan rifles inside of the walls that he and his comrade and the two Garrison soldiers had been given clearance to use- the stock was sturdy and long, bolt action able to hold two sets of five rounds at a time on either side and the barrel was five feet long with a rounded caliber of two and a half inches, using projectiles designed so that they would lodge firmly into titan skin and stay there, preventing them from healing properly and allowing them to hit said titan from up to three hundred meters away.

As to why there were so few left, the anti-titan rifles required specific material to be manufactured, said manufacturing was incredibly difficult and taxing on the workers, sufficient strength and eyesight to wield and aim, and the incident in which one of said anti-titan rifles accidentally blew a hole in the wall that had the Wallists screeching like banshees at the rifle's manufacturers limiting their uses to outside of the walls.

Denys gripped the rifle steadily, readied the holding legs of said rifle into the stone below him and aimed carefully at the titan as it opened it's mouth to try and snap at Gilbert's legs. The next moment, the projectile was fired, nearly knocking Denys back, and the angle it was fired let it travel right into the titan's mouth and out of the back of it's neck, tearing it's nape apart.

"Fucking hell," Alexi whispered in amazement.

"How many shots do you three have left?" Gustav called from where he sent two more bullets into a titan's eyes, blinding it. "I got forty-four regular and thirty A-T left!"

"Thirty-eight regular and nineteen A-T over here!" Briar Rose yelled, making Gustav wince from her closeness.

"Thirty-two regular, twenty-eight A-T," Anka answered, reloading her rifles swiftly.

"Twenty-six regular, twenty-five A-T!" Denys shouted back, reloading his normal rifle before firing into a brunette titan's nose and through the nape. "Sorry- make that twenty-four regular!"

"We can probably keep this up for some time," Monika said as she took out a black sidearm and her own rifle- her own anti-titan rifle had been left behind in the forts but like hell that was going to stop her from filling the giants below full of metal.

* * *

><p>The roof all but shattered beneath the power of the Rouge titan and Tanya clutched Mikasa tightly to her hollow body as they spiraled out of the way, Mikasa activating her gear and stopping them both from tumbling off the roof as she held the Froslass to her. The Rouge titan withdrew his fist and made a move to smash it at where one of the Garrison soldiers were before they shot out of the way, barely avoiding it.<p>

**"Eren, what're you doing?!"** Becquerel shouted, leaping to the nearest rooftop by the Rogue titans' face. **"Eren, listen to me-"**

He was cut off as the Rouge titan attempted to smash his fist down at the Absol, Becquerel barely dodging it before his bad leg landed wrong and he hissed in pain- he shifted in order to alleviate the pain only for the limb to wobble beneath him even worse. _Dammit-!_

Petra and Oluo moved to fight the Rouge titan but Levi quickly stopped them before glancing at his partner. _"It's no good- it's like I'm trying to read a normal titan's lack of mind now!"_ the Gallade said with a grimace.

Mikasa barely avoided the Rouge titan's next blow, shattering the roof she had taken refuge on before she landed near Becquerel, Tanya going over to help steady him. "Do you think you can try to slow him down?" the ravenette asked the Froslass.

**I can try,** Tanya answered and opened her mouth, letting out a powerful ice beam that began to encase the Rouge titan's legs. However, he easily kicked the ice off of him even as it was climbing up to his thighs and his hand swatted at Tanya, knocking her aside and slamming the ice/ ghost type against the chimney of a nearby roof. She slumped onto the roof, body limp.

**"Tanya!"** Becquerel exclaimed.

Mikasa's eyes widened in horror and she shot into the air towards the Rouge titan. "Wait, stop- Mikasa!" Ian yelled. "Don't get near him!"

"You idiot-!" Levi hissed as he barked out, "Oluo, Luca, keep a watch out for any in-coming titans! Gunther, Thor, Petra and Satoko, circle back around Jaeger and keep him from getting away! Erd, Chloe, you're with me and Nacht!"

"Eren!" the ravenette cried out, shooting before the Rouge titan's face. "Don't you recognize us?! Becquerel, Tanya and me, Mikasa- we're all here! You need to pick that stone up and move it to the hole in the wall!"

Rico grimaced. "So this was a failure in the end," she growled as she withdrew the flare gun. "Some secret weapon-"

"So it comes down to us, huh- not surprising," Oluo muttered while Petra's fingers twitched on her blades as she Satoko swooped down with Gunther and Thor shot down across the pavement.

Becquerel ran atop the rooftop before he leaped and gripped the Rogue titan's shoulder tightly, feeling the hot flesh burn at his claws and skin again but refusing to let go. **"Child, listen to me, please!"** he pleaded with him. **"You have to-"**

The Rouge titan's head to look at the Absol before he was thrown off roughly when his fist came into contact with him. Becquerel's eyes widened in pain as the fist hit his injured leg and he felt something snap before he began falling. He was stopped as Mikasa grabbed him, cradling the Pokemon in her arms as she looked back at her family.

"Eren, don't do this!" Mikasa cried out. "You are human-"

At that moment, the Rogue titan's fist raised towards where Mikasa was at high speed, only for Levi to kick her out of the way and block the blow with his foot. He winced as he felt white-hot pain travel up his ankle. A second later, Mitternacht appeared behind them and grabbed both raven-haired soldiers under his arms and teleported out of the way of the Rouge titan's next attack, setting them on the roof while Chloe swiftly wrapped vines around the Rouge titan's legs in an attempt to hold him back before he just kicked through them, knocking her back_.  
><em>

Satoko swiftly moved across the pavement, forming metal claw before she attempted to slash out the Achilles tendons only to barely dodge a kick to the head. Thor moved behind the Rogue titan and grabbed at his ankle, almost completely halting his movement. The Rouge titan stumbled before he slammed his foot down and swung out to balance himself out only for Satoko to finally get a clear view and slash apart his ankle, albeit narrowly missing the tendons from when the Rouge titan's foot snapped back, knocking the Weaville into a house.

Petra swooped around from the front and shot the grappling hooks up onto the Rouge titan's shoulders, her blades slashing at the veins in his legs before he slammed his fist down towards her. The honey blonde barely avoided the attack before she swooped up to his head, landing nimbly. A moment later, the Rouge titan's fist came up towards her and Petra swooped away, letting the Rogue titan smash himself in the face with said fist.

Gunther shot up from his back up to where the nape was only for Tanya to shoot towards them, grabbing the older man's wrists to stop him. **"Please-!"** she rasped before the Rouge titan reached for them both and Gunther grabbed the Froslass and avoided his grasp before he fell backwards and against the stone, unmoving.

"Captain, there're two titans approaching us!" Oluo yelled from where he was on Luca's back. "There's a ten and six meter coming from the gate and a twelve meter from over there!"

Levi swore under his breath in pain and frustration before he felt the area around his ankle- it was either broken or sprained but he couldn't tell at the moment.

Mikasa remained silent but then felt the pain in her leg where she had landed wrong and Becquerel was barely able to stand at the moment from where he had collapsed on her lap. The Gallade quickly extended his hands out so he gripped the injured areas of both of their injured limbs. A pale pink pulse shimmered out from his hands and Mikasa was startled to feel relief flood through her leg, as if it had been asleep and was waking up, the pain fading away slowly but surely. After a minute, Mitternacht withdrew and gripped Becquerel's leg, administering the same treatment.

_"Be careful, all right?"_ Mitternacht told Mikasa, Becquerel and Levi. _"Heal pulse restored your injuries but if you put too much pressure on them, it'll come undone and you'll be even worse off. When this is all over, rest your legs as much as possible."_

At that moment, the remaining soldiers met on the rooftop for a brief respite.

"Captain Ian and Levi sirs, we need to retreat now!" one of Ian's subordinates, Gordon, exclaimed. "Closing up the gate should have never fallen on a kid's shoulders!"

_He makes a valid point,_ Gunther couldn't help thinking.

"This really does suck," Rico muttered. "But we need to get out of here..."

Mikasa and the two Pokemon with her stared in horror and fury at their words- there was no way any of them would abandon Eren, not here or now. She glared at the two captains from where they stood, both meeting her black gaze with stern looks.

"Sir, what're you waiting for?!" his other subordinate, Christopher, exclaimed.

"There isn't anyone here who blames you two for this- we all knew that this plan stood on thin ice as it is," Erd said to both captains.

"Exactly!" Gordon cried out. "We did our best and it was worth a try but we've been through more than enough!"

"Enough!" Ian barked. "Rico, Gordon and Hans, assist soldiers Ral and Schultz with taking down the titans coming from behind- Mitabi and my own will assist Captain Levi and soldiers Jinn and Bozado with the ones heading from the front!"

* * *

><p>Armin looked up in horror from where he stood as the red flare disappeared in the sky. What was going on with Eren and the others?<p>

Rillo looked back at the blond and gave a short nod, showing him where she stood. He nodded back and grabbed the gas tanks, much to the other's surprise and refilled his own. Rillo scampered onto his back, clinging tightly with her claws as he jumped down, his wires shooting out as he headed back into Trost.

"Armin wait!" Marco cried out. "Where're you going?!" but the blond was already out of ear range.

"Hey!" Jean yelled as he and Miko ran over to them. "What' going on with Eren?! I saw the smoke."

**We don't know- Armin headed after him like two seconds before you showed up!** Rinslet exclaimed.

"What?!"

**I think... I think they'll be fine,** Miko said determinedly.

Jean stared at the Umbreon in disbelief. "I agree," Marco said. "They'll definitely be okay!"

**Eren can do this, definitely!** Fisher barked.

"Still... I can't be the only one thinks this whole plan of luring the titans out is pointless right?" Connie asked.

"It's always been a war of attrition with them," Jean pointed out. "But right now, we can't afford to lose anyone."

"... so everyone here died in vain then?"

Rinslet's fists clenched tightly- she knew some of the human and Pokemon soldiers risking their lives, she had heard their deaths! _No..._

"Right now, all we can do is make sure our casualties don't become too high- that's natural in of itself," Jean said. "I know I'm right about this!"

"Really..."

"Yes!"

Rinslet looked back at her partner and realized what he was thinking of doing. **"... we'd better not become casualties ourselves then!"** she said, bopping Connie's arm with a a determined look.

The bald teen looked back at Marco and Jean. "Well?"

* * *

><p>"What?!" Rico exclaimed, Bellamy echoing her sentiments with the same shock.<p>

"I'm the one in charge- so shut up and follow through with my orders!" Ian shouted back at her, leaving no room for argument. "We can't leave Eren defenseless any longer!"

Mikasa's eyes widened in surprise at his orders and Levi quickly jumped in, understanding what Ian was getting at. "For now, we protect Eren from the titans until he's recovered. Approaching him in this state would be unwise for any of us, but he's still the only one who can board up that hole. Not even the Pokemon who tried to move that stone were strong enough to budge it more than a few feet without nearly breaking their backs or minds," he said.

"So what, you're saying we just wait for him to get up?!" Rico snapped. "For the sake of some faulty weapon?"

**Be careful of what you say,** Becquerel said, his eyes like blood-ice as he glared at her, making her shiver slightly before she snapped, "My point still stands- are you really willing to gamble on such a chance?!"

"Do you really think that this is anything new to any of us?" Erd asked.

"We've begun to deal with decisions like this for a long time now," Petra said, her eyes like steel. "If this is the course of action we take, then we'll go down it until otherwise!"

"Soldier Ral took the words out of my mouth," Ian said. "No matter the casualties, we have to keep going!"

Rico was taken back by the determined expressions of the four Survey Corps soldiers and their present partners before she yelled, "You're all insane!"

"Then tell us- what else can we do?" Levi said to her. "If you have any other ideas on how to minimize casualties AND block the hole in the wall AND keeping what little we have left of our humanity, I'd be more than happy to hear you out."

Rico grimaced, her fists clenched before she said, "I don't. If we did have those kinds of methods, then we wouldn't be in this mess- I know that. So even though this entire thing sucks, it still needs doing and we're the only ones who can do it."

Ian nodded. "In the end, our mission is to die for whatever necessary."

"... what a joke- is this all we can do in the end?" Levi wondered absently.

The Pokemon with them looked visibly uncomfortable at this, mainly because it really was all they could do- they were sturdier, faster, stronger and had a broader range of abilities that humans couldn't hope to achieve in any lifetime. Even now though, they weren't under obligation to protect humanity after the history they shared with the species and by those rights, they should be more than satisfied they were being hunted by the titans.

"Still though, do you want to die begging for your life or fighting for it, even if you die like a dog in the end?" Ian asked the company.

"... that was by far the piss-poorest attempt at motivation I've ever been subjected," Rico said.

_"Rico!"_ The four Special Ops soldiers snapped and Levi's flat expression only got flatter.

"I'll still follow the plan through, and you did make a good point," the blonde continued. "Even if I die, I'll show those bastards just what it means to screw with humanity because I refuse to just lay down and die pointlessly. Ral, Schultz, you can count on our back-up!"

"Count on us!" Bellamy repeated with determination.

Petra smiled and both Gunther and Thor nodded. **"Yeah, let's do this!"** Satoko grinned, pumping her clawed fist into the air before the seven of them took off. Becquerel stood back up now that his leg was better and Tanya smiled with relief.

**"I'm going down to him,"** the Absol announced, then stopping the other soldiers from protesting by saying, "**I can take more damage than any of you and I've known Eren for far longer than anyone here- if he can recover, I'm the best chance of getting through to him."**

"Fine then," Levi said. "But don't count on us to bail you out if he tries to attack you."

**"I wouldn't dream of slowing you down,"** Becquerel said before he slid down the house to the Rouge titan's limp form and the Gallade turned to Tanya to inspect her side. _"How did I miss this?"_ he wondered absently, making the Froslass' face burn.

"Captain Ian and Levi, thank you," the ravenette said. "Thank you for defending him..."

"You don't need to thank me," Ian said. "Personally, I was scared out of my mind because I didn't know what you were planning on doing- I was relying on Levi to stop you."

"Even so, we can't move forward without Jaeger- he's still the only one here who has any sort of prayer of lifting that thing," Levi pointed out. "This at least will keep you busy and to use those skills that made you be worth a hundred soldiers."

"Understood!"

The captains didn't face her as Ian said, "Protect the man you love."

Mikasa's faced burned at that. "Wha-"

"I understand that you love him," Levi cut in, "so try not to get too carried away."

The ravenette's face was turning redder at their comments as she got out in a subdued voice, "It's not like that- he's my family..." before Tanya rejoined her and they shot off together.

_Still though, what man?_ Levi wondered. _He's an overly earnest shitty brat with a temper the size of these walls and she needs to focus so she doesn't get carried away by a single person._

_"Hello pot, I'd like to introduce you to kettle- I think you'll get along swimmingly because you're both black."_

"You're a Goddamn riot, Nacht," Levi deadpanned to the Gallade, eyebrow twitching and making Ian snort a little.

As Mikasa passed by Eren, Tanya noticed that he wasn't regenerating his injuries yet- the fact she didn't know how this would affect her precious brother, it made the worry grow in her chest, making her hand grip over the organ before a warm hand gripped hers.

"There's no way to know what will happen, but we have to concentrate," Mikasa said, giving Tanya's hand a reassuring squeeze.

**"Thank you..."**

The ravenette spared the Froslass a smile.

* * *

><p>"We can't let the titans leave this area!" the Garrison officer barked to the soldiers with him, Jean, Miko, Annie, Kouji, Connie and Rinslet included. "Focus on that goal and lure them in- form groups of three to move on foot, Pokemon will remain inside their Apricorn Capsules unless absolutely necessary. Once you're by the wall, climb up as fast as possible and try not to die or lose your partners."<p>

"'Some chance', my ass," Jean muttered.

"Are we free to act as we see fit in case of emergency?" Annie asked.

"If you can sort it out that way-"

The next moment, the officer's head went flying underneath a gleaming blade. The five soldiers stared in dumbfounded shock as a person wearing a black cloak and clothing appeared in front of them, their dirk soaked in blood. Connie let out a startled yell and the two other soldiers attempted to back up only for a Machoke to grab them by their heads and squeeze them into a bloody pulp before a Throh smashed their Apricorn capsules, killing their partners inside.

"Wha-?!" Jean whispered in dumbfounded shock before practically screaming at the assaulter, _"What the fuck is this?! Don't you have any idea what's going on?!"_

The person, a young man, smiled and withdrew a Meditite to stand alongside himself, the Machoke and the Throh, the symbol of an orange fist punching a silver rock on his chest. "But of course I do, _Envahisseur_."

Connie's eyes widened in horror, tripping over his feet and landing on the pavement. "The _Verstoyen_!"

At that moment, Annie moved so swiftly she was unseen and her blade slashed the Throh's jugular vein, leaving him to collapse. "We need to get out of here right now- if the _Verstoyen_ are here, who knows what'll happen!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but you can't leave just yet," the man said with a smile before he took out a whistle and blew it loudly.

Jean stared in horror as the footsteps of a titan drew closer. "You bastard-!"

"Come on!" Connie yelled, following Annie away from the alley and to the walls.

Jean followed after them only for the Meditite to punch him in the gut and Jean collapsed in shock. "Take care of him, would you?" the man said. "Dean and I will follow those other two rats."

With that, the man and Machoke left, leaving Jean to the mercy of the Meditite as it pulled him up by his shirt, its' other fist wreathed in flame. The next moment, his Apricorn capsule opened up and Miko tore out the Meditite's neck with her fangs.

"Miko-!" Jean choked.

**"Let's go, before it's too late!"** she snapped urgently.

"R-right!"

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Wha..._

_What am I..._

_What am I sitting here for...?_

_I can't see anything..._

_What time is it...?_

_Where am I...?_

_..._

_Eren opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep, to find himself wrapped in a blanket in his house. Carla was doing the dishes, Mikasa was helping her out and Grisha was looking over some doctor notes. Eren gave a long yawn before setting his head against the cushion on the seat by the window- he was so sleepy..._

* * *

><p>Becquerel's claws dug into the Rouge titan's skin as he climbed up to where the nape was, wincing as the heat burned the flesh around said claws. "<strong>Wait for me, please..."<strong>

"Becquerel!"

The Absol looked up to see Armin above with Rillo. "What's going on with Eren?!"

* * *

><p><strong>}:O~<strong>

Luca sent out a dragon pulse straight at a ten-meter blond titan that the energy's pressure snapped through and destroyed the nape before it fell forwards and crashed face-first against the roof. The three dragon dances from before the fight allowed her to hit with impunity, though the extra speed also caused her to nearly hit her own allies and Oluo more than twice.

"Be careful- are you trying to get us killed-" he yelled at her, only for him to stumble when a titan barely missed him with it's fist, his teeth sinking into the meat of his tongue and drawing blood.

**D8!**

Bellamy was barely seen, his tiny form easily able to slip beneath the titan's radar until it was too late, screeching loud enough to disorient them and Satoko easily scampered from rooftop to titan, ice shard shimmering as it smashed into their eyes, each giving Rico and Petra a chance to slash the napes out.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Thor were restricted to the ground thanks to their weight and limited agility but that certainly didn't hinder them- if anything, it made them more dangerous as the former used vine whip and leaf storm to slash apart and trip the titan's legs while the latter dragged the titans down to his level and crushed their napes or tripped them over with arm thrust and stone edge.

"Shit!" Hans yelled as a twelve-meter titan was crawling across a house towards where Eren was.

Thor smashed the nape of a titan he had in a headlock with brick break only to see four ten meter classes come towards him and his eyes widened in horror. **"Chloe!"** he barked.

**"Right!"** she nodded back and they shot towards them swiftly, the Serperior's vines flailing as they wrapped around one of it's legs before spiraling around and tying it's limbs up before Thor pitched it over, making that ten meter smash into another before the Hairyama smashed the first nape while Chloe slithered up the second's body in a blur of green before wrapping her serpent-like body around it's neck and snapped it along with the nape.

"Mikasa, the one behind you is all yours'!" Ian barked.

"Got it!" she yelled back and shot towards the coming ten-meter titan, Tanya shooting over to the second.

They didn't stand a chance.

"Don't let them anywhere near Eren!" the Garrison captain barked. "This is where we've got to hold them!"

Even as she sped away leaving the ten-meter's body behind, worry gnawed at Mikasa- she prayed that they could handle in the incoming titans. She shot above the thirteen meter trying to climb over the house and slashed out its' nape, the creature slumping onto the roof. Mikasas' eyes widened and she looked to the left where she saw several other titans heading their way.

_Why isn't the crack team taking them down and aren't the rest supposed to be occupied at the wall?!_

At that, a horrifying thought entered Mikasa's mind- were they being drawn to Eren somehow?! She wasn't allowed to dwell on that as she saw Armin and Rillo by Becquerel as they were on Eren's shoulder. "Armin, Rillo, get out of here, it's dangerous!" she yelled at them.

"I know- Becquerel told me about it!" Armin shouted back. "Somehow Eren isn't under control of this titan- but what about the plan?!"

"It's failed! The only reason we're still fighting is because we can't afford to abandon Eren right now but at this rate, we'll get overrun by the titans- now get out of here-"

"Just wait!" Armin shouted back before looking back at the nape. "Eren came out of the nape before, right where the titan's weak point it- I think we can get him out of there!"

**"One meter- ten centimeters, right?"** Rillo reiterated before she began to gnaw at the skin, grimacing at the taste.

**"Mikasa, Tanya, keep the titans from here just a while longer, all right?!"** Becquerel shouted up to her.

Mikasa looked visibly sickened at what Tanya was doing but she nodded anyways. "It'll be fine- so long as she doesn't strike the center!" Armin shouted.

"Armin-"

Rillo let out a muffled yelp as her teeth reached human flesh and bone, her claws ripping the titan flesh to keep it open for Armin and Becquerel. At that moment, steam erupted from the Rouge titan's damaged head, nearly knocking the two Pokemon and human off.

"Armin, Rillo don't do this!" Mikasa shouted."Becquerel-"

**"Mikasa, if this gives us a chance to help him, then we're going to do it!"** The Absol barked. "**Now get back to your post so you can keep as many soldiers alive as possible, understood?!"**

The ravenette grimaced in conflict but knew Becquerel was right and she shot back in the direction she came from and Armin and Becquerel leaned back to the wound Rillo made. "Eren, can you hear me?!"

**"EREN!" **Rillo yelled.

**"Get a hold of yourself!"** Becquerel shouted. **"Eren, get out of there or we're going to die at this rate!"**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Get out...?_

_But... why?_

_I just wanna sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Child, do you really want to just lay here and let those monsters keep coming- the monsters that ate Carla Jaeger, your mother?! You said that you would wipe the titans out, did you not!?"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>?<em>

_I don't recognize that voice... mom's right over there..._

_Armin, stop banging on the window so loudly... _

* * *

><p>The area was littered with titan, human and Pokemon corpses all around them, finally taking down the titans coming at their area. "Fucking bastards, they're finally dead!" Mitabi yelled.<p>

"There's one more coming from below!" Ian yelled as a ten meter crawled across the roof, its' jaw unhinged. "Merge with the Mitabi team, Mikasa!"

The ravenette nodded and shot across the roof.

* * *

><p>Jean and Miko raced across the pavement as fast as they could- the titan from before was still trailing after them. They were nearing the wall soon and then they'd be able to escape-<p>

_Crunch_

Jean's eyes widened as Miko was sent hurtling across the pavement before slamming into a house's wall as a Sawk had power-up punched her into it. "Fufu~ I found another little _Envahisseur_," another _Verstoyen_, a woman, chuckled, a Hariyama by her side.

The ash-haired teen felt his blood turn to fire from fury and frustration- here they were trying to fend for their lives against the titans and those bastards came in and had the sheer gall to mock and hinder them! He wasn't sure what made him do it or how he did it, but Jean's blade flew from his grasp and stuck into the Sawk's belly, drawing blood.

Jean would look back on this memory and be horrified with how simply he attacked a Pokemon but for now, he scooped up Miko and ran the hell out of dodge to escape them. He felt the Umbreon's pulse, relieved to find it still there, albeit faintly. "Dammit- I've had enough of others dying on my account- I won't let you add to the pile, no matter what!"

Miko smiled weakly, her eyes flitted close as she laid her head against his chest. Jean turned the next corner and heard a shriek from the woman before a sickening crunch as gravestone teeth shattered bone- it would be the only time that Jean was glad someone had been eaten by a titan. He tried to activate his gear, only to find the mechanism had broken.

As if that hadn't been bad enough, he heard yet another set of footprints behind him.

* * *

><p>"Eren, GET UP!" Armin yelled, still trying to reach his friend. "At this rate, I can't stay here much longer or I'll get eaten!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>?<em>

_What're you saying, Armin?_

_Why're you staying outside...?_

_What's the reason you're staying in... the Survey Corps...?_

* * *

><p><strong>"EREN, PLEASE!"<strong> Rillo screamed, tears pricking her eyes. **"PLEASE WAKE UP!"**

Armin's teeth clenched together before he got out, "Eren, weren't the six of us going to explore the outside world? Outside of these walls, is the sea, the landscapes of ice and sand, the fiery mountains with fire-water- I thought you had forgotten about it... you know, it was because we had this kind of talk I decided to join the corps..."

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_The... outside world?_

...

_Bec? Tanya? Where are you two?_

* * *

><p><strong>"Child, do you remember when Grisha told you of it? It was so long ago but I know you didn't forget,"<strong> Becquerel rasped, remembering that day.

* * *

><p><em>"What?!" Eren exclaimed. "Bec remembers the world before the titans appeared?!"<em>

_"He does," Grisha said, setting a hand on the Absol's back. "Some Pokemon can live for centuries at a time, Absol included."_

_Becquerel remained silent at that, trying to pretend to be asleep._

_"What was it like before they appeared?!" Eren exclaimed, eyes shinning brightly. "Can he tell us?!"_

_Grisha shook his head. "Becquerel never went near humans before the titans existed- his kind were considered monsters that brought disaster where ever they went so they stayed away from humans and lived in solitude. I've never asked him of his life before hand because it's painful to him."_

_Eren faltered at that, his fist clenched tightly in anger at the ones who drove Becquerel to that._

* * *

><p>"Eren, what made you want to see it, the world filled with titans and humans who made Pokemon like Becquerel suffer?" Armin asked. "What reason do you have for seeing that?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_What reason...?_

_That's..._

_That reason is..._

_I decided..._

_Because I was born in this world!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay down, dammit!"<strong> Satoko yelled as she slashed another aerial ace on the Machoke, only for him to smash his fist into her face, sending the Weaville sprawling.

"Dammit!" Bellamy mimicked with rage as he pecked at a titans' eyes to prevent it from seeing an injured soldier as he was helped away, his head bleeding.

Rico and her squad had been pushed to the wall where Sayram, his squad and Donovan were still trying to keep the titans back while also dealing with three people and their Pokemon that were revealed to be the _Verstoyen_- the other two had already gone into Trost and the other three had been kept back by the increasing number of titans coming through, causing them to run into the squad.

"It's no good, ma'am!" a soldier cried out, her sword smeared with titan blood. "We can't take the titans and_ Verstoyen_ on like this!"

Rico's teeth gritted together in frustration- on top of everything, those bastards from outside of the walls chose NOW to attack them?! It was unbelievable!

Then, they saw a column of smoke come up.

* * *

><p>Connie's breath ran ragged as he tried to outrun the Machoke. "Why?! Why now of all times?!" he rasped.<p>

Annie didn't reply but her gaze was furious. They were nearing the wall now and she saw titans heading towards them. She and Connie quickly activated their gear and shot to the wall before Annie felt a crushing grip around her arm and neck as the Machoke grabbed her. Connie gave a yell behind her as the _Verstoyen_ man grabbed him from behind as well.

"Fall down, little _Envahisseur_," the man crooned in Connies' ear. "Ashes, ashes~ we all fall-"

_**"Get the FUCK off ma partner, you creepy shit!"** _Rinslet roared as she blasted the man with hydro pump, slamming him down to the groundl and a very satisfying splat rang out. Connie made it up onto the wall and swallowed with relief before he ruffled the Floatzel's head. "Thanks."

Annie could feel her lungs screaming for air, the bones in her arm starting to crack beneath the unrelenting strength of the Machoke. Was she going to die here, without completing her mission in the end?!

_Father- Meenah-_

Her eyes shot open as Kouji emerged from his Apricorn Capsule and attacked the Machoke with a fury she had never witnessed. **"Let her go, you bastard- RIGHT NOW!"** Kouji roared as he smashed his fist into the Machoke's mouth, breaking most of it's teeth and dazing it, it's grip on Annie loosening.

"K-Kou-"

The next moment, she felt her partner nuzzle her face gently before Kouji grabbed the Machoke and pried him off of the blonde only for it to smash it's foot into Kouji's head, knocking him out. Annie's eyes widened in horror as she tried to reach out for him only for her world to fade to black from the lack of oxygen and she couldn't even cry for Kouji as he fell with the Machoke.

* * *

><p>Jean caught his breath within the confines of an abandoned home, still clutching Miko to his chest as if she were a baby, waiting for the titan to move on. Now he was holding the others back, fucking great-!<p>

As he watched the titan go by him, Jean saw a dead soldier with his gear still on him and from the looks of it, still intact. Could it really work?

Jean looked back at Miko, her breath still slight and her pulse still faint. The titan had already walked away, allowing Jean to come outside again and run over to the gear. He set Miko down gently before grabbing the gear and dismantling it so he could re-hook it up to his. However, the mechanisms weren't sticking together as they should and Jean was becoming increasingly frustrated, only to hear the footsteps come behind him yet again.

"Jean, calm down!"

The next moment, Marco swung down and caught the titans' attention before running away and Jean was startled to see that Fisher's Apricorn capsule wasn't on him. But he remained focused on the task at hand, determined to use the time the freckled teen gave him well. He finally pulled the gear loose and reattached it to his own before picking Miko back up.

However, the trigger was stiff from overuse and the gear was awkward since it wasn't his size and Jean ended up crashing onto the ground as a titan approached him. The next moment, Rinslet's hydro pump shot out and blasted the titan in the head, knocking it into the house as Connie followed after her.

"What're you doing?!" Jean yelled.

"Look who's talking, just get out of here!" Connie yelled as a titan flung itself at him with it's mouth open, the bald teen barely dodging it.

Jean quickly activated the gear again, still barely able to use it but still able to function. His arms tightened around Miko as he swung into the sky and finally made it up the walls where he crashed, the Umbreon still held protectively before Connie and Rinlset joined him. "Jean-" he began only for the ash-haired teen to run past him.

"Someone, anyone!" he yelled, looking around frantically, running past a despondent Annie from where she was standing. "Miko is-"

Isabel looked up from where she was with Suloch and Alexi and the other wounded who managed to climb back up the walls and ran over to him. "Let me see her."

The ash-haired teen nodded and let the Researcher examine the Umbreon before her gaze stilled. "Kirstein, when did you last check your Umbreon partner's vitals?"

Jean froze at that and looked back at where Miko was in his arms, dread filling his stomach at her stillness. He got onto his knees and gently set her down onto the ground, laying his fingers on her pulse and his hand on her heart. "But- what-"

Isabel knelt down beside him and checked over Mikos' body, her hands traveling across her chest and abdomen. "Blunt force trauma was prominent in the rib cage area with one of the bones jutting into the arteries near her heart. You were holding her to you like this, right?" the head researcher asked as she demonstrated with her arms in a cradling position.

"Y-yes."

She gave a low sigh. "That was the worst possible way to transport her- the position of your arms drove the broken ribs further and further into the arteries until they reached her heart."

Jean stared in dumbstruck shock and grief at his partners' body. After all of that time and training, after promising to go together to Wall Sina, he had brought an end to Mikos' life when she could have been saved-

"Even if you had brought her without damaging her further," Isabel told him, cutting off his train of thought, "there would be nothing we could do for her but make her comfortable in death. We will deal with her body soon so leave her in the apricorn capsule for now and- and collect her band and item," her voice shook at the last part and that's when Connie and the others saw the scene from before.

Alexi looked dumbfounded as he held his captain's arm, the only thing they could recover of Andreas Brock's body before he had been ripped down by a thirteen meter titan and Suloch wrapped her arms around her chest as tears streamed down her face, clutching at Charlie's shattered capsule, smeared in the Hitmonchans' blood.

"Why...?" the burgundy-haired man whispered.

* * *

><p><em>"What? But this is the offense unit!" Alexi exclaimed in upset.<em>

_He stood in Ashs' office, clutching at the paper in his hands, Andreas standing with him. "I told you- the whole reason I'm here is to help- I don't want to use my strength to hurt others again!"_

_His fists clenched tightly. "Never again..."_

_A hand laid itself on his shoulder and Alexi looked up at the enormous man. "Nothing can ever justify for someone hurting another- but at the same time, pain can bring out what someone never believed they had. Sometimes it makes them timid and other times it makes them brave. I will never order you to hurt anyone."_

_"But when you entered the military, you pledged your heart. As a soldier of humanity, you can't expect to not act when the time comes- will you stand by and allow others to be hurt or killed or will you stand up and protect them so they don't have to feel it as well? That is what the Beast Trainers are here for- we are here to give these soldiers, human and Pokemon, power so that they can protect, so that those people don't have to feel pain or fear."_

_Alexis' eyes were wide as he digested this, his eyes averting to his right fist still clenched over his heart._

* * *

><p>A choked noise came from the back of Suloch's throat and her hands covered her face as the tears trickled down faster, short hiccups coming from her ravaged throat that sounded like a frogs' croaks.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Suloch barely managed to dodge the next blow before Charlie swooped her feet from beneath her, sending her sprawling. "Damn, I can't beat you, can I..."<br>_

_**"You'll get there soon enough,"** the Hitmonchan encouraged her. **"You're strong, even if you don't acknowledge it."**_

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you have to die like this?!"<em>

At that Alexi slumped onto the balls of his feet and cradled the arm in his grip, sobbing unashamedly. Isabel's eyes widened and without any preamble, ran away from the scene as fast as she could.

Monika and Pixis remained silent, the former closing her eyes in weariness and the latter looking out onto Trost.

* * *

><p>The sight took the soldeirs' breaths away.<p>

The Rouge titan was on his feet, the stone held aloft on his shoulders as he took step after step to the hole, steam coming from his body like a locomotive, his green eyes gleaming like fire. Mikasas and Tanya's eyes shimmered with relief, the latter even trying to hold back tears.** "Brother-"**

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled as he with Rillo on his back and Becquerel struggling up, came over to her. "We can still win- we need to cover him until he reaches the gate!"

Mikasa was about to nod when she saw three people in black cloaks shooting over to Eren. "Sir, are those reinforcements?" she asked Levi, only for his dark silver eyes to widen in startled shock.

"No."

Suddenly, the middle released a Hawlucha that shot over to Eren, it's attack intent clear. It was knocked backwards by Anderson but caught it's balance a second later. The other two _Vertoyen_ released a Heracross and a Medicham who quickly circled around to try to attack the Rouge titan as well. Bellamy swiftly rammed the former backwards while Anahit smashed the latter to the side.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Armin cried out in horrified confusion. "Who-"

_"Verstoyen,"_ Levi spat like a swear word. "They picked a hell of a time to show up."

Mikasa and Armin looked back at each other in shock- the people who lived outside of the walls yet survived living in the same space as titans without 3D maneuvering gear or even conventional weapons. More than half of the _Verstoyen_ hated the people and Pokemon inside of the walls' guts- they claimed that they had run them out of the land where the walls now laid to be eaten by the titans.

"Don't let a single one of those bastards near Eren," Levi roared. "Make sure he reaches the gate no matter what! Arlet, Raticate, Ackerman, Froslass and Absol, get to Eren's position- NOW!"

"YES **SIR!"** came the simultaneous cry.

From where Ian was directing the rest, his eyes widened as he saw Mitabi and his team racing towards the incoming titans and _Verstoyen_ on foot. "What are they-?!"

"COME AND GET US, YOU BASTARDS!" they yelled. "IF YOU KEEP IGNORING US, WE'LL SHOVE OUR BLADES RIGHT UP YOUR ASSES!"

Two of them froze and glanced back at the humans, making several sweat buckets as they came towards them before they backtracked and actually led them over to where the three _Verstoyen_ and their Pokemon were.

Levi's expression became darker but knew that this is what the Garrison soldiers chose in the end- they needed to plug the gate there and now or else more would get inside and they didn't need anymore distractions. "Follow Mitabi's team and keep them from following Eren, now!"

"Oh, you crafty bastard," the leader, a blonde girl with her hair tied back in a ponytail and light blue eyes, muttered, drawing her dirk out as the titans came towards her group.

* * *

><p><em>My body...<em>

_It feels like it's being crushed into a pulp..._

_Becquerel..._

_Tanya..._

_Mikasa..._

_Armin..._

_Rillo..._

_Stay safe..._

_Don't get eaten..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay the hell OUT!"<strong> Donovan bellowed as he drop-kicked a three meter away from the gate while Reece sent out a vast-reaching but weak discharge to paralyze the in-coming titans.

**[This is it! I can't keep the barrier up any longer or I'll lose my remaining electricity!]** it reported, retracting the electricity from the debris.

Jeremy and Amitya barely avoided the Heracross coming at them before Anderson smashed it back and jumped onto it's front to keep it from getting away while the other two struggled to hold off an Abnormal who was especially persistent.

Sayram blinked the sweat out of his eyes, clutching his blades enough to made his fingers feel numb- they were coming through faster and faster and he knew that if Eren didn't get there soon, they'd be overrun.

"N-NO!"

The black-haired squad leader's eyes widened and he looked over to where Tristan was trying to activate his gear but the mechanism was broken and a titan was fast approaching him.

The next moment, the titan had been downed and Mitternacht and Issac landed on the ground facing the other three that had begun to go after Mitabi along with the first few as they went towards him. **"That's right- keep following us!"** Issac shouted.** "It doesn't matter who you kill so long as they look like a human, right?!"**

**D8{!**

Luca gave a loud trill as she shot at the titans, the note she sang enough to make blood dribble from their ears and they clutched at their heads, disoriented. Meanwhile, Chloe and Thor's bodies were mere slivers of green, yellow and tan as they knocked the titan's feet over, making them trip and crash to the ground before their respective partners cut their napes out.

* * *

><p><em>Why...?<em>

_From the time we are all born... we are born free..._

_If you reject that or try to take that from others... I'll have nothing of it..._

_The vast ocean... the lands of ice and sand... the fiery mountains... _

_If I could see such things... then I would call that 'freedom'..._

* * *

><p>Reece let out a screech along with Donovan's roar as they, along with Amiya and Anderson slashed at the last of the five titans just as the blonde girl took off Mitabi's head, leaving his body to join the rest of his squad, some killed by titans, others by herself and her own team. Anahit and Ian were locked in battle with one of the <em>Verstoyen<em>, a man and the Heracross from earlier before Ian manged to kill him but not before the Heracross landed a hard hit between Anahit's eyes, the Lairon slumping to the ground unmoving. Ian looked back at the Heracross as it raised it's claws to bring down on him, holding his swords up to block even realizing it would break through weapons.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

A moment later, Rico's blades slashed the bug/ fighting part apart, it's blood splattering against the ground while Bellamy had taken out the man's Throh. "Are you all right?!" she yelled at Ian.

He nodded before checking on Anahit only to find her pulse was gone. He sighed and closed her eyes, his chest heavy. The next moment, a shadow crossed over him and he saw the blonde girl from before above him, her dirk raised to kill, only for Rico to shield him as the blade went through her chest and out the back, her blood splattering on Ian's face. _"Rico-!"_

"Sir..." she rasped softly, "this really does suck... but not as bad as I thought it would..."

With that, Rico Brzenska breathed her last. The blonde panted harshly before she brought the dirk out, sleek with blood. "What a good soldier you were," she said, raising it over Ian's head. "Let's have you join her, shall we-"

The next moment, Bellamy shot down and slashed her back open, leaving a gaping wound before he crashed into the ground, exhausted. "Payback's a bitch, bitch," he spat before flying over to his partners' lifeless body, tears leaking down his beak.

* * *

><p><em>If I could spend my life like that... even if I got devoured... if I got to see that... I could never regret it...<em>

_I don't care how cruel this world is..._

_The greatest freedom is the freedom to leave- even if we get devoured the moment we leave, we'll have experienced FREEDOM!_

* * *

><p>"GO EREN!" Armin yelled as the boulder came down with a mighty crash, blocking the hole in the wall.<p>

There was a long silence as the soldiers stared in shocked silence, most almost too scared to believe what they were seeing. "He did it..." Ian breathed in amazement, struggling to blink the tears from his eyes as he fired the flare gun, Bellamy too busy crying to notice.

**"WHOO!"** Donovan, Satoko and Rillo yelled.

**"It seems that things are going to be changing now,"** Thor remarked, wiping the sweat off his brow.

**"Yeah,"** Chloe agreed.

**8D!**

**"Great job, Eren!"** Tanya cried out, tears in her eyes.

**"Aw hells yes!"** Anderson cheered.

**"Indeed,"** Issac said with a smile.

**[It's over, for now,]** Reece said.

Becquerel and Mitternacht smiled tiredly.

"All right- retrieve Jaeger and let's get the hell out of here!" Levi barked.

"Got it!" Petra called back and swooped over to the Rouge titan's limp form.

"I don't want you hurt by that again," Mikasa told Tanya, who reluctantly held back along with the Absol and Gallade as the ravenette shot over to the Rouge titan.

Sweat made Rillo's red-brown coat sheen as she helped Armin rip open the nape so they could get Eren out, the heat burning them. "How's Eren?" Mikasa called up to him before she and Petra made it up there.

"He's got an incredibly high fever! He can't climb the wall in this condition!" the blond called back.

**"Oh-!"** Rillo gasped as she saw the titan skin melding to Eren. **"Armin, I can't get him unstuck- we need to cut him out!"**

Armin nodded back and slashed at the skin, freeing Eren. The brunet slid down and Petra quickly caught him before he hit the ground- he was no longer the titan that saved them but the boy she had seen earlier. The next moment, the honey blonde saw a shadow over her and she looked up to see the Hawlucha shooting at her, a scream from it's throat resounding. It's attack was cut short as Sayram's blade slashed against its' back and cut it down.

* * *

><p>"A yellow flare-! They did it," Monika said, looking through the spyglass.<p>

Gustav, Anka, Denys and Briar Rose looked up at this and a mix of relief, surprise and triumph spread on their faces. "This could really work for us, then..." Denys said, a smile on his face.

"This isn't the time for celebration yet!" Pixis barked. "Deploy a squad to rescue the elite!"

"Understood!"

* * *

><p>On the Outskirts of Wall Maria, activity was blooming. Several groups of people had set up camp in that area, tents of yellow, pale green, orange and brown were picketed and weapon smiths on standby. Orders were barked about and the clatter of steel and the rustles of Pokemon were loud for all to hear.<p>

Yet the few, few titans that saw them, drew no closer and continued on their way inside the walls. By this time, a man with black hair in disarray, blue eyes, a long white coat, blue pants and black boots swerved through the hoopla until he came to the main five tents, entering the white one surrounded by the blue, red, grey and indigo tents.

A young woman with light brown-black hair pinned back in a bun, blue eyes and pale grey, almost white robes, pants and dress shirt was inside alone, looking over the battle plans for the umpteenth time, a Gardevoir fast asleep on one of the laid-out futon mattresses and silver armor was hung up reverently. She noticed the young man a moment later and straightened. "What news?"

"The Santalune, Aquacorde and Vaniville tribes have all arrived," he told her.

"Thank you, Augustine," she said kindly before writing this information down. "Along the Lumiose, Shalour, Geosenge, Ambrette, Camphrier and Cyllage tribes, we have four major and five minor. What of the others?"

"The Coumarine tribe chosen to remain neutral and Snowbelle and Anistar are still unwilling to move from their positions and are trying to convince the Dendemille and Couriway tribes to come to their side. We've still received no word from the Laverre and Kildou tribes."

It was then Augustine saw beneath that cool exterior, sadness and worry. "Are you sure that the time for talking has passed, Diantha?" he asked softly, taking her hands into his own. "If we do this, then there's no way for this to end other than in tears for us all."

"... I heard the stories from my great-grandmother," she said, her expression shadowed. "She talked of the great cities, the lovely little towns and the roving beauty of this land- now, even the name 'Kalos' has become a distant memory."

Her teeth gritted together. "The people who reside in those walls selfishly ripped it apart, conformed it to meet their whims, drove out our people to be eaten by the titans and then erected borders to push us back even further."

Augustine grimaced at her mood change, his hand reaching to her face before she caught the wrist, her eyes steeled. "We will make them understand that what they did cannot be forgotten or forgiven- they must pay for their crimes and they must know why they must pay. At the very least, we can make sure that those who died to this day can rest in peace."

"This is the path I have chosen to walk- what will you choose, Augustine?"

The black-haired man removed her hand from his wrist before placing a kiss on the band adorning her fingers. "My place is to give you advice and your place is to choose what you believe is best for us all- if this is what you choose, then my path is clear."

Diantha smiled softly. "Thank you, old friend," she said.

"Lady Diantha!"

At that moment, an old blond man with grey and red robes and coat and truly ridiculous eyebrows burst in. "My granddaughter- she went to the walls!"

* * *

><p>When Eren awoke again, he found himself wondering if he had even opened his eyes in the first place before seeing the lantern glow on the other side of what was clearly bars of a jail cell. His eyes adjusted a few seconds later to see the people on the other side. He recognized Monika and the two soldiers Denys and Briar Rose, as well as Levi.<p>

"Good to see you're up," Monika remarked. "You've been in a coma for the last three days- any questions?"

Eren tried to get up, only to find his wrists had been chained to the wall behind him. "Uh... where am I?" he asked dumbly.

"You can see for yourself but you're in an underground cell," Erwin said. "you're currently under the custody of the Military Police- the five of us were able to come in and talk to you just moments ago."

"What will happen next, with the other cadets?"

"Right now, we're trying to sort all of their stories out, their partner's included along with anyone else who knows your past," Erwin said before he held up a familiar object. "As for what you'll do next, won't be much of a change."

Erens' eyes widened as he saw the key his father gave him. "That's-!"

"You can have it back in due time," Erwin said. "For now, I want to discuss your parent's basement back in Zhiganshina. You say that your father told you of the basement but you don't know where he is now and on top of that, your own memory has holes in it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Your memory goes kaput and then your pops goes missing?" Briar Rose summarized. "Pretty convenient, huh."

"As I said before," Levi deadpanned.

"You both know we went over this and Commanders Smith and Olivier already deduced he can't be lying," Denys reprimanded them both. "So stop being smart-asses for at least a minute, why don't you?"

"That aside," Erwin said, "there are still some things I'd like to know and I believe we should ask you what you want."

"what I want...?"

"To get to your house, we have to retake Maria to investigate it without interruption from the titans," Monika said. "So we'd need a repeat performance of Trost to stop any more titans or any of the _Verstoyen_ from getting inside so easily. Whether we want to admit it or not, the titans have a great influence on our lives right now and we're not the only ones who think that the Colossal, Armored and two unknown titans are affiliated with you."

"Is that really it?" Eren asked. "I know we still have flying types that can get us over to Zhiganshina and tunnelers who can construct our way there, as well as a means to block the gate that doesn't require my power."

The five officers remained silent. "So why... why do you have to depend solely on me right now?"

"We're not just being held up because of the titans- the truth is we have the Pokemon and the resources necessary to fly to and back to Wall Maria in about a few days," Monika said. "We can avoid the titans easily enough during that time with little losses inflicted by them."

Eren was about to ask what the hold-up was when it hit him. "_Verstoyen_."

A long silence filled the air after Monika explained what had happened during the battle of Trost. "So they're our enemies, then..." Eren said before asking, "Do you know about what they're planning already?"

"After we interrogate Korrina- the leader of their group- and her remaining followers, we'll know for certain," Erwin said with a frown. "But at this point, I wouldn't put it past them to declare war. Unfortunately, our strength became rather limited after five years ago and they've taken this opportunity to grow in strength."

Something clicked in Eren's head and said, "So that's why you're positioned out there for so long!"

Monika nodded. "The more obscure objective of the Outpost Guard was to make sure that the walls weren't attacked by the _Verstoyen_."

"Right now, they've advanced through the territory we were able to rescue from the titans and have started flitting into Wall Maria," Erwin went on. "So far, we've been able to avoid fighting with them other than a few skirmishes. But that will not change the fact that even then, they were and still are, out for all of our blood- be it soldier or civilian or any Pokemon who have chosen to side with us."

"If they're so dangerous, then why doesn't anyone-"

"Those of the Guard have tried plenty of times to warn the higher-ups of the level of threat that the _Verstoyen_ present, but they've never been taken seriously," Monika answered, her impassive expression melting into an angry scowl, her fists clenching. "All that matters to them is whether or not the deaths that happen outside of the walls were by the hands of the titans. Anything else is set aside."

Eren stared in disbelief. So much had happened and his head was spinning- he could turn into a titan and there were human who wanted war with them? It was all too surreal to take in and that was when he was aware of the absence by his side. "That's ridiculous..."

"It is," Erwin agreed before his gaze became serious. "That's why we've come to suspect that our government has already been infiltrated by them and they're the reason that the situation has been muzzled for this long."

Another pregnant silence filled the air before Eren finally asked, "Where's Becquerel?"

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask that," Erwin remarked before his expression became more serious. "Your partner is being detained in another dungeon. They're slotting him to be executed along with you, as well as ones Samuel Lingke Jackson and Luxio Cody."

Eren stared in shock before he exclaimed, "I get why they'd want to kill me and Samuel, but why do they want Bec and Cody dead too?! Those two hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Cody's crime lies in his passiveness," Monika replied. "Both the human and the Pokemon partner are supposed to keep one another in line and Cody failed in doing so when he could have and allowed Samuel to commit two crimes punishable by death- that in itself is bullshit but it's still the law."

"As for your Becquerel, it's not so much as what he has done but what he didn't or couldn't do," Levi said. "Are you aware of the myths that surround the Absol sub-species?"

Eren wracked his brain for information, remembering what his father told him and what little he found in the Beast Trainer archives- it had been said once said that Absols were harbingers of doom and that their mere presence were enough to bring on all kinds of disasters from the earth- this made them hated by many humans and Pokemon. It had been later proven that Absols actually had a sixth sense for sensing danger and only came to those locations to warn others of the impending doom-

The brunet's eyes widened in horror. "They can't think that Becquerel knew about the Colossal titan and chose not to tell anyone, or that he really was responsible for bringing it here in the first place!" he exclaimed, moving forward so fast his wrists screamed in pain and protest from the manacles.

"Unfortunately that's exactly what many believe, though the opinion on whether or not this is true is extremely divided at this point," Erwin affirmed. "The abilities of Pokemon are diverse and incredible- some can feed off of sadness and despair, and others can read minds- the possibilities are endless and the possibility that Becquerel could be responsible is as plausible to them as you being a threat to humanity."

"A boy who can turn into a titan partnered with a Pokemon who's a supposed herald of disaster," Monika mused. "That's bound to turn more than a few heads, I think. Some even believe that he might be responsible for you turning into a titan, or that you were the reason that he couldn't sense the approaching danger- either way, you're at the center of a shitstorm."

"Why did you decide to go along with them, Eren?" Levi asked all of a sudden.

"The titan power I have would be really useful to the army, wouldn't it?"

"You want to become a sword then? A weapon that exists to rip apart our enemies, titan, human or Pokemon?" Levi asked. "To be used and then thrown away after all's said and done- even if we do kill all of the titans, you'll be on the executioner's list as well."

_!_

"Well brat?" the captain pressed on. "Is that really what you want?"

"I..."

At that, Eren raised his gaze, his green eyes flushed with bloodlust and determination alike. "My plans haven't changed- I want to join the Survey Corps and slaughter every last titans in existence. That's all I want- if it means being called a 'sword' or a 'monster', then so be it. If these _Verstoyen_ want to kill us, then I'll just return the favor when the time comes."

Dark silver eyes flickered at this display. "Not bad," the captain remarked simply before he walked up to the cell door. "Erwin, Monika, tell the higher-ups I'll vouch for him, his friend and their respective partners- that is to say I don't trust you in the least but this way I can kill him if he goes rogue and deliver Jackson's execution as well. I honestly can't say they'll disagree- I am the best one suited for killing titans after all."

"Welcome to the Survey Corps, brat."

_It's like he's picking up a pet or something,_ Denys and Briar Rose thought with a sweat-drop.

* * *

><p>And thus, the Trost Arc comes to an end! This counts as the October update as I posted this barely after midnight ^^;<p>

This was a monster to write so please, PLEASE tell me if there are any mistakes and I'm sorry some of the character didn't receive as much focus or disappeared during scenes.

Anyways, the anti-titan rifles are based on the German anti-tank rifles, Panzerbüchse 39 and the bazooka. The overall outside design is similar to said rifle, but the barrel of the gun is thicker and rounder to hold the projectiles that are fired out- said projectiles are thicker than conventional bullets and are designed to be lodged in titan flesh. If it were used on a regular human or Pokemon, it'd more than likely leave a gaping, bleeding orifice from where it had been aimed. So it's essentially a gun with an anti-tank rifles' stock and bolt but with a bazookas' barrel and overall sturdiness and width. Truth be told, I was inspired by Seras Vectorias' guns from Hellsing Ultimate- both original and abridged.

Especially abridged.

"Verstoyen" (Verstoßen) is German for "outcast" while "Envahisseur" is French for, obviously, "invader". Bilingual bonuses ftw!

Now as you all know, I sort of flipped out last chapter about the ACWNR OVA coming out. Now on that topic... do you want me to write out the Ally with Monster version of A Choice With No Regrets? If I do that, then the updating of Ally With Monster will slow down a bit more and with my job-hunting, it'll only get slower. I'll be putting up a poll on my page for you to vote on.

Edit: Added a bit in the chapter that was missing from before- the reason that they don't use the electric current more often because it's very difficult to find the right frequency and maintain it for extended periods of time as well as any grammar mistakes and character placement issues.


	11. Chapter 11

So, a comment has come to my attention about my story and it's main problem- There are already a lot of new characters and there's only going to be more of them in Ally with Monster. Therefore after every ten chapters, I will make bios of any new characters that appear in that time-frame, along with their Pokemon partners (if they have any), as well as a recap on the factions they come from.

* * *

><p><em>In the year 850, the Colossal titan appeared and repeated it's performance from five years ago. But thanks to the startling arrival of a soldier who could turn into a titan, Eren Jaeger, the hole the Colossal titan made was sealed and Wall Rose was saved...<br>_

* * *

><p>Isabel massaged at her temple (avoiding the bandages) and sucked in a deep breath before clipping her bangs out of her eyes. Kaizen was asleep on her bed, covered in bandages as he was still recovering from his injuries. She pushed her worry out of her mind as best she could, opened up the parchment book before her and flipped through the pages until she came to a fresh sheet, setting her pen against the material.<p>

It's been about four years since I started recording my days and findings like this- this is my ninth journal and I received my first when I was given the position of head researcher in the Beast Trainers from the commander, Ash. He told me it was 'for my personal use' as a gift to congratulate me. I'm still amazed I'm able to keep it clear from my work-related journals, especially considering what I do.

This might seem redundant but whenever I start an entry, I go over what I know before going on to record my day- I know it's strange but it really helps me for some reason. Maybe it's to keep my memory fresh?  
><span>

Isabel stopped for a moment, her hand shaking before steadying the limb.

It's been a busy five years ever since the outpost Guard was destroyed and Wall Maria overrun with titans- we lost our HQ and the Breeding Grounds in Wall Maria and the Pokemon there have yet to turn up- in other words, we were forced to relocate all of our remaining resources into the Wall Rose HQ and rebuild the grounds there while keeping up on our original objective of training Pokemon- things are starting to get crowded but there's not much we can do about that other than try to accommodate everyone.

I'm not complaining or anything- when has that ever made things better? After all, the Beast Trainers are responsible for training Pokemon to be a soldier's partner, as well as the rest of the Pokemon registered inside the walls. The Wall Rose HQ alone has thousands of different Pokemon within it; young, old, military, factory and pets. Even though it's one of the younger factions, about sixty years old, we've been pretty busy during that time.  
><span>

Before the Beast Trainers existed, soldiers who had Pokemon were either incredibly wealthy or incredibly skilled to have one by their sides. Eventually, the government realized that those with Pokemon were more powerful than a lone soldier and decided to make sure that all soldiers would be given a Pokemon partner of their own, and the Beast Trainers were assembled. Eventually, they began to explore the possibilities that Pokemon had to offer them outside of fighting and commissioned some of them to work inside factories.

The Pokemon that are given to the factories are usually electric and steel types- they know how the machines work and they can provide a backup source of power other than gas, though it does take a lot out of them. Thanks to them, we were able to develop lightbulbs glass and wired containers that can light up a room, and batteries- charged containers that can give off electricity. Both are becoming more and more common nowadays- at this rate, they'll replace the gas lamps even in the outlands of Wall Rose- maybe then they can spare more gas for the military.

The red-head gave a small smile at that, knowing how much a difference it'd make before returning to her writing.

The Pokemon that are given out as pets aren't taught any powerful moves, but they're movesets can't be completely erased so the one move they have left is usually growl or tail whip. The people who can usually afford to have a Pokemon pet have to go through a shit-ton of complications to get them though- the paperwork is incredibly daunting with fine print EVERYWHERE, I'm not even kidding, verifying your birth records to make sure you're not a spy from _Verstoyan_ and then paying a fuck-ton of money.

Nobles and merchants are usually the ones who have them as pets- we need to be careful to give them nice-looking but weak Pokemon though- we've already had to deal a bunch one-person coup de' tats _(Geez, I can never spell that right,)_ and attacks from ambitious guys who think they can run the walls better or are trying to protest from some ridiculous reason. Still, Andreas and Ash have talked about more serious incidents that killed a lot of people and Pokemon and how the stops they put up were to prevent that from happening again. One in particular they mentioned happened thirty years ago- apparently some noble family were able to maneurfacture a crap ton of weapons with the assistence of hired inventors and they used Pokemon to keep their plans hidden away. They very well near killed the royal family but were stopped because their weapons ran out of power and they were taken to the gallows from where they were making their last stand.

I give total kudos, as some Pokemon say, to the normal people who go through all of that effort to get a Pokemon. It's totally possible to find a wild Pokemon and raise it, but it's illegal to do so without the necessary permit that everyone who has a Pokemon partner has and God forbid they catch you with two or more Pokemon- it costs even more to have multiple partners with the most you can have being two and you could face a lifetime in prison or even death for such a crime. It's pretty scary but I understand why they put it in place.

Isabel dipped her pen back into the ink jug before taking a drink of the coffee by her side, licking a bit of the black liquid off of her lips as she continued.

It's been a while since I visited the basics but I've found through my work that you can never know too much or revisit old lessons! Pokemon can know up to a maximum of any nine given attacks and an individual Pokemon's personality factors their strengths and weaknesses. The moves are further divided up, as we have moves that do external or physical damage, moves that do internal or special damage, or moves that don't cause any sort of damage but can hinder, or status moves. 

There are several different roles for Pokemon to play inside the military and how they're classified determines what kinds of moves they learn and where they're stationed:  
><span>

Fighter: This Pokemon's main priority is to deal damage up close and personal with moves like confide, air slash and brick break- these Pokemon excel in close-ranged fighting. The best to combat these are tanks.

Tank: This Pokemon's main priority is to sponge damage from the enemy and defend their comrades with moves like coil, iron defense and cosmic power- these Pokemon excel at holding up and back the opposition in combat and sponging damage. The best to combat these are inflicters.

Sniper: This Pokemon's main priority is to weed out opponents further away from then with moves like ice beam, seed bomb and pin missile- these Pokemon excel in ranged combat. The best to combat these are healers.

Supporter: This Pokemon's main priority is to assist their comrades by boosting their states and preventing damage from being taken with moves like protect, baton toss and barrier- these Pokemon excel in delivering moral. The best to combat these are snipers.

Healer: This Pokemon's main priority is to tend to the injured and make sure they are able to battle again- along with themselves- with moves like heal pulse, wish and recover- these Pokemon excel with medicine. The best to combat these are fighters.

Inflicter: This Pokemon's main priority is to stall the opponent and wear them down with moves like toxic, yawn and will-o-wisp- these Pokemon excel at irritating the hell out of anyone. The best to combat these are healers.

Jacks: Pokemon that can act with three or more of these roles. The best to combat these are Jacks as well or a group of Pokemon varied between the previous mentioned six roles.

The squads inside the Beast Trainers are made up of humans and Pokemon, specifically to counter different emergencies and situations with Pokemon: entire squads can be made up of fighters, tanks, snipers, supporters, healers, inflicters and Jacks. Most of my team has snipers while Andreas's used to have mostly fighters. There are squads with Pokemon consisting of tanks, others of healers and etcetera.  
><span>

You can see why a lot of people try to reassign themselves when they come to the Beast Trainers.

Isabel switched over to her other hand to rest her dominant.

What makes Pokemon battling so different from regular fighting is that they operate in a unique battle system with 'types', or class-types' as some define it as. They have four different properties- the attacks that do regular damage, the attacks that do double damage, the attacks that do half-damage and the attacks that have no effect whatsoever on the opposing type. Some types deal double damage, normal damage, little damage or none at all.  
><span>

There are eighteen types in total as of the year 850. These include the following: bug, dark, dragon, electric, fairy, fighting, fire, flying, ghost ,grass, ground, ice, normal, poison, psychic, rock, steel and water. The battling system between Pokemon is like the game 'rock, paper, scissors'- certain types do more damage to certain types than others and other types only deal a little damage to other certain types. Some Pokemon hold two different types, like a normal/ flying, or a poison/ ground. With eighteen different types, there exist more than a thousand different combinations and even more attacks! It still makes my head spin just thinking about it.

A soft pat fell against the page and Isabel wiped at her eyes before going on.

Andreas taught me a neat trick- in the Beast Trainers, we have to keep a lot of info about the Pokemon and human partners- so he would write down anything he knew about the partner and their Pokemon together. I'm going to try that now- of course I already know about some people so I don't need to write down their info and it'll save me space. I'll start with the Beast Trainer soldiers I know.

And knew.

* * *

><p>Ashford "Ash" Vantas<p>

Rank: Commander

Age: 34

Weight: 125 lb.

Height: 5'07

Status: Alive

Appearance: Ash has dark brown messy hair with equally messy bangs mostly prominent in the middle of his forehead, medium brown skin, a snubbed nose, and one protruding pale hazel eye. His right eye is covered by a black cloth to shield a dent above his eyebrow and several deep gashes around his eye, the iris a dead white color.

He wears the standard military uniform with a black turtleneck tank top underneath his jacket, unlike the dress-shirts of his fellow commanders. He only wears the bolo tie he was given when at important events- other times he either shoves it in his jacket pocket or leaves it in his desk drawer. He has an ectomorph build.

Personality: Ash has a modest nature and can take many hits.

Character history: Ashford Vantas was born in the year 816 in Wall Rose, parents unknown. He was raised in a small brothel with several other men and women who worked there. When he was fourteen, Ash decided to enter the military because he admired the Survey Corps and wanted to join them. While his family was upset with his choice, they respected it and allowed him to leave.

When he began training, Ash had a habit of taking in wild Pokemon that was influenced by his family's habit of taking in drunkards and lost children. This got him in a lot of trouble with his drill sergeant to the point where he was threatened with not being able to even use a partner Pokemon. As the three years went by, Ash was becoming more nervous with his choice with join the Corps because of how much he enjoyed being with the Pokemon he trained with. When the final exam came, Ash's gear malfunctioned and he ended up badly tangled in the cables when they had been activated, tearing apart the muscles in his good arm and nearly snapping his neck.

These injuries nearly discharged Ash and prevented him from becoming a soldier, but the current commander of the Beast Trainers, Christian Hale, had been taking interest in how Ash interacted with Pokemon as well as his accumulated knowledge towards them and offered to take him under his wing in the Beast Trainers. While his injuries hindered him in most places, Ash flourished in the Beast Trainers and joined the researcher branch before being promoted to commander after the newest commander, Nathanial "Nate" Crimms, quit due to the stress he accumulated.

After Wall Maria was broken through by the Colossal and Armored titans and the Outpost Guard destroyed, Ash offered both Erwin and Monika help in keeping the Guard from being disbanded. However, with the stress of accommodating more Pokemon in their only remaining HQ and dealing more new kinds of Pokemon, Ash had to bow out after a year and stuck with making sure the Outpost Guard Pokemon weren't neglected.

For the next four years, Andreas, along with the other captains and eventually Isabel, were the ones who kept Ash's health from going under for much of the time he was commander of the Beast Trainers- making sure he ate enough, interrupting his work so he could sleep, etc.

Trivia: Ash's ancestry traces back to Spain.

He is a heavy drinker despite his size and his favorite alcohol is ganlon berry vodka.

Ash is completely disinterested in romance and/ or sex of any kind, much to the dismay of the women who have their eyes on him in Wall Sina.

He is a workaholic.

(-)

Cherrim Alraune

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): ?

Weight: 19 lb.

Height: 1'05"

Class typing: Grass

Ability: Flower guard

Battle role(s): Inflicter and sniper

Attacks:

Physical- Petal blizzard

Special- Energy ball, grass knot and dazzling gleam

Status- Sunny day, leech seed, worry seed

Held item: Soothe globe

Personality: Alraune has a jolly nature and likes to thrash about.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Alraune seems to always be in his sun-form, despite it only activated in sunlight.

He is considered the creepiest Pokemon among the commanders' partners due to his constant smiling.

Alraune got his name from another dimension.

* * *

><p>Andreas Brock<p>

Rank: Offense oriented squad captain

Age: 48

Weight: 309 lb.

Height: 8' 03"

Status: Dead

Appearance: Andreas Brook was without doubt the tallest man within the walls. He had dark-brown skin, a bald head, a dark, almost black, brown beard on his chin and jaw, deep set dark brown eyes and a Redknapp nose.

He wore the standard military uniform with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket. He had an endomorph build.

Personality: Andreas had a brave nature and was alert to sounds.

Character outline: Andreas Brook was born in Wall Maria in the year 802 to parents Celia Gardener and Martin Brock- at the age of twelve, he took work in the factories to support them and kept the job until his early twenties. Around that time, he was nearly crippled and several other workers were mutilated or killed when one of the machines malfunctioned. This convinced him that he needed to take his chances elsewhere and began to work a string of jobs for three years until he finally entered the military.

Andreas excelled in many subjects, save for the 3D maneuvering gear- he was simply too big to use it effectively and failed more than once using the gear because of that. Despite that, he was able to pass in the end (barely) and decided to enter the Beast Trainers since he couldn't use the gear to its full extent (eliminating the Survey Corps), he didn't like the sound of just loitering around (eliminating the Garrison) and he didn't want to be too far away from his parents either (eliminating the Outpost Guard) so he joined the Beast Trainers. His sheer strength and the attitude he took with his work made him very popular with the other soldiers and his work eventually got him promoted to captain and was then put in charge of the Offense oriented squad.

He died in the battle for Trost in year 850 from trying to aid Charlie and was swallowed whole by a titan, save for his left arm.

Trivia: Andreas's ancestry traced back to France and Morocco.

He was an amazing cook and usually the one who made sure that Ash ate and slept- a good way for him to get angry with Ash was him neglecting his health.

Andreas was usually the one who fixed any equipment that broke in the Beast Trainers- another good way to make him angry was breaking it.

(-)

Hitmonchan Charles "Charlie"

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 45

Weight: 120 lb.

Height: 5'00"

Class typing: Fighting

Ability: Iron fist

Battle role: Fighter

Attacks:

Physical- Mega punch, fire punch, mach punch, bullet punch, and iron head

Special- Vacuum wave

Status- Detect and agility

Held item: Formerly black belt

Personality: Charlie had a serious nature and loved to eat.

Status: Dead

Trivia: Charlie helped teach boxing to several soldiers, including Suloch.

He used to have a bad habit of hoarding food, even as it became rotten.

Charlie's egg was nearly stolen by thieves.

* * *

><p>Alexi Kolcov<p>

Rank: Formally offense oriented squad member, currently defense oriented squad member

Age: 34

Weight: 178 lb

Height: 5'09''

Status: Alive

Appearance: Alexi has burgundy red hair in a buzzcut with a single bang leaning to the left in the middle of his forehead, down-turned hazel-brown eyes, a Roman nose, and tanned skin.

He wears the standard military outfit with a brown long-sleeved shirt underneath, the sleeves of which he often rolls up when not wearing said jacket. He has a mesomorph build.

Personality: Alexi has a hardy nature and is a little quick-tempered.

Character outline: Alexi Kolcov was born in year 826 to parents Michelle Kolcov and Fredrick Brown. Alexi was a strong person for much of his life and often couldn't control his strength- he often hurt others when he was trying to have fun with them in the purest sense. When he was fourteen, he accidentally killed his own father during a viscous argument about where he would go in the military and he was arrested soon after.

A decade passed with him in prison before he was released and another year on parole. By that time, Alexi swore to himself he wouldn't take a life or hurt others if he could help it. However, he couldn't find any jobs and was forced to enter the military. During that time, the cadets knew him as a careful and quiet person who wouldn't get involved in any fights and would never hit someone back even if they did fight him.

After he graduated, Alexi decided to enter the Beast Trainers because he believed that he could continue not to hurt anyone else there better than in the other factions. He was eventually assigned to the Offense oriented squad much to his upset before he was told it was because he and his Pokemon had power, not because they were expected to act like brutes.

After the death of Andreas Brock in Trost, Alexi and his partner Polly were reasigned to the Defense oriented squad.

Trivia: Alexi's ancestry ancestry traces back to Western Russia and the Baltic nations of Latvia and Estonia.

His grandparents oversee an orchid of perfect apples.

Alexi is very fond of sweet food, especially berry puffs/ poffins. One can call in favors if they give him these treats.

(-)

Azumaril Polly

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 29

Weight: 70 lb

Height: 2'09

Class typing: Water/ fairy

Ability: Thick fat

Battle role(s): Tank and fighter

Attacks:

Physical- Aqua tail, play rough, bounce and rollout

Special- Ice beam and hydro pump

Status- Defense curl, rainy dance and sunny day

Held item: Azuri-dew

Personality: Polly has an impish nature and is often lost in thought

Status: Alive

Trivia: Polly got her name from a Chatot's insistent squawking ("Polly wanna cracker!")

When she was an Azurill, Polly used to steal other Pokemon and human's items before growing out of it.

Despite her build, Polly is quite flexible and fast due to her own private training lessons.

* * *

><p>Suloch Pryce<p>

Rank: Formally offense oriented squad member, now breeding grounds overseer

Age: 38

Weight: 180 lb

Height: 5'11''

Appearance: Suloch has dirty silver hair in a pixie cut with the bangs parting slightly in the middle of her forehead, monolid amber eyes, Celestial nose and bronze-colored skin. She has no eyebrows.

She wears the standard military outfit with a dark grey t-shirt with a loose turtleneck color. She has an ectomorph build.

Personality: Suloch has a gentle nature and is often lost in thought.

Character outline: Suloch Pryce was born in the year 822 in Wall Maria, parents unknown- she lived with her grandparents before she came home to find them dead and she was abducted by slavers not long after. Within a week, Suloch was sold in the Black Market as a "pet" to a nobleman in Sina. After five years of enduring his barbaric treatment, Suloch was able to escape from his grip successfully. She was found by Andreas when he went to check on a Countess's pet Meowth and he took care of her injuries. He respected her need for secrecy and offered to bring her into the military to protect her. She was skeptical of this but still followed him his advice to join the military and became a member of the Survey Corps.

She stayed there for a little less than a decade before her first and second partner Pokemon died yet she continued to fight for them despite her deteriorating health and performance- eventually, she was told personally that after the next expedition she would be discharged from the Corps. During said expedition, her throat was nearly ripped out by a three-meter titan and she lost her voice as a result. It was also during this expedition she was given an egg that eventually hatched into Alphonse. It was him accepting Suloch as 'mama' that convinced her to keep going and requested a transfer to the Beast Trainers for his sake and was eventually assigned to Andreas's group.

After the death of Andreas Brock in Trost, Suloch and Alphonse was transferred to the Breeding Grounds to look after the Pokemon there.

Trivia: Suloch's ancestry traces back to India and Pakistan.

She lost her eyebrows thanks to them being constantly burned off.

Suloch is often experimenting with different teas and brewery, though she has more failure than success.

(-)

Togekiss Alphonse

Gender: Male.

Age (in human years): 17

Weight: 92 lb

Height: 5'03

Class typing: Fairy/ flying

Ability: Hustle

Battle role(s): Sniper and supporter

Attacks:

Physical- Sky attack and extreme speed

Special- Aura sphere, air slash, extrasensory, dazzling gleam

Status- Wish, safeguard and metronome

Held item: Wide lens

Personality: Alphonse has a naughty nature and is alert to sounds

Status: Alive

Trivia: Alphonse sees Suloch as a mother more than anything, as she was the first person he saw when he hatched.

He enjoys eating a spicy chicken curry and often tries to sneak bits of it from anyone he sees having it.

He only recently evolved.

* * *

><p>Kendall Hughes<p>

Rank: Formally offense oriented squad

Age: 27

Weight: 140 lb

Height: 5'04''

Status: Incapacitated

Appearance: Kendall has strawberry blonde hair tied back in three braids and messy bangs over her forehead, Tara nose and large close set brown eyes.

She wears the standard military outfit with a baggy dark blue shirt underneath the jacket. She has a mesomorph build.

After the battle for Trost, Kendall lost her right arm and the right sleeve is now empty.

Personality: Kendall has a hasty nature and likes to relax.

Character history: Kendall Hughes was born in the year 833 in Wall Rose to parents Daisy Milos and Arthur Hughes. She was a rather lazy person before entering the military (though she still is lazy to a degree) and many people referred to her as a 'useless freeloader', as she refused to get any sort of jobs and stayed home most of the time. She was planning on latching onto a rich husband (or wife) so she wouldn't have to work. However, when her parents became ill, Kendall had to start working in order to buy them medicine.

Eventually, Kendall became a cadet in the military for the money and sent it over to them. During her time as a soldier, Kendall was ashamed of herself and how she caused her family so much trouble and became an incredible soldier, placing third in her class even! She was determined never to fall into her laziness again and decided to join the Beast Trainers for that purpose. She was eventually put on the offense oriented squad.

During the battle of Trost, she lost her arm to a titan and is currently being treated to.

Trivia: Kendall's ancestry traces back to England and Iceland.

She has a guilty pleasure for any kind of novels that have to do with mystery, romance or comedy.

Kendall whittles in her spare time.

(-)

Flareon Hilbert

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 23

Weight: 51. lb

Height: 2'08

Class typing: Fire

Ability: Flash fire

Battle role(s): Fighter and tank

Attacks:

Physical- Fire fang, iron tail, flame charge and bite

Special- Flamethrower and shadow ball

Status- Sunny day, rain dance and scary face

Held item: Leftovers

Personality: Hilbert has a sassy nature and is very finicky

Status: Alive

Trivia: The way Hilbert decided what he was going to evolve into was through "Spin-the-bottle".

He is unnaturally adapt at poker and any games involving gambling- more than a few soldiers, human and Pokemon, have lost everything on them to him.

Hilbert hates anything raw.

* * *

><p>Gretchen Sycamore<p>

Rank: Formally researcher

Age (of death): 36

Weight: 150 lb

Height: 5'07''

Status: Dead

Appearance: Gretchen had jagged medium black hair with most of it held back by a yellow head band, Hawk nose, down-turned dark blue eyes and thick, bushy eyebrows.

She wore the standard military outfit with a brown t-shirt with black sleeves beneath the jacket. She had a mesomorph build.

Personality: Gretchen had a jolly nature and was somewhat vain.

Character outline: Gretchen Sycamore was born in the year 814 to parents Milly Harrison and Adolf Sycamore in Wall Rose. She had sex with an unknown man that resulted in her having a child, a daughter, whom she named Hilda. In order to help support her, Gretchen entered the Military and what she perceived as the safest and most interesting faction.

Gretchen was almost immediately overwhelmed by the work and care that had to be given to the Pokemon and nearly defected over to the Garrison when she was brought over to help deliver a Pokemon just hatching and she never thought of leaving the faction ever again. Eventually, she was assigned to the researchers' branch of the Beast Trainers.

She died in the battle for Trost in 850 when she tried to avenge her fallen partner and got tangled in her gear, snapping her neck.

Trivia: Gretchens' ancestry traces back to Germany and Slovakia.

She often tells her daughter bedtime stories in the form of what she hears on the military grapevine.

Gretchen used to do comedy routines with Rivalz, Boke and Tsukkomi style.

(-)

Simipour Mara

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 30

Weight: 65 lb

Height: 3'00

Class typing: Water

Ability: Gluttony

Battle role: Jack (sniper, fighter and inflicter)

Attacks:

Physical- Crunch, ice punch and iron tail

Special- Hydro pump, ice beam and focus blast

Status- Recycle, confide and tickle

Held item: Formally Sitrus berry

Personality: Mara had a quiet nature and scattered things often

Status: Dead

Trivia: The reason Mara knows what ashes and shit tastes like? She mistook both for food once as a baby.

Her eyes weren't closed, they were just very narrow- didn't stop her from running into several walls.

Mara was very clumsy, to the point where she could barely take a few steps before dropping something or spilling something- Gretchen helped her get over that.

* * *

><p>Rivalz Harley<p>

Rank: Researcher

Age: 29

Weight: 176 lb

Height: 5'06

Status: Incapacitated

Appearance: Rivalz has dirty blond hair with the bangs swept slightly to the right with a few hanging down, protruding pale green eyes behind brown rectangle glasses and a Lenin nose.

He wears the standard military uniform with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath the jacket. He has a ectomorph build.

Personality: Rivalz has a careful nature and is quick to flee.

Character outline: Rivalz Harley was born in 831 to parents Miya Jones and Samson Harley in Wall Maria. He was sickly as a child and was more interested in books and studying than playing or being outside. However, he contracted a severe sickness working in the factories and nearly died as a result.

Rivalz decided that when he got healthier that he would make sure he would never fall ill like that again or put himself in a position where he'd be helpless and entered the military. However, he was often mocked for his weakness but this did nothing to discourage him. He eventually graduated in the top ten as no. 8 before entering the Beast Trainers to study Pokemon. He was eventually assigned to the researcher's branch.

Trivia: Rivalz's ancestry traces back to England and Ireland.

He and Kendall are cousins through his mother.

Rivalz has an Eidetic memory and the most use it gets is when he's trying to memorize how to cook.

(-)

Noctowl Lyra

Gender: Female.

Age (in human years): 27

Weight: 93 lb

Height: 5'00

Class typing: Normal/ flying

Ability: Insomnia.

Battle role: Jack (fighter, tank, sniper)

Attacks:

Physical- Fly, zen headbutt and steel wing

Special- Shadow ball, air slash and hidden power

Status- Psyche up, reflect and light screen

Held item: Shell bell

Personality: Lyra has a quiet nature and takes plenty of siestas.

Status: Incapacitated

Trivia: Lyra was brought to the Beast Trainers as a Noctowl.

She enjoys the sun more than the moon because she's able to see more of her comrades this way.

Her favorite move is hidden power.

* * *

><p>Yue Paint<p>

Rank: Researcher

Age: 30

Weight: 146 lb

Height: 5'08''

Status: Alive.

Appearance: Yue has white hair that is tied back in a short ponytail with a curtain of hair reaching to the middle of her neck with the bangs tucked behind both of her ears, hooded violet eyes and pale skin and Mirren nose.

She wears the standard military outfit with a button-up short-sleeved blouse underneath the jacket. She has an ectomorph build.

Personality: Yue has a timid nature and is strongly defiant.

Character history: Yue Paint, born year 820 to Shelby Thames and Lian Paint. After leaving home because of an argument with her parents, Yue took to traveling all over the walls to find work until she got a letter saying her mother died due to an accident and her father was traumatized and in no condition to care for himself. She joined the the military for the sake of their salaries and food. She wanted an easy job (ruling out the Survey Corps and Outpost Guard), needed to stay close to her father (no Military Police or Garrison then, since they lived in the mountains) so she joined the Beast Trainers. She was eventually assigned to the researchers' branch.

Trivia: Yue's ancestry traces back to China and Mongolia.

She has a deep superstition in good and bad luck, often hiding tiny charms within any space in her uniform.

While terrified of everything to her own shadows most of the time, Yue enjoys being with the Pokemon that many consider repulsive like Stunky, Koffing and Muk.

(-)

Unfezant Sylph

Gender: Female.

Age (in human years): 45

Weight: 61 lb

Height: 4'05

Class typing: Normal/ flying

Ability: Big pecks

Battle role(s): Supporter and fighter.

Attacks:

Physical- Fly and steel wing

Special- Air slash and razor wind.

Status- Detect, double team, roost, featherdance and tailwind

Held item: Sharp beak

Personality: Sylph has a calm nature and is mischievous.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is featherdance.

She enjoys being able to have time away from Yue- she loves her but there are far too many times where she feels more like a babysitter than a partner.

Sylph got her name from a drunk Beast Trainer.

* * *

><p>Gilbert Mason<p>

Rank: Researcher

Age: 18

Weight: 170 lb.

Height: 5'05''

Status: Alive

Appearance: Gilbert has light brown hair tied back in a braided ponytail with the bangs parted at the middle, Snubbed nose, deep-set hazel-brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

He wears the standard military uniform with a baggy brown t-shirt underneath. He has an endomorph build.

Personality: Gilbert has a rash nature and somewhat stubborn.

Character history: Gilbert Mason was born 832, parents unknown, birthplace unknown. He grew up along with other children on the streets in order to survive, living with his boyfriend Henry. One night he tried to rob Ash Vantas, which ended up with him simply giving him more than half of his own money of his own violation, along with the food he had on his person as well. Gilbert was upset because of the pity Ash showed him but he in turn pointed out that Gilbert wasn't in any position not to accept help, advising him that if he wanted to be seen as strong, then to stop complaining and_ do something._

He eventually went back to his friends and asked what they thought of the military. They sneered at the question, all disdainful and he couldn't help dwelling on what Ash said. A few months later, Henry and Gilbert were both ambushed by another gang and Henry was killed by a blow to the head before Gilbert escaped. Grief-stricken and alone, Gilbert wandered around for days on end before he was found by Ash again. This time, he took the other's offer and joined the Beast Trainers after training and was soon assigned to the researcher's branch.

Trivia: Gilbert's ancestry traces back to Poland and Austria.

His accent isn't natural- Gilbert copied his late boyfriend's way of speaking so he wouldn't forget him.

Gilbert is an excellent scholar, much to many peoples' surprise, specializing in observing and recording.

(-)

Heracross Harley

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 19

Weight: 124 lb

Height: 4'08

Class typing: Fighting/ bug

Ability: Guts

Battle role: Fighter, inflicter

Attacks:

Physical- Brick break, mega horn and rock tomb

Special- Hyper beam, venoshock and focus blast

Status- Toxic, endure and bulk up

Held item: Formally choice band

Personality: Harley had a rash nature and was very finicky

Status: Dead

Trivia: His favorite move was brick break.

He enjoyed reading journal logs.

Harley's least favorite food was curry.

* * *

><p>Isabel wiped at her eyes again, the skin around them becoming red and itchy. She took the handkerchief by her bedside and blew into it but her nostrils began to get clogged further and the tears wouldn't stop- a sob rose in her throat. None of them should have died- none of the soldiers who fought should have died and it broke her heart.<p>

It would have been different if it was just her friends and comrades and superiors but others had been lost who belonged to the Garrison, Survey Corps and Outpost Guard soldiers. Watching Alexi cradle what was left of Andreas was too much and had made her run away from the scene as fast as she could.

Yet...

_For all that had happened in that battle, when the titans broke into Trost, it could have been so much worse- Rose could have been lost but it wasn't. We could have lost every soldier but we didn't. We were lucky to have won._

Her eyes steeled, determined to finish transcribing.

I was able to see the soldiers from the Outpost Guard that I hadn't seen in six years- Commander Olivier, Raleigh, Denys, Pippin, Briar Rose, Cyril and even Hjalmar, Horus, Domani and Mony. The only ten I could recognize out of the thousands of soldiers who patrolled outside of the walls. The only reason they were alive was because they were inside the walls at the time, the first six to report in about the _Verstoyen_ and the last four because they needed medical treatment for illness.  
><span>

I felt so horrible for them when I heard about the forts being destroyed- all of that work, all of those sacrifices for the last forty years, to just go up in smoke. It had only been a year since Farlen decided he wanted to work with them- it was just a year...

They were stationed outside of the walls around the borders that the Survey Corps made around our rescued territory and make sure that it holds stable to keep the titans out. That's what they're supposed to do.

But the truth is that they act as watchmen to make sure the _Verstoyen_, the people that used to live where the walls are right now were driven out by our ancestors. They've been fighting to take back their land and see us as enemies- they call us _Envahisseur- _Invaders. However, there's already been overwhelming evidence that we had nothing to do with the walls being built because our ancestors fled from across the sea to find them already there- not that they'd listen...  
><span>

* * *

><p>Monika Olivier<p>

Rank: Commander

Age: 42

Weight: 166 lb

Height: 6'00

Appearance: Monika has orange-red hair that is cut just above the nape of her neck with the bangs pushes to either side of her head in a Genevieve-like bob, almond-shaped dark green eyes and a Duchess nose.

She wears the standard military uniform with a white dress shirt beneath the jacket. More often than not, she wears the 3D maneuvering gear but instead of swords, she holds two rifles and revolvers. She always carries a sidearms with her, though no one knows where she puts it. She has a mesomorph build.

Personality: Monika has an adamant nature and has good endurance.

Character History: Monika Olivier (True last name unknown) was born in the year 802 in Wall Sina. After a certain incident, Monika came to live with Fredriech and Shelby Olivier, servants of a prominent noble family. She took their last name and worked with them- she considered them her true parents and when they fell into financial trouble, Monika entered the military to support them both. She became intrigued by the Outpost Guard, as they stayed outside of the walls almost 24/7/365 and she wished to see what the outside was like. Though the authentisy in this story is questionable...

After the two unknown titans smashed through the Outpost Guard, the faction was on the brink of being disbanded and Monika would be fired. Thanks to the efforts of Erwin, Pixis and Ash (for a brief time), the Outpost Guard was able to be kept afloat by aiding the Garrison and Survey Corps respectively for the next five years.

Trivia: Monika's ancestry traces back to Ireland and England.

She is quite religious and follows a rather obscure cult.

Monika prefers the use of artillery over swords, especially the anti-titan rifle- she has amassed a great deal of knowledge towards machines and their components and spends much of her spare time tinkering, taking apart and repairing and managing whatever machines she's able to use.

(-)

Poliwrath Raleigh

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 40

Weight: 123 lb

Height: 4'05

Class typing: Water/ fighting

Ability: Damp

Battle role: Jack (tank, fighter and inflicter)

Attacks:

Physical- Brick break, ice punch and poison jab

Special- Surf and psychic

Status- Mind reader, protect, hypnosis and bulk up

Held item: Bright powder

Personality: Raleigh has a lax nature and is a little quick-tempered

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is surf.

Monika was the one who found the water stone to evolve him, refusing to use a factory manufactured one.

Rayleigh used to be rather timid despite his temper but he learned to become bolder by getting stronger.

* * *

><p>Hjalmar Krogh<p>

Rank: Captain

Age: 35

Weight: 175 lb

Height: 5'08''

Status: Alive.

Appearance: Hjalmar Krogh has titian brown hair that reaches to below his neck- he wears it in a braid when casual and a high ponytail when on duty- with messy bangs framing his face, hooded dark green eyes behind wide-rim glasses, Snubbed nose and tanned skin with freckles.

He wears the standard military uniform with a buttoned brown vest over a white t-shirt underneath the jacket. He has a mesomorph build.

Personality: Hjalmar has a quirky nature and likes to thrash about.

Character history: Hjalmar Krogh was born in the year 815 to parents Giselle Blake and Tyrone Krogh in Wall Rose. Ever since he had been a child, Hjalmar had been shunned by many people for his rapid moodswings and behavior. This prevented him from getting several jobs and ruined whatever relationships he made outside of his family. The one who was constantly by his side was his older brother, who helped him get into the military and pass to become a soldier. When his Nincada partner Khepri evolved into both Ninjask and Shedninja, there was a massive debate on whether or not he would continue with both partners or keep one of them. In the end, it was concluded that since both came from the same Pokemon, they would only hold loyalty to Hjalmar and he was permitted to keep them both by his side.

Hjalmar decided to become a soldier of the Outpost Guard because he hoped to find someone that would be able to not be freaked out by him besides his brother. Despite his bizarre moodswings and behavior, Hjalmar became an excellent soldier and was promoted to a captain and was able to pick out a squad that he could work with. After an attack on the post he was at, Hjalmar was critically injured and was brought back to the walls for the proper treatment. While he was recovering, the two unknown titans attacked and destroyed the Guard.

For the next five years, Hjalmar alternated between recovering and patrolling with the Garrison while trying desperately to control his behavior and moods. Losing one of his partners in the battle of Trost did not help.

Trivia: Hjalmar's ancestry traces back to Denmark and Canada.

He had an older brother who died when the Outpost Guard was destroyed- Hjalmar has yet to get over his death.

Hjalmar has rapid-cycling bipolar II disorder.

(-)

Ninjask Horus

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 35

Weight: 30 lb

Height: 3'00

Class typing: Bug/ flying

Ability: Speed boost

Battle role(s): Fighter and supporter

Attacks:

Physical- Aerial ace, x-scissors, steel wing, slash and night slash

Special-

Status- Swords dance, agility, screech and mind reader

Held item: Ninja ruff

Personality: Horus has a calm nature and is highly persistent.

Status: Alive- reassigned to Basil Croft of the Garrison.

Trivia: His favorite move is mind reader.

Horus got his name from a book that Hjalmar said suited him perfectly.

He and Osiris were able to keep up with their partner and often tried to help others keep up with him as well.

(-)

Shedninja Osiris.

Gender: None.

Age (in human years): ?

Weight: 3 lb

Height: 3'00

Class typing: Bug/ ghost

Ability: Speed boost

Battle role(s): Tank and inflicter

Attacks:

Physical- Shadow sneak and x-scissors

Special- Shadow ball and dream eater

Status- Hypnosis, flash, endure, toxic and protect

Held item: Formally Wonder mantle

Personality: Osiris had a calm nature and was highly persistent.

Status: Dead

Trvia: It had no favorite moves.

Osiris got its' name when Hjalmar heard of it in a book and said it suited him perfectly.

It scared the pants off of several soldiers without meaning to.

* * *

><p>Denys Goraya<p>

Rank: Soldier

Age: 32

Weight: 152 lb

Height: 5'07''

Appearance: Denys has dark grey hair that hangs down to his upper neck with the bangs parted slightly in the middle of his forehead with a few strands always sticking up in odd angles, round dark grey eyes and Duchess nose.

He wears the standard military uniform with a dark brown t-shirt underneath the jacket. He has an ectomorph build.

Personality: Denys has a lonely nature and scatters things often.

Character history: Denys Goraya, born year 818, parents unknown. One of the bastard children who was born from two soldiers, Denys was raised by several people before he joined the military as well, as it was the only life he knew. During the three years, Denys began to have a fascination with guns and was very good with handling them. It was through this that he became friends with Briar Rose and both joined the Outpost Guard at the last minute but was initially terrified to lose his life. But when push came to shove, Denys proved himself a great soldier. He was inside the walls when Maria was breached and is seen later as one of Monika's snipers.

He helped take down several titans thanks to the guns that Monika saved for them at Trost.

Trivia: Denys's ancestry traces back to Ukraine and Belarus.

He is adept at handling knives and daggers better than swords and better with handling sidearms than rifles.

Denys is incredibly untidy- his hair's always messy and even when neat there are still a few strands sticking out, his hands are often covered in dust, dirt and gunpowder.

(-)

Sudowoodo Pippin

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 28

Weight: 90 lb

Height: 4'01

Class typing: Rock

Ability: Sturdy

Battle role(s): Tank and inflicter

Attacks:

Physical- Rock slide, counter and wood hammer

Special- Round

Status- Protect, endure, rock polish, mimic and block

Held item: Sudo-card

Personality: Pippin has a docile nature and loves to eat.

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is counter.

Pippin's typing was debated heavily as a grass type, a fighting type, a grass/ fighting type, a rock/ fighting type and a rock/ grass type until Ash finally declared that his true form was a rock type, as the Sudowoodo tried to explain.

His favorite foods are sweet and doughy- Denys tries to get a hold of these whenever he can.

* * *

><p>Briar Rose<p>

Rank: Soldier

Age: 34

Weight: 154 lb

Height: 5'06

Appearance: Briar Rose has dark brown skin, black hair with jagged locks that goes down just above her shoulder blades, almond-shaped dark brown eyes behind rectangle glasses and a Nixon nose.

She wears the standard military uniform with a white short-sleeved blouse underneath the jacket. She has an ectomorph build.

Personality: Briar Rose has a sassy nature and likes to fight.

Character history: Briar Rose, birthplace unknown, parents unknown. One of the bastard children who was born from two soldiers, Briar Rose was raised by several people before she joined the military as well, as it was the only life she knew. During her three years of training, Briar Rose developed a fascination with guns and through that, kindled a friendship between herself and Denys. She joined the Outpost Guard to get away from the walls and is fiercely protective of her comrades, especially Monika and Denys. She was inside the walls when Maria was broken through and is later seen as one of Monika's snipers.

He helped take down several titans thanks to the guns that Monika saved for them at Trost.

Trivia: Briar Rose's ancestry traces back to Libya and France.

She is far-sighted- when sniping, she often takes off her glasses as they're for things she can't see up close.

Briar Rose likes being around the younger cadets because she enjoys being able to goof off again.

(-)

Magneton Cyril

Gender: None

Age (in human years): ?

Weight: 135 lb

Height: 3'04

Class typing: Steel/ electric

Ability: Sturdy

Battle role: Jack (inflicter, tank and sniper)

Attacks:

Physical-

Special- Thunderbolt, flash cannon, round and discharge

Status- Rain dance, sunny day, lock-on, magnet rise and light screen

Held item: Magnet bow

Personality: Cyril has a quiet nature and is capable of taking hits

Status: Alive

Trivia: It's favorite move is flash cannon.

It was found by Briar Rose as a child and she brought him back to the military officers to beg for them to let her keep it.

Cyril doesn't enjoy fighting but it believes that it can help accomplish it's goals if it does.

* * *

><p>Domani Biondo<p>

Rank: Soldier

Age: 29

Weight: 158 lb

Height: 5'07

Appearance: Domani has bright blond curly hair with some bangs hanging on her forehead, grey eyes with glasses over them and a snubbed nose.

She wears the standard military uniform with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket. She has a mesomorph build.

Personality: Domani has a hardy nature and is somewhat vain.

Character history: Domani was born in the year 821 to parents Jillian Felldoh and Tyson Biondo. From an early age, Domani had been a brash and determined child who was regarded as either incredibly brave, incredibly stupid or both. When her antics got her beaten up by a couple of boys bad enough so that she had a concussion, her uncle Joseph trained her in boxing so she could defend herself. In the end, she nearly killed all three of them and was thrown in jail for her deeds.

After nearly a decade, she was released only to find that her parents had disowned her for what she did, ashamed of her. With no where else to go and no money, Domani ended up at the military for the boarding and because she had no where else to go. During her time training, she was inspired by the Outpost Guard and how they stayed away from pretty much anything familiar in the walls and decided to join them. She was on leave because of illness when the Guard was wiped out and barely survived getting back to Wall Maria, though her uncle lost his life.

For the next five years, she alternated between worked with the Garrison and earning money in an illegal boxing ring.

Trivia: Domani's ancestry traces to Italy and Turkey.

She doesn't actually need glasses for anything except reading, but she keeps a spare that doesn't damage her eyes to make herself look intimidating.

Domani is an extremely dirty fighter.

(-)

Seviper Monty

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 29

Weight: 188 lb

Height: 8'10

Class typing: Poison

Ability: Shed skin

Battle role: Jack (inflicter, tank and sniper)

Attacks:

Physical- Crunch, bite, night slash, iron tail and lick.

Special- Wring out.

Status- Coil, haze and screech.

Held item: Binding band.

Personality: Monty has a calm nature and has good endurance.

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is crunch.

Monty is actually good friends with a wild Zangoose.

It was debated whether or not Monty would become a soldier because of his poison and his strength- Domani refused to accept no for an answer and trained him herself.

* * *

><p><span>That reminds me- I saw Sayram too- he's become a squad leader and he even has his own squad now.<span>

Isabel smiled at the memory of her old squad mate and comrade- even though he and her friends got off on a bad foot, they had bonded closely during their first expedition.

* * *

><p>Charizard Murtogh<p>

Partner: Sayram Finn

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 32

Weight: 200 lb

Height: 5'08

Class typing: Fire/ flying

Ability: Blaze

Battle roll(s): Sniper and fighter

Attacks:

Physical- Fly, dragon claw, shadow claw

Special- Flamethrower, air slash, bubblebeam

Status- Hone claws, scary face and smokescreen

Held item: Charizardite Y

Personality: Murtogh has a lonely nature and is quick to flee.

Status: Alive

Trivia: It was widely debated whether or not Murtogh would be allowed to stay a soldier after he evolved into Charizard, as he had vast raw power that was also unpredictable.

His favorite move is flamethrower.

Murtogh enjoys reading maps so he can find good places to roost.

* * *

><p>Tristan Poulin<p>

Rank: Soldier

Age: 23

Weight: 161 lb

Height: 5'07

Appearance: Tristan has slightly wavy blond hair and the bangs leaning to the right of his forehead, round amber eyes that give others the impression of a child and a Celestial nose.

He wears the standard military uniform with a black t-shirt underneath the jacket. He has a mesomorph build.

Personality: Tristan has an impish nature and is strong-willed.

Character history: Tristan Poulin was born in the year 827 in Wall Maria to parents Den Roland and Bertha Poulin. His father's cheating with a seventeen year old boy made Tristan furious enough to convince his mother to abandon her husband and they moved up to Wall Rose. The emotional turmoil was too much for Bertha and she became distraught to the point of attempting suicide. Tristan kept her alive however he could and took any job necessary for the money to care for her. In the end, it hadn't been enough and when Tristan came back home one day, he found Bertha Poulin hanging from the ceiling.

With nothing left to work for, Tristan joined the military and Survey Corps with the mindset that he would at least use his pitiful life to do something. This belief was drummed out of him by Erwin Smith who convinced him to live for the comrades and the Pokemon partner he had if he couldn't live for himself.

Trivia: Tristan's ancestry traces back to France and Italy.

Tristan often tries to switch partners with Levi as he thinks that Issac can fight better with him than himself- this has earned the captain and both of their partner's ire.

He is a fantastic cook, often specializing in baked goods more than anything- he sells them wherever, whenever.

(-)

Bisharp Issac

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 45

Weight: 154 lb

Height: 5'05

Class typing: Steel/ dark

Ability: Inner focus

Battle role(s): Tank and fighter.

Attacks:

Physical- Metal claw, iron head, night slash, slash and x-scissors

Special- Focus blast

Status- Swords dance, baton toss and iron defense

Held item: Float stone

Personality: Issac has a modest nature and is strong-willed

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is iron defense.

Thanks to his steel typing, Issac can barely feel blows even when a titan mistakes him for a human- his favorite strategy for them is to let them try to eat him before he vivisects them from the inside out.

He's incredibly annoyed that Tristan tries to beg Levi to switch partners since the blond believes that Issac would be better fighting alongside the captain.

* * *

><p>Amitya Berker<p>

Rank: soldier

Age: 29

Weight: 170 lb

Height: 5'05

Status: Alive

Appearance: Amitya has black hair tied back in a messy bun with some fringe on each side of her head, round brown eyes, freckles on her cheeks and a Fleshy nose.

She wears the standard military uniform with a white dress shirt underneath. She has an endomorph build.

Personality: Amitya has a serious nature and is very finicky.

Character history: Anitya was born in the year 821 in Wall Rose to parents Jacob Berker and Miranda Lowman. Her father ended up in debt after his business began declining so Amitya and her mother ended up pulling a lot of odd jobs to try to make ends meet along with him. It wasn't enough in the end and they were evicted but not before her father's spine was broken after the landsharks beat him up. Amitya and Miranda continued trying to support their family but they couldn't do anything for Jacob, who ended up killing himself. Miranda went back to live with her parents, unresponsive to anything and Amitya was left to fend for herself. She joined the military as a last resort for their salaries and a chance to get inside the interior. During the three years of training, Amitya couldn't help but be inspired by the Corps for fighting- she began to feel that if they really got rid of the titans, then she could move her family away from the walls that had trapped them in the first place.

Trivia: Amitya's ancestry traces back to Turkey and Greece.

She constantly worries for the symmetry of her hair because she is paranoid that if there's more hair on one side of her face, it'll get in her eyes, blind her and let a titan kill her while she's distracted.

Amitya is bisexual but leans a bit more towards women than men at the moment- much to Tristan's disappointment.

(-)

Toxicroak Anderson

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 39

Weight: 100 lb

Height: 4'00

Class typing: Poison/ fighting

Ability: Dry skin

Battle role(s): Fighter and sniper

Attacks:

Physical- Brick break, poison jab and faint attack

Special- Shadow ball, dark pulse, mud bomb and round

Status- Rainy dance and substitute

Personality: Anderson has a relaxed nature and is proud of his power.

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is round.

Anderson becoming a soldier was widely debated because of his poison but he learned how to control it so that he would be able to fight.

He's the the one who helped Amitya pin her hair back in the first place, as he saw her wear it once to see her family and he thought it looked pretty.

* * *

><p>Jeremy Liangboon<p>

Rank: soldier

Age: 26

Weight: 166 lb

Height: 5'09

Status: Alive

Appearance: Jeremy has brown hair hanging to his nape with close-cut bangs hanging over his forehead, hazel-green eyes, Tara nose and tanned skin.

He wears the standard military uniform with a loose brown turtleneck underneath the jacket. He has an ectomorph build.

Personality: Jeremy has a gentle nature and is thoroughly cunning.

Character history: Jeremy Liangboon was born in the year 824 in Wall Rose to parents Charles Liangboon and Mya Juan. Since his early childhood, Jeremy and his parents had been avid followers of the Pokemon cult that wished to free all Pokemon from human hands. Unlike his parents however, he disagreed, believing that both species benefited from each other. Hearing this, he was promptly disowned and left on the streets. A short time later, Jeremy entered the military and then the Survey Corps.

Trivia: Jeremy's ancestry traces back to Thailand and Laos.

He almost went deaf when he was too close to Monika when she used an anti-titan rifle, therefore he has a strong fear of guns and artillery in general.

Ever since his parents disowned him, Jeremy subconsciously put everyone around him on a hierarchy, with him at the very bottom- he's yet to get over this.

(-)

Electrode Reece

Gender: None

Age (in human years): ?

Weight: 150 lb

Height: 3'10

Class typing: Electric

Ability: Static

Battle role: Supporter

Attacks:

Physical- Rollout

Special- Mirror coat, discharge and swift

Status- Defense curl, reflect, light screen, magnet rise and recycle

Held item: Chilan berry

Personality: Reece has a careful nature and has good perseverance

Status: Alive

Trivia: It's favorite move is magnet rise.

Reece used to know explosion and wished to keep the move but replaced it with magnet rise because it scared Jeremy.

It enjoys music.

* * *

><p><span>Speaking of, I saw a lot of the Survey Corps soldiers I haven't seen in years- Hange and Mike are squad leaders with Sayram while Levi became a captain and Erwin actually became the commander of the Corps!<span>

Isabel smiled at the memory of when Levi told her the news over drinks. How far they had come from short-sighted thugs who tried to get inside the inner walls before they saw the rest of the world. Now two of them had the authority of a captain and the other- was dead.

The smile fell off of her face but Isabel continued to write determinedly.

* * *

><p>Dragonite Donovan<p>

Partner: formally Cyril Hancock, currently Erwin Smith

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 19

Weight: 465 lb

Height: 7'03

Class typing: Dragon/ flying

Ability: Inner focus

Battle role(s): Fighter and tank

Attacks:

Physical- Dragon claw, wing attack, fire punch, steel wing and fly

Special- Draco meteor and flamethrower

Status- Safeguard and bulk up

Held item: Sky mantle

Personality: Donovan has a jolly nature and like to fight.

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is dragon claw.

Donovan sees Erwin as more of a figure to follow than an actual partner- hence why he calls him "boss".

He's rather easy to push around and extremely clumsy outside of the battlefield- this has led to more than a few incidents where he accidentally breaks equipment or damages the barracks.

* * *

><p>Gallade Mitternacht "Nacht"<p>

Partner: Levi Ackerman

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 36

Weight: 120 lb

Height: 5'06

Class typing: Psychic/ fighting

Ability: Steadfast

Battle role: Jack (Healer, inflicter and fighter)

Attacks:

Physical- Psycho cut, night slash, brick break, poison jab and stone edge

Special-

Status- Teleport, heal pulse, protect and thunder wave

Held item: Scope lens

Personality: Mitternacht has a mild nature and good endurance.

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is teleport.

After he evolved into a Gallade, Levi was the one who helped him develop an entirely new fighting style to suit his new form.

Mitternacht can read minds but his best reading comes when his adrenaline is high, as Gallade's mind-reading is used mostly in battle. Any other times, he get sucked into the thoughts of others around him and leads him to go into a trance- his body looks like a white paper cutout during that time.

* * *

><p>Banette Wilfre<p>

Partner: Hange Zoe

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 22

Weight: 29 lb

Height: 4'00

Class typing: Ghost

Ability: Frisk

Battle role: Inflicter

Attacks:

Physical- Shadow claw and body slam

Special- Shadow ball and thunderbolt

Status- Will-o-wisp, spite, disable, metronome and flash

Held item: Spell tag

Personality: Wilfre has a sassy nature and scatters things often.

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is shadow claw.

Since his species thrives on the negative emotions of others, Wilfre is often at full strength- it doesn't mean he enjoys it though, no matter how hard he tries to make himself enjoy it.

He nicknamed Hange "Hanji" and he's never called her by any other name.

* * *

><p>Glaceon Esther "Essie"<p>

Partner: Mike Zacharias

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 30

Weight: 60 lb

Height: 3'00

Class typing: Ice

Ability: Slow cloak

Battle role(s): Tank and sniper

Attacks:

Physical- Aqua tail and bite

Special- Ice beam, shadow ball and blizzard

Status- Hail, barrier, endure rest and sleep talk

Held item: Wide lens

Personality: Esther has an adamant nature and is somewhat vain.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is ice beam- mainly because it's the best move in her arsenal for calming or subduing Donovan.

She was very close with Erwin, Mike, Nile and their partners- that's why it hurt her so much when Donovan replaced his (Erwin's) old partner.

Esther is rather spiteful as she tends to hold several grudges- the only one who manages to snap her out of these is Mike and it takes a lot of effort on his part.

* * *

><p>Hariyama Thor<p>

Partner: Gunther Schultz

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 35

Weight: 561 lb

Height: 7'10

Class typing: Fighting

Ability: Thick fat

Battle role(s): Tank and fighter

Attacks:

Physical- Arm thrust, poison jab, brick break, stone edge, rock tomb, knock off and rollout

Special-

Status- Defense curl and whirlwind

Held item: Assault vest

Personality: Thor has a serious nature and likes to relax

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is defense curl.

When he and Gunther entered the Survey Corps, Thor was worried he would become a liability since he wasn't fast or able to move as agilely as the stronger fighters- that's how he learned to become a tank so he could keep the titans occupied with sheer force of strength, one of the only Pokemon along with Donovan able to do so.

He and Mitternacht often spar with each other, though their number of wins, losses and draws still stay around the same number for each of them.

* * *

><p>Serperior Chloe<p>

Partner: Erd Jinn

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 29

Weight: 11'00

Height: 140 lb

Class typing: Grass

Ability: Overgrow

Battle role: Jack (Tank, fighter, supporter and inflicter)

Attacks:

Physical- Leaf blade, slam and dragon tail

Special- Leaf tornado and leaf storm

Status- Coil, sunny day, glare and toxic

Held item: Miracle seed

Personality: Chloe has a gentle nature and is very finicky.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is dragon tail.

When she found out that Erd had a lover, Chloe tried desperately not to be jealous and said emotion all but vanished when she met Elizabeth and found out the two were childhood sweet-hearts. Now she ships them with all of her might.

She acts very motherly to the other Pokemon the Survey Corps.

* * *

><p>Weaville Satoko<p>

Partner: Petra Ral

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 20

Weight: 75 lb

Height: 3'07

Class typing: Dark/ ice

Ability: Pressure

Battle role: Fighter and supporter

Attacks:

Physical- Metal claw, ice shard, ice punch, night slash and low kick

Special- Ice beam and dark pulse

Status- Assist and foresight

Held item: Razor claw

Personality: Satoko has a bold nature and is somewhat vain.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite attack is metal claw.

She acts like one of those friends who tries to get you into really freaky and really bizarre situations, much to Petra's constant exhaustion and exasperation.

Despite her apparent love for battling, Satoko genuinely studies medicine and learned how to use her ice to stabilize wounds and even keep critically injured humans and Pokemon in ice to keep them alive.

* * *

><p>Altaria Luca<p>

Partner: Oluo Bozado

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 30

Weight: 50 lb

Height: 4'05

Type: Dragon/ Flying

Ability: Natural cure

Battle role: Jack (Tank, sniper and inflicter)

Attacks:

Physical- Fly, dragon claw and pluck

Special- Dragon pulse, moonblast, and draco meteor

Status- Cotton guard, perish song and dragon dance

Held item: Dragon fang

Personality: Luca has a quiet nature and is alert to sounds.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is draco meteor but she can't use it very often.

The reason Luca uses emoticons to communicate was because she was born mute.

She loves Oluo to death but ever since he began copying Levi's mannerisms, she finds him unbearable.

* * *

><p>As she finished the last part of the section, Isabel's mind wandered over to the more unlikely players of the battle for Trost, particularly the cadets of the 104 group.<p>

_To think that Eren could turn into a titan,_ Isabel thought with a pensive frown as she began writing once more.

What turned the tide in our favor was someone no one expected in a million years- a cadet who turned into a titan and blocked the ruined entrance of Trost, Eren Jaeger. Not only that but he took out several titans before hand, his friends even coming up with a plan to use him to clear the way at the Supply HQ, saving many lives in the process. Now, he, along with his partner Becquerel, Samuel Lingke Jackson and Luxio Cody and Korrina of Shalour, the _Verstoyen_ prisoner of war, are waiting for the military trial to decide their fates.

* * *

><p>Absol Becquerel "Bec"<p>

Partner: Formally Grisha Jaeger, currently Eren Yaeger

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 92

Weight: 124 lb

Height: 4'08

Class typing: Dark

Ability: Pressure, though it also switches to super luck thanks to his link capsule item and his move recycle

Battle role: Fighter and inflicter

Attacks:

Physical- Night slash, psycho cut and iron tail

Special- Shadow ball and dark pulse

Status- Hone claws, perish song, detect and recycle

Held item: Link capsule

Personality: Becquerel has a calm nature and is capable of taking hits.

Status: Detained

Trivia: According to Grisha, Becquerel is old enough to be Eren's great x twelve grandfather- meaning he's a few centuries old at least.

His favorite move is recycle- since it lets him keep a hold of his link capsule.

As the oldest living Pokemon among the cadets, Becquerel was and is still seen as an uncle and caretaker to the especially young.

* * *

><p>Froslass Tanya<p>

Partner: Formally Grisha Jaeger, currently Mikasa Ackerman

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 15

Weight: 59 lb

Height: 4'03

Class typing: Ice/ Ghost

Ability: Snow cloak

Battle role: Sniper

Moves:

Physical- Crunch and headbutt

Special- Shadow ball, ice beam, blizzard, psychic and mud-slap

Status- Hail and substitute

Held item: Expert sash

Personality: Tanya has an impish nature and has good perseverance.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Grisha received her egg from a Survey Corps soldier who rescued her from a smuggler.

Whenever Grisha would come check on Mikasa, Tanya would play with Mikasa and when she came to the Jaeger household, she and Eren were the ones who made sure she adjusted all right- she would always try to smile for them, no matter how she was feeling.

Her favorite move is ice fang.

* * *

><p>(Shiny) Raticate Rillo<p>

Partner: Armin Arlert

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 12

Weight: 41 lb

Height: 2'05

Class typing: Normal

Ability: Guts

Battle Role: Fighter

Moves:

Physical- Hyper fang, crunch, dig, iron tail and reversal.

Special- Thunderbolt

Status- Focus energy, double team and taunt

Held item: Shell bell

Personality: Rillo has a naive nature and is highly curious

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is hyper fang.

Armin's grandfather knew about Rillo despite Armin's best attempts to keep her a secret and supplied Armin with the food to feed her.

Her best skills are crossing terrains, letting her act as a superb messenger.

* * *

><p>Umbreon Miko<p>

Partner: Formally Jean Kirstein

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 19

Weight: 58 lb

Height: 3'01

Class typing: Dark

Ability: Synchronize

Battle role: Tank and fighter

Moves:

Physical- Faint attack, iron tail, bite and quick attack

Special- Psychic, shadow ball and dark pulse

Status- Confuse ray and moonlight

Held item: Formally black glasses

Personality: Miko had a docile nature and was very finicky.

Status: Dead

Trivia: Her favorite move was moonlight.

When Miko and Becqeruel requested that Jean and Eren accept their relationship, Eren immediately agreed much to Jean and everyone's shock before saying that he had no problem with Miko- Jean didn't have much choice but to agree to is as well as he had no problem with Becquerel either.

The reason she was so nice was because she didn't wish to make any enemies or rivals- she saw it as complicating matters with everyone.

* * *

><p>Growlithe Fisher<p>

Partner: Formally Marco Bott

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 16

Weight: 40 lb

Height: 2'02

Class typing: Fire

Ability: Intimidate

Battle role: Fighter

Moves:

Physical- Iron tail, thunder fang, flame wheel, crunch and close combat

Special- Flamethrower and snarl

Status- Howl and agility

Held item: Charcoal

Personality: Fisher has a mild nature and is alert to sounds.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is flame wheel.

Fisher was hatched from the Bott's family Arcanine and Stoutland, as Marco's parents used to be soldiers and the two of them grew up together as siblings.

She, Tanya and Miko were very good friends and often tried to get their partners to spend time with one another- Jean and Marco became friends through Fisher and Miko, Marco and Mikasa worked together with Tanya and Fisher, but Tanya and Miko both agreed that Jean's unrequited love would remain unrequited as long as Eren was alive.

* * *

><p>Floatzel Rinslet "Rins"<p>

Partner: Connie Springer.

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 17

Weight: 78 lb

Height: 3'10

Class typing: Water

Ability: Swift swim

Battle role: Sniper and fighter

Moves:

Physical- Aqua jet, ice fang, waterfall and dig

Special- Ice beam, hydro pump and focus blast

Status- Endure and bulk up

Held item: Mystic water

Personality: Rinslet has a relaxed nature and is thoroughly cunning.

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is aqua jet.

She feels herself as inadequate because her species is more geared to the water than anything but Connie helped her get over it by teaching her how to use her water-type attacks to maneuver on land.

Rinslet used to be a kleptomaniac before she became a cadet.

* * *

><p>Noivern Donatello<p>

Partner: Sasha Blouse

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 18

Weight: 190 lb

Height: 5'02

Class typing: Flying/ Dragon

Ability: Frisk

Battle role: Inflicter and fighter

Moves:

Physical- Fly, leech life and dragon claw

Special- Air slash, flamethrower and dragon pulse.

Status- Whirlwind, moonlight and tailwind

Held item: Sharp beak

Personality: Donatello has a quiet nature and hates to lose

Status: Alive

Trivia: His favorite move is whirlwind.

The reason he's so tied into routine is because he's terrified if he does anything different, he'll ruin something.

Donatello began a secret garden so he could take care of Sasha's belly.

* * *

><p>Donphan Jenn<p>

Partner: Reiner Braun

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 21

Weight: 275 lb

Height: 4'05

Class typing: Ground

Ability: Sturdy

Battle role(s): Tank and fighter

Moves:

Physical- Play rough, megahorn, fire fang and dig

Special- Ancient power

Status- Defense curl, scary face, odor sleuth and rock polish

Held item: Soft sand

Personality: Jenn has a lax nature and sturdy body

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is play rough.

She doesn't act like it but she constantly worries for Reiner's sake.

Jenn is the first Donphan in the military.

* * *

><p>Mienshao Kouji<p>

Partner: Annie Leonhardt

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 16

Weight: 80 lb

Height: 5'00

Class typing: Fighting

Ability: Healer

Battle role(s): Fighter and sniper

Moves:

Psychical- High jump kick, brick break and bounce

Special- Aura sphere, grass knot and swift

Status- Detect, bulk up and ally switch

Held item: Black belt

Personality: Kouji has an adamant nature and likes to fight.

Status: Unknown

Trivia: His favorite move is brick break.

Kouji and Annie taught each other different fighting moves.

He wants to join the Corps because he enjoys fighting but accepted that he would follow Annie's stead wherever she went.

* * *

><p>Brongzong Chrys<p>

Partner: Bertolt Hoover

Gender: None

Age (in human years): ?

Weight: 410 lb

Height: 4'00

Class typing: Steel/ Psychic

Ability: Heatproof

Battle role(s): Tank and supporter

Moves:

Physical- Iron head and zen headbutt

Special- Psychic, flash cannon and ancient power

Status- Protect, block, light screen and reflect

Held item: Light clay

Partner: Bertolt Hoover

Personality: Chrys has a quiet nature and is highly persistent.

Status: Alive

Trivia: It's favorite move is flash cannon.

Chrys is a pretty stealthy troll with it's attacks.

It often tries to find ways to motivate Bertolt and more often than not fails- it takes it's frustrations out on Bertolt by making him sleep in certain positions depending on it's mood/ the weather.

* * *

><p>Whimsicott Matthias<p>

Partner: Krista Lenz

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 13

Weight: 15 lb

Height: 2'02

Class type: Grass/ Fairy

Ability: Infiltrator

Battle role: Inflicter.

Moves:

Physical- Seed bomb.

Special- Moonblast, hurricane, psychic and solar beam.

Status- Leech seed, tailwind, grass whistle and sunny day.

Held item: Miracle seed.

Personality: Matthias has a bold nature and is strongly defiant.

Status: Alive.

Trivia: His favorite move is moonblast due to Becquerel being weak to it.

He holds resentment to Becquerel because he sees him acting like "Krista" and he already deals with one of her- he desperately wishes "Historia" was still with him.

Matthias acts like it annoys him but he really enjoys being spoiled.

* * *

><p>Crobat Terezi<p>

Partner: Ymir

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 19

Weight: 166 lb

Height: 5'11

Class typing: Poison/ Flying

Ability: Inner focus

Battle role: Inflicter.

Moves:

Physical- Steel wing, fly and leech life

Special- Shadow ball, dark pulse and heatwave

Status- Haze, torment and confide

Held item:

Personality: Terezi has a jolly nature and likes to relaxed

Status: Alive

Trivia: Her favorite move is shadow ball.

She tries very hard to get Ymir to get along with others- she often fails.

Terezi looks after Matthias like an older sister would.

* * *

><p>Luxio Cody<p>

Partner: Samuel Lingke Jackson

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 15

Weight: 69 lb

Height: 3'00

Class typing: Electric

Ability: Guts

Battle role: Fighter.

Moves:

Physical- Ice fang, double kick, crunch and iron tail

Special- Discharge, signal beam and thunderbolt

Status- Charge and Magnet rise

Held item: Magnet

Personality: Cody has an adamant nature and is somewhat of a clown

Status: Detained

Trivia: His favorite move is thunderbolt.

It's unknown if Cody's species has one evolution or two.

Samuel actually taught Cody how to fly with magnet rise and charge.

* * *

><p>Trash cloak! Wormadam Luta<p>

Partner: Formally Milius Zeramuski

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 16

Weight: 15 lb

Height: 1'10

Class typing: Bug/ Steel

Ability: Anticipation

Battle role(s): Inflicter and tank

Moves:

Physical- Bug bite and iron head.

Special- Flash cannon, psychic, struggle bug and giga drain

Status- Swagger, toxic and endure

Held item: Formally quick claw

Personality: Luta had a brave nature and nodded off a lot

Status: Unknown

Trivia: Her favorite move is psychic.

Despite her size, Luta hits surprisingly hard when she wants to.

She evolved on accident when Mylius brought her to meet his family.

* * *

><p>Marine pattern! Vivillon Pearl<p>

Partner: Formally Mina Carolina

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 17

Weight: 38 lb

Height: 4'00

Class type: Bug/ Flying

Ability: Compound eyes

Battle role(s): Inflicter and fighter

Moves:

Physical- Aerial ace, thief and bug bite

Special- Hurricane and dazzling gleam

Status- Powder, aromatherapy, stun spore and recycle.

Held item: Formally mago berry

Personality: Peal has a timid nature and is somewhat vain

Status: Unknown

Trivia: Her favorite move is dazzling gleam.

She got her marine pattern through several cross-breeds of Vivillon when a flock came to migrate and settled down in the Maria Beast Trainers HQ- it took weeks to get things back in order.

Pearl was able to evolve during the first days of training because she actually lost her military shawl to a wild Galvantula when it tried to eat her.

* * *

><p>Poliwhirl Juno<p>

Partner: Formally Thomas Wagner

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 16

Weight: 45 lb

Height: 3'03

Class typing: Water

Ability: Swift swim

Battle role: Jack (sniper, fighter and inflicter)

Moves:

Physical- Dig, wake-up slap and ice punch

Special- Hydro pump, psychic and bubble beam

Status- Fling, hypnosis and metronome

Held item: Iron ball

Personality: Juno has a modest nature and scatters things often

Status: Unknown

Trivia: His favorite move is nothing at the moment.

When Thomas brought him to meet his parents, Juno accidentally flooded a room trying to get rid of a spider for his mom- luckily there wasn't too much damage that couldn't be repaired.

The reason he's still a Poliwhirl relates to the fact that the production of items for Pokemon had declined sine Wall Maria was lost.

* * *

><p>Zebstrika Lance<p>

Partner: Formally Tom Davis

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 19

Weight: 186 lb

Height: 5'09

Class typing: Electric

Ability: Motor drive

Battle role: Fighter and sniper

Moves:

Physical- Flame charge, stomp and double kick

Special- Thunderbolt, shockwave and volt switch

Status- Screech, agility and ion deluge

Held item: Formally air balloon

Personality: Lance had a hasty nature and hated to lose

Status: Dead

Trivia: His favorite move was shockwave.

He was going to become one of the Pokemon steeds if he had joined a faction.

Lance got over competition pretty fast during his training, though he didn't get over being pulled into Clovis and Gregory's squabble.

* * *

><p>Talonflame Gregory<p>

Partner: Formally Hannah Piper

Gender: Male

Age (in human years): 17

Weight: 55 lb

Height: 4'01

Class type: Fire/ Flying

Ability: Flame body

Battle role: Sniper

Moves:

Physical- Aerial ace, steel wing, flame charge and fly

Special- Flamethrower and solar beam

Status- Roost, tailwind and sunny day

Held item: Formally muscle band

Personality: Gregory had a hardy nature and liked to run

Status: Dead

Trivia: His favorite move was steel wing.

He once trailed after a whistling noise only to find it was the sound of his wings against a strong gust of wind.

Hannah used to make him try on different shawls- his favorite was a green one with white trim.

* * *

><p>Ambipom Clovis<p>

Partner: Franz Wilks

Gender: Female

Age (in human years): 18

Weight: 45 lb

Height: 3'10

Class typing: Normal

Ability: Technician

Battle role(s): Supporter and sniper

Moves:

Physical- Iron tail and facade

Special- Thunderbolt, ice beam and swift

Status- Nasty plot, refresh and tickle

Held item: Toxic Orb

Personality: Clovis has a hardy nature and is highly curious

Status: Unknown

Trivia: Her favorite move is tickle.

She and Gregory actually got along pretty well after the initial squabbles on the first few days.

Clovis enjoys spicy food, especially a kind of curry that Franz and Hannah made together.

* * *

><p>Simisear Chili<p>

Partner: Daz Hale**  
><strong>

Gender: Male

Age (in human hears): 22

Weight: 60 lb

Height: 3'05

Class typing: Fire

Ability: Gluttony

Battle role(s): Fighter and supporter

Moves:

Physical- Fire punch, brick break, dig and crunch

Special- Flame burst, disarming voice, solar beam and incinerate

Status- Recycle, sunny day, will-o-wisp and tickle

Held item: Sitrus berry

Personality: Chili has a lax nature and is proud of his power

Status: Unknown

Trivia: Thanks to his lax nature, Chili really doesn't worry much about the past- or future- or anything for that matter. Except anything that concerns himself, his partner and his surrogate family.

Chili was actually ranked as a strong fighter among the 104 cadet Pokemon.

His favorite move is fire punch.

* * *

><p>Excadrill Gawain<p>

Partner: Mira Fullbody

Gender: Male

Age (in human hears): 23

Weight: 92 lb

Height: 2'05

Class typing: Ground/ steel

Ability: Mold breaker

Battle role: Fighter

Moves:

Physical- Metal claw, dig, rock slide, shadow claw and crush claw

Special- Focus blast

Status- Swords dance, iron defense and hone claws

Held item: Focus band

Personality: Gawain has a brave nature and is alert to sounds

Status: Alive

Trivia: Since Excadrill are crazy strong, this allowed him to be chosen to go to Wall Sina to serve the king so long as his partner Mira could accompany him.

His favorite move is metal claw.

As a Drilbur, he managed to burrow so deeply, he hit an underground spring and it catapulted him up a good hundred meters- it makes sense his fear of water is stronger than most.

* * *

><p><span>I guess that's all I have to write for now- the dead will be cremated and the living will continue on forward as they always have. Soon, new cadets will come again and we'll bring out the next available Pokemon to be their partners and vice versa.<span>

With that, Isabel set down her pen and screwed the cap back onto the ink bottle before waiting for the ink to dry. She closed the journal and set it back into her drawer before turning the lamp off and crawling into her bed. Kaizen snuggled underneath the covers next to her, her arms flitting around the Pokemon on pure habit.

The two were asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>Now this is where the chapter would end, if I wasn't feeling generous ;)<p>

I'll go back and edit this later this weekend because I am tired as hell at the moment...

So, here's a little extra for the holidays- happy Halloween, everybody!

* * *

><p><em>In the year 847...<em>

* * *

><p>The 104 cadets stood in the Beast Trainers area as the roars and bellows of Pokemon and humans alike rang out in the space. Isabel Magnolia stood before them with Gretchen Sycamore and Rivalz Harley.<p>

"Today, you will be spending your training with us!" Isabel announced. "As such, you'll be learning of the different kinds of Pokemon in this world and how to handle them properly."

This surprised many of the cadets. "But why?!" Connie blurted.

"As soldiers, it's important to be prepared to face any kind of enemy," the red-haired captain explained. "To do that, you have to have the knowledge on how to deal with them. Pokemon are not our enemies, that's the furthest thing from the truth, but they are dangerous and they are powerful. Saying that Pokemon aren't creatures built for the sake of battle would be an outright lie."

"They have greater power, stamina, faster and stronger bodies that can take or avoid far more damage, and can exploit their bodies and talents far more than any human is capable of doing. Really, if it weren't for the fact that we have the knowledge on how to fight titans, then Pokemon would have no use for humans."

The cadets knew that Pokemon were their allies, but for them to be so far ahead of them in terms of power, and for the captain to readily acknowledge that, it was rather frightening and discouraging to say the least.

"However, Pokemon can only access that kind of strength because of humans," Isabel said with a smile. "Wild Pokemon have raw power but little technique, while humans have the knowledge of their abilities but lack power. Together, we hone their power and they lend it to us in return, similar you all do in your own training to become soldiers."

"That's why, when human and Pokemon are together, they can accomplish so much more than when they were alone."

Eren stared in awe at her words, them being almost the exact ones as his father had told him when he was much younger. Hearing Isabel say such things was heartening to say the least and he smiled.

_Geez, what a cheesy speech,_ Jean thought, rolling his eyes before they met Miko's.

The little Eevee looked up at him with the same kind expression she always seemed to have ever since they met and the grey haired boy looked away. How was it that that tiny creature made him feel like a the biggest ass in all of humanity with a single look?!

"So then!" Isabel barked. "We will be heading to the center-most area!"

* * *

><p>It was truly ironic; many who joined the military had somehow been given the impression that the Beast Trainer faction was easy and exciting to partake in.<p>

Oh, how wrong they were. At least on the former account.

To even be in the same space was to put your life in danger, especially when one had no experience in dealing with Pokemon or if they were alone, as the cadets learned. Pokemon were unpredictable and strong- the attacks they used, their mood-swings, their appetites (they never ate humans though; apparently they didn't taste very good), and especially, their words.

The Pokemon around them were slowly growing more hostile and Beast Trainers and their partners were giving it all of their power to break the fights or disputes up. Flames and energy crackled about and smoke rose from some directions. Roars of anger and yells of pain and surprise rang out. Many of the cadets were growing fearful as they beheld the power of the Pokemon inside.

Isabel and her squad kept careful watch over them all, to make sure that they weren't attacked or caught in a crossfire. As they delved in deeper, the cadets saw soldiers trying to handle the Pokemon around, some getting burned by a Houndour and Larvesta, others getting flung to the ground by an Excadrill and Diggersby, and even a few who skillfully latched themselves onto an angry Hariyama to give it medicine.

"Ma'am, are you sure this'll be okay?" Rivalz asked lowly. "I mean, none of us are slouches when it comes to fighting, but we're still researchers. If they attack the cadets..."

"Don't worry," the red-haired officer replied as she pointed toward them. "They aren't alone, remember?"

Indeed, each cadet's Pokemon partner was alert and poised to defend their human partner at the blink of an eye. Eventually, they reached the center of the area, where a small spring lay that seemed to be bathed in light. Two soldiers, a dark-skinned woman with curly dark brown hair and a person with blond hair and blue-grey eyes with a Gorgeist and a Golduck by their sides respectively were looking over the area carefully.

"Where's that light coming from?" Sasha wondered, trying to find the source.

"The water's really clear," Nac remarked. "What is this?"

Isabel smiled as she began, "This is the Luminous Spring-"

_"That's a__ Luminous Spring?!"_

Several of the cadets turned at Eren as he exclaimed this, his eyes wide with wonder and amazement. Gretchen raised a bushy black brow and Rivalz looked surprised as Isabel turned to him and said, "The way you got so excited just now- do you know what of a Luminous Spring is?"

"Yeah!" Eren said eagerly, his voice enthusiastic. "No one knows how, but when certain Pokemon come here, with some needed to fulfill certain criteria, then they can evolve!"

This brought on some gasps from the cadets as they stared at the area with more wonder; how could this particular area allow Pokemon to evolve? It was no secret that some Pokemon needed certain items to evolve like stones, a specific time of day or night, or for them to know a certain attack but could they really evolve because of this area?

Isabel nodded. "That's right; I don't suppose you know what Pokemon can evolve here by themselves?"

"MachokeGolbatMagnetonKadabraChanseyHaunterEeveeGravelerPichuAzurillTogepiBudewBunearyNosepassChinglingRioluWoobatSwadloonBoldoreInkayPhanthupPumpkaboo-"

"Okay, okay, slow down there," Gretchen cut the brunet off with a laugh. "You're gonna suffocate yourself if you keep talking like that!"

"These Pokemon merely need to be brought to this spring in order to evolve," Isabel explained. "Others, however, require certain items and even a specific Pokemon to be present when they evolve here."

The red-haired captain could immediately see the brunet's expression becoming eager all over again and she asked with a slight smile, "I don't suppose you know which Pokemon need items, now do you?"

But he wasn't dissuaded and Eren rattled off quickly, "Chansey need to hold an Oval stone, Poliwhirl require a king's rock, Scyther and Onix need a metal coat, Electabuzz and Magmar need a electrizer and a magmarizer respectively, Dusclops require a reaper cloth, Karrablast and Shelmet need to be together in the same place, and Spritzee and Swirlix need a sachet and whipped dream respectively!" before stopping to catch his breath from the winded list.

Mikasa and Armin felt pride toward their friend flicker as the other cadets stared in awe at Eren's knowledge. Whenever Grisha had brought home books pertaining to Pokemon, Eren had begged him to read it to him or let him read himself. As a doctor for Pokemon as well as humans, Grisha required such books to help heal them. Clearly, Eren hadn't forgotten anything he learned.

Isabel nodded. "That's right again. Impressive."

"Er- thank you, ma'am!"

"No way..." Thomas said in awe.

"I can't believe he just rattled all that off!" Daz said softly.

"It was like it was nothing to him!" Hannah realized.

Jean scowled openly when he noticed how the blond, ravenette and the red-haired researcher were looking towards the brunet. So Eren could name a few Pokemon that needed the weirdo spring to evolve, big fucking deal; now everyone there knew who needed what to evolve, like Machohold and Panphare needed whatnow and whozit.

"This is also important, as any Pokemon, if given leave, can come here with their partner and evolve properly once given permission," Isabel went on as her expression became more serious. "However, there are also some Pokemon who are banned from evolving under any circumstances. This isn't done out of spite or ill-will but for the safety of humans and Pokemon alike."

"When Pokemon evolve, they gain great power but their personality undergoes changes as well, similar to a human growing up themselves. These two can become an unpleasant combination and it has caused otherwise docile Pokemon to go out on rampages in the past."

Eren grimaced at that; he had heard of such things from his father, and it always saddened him. For something like that to happen to the creatures who were giving everything they had for humanity, was too cruel.

"Thankfully, we've made sure that the chances of such tragedies are minimized," Rivalz quickly put in, trying to ease their spirits. "Pokemon are our allies and friends, so it's natural to want to help them, no matter what!"

After that, the cadets were assigned to different parts of that particular area so that at least, they wouldn't die. However, the red-haired researcher kept Eren back.

"Jaeger, was it?" Isabel addressed the brunet. "I'd like to borrow you for a while."

Eren was surprised but he quickly answered, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>"What is she talking to him about?"<p>

Mina couldn't look up from where she was trying to shield herself and Pearl from the pin missile attacks raining down on them from a Beedrill while Lyra either batted them away with her wings or blocked them with her limited psychic power while Rivalz checked on said bug/ poison type. "You mean why Researcher Magnolia pulled him aside?"

Mikasa nodded as she barely dodged an air slash that fell the tree behind her. A few black strands of hair were clipped from her head by the attack.. Tanya quickly blasted ice in the direction of the slash, bringing down the Yanma a few seconds later for Gretchen to look over.

"She was probably asking him where he learned all of that stuff about Pokemon!" Thomas yelled over a Loudred's bellows as Juno blasted it with an ice beam. "I mean, you heard him, right?! That was incredible!"

"Please, anyone could learn that!" Jean snapped before he dove into the grass to avoid a Pidgeotto's gusts and Miko knocked it back with a swift headbutt. "You just need the reference materi-AUGH!"

The ash-haired boy's gripping was cut off as the Pidgeotto let out a screech of annoyance before grabbing him by the gear and hauling Jean up, a horrified squawk coming from his mouth as he struggled to get free. **"I'll save you, Jean!"** Miko cried as she latched onto his foot before they were high in the air.

"Hey, get back down here!" Rivalz barked as he got onto Lyra's back and followed the three into the air.

There was a few seconds of watching the two parties go out of sight over the tree tops before the trainees got back to work.

"Well, I think it's impressive Eren knows so much, especially if his learning of it was informal!" Reiner commented before easily sidestepping an irate Tyrouge before Jenn forced him backwards, accidentally rolling right into a tree and smashing it to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" a soldier with long black hair tied in a long braid from a ways away barked from where she and a Audino were tending to a rather sick-looking Flaaffy before gently injecting the pink sheep-like creature with medicine.

"I wonder where he learned it, though!" Franz wondered before he was yanked up Clovis hanging from a tree to pull him out of the way of an irate Tangela.

"You know, chattering's nice and all," a soldier with brown hair, narrow black eyes and scars all over his face remarked as a Heliosk stood by her partner's side holding back an irate Zangoose, "but I've seen more than a few soldiers get _vaporized_ for letting their guards down. There wasn't even anything left to bury, let alone burn."

This made the trainees become more alert and much more scared.

* * *

><p>"Which faction do you plan on joining when you graduate?"<p>

Eren blinked at the question when the two were away from the other cadets but promptly answered, "I'm joining the Survey Corps to exterminate the titans!"

Isabel nodded in acknowledgement, her expression thoughtful. "All right then."

The brunet bit his lip slightly before he asked curiously, "Ma'am, why do you ask?"

"You have quite a bit of knowledge of Pokemon, even if it's incomplete," Isabel explained. "Even seasoned soldiers in the Beast Trainers can't rattle off answers like you did today. That's why I thought you might be interested in pursuing your career here."

The brunet's eyes widened at this and a surprised gasp came from his lips. "Ma'am, I- well-"

"But I can see that you don't have any plan of deviating from your goals," she continued in an understanding stone. "I just wanted to give you some food for thought. There's more than one way to fighting than going on the battlefield directly."

"I know that!" Eren exclaimed, his fists clenching before his tone became more respectful, "I mean, I know that I have options, but-!"

At this, he held his head up high, his green eyes ablaze as he proclaimed, "But I made myself a promise when I watched the titans break through into Wall Maria; that I would exterminate them with my own hands and finally wipe them off the face off of the earth!"

His voice softened but his expression never lost it's intensity. "The reason I know so much about Pokemon is because my dad took care of them and it was through him that I began to care about them! They've done so much for humanity for so long already, and I want them to be able to see the end of the titans too!"

Isabel was silent for a few moments, surprised by the amount and combination of fire, purpose, caring and wrath alike in those green orbs. To think that a child barely starting out as a cadet could hold such a look-!

A smile graced her lips._ "Not bad..."_

"Er, ma'am?"

Then it was gone, Eren's expression confused now at the researcher's silence. Isabel gave a nod, a soft smile on her face. "Those were sound answers, Eren Jaeger. I look forward to seeing how your fight will turn out."

"Um, sorry about mouthing off like that," the brunet said, looking ashamed now.

"It's fine; I asked, you answered. You'll need that fire if you plan on seeing your goals through," the red-haired captain said before ruffling his hair.

Eren blushed at that and he saluted smartly. "Understood!"

_That knowledge he cited off- that's from the master Bulbapedia volume and the only book that's been unaltered by the military,_ Isabel thought. _He said he looked over his father's notes for it, but how did his father get a hold of information like that?_

* * *

><p>"Put me down! Down, I say!" Jean shrieked as he clutched at the Pidgeotto as it flew about crookedly.<p>

Miko had already crawled up her partner's body and onto the Pidgeotto's back and was tackling it hard. **"You put us down right now!" **she snapped, trying to make it go down.

But the Pidgeotto ignored them both, the human and Pokemon's efforts to get free only pissing it off further. Rival clutched onto Lyra's back as he tried to get close to the three, but he couldn't see he could bring the Pidgeotto down without hurting any of them.

"I can't get a clear impression..." Rivalz muttered more to himself.

**"Here, I'll try putting him to sleep,"** the Noctowl replied back and her eyes glowed with psychic energy as she created hypnotizing pink rays to strike the Pidgeotto. However, the Pokemon saw it was being followed and flapped it's wings strongly, creating sharp slices of air and throwing them at Luna and Rivalz.

"Shit!" Rivalz yelped as the air cutter hit them.

The attack drew blood as it sliced deep cuts into Rivalz's arms and cheek as he attempted to shield himself while it caused bruising for Lyra. The Noctowl's eyes flashed with anger as she took in her partner's injuries and her eyes glowed blue as psychic energy surrounded the three.

"What the hell-?!" Jean began only for the Pidgeotto's eyes to close as the attack knocked him out and plummet like a stone a second later.

"Quick, go after them!" Rivalz cried out, prompting Lyra to fly down after them.

However, they were too far away as Lyra had attacked from a distance and the Pidgeotto was falling faster than the Noctowl could fly after them thanks to the combined weight of the three. Rivalz could only watch as Jean clutched onto the unconscious Pidgeotto while Miko struggled to hold onto the bird before her grip slipped. The ash-haired boy grabbed her by the scruff of her neck on instinct and held her tightly to his chest, knocking his head sharply against the Pidgeotto's beak on accident, a bloody bruise left in it's wake.

Suddenly, pale blue surrounded the three once more and brought them back down to earth. Alphonse the Togetic caught the four of them with his psychic power and lowered them gently to the ground before Suloch ran over to them from where she was, Alexi following her. **We saw them falling- is everyone okay?** Suloch clicked her tongue in pokecode.

"Yeah. Thanks," Rivalz said to her as Alexi helped the ash-haired cadet up.

As she turned to Jean and Miko, the teen shivered at her rather uncanny appearance. "Hey now," Alexi admonished him, "she's not gonna bite you."

Polly used some of the water inside her tail to clean the wound. Suloch meanwhile took out a pale yellow pill and cracked it open, spreading the liquid insides over the bruise before wrapping the injury snugly in bandages.

"The swelling should go down in a few days but other than that, you'll be good to go for quite some time," Alexi told the teen. "You're really lucky that a bad bruise was the worst you received."

The ash-haired boy's scowl deepened at that and Miko looked at him with an apologetic expression that Jean tried to ignore as the burgundy-haired man and silent woman left the area, the Axumarill and Togetic trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand something," Armin admitted from where he looked from where he and Mikasa were helping the black-braided soldier, Jenna, hold down a Herdier so it could be injected with a clear medicine. "Why do the Pokemon have to be checked over so often? Do they really fight among themselves enough to warrant so much supervision?"<p>

"Well, they do fight a lot, that's true; Pokemon are creatures of battle," she answered before her expression became more solemn. "But they keep getting sick. Most of the time they just lose some of their power but they can die if they're not treated properly. Many of them tend to get really bad before cadets graduate."

Mikasa frowned at that before she asked, "Is someone purposefully hurting the Pokemon in here?"

"We really don't know," Jenna replied. "I've seen and heard of Pokemon who can be totally healthy one day and dead the next just because of natural causes, then Pokemon who start wasting away before we gotta retire and bring over to the breeding grounds. The alternate is putting them down but we've yet to be driven to do so."

"But sometimes, it really is our fault," the blond soldier, Alessio, said with a frown. "Some of the Pokemon we raise have to be in specific enviorments or else they get really sick. We've tried replicating some of them but it's very difficult and most of them either die or are unable to fight, in which case they're sent to the breeding grounds all the same."

For Pokemon who were past their prime or crippled or unable to battle anymore, they were brought to the breeding grounds where they would be tasked with creating the next generation of military Pokemon. For them, it was all they could do.

"That's so sad..." Krista said with a sorrowful expression. "To have to live the rest of their lives in such a way..."

Ymir grimaced at that, upset at the blonde's mood change.

"Well, think of it like this; it's one of the few times a Pokemon can have a peaceful end to their lives and their partner can even set up living quarters with them," the curly-haired soldier, Morgan, pointed out. "In fact, that's how a lot of the soldiers joined; they asked to be reassigned to the Beast Trainers so they can be with their partners. Some of them used to be with the Garrison, Outpost Guard and Survey Corps, and even those who used to run with the Military Police."

"You mean those soldiers give up living in the interior just so they can be with their Pokemon?!" Jean exclaimed incredulously from where he was still resting as Rivalz tried to hold back a Watchog. "That's insane!"

"That's what most people say," Jenna replied as she wrapped up the deep cut on Alessio's arm he recieved, "but we've yet to see any of them actually care enough about that. It gives a lot of testament to how much they love their partners."

The ash-haired boy stared with a disbelieving frown before shaking his head. He couldn't fathom it; how could they just give up the safety of the inner district just to be with a Pokemon?

* * *

><p>"AUGH!"<p>

Isabel and Eren both froze as the scream echoed not far from where they were. Immediately, the Pikachu and Absol were at their sides, their hackles raised. They raced towards the source of the cry to see Connie, Rinslet, Sasha, Donatello, Bertolt, Chrys, Annie and Kouji surrounded by a group of Pokemon with rather sinister dispositions. Eren recognized them to be ghost-types.

Connie and Sasha both clung to each other for dear life, Donatello had already fainted from fear and Rinslet on the verge of joining him, Bertolt was trying unsuccessfully to keep Annie back while the blonde simply looked on impassively with Chrys and Kouji looked a little too eager for the confrontation, the latter cracking his knuckles.

However even Annie's expression cracked as a Gengar suddenly appeared in front of her, it's giant tongue sliding up her face, a sharp shudder of disgust rolling up her back before she fell on her side.

"Annie!" Bertolt cried, pulling her away from the Gengar, her form immobile save for the spasms that ran up her body as electric shocks shuddered through her body.

**"You asshole!"** Kouji yelled, his eagerness replaced with anger for the Gengar attacking his partner as he aimed a jump kick at the ghost/ poison type, only for him to go right through it and smash his foot against the ground, nearly twisting it badly and banging his knee hard enough to leave a bruise.

Eren's eyes widened with worry but Isabel kept him back before she barked at the ghost Pokemon, "You've been told this before; don't terrorize the cadets!"

"Wh-who's terrified?!" Sasha nearly shrieked as a Misdreavus circled around her head, giving low cackles before the copper-haired girl ducked down low to try and shield the Noibat.

"YEAH?!" Connie nearly shrieked as well, his legs shaking badly while a Drifloon was trying to yank him upwards, Rinslet having passed out a few seconds ago.

Bertolt said nothing, his lips drawn together in a freaked-out smile as a Doublade hovered by him eerily, it's tassel quivering by his face while Chrys unsuccessfully to attack the steel/ ghost type.

"Kaizen."

**"Got it,"** the Pikachu nodded before he let out a wave of electricity, missing the eight cadets entirely, but driving the ghost types back. They scowled as they got back up while Kaizen looked at them sternly. **"Go on out of here. Or do you want more?"**

At that, the Gengar, Misdreavus, Drifloon and Doublade slunk away. Connie and Sasha visibly relaxed and tried to wake their partners while Bertolt heaved a sigh of relief. Isabel quickly went over to them while taking out a small syringe from her waist pack and injected Annie with a yellow medicine, her body giving a startled jerk as the medicine got rid of the paralysis that had set in. Bertol immediately tried to help her back on her feet. "A-are you-"

Annie merely pushed the taller boy away from her as she got back on her feet, her hand resting just for a moment on her cheek, her indifferent expression back as she turned to Kouji and picked him up carefully as so not to aggravate his injury.

Isabel repressed an annoyed sigh as she watched the Ghost Pokemon disappear completely before addressing the four cadets, "Sorry about those four; some of the Pokemon's idea of fun is scaring new soldiers and cadets. Just ignore them and they'll leave you be," she said before turning to Annie. "I'll be with you in just a moment to bring you to Doctor Joy, Leonhardt."

Annie bowed her head in acknowledgement while Bertolt, Connie and Sasha all nodded shakily. Eren remained silent as he watched Annie retreat back with Isabel.

* * *

><p>"Ngh-!"<p>

Krista winced as she massaged the gaping cut on her hand. Ymir, Jenn and Reiner meanwhile held back the Farfetch'd, the two humans looking more than a bit pissed at the duck-like Pokemon.

"Here," Gretchen said as she took the blonde's hand and held it to the Simipour.

Mara breathed out an ice beam, creating a small block of ice and Gretchen let it fall into her free hand before wrapping it up in some cloth and setting it on the cut. "It'll dull the pain before we can bandage it up properly."

"You little-!" Ymir scowled at the duck-like Pokemon before she raised her fist. "I'll-"

Rivalz swiftly caught her wrist before she brought it down. "Don't you dare ever even think of doing that," he said in a low and deadly voice, eyes colder than ice.

"But that thing-"

"I'm the one who startled him first!" Krista exclaimed. "If anyone's to blame for this, it's me! Don't hurt Marsh, please!"

The imploring expression on the blonde's face was enough for Ymir and Reiner both to back off, their expressions melting into those of almost rapture.

_I wanna marry her one day,_ Reiner silently decided.

Matthias scowl deepened as he watched the look on the blond's face and he shifted closer to _his Historia_, trying to shield her from Reiner's gaze.

"Doesn't anyone even listen to the opening lecture when they first come here?!" Rivalz barked. "It clearly states that harming any Pokemon registered within the walls and our territory is punishable by death, save for it being absolutely necessary!"

Ymir and Reiner both blanched slightly at hearing how close they had come to death, and just for trying to pay that Farfetch'd back for Krista.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Mikasa looked up to see Eren coming back over to them. With no small amount of relief, she and Armin went over to him, Armin asking, "What was that about earlier?"

"Researcher Magnolia wanted to know what faction I was choosing," Eren explained. "She thought I wanted to join the Beast Trainers."

"I think you should," Mikasa said. "You'd be great for the Pokemon around here."

Eren frowned. "Are you still on about that? I told you, I'm joining the Survey Corps; there's no two ways about it!"

"Eren-"

"Mikasa, do you know that it's probably a lot more dangerous for a soldier to be in the Beast Trainers than the Survey Corps?" the brunet asked her.

The ravenette looked surprised at that but Eren continued. "The Survey Corps go out at least once a month nowadays for expeditions and spend a few weeks outside at the most now. But in the Beast Trainers, you'd have to be there every day and night to look after Pokemon who could easily kill you. Even then, the injuries that soldiers get would pile up one another until they either die or get crippled."

Mikasa was struck silent at his words.

"You really thought this through," Armin remarked, surprised.

"Actually, Researcher Magnolia told me about it when we were talking," Eren admitted before becoming more serious. "If this means choosing between dying at the hands of titans or by the shenanigans of Pokemon..."


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru7: Thanks- it's also edited now so it makes more sense.

Forest of Snowflake Blossoms: (Checks chapter 3) Nope, the Growlithe is still called Fisher and the Cottonee is still called Matthias.

someguy: That's true but there's no Machop there at the moment.

I'd imagine that it'd be hard for Becquerel to do so when he's unconscious and he was completely focused on protecting his partners' wife from the rock flying at them around 70 miles per hour.

On that note, I think you've all noticed that I've been stressing in my story that Pokemon aren't invincible- they've given humanity a huge edge in fighting, in knowledge and in morale, but the only ones who say they're invincible are humans.

* * *

><p>"Tell me something, you two."<p>

Denys and Briar Rose looked back at the commander as she said this when they exited the detention center. "Korrina of Shalour- the granddaughter of the leader of the Shalour tribe, a prodigy fighter and known for the care she put on the lives beneath her- does that strike you as someone who would invade a district with only four fighters on what essentially boils down to a suicide mission, not caring for their fates and even sending them off without sufficient backup or a chance to escape safely in case of failure?"

The two snipers looked back at each other as they pondered this question before Briar Rose answered, "Well, no- it sounds like someone really didn't think this plan through or was only trying to cause trouble."

"We've had little to no contact with Shalour since the Guard was annihilated but even then, Korrina wouldn't come across like that- even as a teenager," Denys added, remembering how the girl had yelled at them that they would pay for their crimes when they first made contact before eventually simmering down.

"Really," she remarked, "because that's the person that we took in as a war criminal and terrorist."

"So you're suggesting that those people aren't from Shalour?" Briar Rose said.

"I am."

"Not only that but the tribes wouldn't benefit from backstabbing each other, not if they're gearing up for war," Denys said with a pensive frown.

"So it could easily be another faction- maybe not even from the Kalosians but from inside the walls."

"The possibility that the government might have sent them isn't that outlandish..."

"For now, we need to prove at least that the woman they have is not Korrina of Shalour," Monika cut their theories off. "We can figure out who she- or perhaps, he- is affiliated with later. But first, we need proof and our word isn't going to be enough this time around."

_"Denys! Briar Rose!"_

The two snipers stopped jumping at the sudden way she would bark their names long ago and saluted smartly before she turned back to them. "You are tasked with watching over the prisoner until the day of the trial- I got the permission to appoint you there," she said, handing them the papers for confirmation. "If this person so much as twitches wrong, you are to report it to me."

"Understood!" Denys barked back.

"And you, Commander?" Briar Rose inquired.

"As for myself," Monika answered, "I'll be departing for Sina."

* * *

><p>Within the confines of Wall Sina, just beyond the borders of the district Stohess, was a church that looked like it had seen better days, yet several people in black robes frequented it. Despite its' outward appearance and its' ideals, it held a great dignity within its' confines. Pews of oak lined the floors and a modest alter laid at the head of the room. The shrine was a pale grey marble color with drapes of cloth in sky blue, leaf green and cloud white decorating it.<p>

In the back of this church, a young man with cinnamon brown hair and eyes was sitting before a piano, soft music flowing from it as his fingers danced across the ivory keys- there were some odd noises from the instrument and the wood creaked it a bit but it couldn't be helped as he had made it himself. A Murkrow was sleeping near the window sill out of view from anyone who would enter the room.

"... i. Rabbi. Rabbi?" a soft voice made itself heard.

The man's fingers hit a sour note at the voice and he stopped, the spell broken as the voice interrupted him. "What?!" he barked in irritation.

"The service will be starting in a few minutes..."

The man blinked before startled realization spread on his face and he got up too quickly, tripping backwards on the stool and falling on his back. He was up a second later and running over to his wardrobe and yanking out the clothing inside of it. The Murkrow watched the scene with an amused glint in his red eyes.

He tucked his hair into a square black beret and put on a black frock robe with long sleeves over a black suit coat, white dress shirt and black slacks and dress shoes. He quickly smoothed himself out before walking out to the main room of the church along with the alter attendees and stopped in front of the stained glass depiction above the alter.

_Showtime._

* * *

><p>The smell of smoke and burning flesh wafted through the night air. At last, Trost had been cleaned of it's dead and the fallen were being set ablaze. There just wasn't enough room to bury the bodies inside the walls and the risk of contamination in the corpses was too high to take such chances anyways. Around them, the survivors bore witness to their comrades turning to ash.<p>

Donatello was crying weakly, trying to keep the tears from coming anymore but with little success. Sasha was kneeling beside him, her hands wrapped around his shoulders from where his head laid on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Wha- what the hell is that?"<strong>_

_Donatello and Sasha had been helping recover the corpses of the soldiers who fought only to stumble on a pile of disfigured humans and bits of Pokemon limbs trapped in a goo-like yellow substance, the smell of rotting flesh threatening to make the Noivern throw up._

_"The titan's regurgitated remains," a soldier got out, his voice thick with horror and disgust. "They don't have digestive organs so when their bellies get full, they just vomit them right back out to make room for more._

_Sasha's eyes grew wide in horror as she digested this, unable to tear her gaze away from the mass of flesh that was utterly unrecognizable Donatello's expression trembled in fury, his clawed hands clenched tightly. In that pile of titan saliva and insides was someones' child, parent, lover, friend, partner. Suddenly, he kicked out at the decomposing titan to the side, screeching, **"Don't spit 'em out if you're not going to eat them in the first place, you bastards! Food is meant to exist for giving living creatures strength!"**_

_The outburst startled a few soldiers nearby and Sasha laid a hand on the Noivern's shoulder as his chest heaved to catch his breath, his eyes welling with tears of rage. "C-C'mon... we need to finish up..." she said to him, concerned for his sake._

_**"How- how is anyone going to tell them apart...?" **he asked softly, the tears sliding down as he tried to wipe them away._

* * *

><p>Reiner, Jenn, Bertolt, Chrys and Annie stared at the scene before them with different emotions- Bertolt felt cold even with the heat before him, Chrys was deadly silent as it took in everything around it, Jenn was struggling to hold back tears while Reiner looked on stoiclly and the glazed look in Annie's eyes still hadn't faded.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jenn slumped on the ground, her eyes wide from where they had settled on one of the younger-looking corpses. Reiner knelt beside her and placed a soothing hand on her back. "Can you get up?"<em>

**_"I-I- Reiner, I don't know..."_**

_The blond nodded before calling over to the medic, "Sir, my partner needs to rest!"_

_"You have five minutes," the medic said as he looked over another corpse._

**_"Thanks..."_**

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."_

_The words left Annie's lips like a manta as she worked, unable to say or think anything else. Before her was the body of a female trainee with the upper part of her face bitten off. She shakily leaned down to the uniform and found the name.  
><em>

Ruth D. Klein._  
><em>

_It wasn't anyone she knew, not a friend or an acquaintance but Annie apologized all the same. Perhaps, in the back of her mind, she could apologize to someone, anyone, for what she had done and what she would do.  
><em>

_"Apologizing won't make a difference- it won't bring back the dead," Reiner told her. "Let's just get the memorial service over with."_

_Annie couldn't argue with him right now, she knew he was right and she was just too drained. Bertolt's hand settled on her shoulder to give comfort and she allowed him to remain._

_"Excuse me, are you Annie Leonhart?" a medic asked the blonde, who gave a weak nod. "Please come this way."_

_Annie followed without a word, Reiner, Bertolt, Chrys and Jenn trailing after her until she came before a stretcher by the medic and her eyes widened. "Oh..."_

_Placed on the stretcher was Kouji's limp form and his chest rose and fell weakly. Bruises and bitemarks littered his body from what little the blonde could see of his body. "We found him underneath the corpse of a Machoke aways away- he seemed to have used it as a both a shield and a cover to escape the titans-"  
><em>

_The medic got no further as Annie had collapsed to her knees and gently cradled the Miendhao's head in her arms, making his eyes crack open. **"Huh... took you... long enough... eh, Annie?"** the Mienshao got out with a tiny grin._

_She didn't reply but her jaw and lower lip trembled as tears welled in her eyes and spilled over she hugged Kouji to her, sobbing with sheer relief. Kouji's eyes widened in shock before tears welled up in his eyes as well. **"C-C'mon, don't cry. I-if you do- th-then-then-"**_

_The Mienshao wasn't able to finish because he was already bawling his eyes out as well and hugged Annie as tightly as he could without breaking any bones, relief and happiness rampant in his chest. Reiner looked at the scene with a small smile, relieved that the two soldiers had found one another. Bertolt looked away though, his gaze shadowed, his hands in fists._

Is this what you thought it would be like?_ Chrys wondered as it looked at the brunet._ Could you have ever imagined such a sight, such emotion?

* * *

><p>Rinslet couldn't cry- her anguish went beyond tears and she had never felt so drained in her life as her paw listlessly rubbed her partner's back in comfort.<p>

"We went through so much training... logistics, horseback riding, foraging, hand-to-hand combat, Pokemon battling theory, strategy, survival, craftsmanship, and the 3D maneuvering gear..."

* * *

><p><em>"Ah-!"<em>

_Connie fell back in horror from where he had been searching. Before him were two small bodies crushed beyond repair. He recognized them both. "Do you know these two, trainee?" another medic asked, noticing the scene._

_However, the bald teen didn't ask as he ran from the scene as fast as he could. He stopped at a house, his hand clutching at the wall as the bitter taste of vomit burned in his mouth and throat and he threw up what seemed to be his entire spleen. Even after he emptied the contents of his stomach, Connie couldn't slow his breathing or stop the tears, he felt like he was going to go insane-_

_**"C-come on- we need to tell him-"** Rinslet tried to say but she was coming apart as well, barely able to take much more of this either._

_The medic came over to them and laid a hand on the bald teen's shoulder. "We need their names now," he said softly._

_"... Vivillion Pearl. Wormadam- model: Trash Cloak- Luta."_

_"Do they have their partner's uniform patches on them?"_

_Connie couldn't reply, only nod in affirmation._

_"Do you know their partner's names?"_

_"... Mina Carolina. Milius Zeramuski."_

* * *

><p>Connie gripped his head in his hands, tears in his eyes as he watched the funeral pyres burn. "All that hard work- everything we've done- was it all for nothing?"<p>

Jean remained silent as he looked back at that day.

* * *

><p><em>Jean moved about with robotic impulse. He would glance at his side so often now but he wouldn't see the Umbreon padding by his side ever again. Now all that he had left of Miko was the ribbon she wore around the collar of her shawl- her black glasses and shawl were sent back to be used for another Pokemon, they couldn't afford to get new ones now.<em>

_Just then, a harsh vomiting sound came from behind and Jean saw Mira throw up her stomach while Gawain comforted her a ways from-_

_"Is that you... Marco?"_

_The grey-haired teen was frozen where he stood, eyes wide and locked on the soldier that was sitting against the side of the house he was cleaning around. It was Marco, or rather, what was left of him- his entire right half of his body was missing, his skin ashen and decomposing. But what made the scene even worse was Fisher gently pawing at his side, licking his hand as if it would wake him up._

_"Trainee, do you know who this is?" one of the medics, Romana, asked him._

_Jean couldn't reply, his gaze locked on the teen before him- of all people to have died, he didn't even think that Marco could have been one of them, he was so sure he had gotten away._

_"Someone- was there anyone who saw him when he died?" he got out._

_"Do you know his name?" the blonde asked again._

_The teen stared back at her fury- how could she act so nonchalant in the face of something so awful?!_

_"... you need to understand trainee- it's been two entire days since the hole had been plugged, yet we're still not done in retrieving the corpses littered in Trost, not to mention we face the possibility of widespread contamination," Romana told him and Jean saw the haunted, glazed look in her eyes. "You don't have the time to grieve for your friend. Understood?"_

_"...104th trainee corps. Leader of the 19th squadron. Marco- Bott. Partner: Growlithe Fisher."_

_The soldier nodded as she jotted this down. "I'm glad you know his name- you may proceed. I'll send another soldier to take care of his partner."  
><em>

_"What- what will you do with her?"_

_"The Pokemon whose partners died will be assigned to others who lost their Pokemon partners," Romana said, writing down another name of the deceased __before going over to get a stretcher and some soldiers._

_ Jean couldn't tear his eyes away from the corpse and the Growlithe wasn't helping as she shook the body, giving Marco's hand another lick._

_**"Hey, come on,"** she whimpered. **"Wake up."**_

_"St-"_

_**"The joke's over, Marco- this isn't funny."**_

_"Stop it-"_

_**"We gotta get you up-"**_

_"HE'S DEAD, YOU STUPID MUTT!" Jean screamed at Fisher, at the end of his rope. "HE'S DEAD AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!"_

_Fisher recoiled as if he had hit her before tears pooled in her eyes and Jean turned from the scene, his fingernails drawing blood as they dug into the skin of his palms, the Growlithe's mournful howls echoing in his ears._

* * *

><p>Jean looked to see a bit of ash in the air and he reached out, catching it in his palm. <em>Hey Miko, Marco,<em> he couldn't help thinking,_ where are your bones now?_

The faces that had held so much confidence, so much hope just two days ago were now grim, solemn, anguished, terrified and so much older. Perhaps if they had known what fate had in store for them, they would have never become soldiers. Perhaps if Jean hadn't joined the trainee corps, he wouldn't have had to worry who would die next, or grieve for the ones he had already lost.

He remembered Eren berating him about his combat skills that day when he flipped him over. He had always been so serious, so passionate about being a soldier, how the only to survive in their kind of world was to fight with everything they had and then some. The grey-haired teen hadn't wanted to hear such words from his mouth of all people's, but he knew that it was the truth.

_The only thing we can do now is fight,_ Jean finally acknowledged.

But he wouldn't go at it like Eren did- he wouldn't sacrifice his brain for passion or bravery. There wasn't anyone that had as much strength as Eren did, that's what he thought.

So do all who live to see such time, they wish they had chosen differently. But it wasn't for them to decide. All that they could decide is what to do with the time that they had left.

That alone had made him remember the conversation he had with Marco- he had called Jean weak but that was what made him a good leader. during their training days, Eren had called Marco a natural leader, but the freckled teen had shrugged him off bashfully.

* * *

><p><em>"We're all weak, Jean. But you know something? Everyone's weak in some way, like grass types are weak to fire, fire to water and water to grass. That's why when they understand that the person giving them orders, then they will do their best to carry them out. Why do you think Pokemon have so much respect for humans and vice versa? We all give something that the other doesn't have and it takes us to greater heights."<em>

* * *

><p>He remembered how he and Miko talked about what they would do when they would go to Sina and how they would spend their time in retirement and what she had thought of it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I've never been cut out for battling. That's why it made me happy that we'd be going there, to Wall Sina. I'm not strong, or brave, or even very smart like the others are when it comes to combat- even though he tries, Bec can't understand that kind of feeling I have. You couldn't truly count on me on the battlefield. But things like this, you can rely on me to be by your side, no matter what."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What is there left to be done...?" Jean wondered aloud, looking back at the ash in his hand.<p>

Fisher's howls of grief echoed in his mind as he walked over to his fellow trainees. "Guys... did you choose the faction you're going to join? Have you picked one yet?"

They looked back at him, his fist rembling around the tiny piece of ash. "I'm..."

* * *

><p><em>"You're weak."<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I'm sorry."<em>**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to join the Survey Corps!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hjalmar rubbed at his head wearily from where he was looking out at the walls from the streets of Trost. The last few days had been such a hell for everyone and he was glad that they had at least given the dead their last rites. The district would be rebuilt in time and the surviving soldiers would move on, hopefully him included.<p>

"Hey."

He looked up to see Domani come over to him with two cups of coffee, Monty slithering behind her. The brunet accepted the cup from her and she sat down beside him. "O'neill and Croft asked me to check up on you."

Hjalmar blinked at this news- he hadn't had much contact with the two Garrison soldiers since the battle at Trost since they had to clean it up afterwards. "Well I'm fine, all right-"

**"You gave Croft Horussss and then lost Ossirissss not long after- you'll pardon me if I don't believe you,"** Monty cut him off.

"..."

His fingers clutched at the cup tightly and his jaw quivered before Domani saw the shine of tears on his face. "What was I supposed to do...? I couldn't fight by myself and he wouldn't have been able to go on if he couldn't muster the courage- I- I can't just-"

Hjalmar's breath hitched with a sob and the blonde laid a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't say anything to comfort him- the pain of losing a partner was not something that many could emphasize with or even understand, unless the other was someone who went through the same loss. All she could do was offer her support to her fellow officer and one of the only comrades she had left.

"Hm?"

Hjalmar glanced up and Domani heard a shuffling near them. Monty quickly slithered into a combat stance in case it was an enemy. In the little light that was offered, the brunet saw a Polywhirl making it's way through the darkened streets, covered in bruises and blood. The three of them quickly ran over it's side, the Pokemon not protesting.

"This is a trainee's partner," Domani said after she checked the emblem.

The brunet remained silent as he looked at the anguished expression on the Polywhirl's face and understood, scooping the Pokemon into his arms gently. "Let's go," he said to the other two and they quickly went back to where the soldiers were recovering.

* * *

><p>"It is the greatest gift any sentient may hold within them. With this, your life can be filled with great happiness and sadness," he went on. "Yet the ones who hold this gift are the ones who reside outside. They are the ones who experience true freedom while we rot inside these cages. It is to be admired, for they have power to claim this great gift and we do not..."<p>

The man continued on, his gaze never straying even when two more people slipped inside, clearly set apart from the other worshipers.

"They have been able to grasp this gift and thus they are able to walk about this vast earth in confidence. Though we have been put through frustration, it not been through our own choices but by those who subjected it, for the hope that we may liberate ourselves from these walls and live as we were intended to in the glory of true freedom."

With the sermon coming to a close, the man turned to face his audience and clasped his hands together, his fingers entwining in front of his chest before spreading his arms out on either side. "True freedom be with you."

"And also with you," came the reply from the others.

The sermon ended and the worshipers began to mingle among themselves quietly, greeting once another as they had each traveled a great distance just to come to the church. The man quickly navigated through towards the back where two familiar figures had taken seat and he went over to them as soon as the rest had gone away.

"Rabbi Damon Yggdrasil," Erwin greeted the man.

"Commander Erwin Smith," Damon said back, shaking his hand before leading the two men into the back of his room, Levi's deadpan expression becoming flatter at the obvious hurry that the young man had made before the service as evidenced by the knocked over stool and the discord in the wardrobe still open.

"Make yourselves comfortable- I won't be long," Damon told them both as he poured out some coffee. "What did you think of my sermon?"

"Impressive, if it wasn't a load of shit being drilled into both of my ears," Levi replied. "Who in their right mind would worship titans?"

Erwin was about to scold the captain but Damon cut him off as he laughed before replying in agreement, "Who indeed?"

Damon set aside his hat and robe and slid off the dress coat. "I might have inherited the parish from my father but try not to assume that I believe even one word of its' preaching or supposed Gods, or anyone else's for that matter like he did, okay? As my father- may he rot in peace- told you both before, what we -or rather, they-idolize is not titans but the freedom they have. Propaganda from the Wallists and people's natural timidness to the outside led the order to be branded as titan-worshipers, though there are some who are connected to the original cult. Now, they function as a lifeline to those desperate or deluded enough to believe that those monsters are gods. Or something along those lines- I usually tuned him out."

A bitter sneer came to his face as he said, "I would have tossed all of this aside to rot and wither to nothing when my father died, except I realized that I still used it for my sake like the hypocrite I am..."

He set down the two teacups in front of the two officers before he took his own. "But enough of this exposition- there's a reason you decided to grace my parish with your presences, and it wasn't to hear my life's story."

Erwin nodded. "You have heard of the battle of Trost in the past few days, correct?"

"It really is amazing," Damon replied with a nod. "A boy turning into a titan and giving humanity it's first victory against the titans after five years of disarray? I'd actually like to meet him myself since it's because of him that my parish is gaining so much support now- in the past few days, the Titanists has gained more followers than the past two decade combined with many of them from Zhiganshina, the boy's home district."

"The townspeople spoke of a boy with green eyes and brown hair who was as hot-blooded as a Tauros but as determined as a Braviary. A boy who spoke praise of Pokemon and the Survey Corps with both passion and pride. A few Garrison soldiers who frequent to check up on the remaining refugees admitted how the boy chastised them for being complacent the day the Colossal titan appeared. A boy, who at the age of nine, killed two grown slavers to save a girl he had never even met before. They joined for the sole purpose of supporting him."

"That is what we came to discuss- in a week, Eren Jaeger will be tried to High Commander Zackly on whether or not he will live," Erwin explained. "The Military Police, Wallists and Nobles are already out for his blood and the Pokeists are only concerned about what happens to his Pokemon partner."

"One Samuel Lingke Jackson and Korrina of Shalour will be tried with him," Levi put in. "Unlike Jaeger, those two have committed crimes that should put them both on the chopping block with the latter being an outright war criminal and terrorist."

"Let's say I agree- I seriously doubt that they'll allow us to even enter the courtroom, let alone defend him," Damon pointed out. "The Titanists _are_ renowned for being clinically insane, as most people speculate and accept without any preamble or after-thought. Can't you just beat his head in to show he doesn't mean any harm?"

"I already did that and I severely doubt that anyone will take a repeat performance," Levi said, his voice deadpan but the remorse that flickered in the dark silver eyes didn't escape Damon's attention.

"You have as much standing as a religious faction as The Wallists and Pokeists, you just don't have the same support," Erwin pointed out. "Your father said so himself."

"True- if Jaeger lives and he proves to be an asset, then it'll benefit me as well," Damon mused. "Or it won't- either way, the Titanist's standing inside the walls have become much more stable as of late- I'll be fine with whichever way this turns out."

Levi's expression never changed but disgust smoldered in the dark silver irises.

"So I'll see you in a week then?" Erwin said.

"That you will," Damon replied before the two men shook hands.

As the two soldiers left the church, Levi scowl became more prominent. "I still don't see why we keep dealing with them- his old man was bad enough and now we have his slimy bastard of a son to deal with..."

"The fact that both his father and grandfather have already given generous funding to the Corps and the Guard is one reason," Erwin replied. "Besides, it might benefit to have their... unique viewpoints present at the trial."

* * *

><p>Damon sighed as he slumped in his chair. "Max, is it sad that the only ones who legitimately understand me are an old hot ginger, an innervate eccentric, a blond idealist, a tiny unmitigated ball of rage, several zealous papists and a Pokemon?" he asked the Murkrow.

Max immediately nodded.

* * *

><p>"Niko- it's such a treat to see you!"<p>

A stout and short man with a greying brown beard around his jaw and cable temple glasses beamed as the Outpost Guard greeted him at the door. Instead of her military attire, she had opted for this visit a black double-breasted peacoat with a white dress shirt and long dark blue skirt. She slipped into the house and closed the door behind her. "It's good to see you again, Sir Halliburton," she said, her face softening into a small smile.

"Come come, you needn't be reserved here- and I told you before to call me Lucius! You must be exhausted, what with dealing with everything that's happened these past few days," Sir Halliburton said cordially. "I was about to have dinner anyways- I'll have Millicent put on some coffee, if you still fancy it!"

"Coffee sounds great, thank you," the ginger-haired woman said before she watched him bustle over to the housekeeper, fondness in her eyes.

Within about ten minutes, they were all seated at the table and ate dinner without preamble or ceremony. Within around twenty minutes, they finished their food and sat back with mugs of coffee laved with Milktank cream.

"Now I know you well enough to say you don't like beating around the bush, so let's hear what you have to say, Niko," Sir Halliburton said to her with a serious look.

Monika nodded in affirmation and asked, "Do you still have contacts with the merchants who dealt with items and information found outside of the walls?"

"I do, but they haven't been doing too well these past five years," the noble answered. "I doubt you could get them to fund you."

"I don't need funds- I need witnesses, specifically those who dealt with Kalosian traders and those in particular who have been in contact with the Shalour tribe," Monika answered.

Sir Halliburton looked pensive at that. "I won't lie Niko- that's a tall order even for you," he said. "You know that those who had dealings with the _Verstoyen_ even as trading partners are frowned on and the government keeps quite a few tabs on them as well."

"You haven't said whether or not you'll do it though," she remarked.

Sir Halliburton let out a low chuckle. "I'll see whether or not some of my 'friends' can help dig something up- I can't make promises, though."

"I've never expected you to."

* * *

><p>(Flap)<p>

"What do you think of this, Priestess Shannon?"

A woman with blonde hair tied back in a braid, blue eyes and wore a white robed shirt with a dress shirt underneath and a long red skirt. She remained silent as she looked over the article for the umpteenth time.

_A boy who can turn into a titan whose partner is the Disaster Pokemon, Absol... Weren't they supposed to be extinct?_

She looked back at the young brunette nun before her, hazel-brown eyes far too wide, far too naive. "Thank you, Holly- I will have to ponder this further."

"My lady, we- weren't not going to let them kill those Pokemon, are we?" Holly asked, her hands wringing at her skirt.

"Of course not- Pokemon are sacred beings," Shannon answered. "We cannot allow foolish humans who don't even understand their power to do what they please with them. It's bad enough that the military and factories use them like swords and slaves but now they try to kill an innocent Pokemon because they believe that it is linked to a titan-shifting boy?"

"So, you'll go save them then?" Holly asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course- we are the chosen few who hold the torch that will light the way to freedom for these sacred beings," the priestess said with a determined smile. "With our power, we will showcase our ideals for all to see and liberate them from all who dare oppress their power!"

Outside of the room, an older man with long grey-green hair and bandages around his eyes was sitting in an armchair. His fingers trailed over the characters of the book as he listened to the Priestess go on. A grin spread on his face.

* * *

><p>Isabel rubbed at her temple, her hands missing the white flower that had disappeared in the chaos of Trost. In the days that had passed since Trost, it was as if a shadow had fallen over the Beast Trainers in Wall Rose. So many Pokemon who hadn't had a chance to choose their paths had died and they had lost several of their own soldiers, including their senior most officer.<p>

Rivalz and Kendall were still in the medical bay, they had nearly gone under several times from the blood loss and shock. Alexi and Suloch were assigned to new squads, the former into the Special Ops. Defense and the latter into the Breeding Grounds and that day, Gilbert and Yue had gone over to Gretchen's house to explain to her grandparents and daughter what had happened to her.

As for her, she was given time to rest for that day and she had already filled her journal with what had happened, her hand cramped from the exertion of writing for so much and for so long. There was nothing left to distract her and she remembered when she first met the man six years ago.

* * *

><p><em>"You're the three that're getting partners, right?"<em>

_Isabel looked over at the voice and her mouth gaped open at the sight of the enormous bald and dark-skinned man walking over towards them. If Erwin Smith was tall, this man was a freaking titan, towering over them by a good two to three feet (a full three in Levi's case). By his side was a rather humanoid-looking Pokemon with brown skin, five blunt protrusions on its' head, a lavender-like tunic torso, kilt and feet, wide shoulder guards the same brown as its' skin and red boxing gloves over its' hands that only came up to the man's waist.  
><em>

_"YOU'RE HUGE!" Isabel exclaimed on impulse, making the man laugh and say in agreement, "Yes. Yes, I am. I don't suppose you'd mind-"_

_Before Levi and Farlen could stop her, Isabel was already in front of the Pokemon, looking at him in amazement. "You look so human like- are you really a Pokemon?" she asked in awe._

_"That he is, Miss," the man said with a grin, taking the antics in stride. "This is my partner, Hitmonchan Charlie. As for me, I'm one of the captains of the Beast Trainers, Andreas Brock. Nice to meetcha."_

_The Hitmonchan, Charlie, bowed his head and murmured a greeting that the three thugs didn't understand. Isabel couldn't help feel at ease at both male's friendly demeanors and she said back, "It's nice to meet you both too- I'm Isabel Magnolia!"_

_"Farlen Church- n-nice to meet you," Farlen echoed, looking more than a little squicked at seeing Charlie._

_"... Levi," the raven-haired man got out, his scowl lessening into a deadpanned look.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She couldn't cry anymore, Isabel couldn't bring herself to. Kaizen had only become her partner after she had lost Lilia so long ago and he had never seen the horror of the titans until two days ago. She couldn't burden him, not now- not when he was struggling himself with what he had seen.<p>

Not even Levi could share her grief- even though they had met Andreas at the same time, she had known him so much longer and had spent much more time with him than he had. To her, losing Andreas had left a hole within her that nothing could fill, a grief and loss that she hadn't felt so intensely even when she had found out about Farlen's death.

_Losing Andreas for me- it'd be like if Levi lost Erwin,_ Isabel thought, her fists clenching- she would never wish that kind of pain onto him, not when they had already lost so much already.

* * *

><p><em>News of the battle from Trost spread throughout the entirety of the walls and brought mixed reactions. Of course, many were confused and scared because of the attack and became even moreso when it was revealed when a boy who turned into a titan was responsible for sealing up the hole the Colossal titan made in Rose.<em>

_Some called him a savior, others a demon. _

_It didn't help that his partner had been an Absol, a Pokemon said to bring disaster wherever it went. Many blamed it for the boy's power and some even went so far as to claim that the Absol was the one who brought the Colossal titan to the walls in the first place. Many called for the Pokemon's death._

_In the unease and the fear in the land, a week passed by and the day that their fate would be decided came._

* * *

><p>"Know your place, damn monster..."<p>

Eren frowned and said back, "Pokemon is short for 'Pocket Monster.'"

This shut the guard up.

The brunet sat back on the bed, utterly bored and slowly becoming more and more worried, no matter how hard he tried not to be. He could barely tell how much time was passing and he was itching to move, do anything other than sitting on his ass, chained to a bed. Besides getting up for food and the bathroom, there was little else to do there- he wasn't even allowed a book or anything that could ease himself.

_Am I really so terrifying that they feel the need to restrain me this much?_ he wondered.

It wasn't like he didn't blame them, though- he of all people knew how much a threat the titans were and he didn't even understand what this power he had even was or how to use it properly. The fact that he was still alive was something he should be grateful for, that there had been so many people to abdicate for his sake other than Armin, Mikasa, Becquerel, Tanya and Rillo.

That brought the thought of the other cadets. _I wonder how they're all doing right now and what they're doing..._

He remembered the Beast Trainer, the Garrison and especially the Survey Corps squads that he had interacted with._ I wonder what they thought about me when I transformed...?_

The cell felt even more cramped than ever now and even though it felt irrational, the thought niggling in the back of Erens' head was growing stronger. _Will I spend the rest of my life locked up?_

He was not allowed to worry much longer because the next moment, _something_ shot right in front of the barred door, gripping said bars in a vice grip with Noctowl-like brown eyes, gaze locked on him.

Oh, it's a person.

* * *

><p>Samuel looked down at his hands, eyes wide. Yet he felt strangely at ease- even though this trial would end with his death, he didn't feel afraid. He did not and could not regret his actions, not when they had brought his friend's partners to them in Trost and saved their lives.<p>

_My life is going to end soon._

He couldn't comprehend it- he wouldn't join the Beast Trainers, he wouldn't see how his friends would grow, he wouldn't meet his future wife (or husband, he wasn't really picky in that regard- he would be lucky to get anyone), he wouldn't see his parents settle down in old age and he wouldn't reach that age tier either.

_My life is going to end soon._

His hands shook, his teeth gnashed together. "N-no..."

Why was he even being given a trial if not to be made a spectacle of? At least Eren had a decent chance of living because of his power, Becquerel would live along with his partner, Cody wasn't even with him to stop him in the first place so he was blameless and Korrina of Shalour knew what she was getting into in the first place. He was just a normal human being who was forced to take drastic chances in the end- not that it would matter to anyone and now he was going to die.

Just then, his cell door opened and the guard motioned for him to stand and he did so. Manacles were clamped onto his wrists behind his back and he was led out. As he went down the hallway, he saw Eren being led down with two more guards along with two Survey Corps soldiers- a person with glasses and long messy copper-red hair tied back in a ponytail and a tall man with dirty blond hair and mustache- who was apprently _sniffing_ Eren.

"Um-"

"Ah, you must be Samuel Lingke Jackson!" the person remarked as they waved at him and the brunet nodded weakly as he was walked over to Eren. The two stole a quick glance at one another, apprehension reflected right back at one another before the moment was promptly ruined as Samuel realized the man was sniffing _him_ now.

_"What the hell are you doing?!"_ he squawked, trying to lean as far away from the man as possible only to bump right into Korrina as she was brought out, making her actually try to bite him before she was restrained by the other two guards with her.

Samuel's remaining nerve dropped harshly.

"It's just something he does- a habit," the person tried to calm the brunet down with little success. "I'm Hange Zoe by the way and the other's Mike Zacharias- we're squad leaders in the Survey Corps."

"R-right..."

"Ah sorry, but I got carried away with this useless chatting and we're already here," Hange apologized as they opened the door. "It's best you not know much beforehand, I think."

"Huh?" Eren blinked before the person gave him a reassuring look and said, "Just tell them what's on your mind, Eren."

They then turned to Samuel and said, "As for you, you did what you had to to save your comrades life- never forget that and don't let anyone shame you for it."

Samuel swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his thanks. Korrina just glared at both leaders with such fury but neither of them were fazed as the three of them were at last led into the courtroom.

He could already feel the tension in the room and not because of the three of them had arrived as the eyes of all the people inside turned to the three of them. The more prominent nobles and merchants were present, along with the Wallists, Pokeists and, (un?)surprisingly, the Titanists. The latter group looked calm and patient even with the other groups glaring daggers at them and Samuel could have sworn he saw the beginnings of an amused smirk twitching on the Rabbi's lips. He also noticed that their group was the smallest, with only five people including said Rabbi along with a man with dark circles underneath grey-blue eyes, black hair that reach past his nape, a woman with curly bronze hair and brown eyes and two teenagers with their faces hidden behind hoods.

Samuel resisted from swallowing to hide his nervousness but it was becoming increasingly hard with the eyes on his person.

The three were led to the center-front most area shackled to the poles before the mechanism forced them onto their knees and Samuel wished desperately he wasn't smack in the middle of a war criminal hell-bent on spilling their blood and a titan-shifting comrade- no offense meant to Eren- but he didn't want to be crushed if he went out of control.

However, Samuel very well nearly lost what little composure he had when he heard two wheeling noises and the doors open. Two guards were pulling in Becquerel and Cody on two platforms. Both had their legs, waists and tails chained to said platform with a stock hold brace around their necks with muzzles clamping their mouths shut over a metal bar between their teeth. He could see Eren's horror and fury at the Absol's treatment and shivered.

From where he was, the brunet could see more people around him- the heads of the factions were all there, including the Garrison, Beast Trainer, Military Police and Survey Corps commanders and their officers, as well as his fellow trainees to Samuel's surprise. He even saw Adrian along with where the Outpost Guard should be but the only two officers there were the two snipers that he saw at Trost.

"Let's begin shall we," the grey haired and bearded man that Samuel recognized as the supreme commander of all five military branches, Darius Zackly, took his seat.

"Korrina of Shalour of _Verstoyen_, Samuel Lingke Jackson, Luxio Cody, Eren Jaeger and Absol Becquerel, correct?" the man said as he reviewed their names. "Four of which are loyal soldiers sworn to give their lives for humanity if need be and the fifth who comes from outside of the walls?"

Samuel nodded, Eren gave a "Yes sir," and Korrina scowled furiously. Cody and Becquerel were silent due to the muzzles but they were able to extend their heads in a nod as well.

"All five of you have come here on different charges today," Zackly said. "The Military Council is in effect as of now and your standings ultimately depend on me. Should it come down to it, I will decide whether or not you six live or die. Do you have any objections?"

Samuel couldn't reply but give a shaky nod, Eren replied back, "No sir," and Korrina spat, "Well, get on with it, old man," while Becquerel and Cody shook their heads as well.

"For now, we will start with Eren Jaeger and Absol Becquerel, as the usual practice of laws are inapplicable to you both at the moment," Zackly said, taking up some of the papers. "It's good that you both understand your standing in this. Your case is unprecedented and as such has brought forth two clashing viewpoints."

"Those who see you two as demons who brought forth the titans and those who see you as a savior and a new hope for humanity."

_So that's what the Titanists are doing here!_ Samuel realized, looking at the black-robed people. _I bet they want to use Eren as a figurehead!_

At that, he also glanced at the Pokeists from where they were._ But why would this concern them other than Cody and Becquerel's appearances? They've never attended any other trial with a Pokemon in it to my knowledge..._

It was then when the two guards by Cody and Becquerel were given permission to remove the muzzles from the Luxio and Absol, allowing them to breathe and speak more easily.

"As for you, Absol Becquerel," Zackly said, "you have committed no crime but news of your involvement have brought up several claims that say otherwise."

Becquerel gave a nod at that. **"I am called the 'Disaster Pokemon', I can see why they would be frightened."**

His words were translated and the supreme commander nodded in affirmation. "As you can imagine, it's become impossible to keep either of your existences a secret after the battle at Trost," Zackly said. "After this trial is over, an official announcement will be held about you both. The purpose of this trial is to decide where you two will be headed to after this and what actions that will be taken against you both will depend on that- between the Military Police and the Survey Corps."

"Commander Nile Dawk speaking," the black-haired man with scraggly beard said. "After carefully going over both of Eren Jaeger and Absol Becquerel's cases- including property and societal damage, as well as how both the general population and even our leaders- I have concluded that after this trial that they be executed as swiftly as possible. Their mere existence is causing civil unrest and the threat of infighting is becoming more a reality each day."

His eyes flitted over to the Titanists as he said, "Some of which are directly rallying behind both of them- I acknowledge that Eren Jaeger's power did save Trost, but I also acknowledge that we know nothing of him and that his existence is far from harmless and has already gained far too much political weight. That's why I suggest that after we glean as much information as possible off of him, we can at the very least name him a hero for saving Trost and humanity from a second invasion."

_So Eren's either considered a hero of a monster- just what the hell went on this week?_ Samuel wondered.

"As for Absol Becquerel, I believe that he poses as much threat as his partner- Pokemon have abilities that have served us well in the past and there are those that have proven just as dangerous," Nile went on. "As for his position as the 'Disaster Pokemon', that name was earned because it was said wherever Absol would wander, disaster in the form of storms, earthquakes and other disasters from the earth would follow them not long after. It's not that much of a stretch to believe that Absol Becquerel could have easily attracted the Colossal and Armored titans before. That's why I would conclude that he would be executed along with Eren Jaeger- of course he would be hailed for supporting his partner in saving Trost at the very least."

**"I have nothing to say to that except I had nothing to do with the titans appearing either times,"** Becquerel answered.** "They would have shown up much earlier if that were the case."**

His words were translated further and caused a few murmurs before one of the Wallists stepped forward. "There's no need to hail either of them as heroes," he said. "Both are vermin who tricked the divine wall and brought disaster upon us all- I urge that you execute them both without further ado."

"I object that motion, at least on Absol Becquerel's part," the blonde Pokeist woman spoke against him. "Have you already forgotten the good that this creature did before? He was a doctor's aid who rescued the Zhiganshina district from a terrible plague- a vermin would never save innocent lives as he did."

"Not to mention the fact that said doctor, Grisha Jaeger, happens to be Eren's father," one of the Titanists remarked.

"Pastor Nick, Priestess Shannon, Rabbi Damon, to order please," Zackly said sternly before turning to look at the blond commander. "What of the Survey Corp's rebuttal?"

"13th commander Erwin Smith speaking," the blond said. "We officially ask Eren and Becquerel to join the Survey Corps and use their power to block the hole in Wall Maria as well as combat the _Verstoyen_ to prevent them from taking it from us as well. That is all we have to say."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes- with Eren's power, it would be possible to plug up the hole in Wall Maria as he did in Trost to stop anymore titans from getting through. From there, would we would start to wipe out the ones inside the walls as well as put up a foothold to prevent the _Verstoyen_ from getting further inside."

_What the hell- that wasn't even an argument, just a proposal!_ Samuel thought in disbelief.

Zackly nodded in assent. "I see- by the way, would you mind explaining just how you would go about sorting this out- I believe that Commander Pixis already finished walling up the gate of Trost, correct?"

"I have- there's no way that the gate there can be used again," Pixis affirmed.

"That's why we would depart from the Karanese district this time around, then search our way back to the Zhiganshina district and find a way to block the hole," Erwin answered.

"Wait a second- are you saying that the rest of the gates aren't going to be holed up?!" a merchant exclaimed. "the Colossal titan can only destroy the parts of the wall where the gates are- so if we get rid of the only weak spots in the walls, then his attacks won't mean anything! Or are you guys so territory-hungry that you'd leave those glaring weaknesses be?! All you guys are spouting over there is idealistic bullshit that's led to hundreds of deaths- some heroes you are!"

_These are conservatives?_ Samuel grimaced.

"Big talk from swine, huh," Levi remarked. "Where's the guarantee that the titans'll sit quietly and wait for us to recover, huh? Besides, I think that we have a more immediate threat kneeling right in front of us."

He looked at Korrina now. "This bitch led four guys with multiple Pokemon on them into Trost and they very well nearly stopped us from sealing up the hole- doesn't it bother any of you that four people with no gear or horses and with only the Pokemon with them managed to cross Wall Maria and hit us when we were being attacked?"

"Also, you keep you using 'we', 'us'- meaning my friends and comrades and partner who risk our lives while you stay behind your walls and fatten yourselves up like pigs in a sty while thousands others starve," he went on. "Need I remind you of the Starving Time in 847 because you guys began buying up all the available food- you guys have the lives of 200,000 people on your heads and you don't even give a damn."

"I-I only said that if we closed up the gates-"

_"I will not tolerate this blasphemy any more, you vile insect!"_ Pastor Nick bellowed.

_And now he's ranting,_ Samuel groused as he tried to tune it out- it was because of zealots like this man that even the Garrison had to go through hell to get cannons and sentries to guard them. Even though many believed it to be bullshit, they still had a lot of wide-spread support and the last five years had only upped it.

"So you'd condemn people who have never done you any wrong, some who might actually follow your teachings, to death?" Damon asked. "The hypocrisy stinks in here. I mean- what are you even butting in for anyways- is this just a way to spread Wallist propaganda all the while condemning those who keep us safe? What a shallow tactic, Pastor Nick."

"Why you little-"

"Let's get back to the matter at hand," Zackly said. "Eren, if you would answer a question- while there's hope for you joining the Corps, it was also reported that you swung at Mikasa Ackerman, Captain Levi and even your own partner Absol Becquerel."

Samuel's eyes widened in shock and he glanced at Eren who looked just as surprised as he did. "Is Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Is it true that Eren attacked you?"

She swallowed back and answered, "Yes sir."

"And he attacked you as well?" Zackly asked Levi.

"Yeah, though I don't really blame him in any case- I did beat him up in front of an entire Garrison unit after all," he answered.

_What a casual answer,_ Samuel sweatdropped.

"And you, Absol Becquerel?"

Becquerel gave a nod. Many in the audience were smirking now at the turn of events, now armed with new information. Samuel grimaced as he looked at Eren's horrified expression and he wished he could say something, anything to help him.

"But the fact remains that in his titan form, Eren saved my life twice," Mikasa said. "The first time I saw him, I had Becquerel and my own partner, Froslass Tanya with me as a titan came for us. But Eren appeared before all three of us and killed the titan, saving us. The second time, he protect myself, Armin, Captain Levi and Samuel Lingke Jackson from a cannon ball and several Pokemon attacks with his form."

"While these events are true, there also remains the fact that your views are biased," Nile said and produced a few papers. "Six years ago, your parents were killed by a gang of slavers before Eren Jaeger went to where they held you and the two of you stabbed three men to death."

Samuel's mouth gaped open at this new revelation and both his fear and respect for Eren went up a few notches.

"While I understand that this is biased from my part, taking in our situation and relationship with ourselves and our partners," Mikasa said determinedly, "you must also take into account Captain Levi and Samuel, as well as Staraptor Adrian and several other soldiers' views as well. The captain was only doing what was necessary to stop any more titans from getting into Trost and Samuel was the whole reason that many of our partners participated in the battle. I'm fine if you spit on my involvement, but would you spit on theirs as well?"

Nile looked taken back at that and a few of the onlookers grumbled in disappointment at the argument.

"The way I see it is the same as a wild Pokemon- their power is untapped and raw at first, but with training and the right environment, they can easily become powerful," Damon suddenly stepped in. "There are plenty of them inside the Beast Trainers that weren't allowed to be trained as soldiers ten, twenty, thirty years ago which are being trained right now. Sure, you're right- he is kind of like a powder keg, but so are plenty of other Pokemon who are more than capable of the same power he has, just in different fashions."

"What about her then?" a merchant asked in a low voice, pointing at Mikasa. "I bet she and that partner of her's is with him too! He already got her to commit murder, you can't say that's not a possibility!"

"Jaeger already got four captains, including Levi of the Survey Corps, and the Beast Trainer's head researcher, to back him up- of course she's with him!"

No one in the courthouse could recall how it happened, but mere seconds after the comment left the mans' mouth, the black haired titanist was across the courtroom in a heartbeat, his fist colliding with the Wallist' jaw in a rather awe-inspiring uppercut and sending him flying, smashing into the floor as a tooth clattered against the bench. "Thou wilst not insult Lord Titan nor his queen in mine presence!" he declared with angry determination.

"Kaleb, keep your theories to yourself!" Damon barked. "Don't insinuate anything that you don't know for fact!"

_"What queen?!"_ Eren practically shrieked/ squawked in protest while Mikasas' face turned tomato red.

_Even the titan worshipers ship them! _Samuel thought in disbelief.

"Aplogies, Rabbi-" the man began only for a noble to exclaim, "See?! She really is working together with him-"

He wasn't allowed to finish as Kaleb's roar of "Thou wisheth to taste my fist as well?! Cometh at me, brother!" drowned out the rest.

"I'd like to see you try, you fanatic bastard-" he began, only for the bronze-haired woman to throw her bible across the room and hit him in the nose, the crack resounding as blood trickled down his nostrils. "Who knows? Perhaps we'll switch it up a bit and punch you in the face as well!" she growled.

"Josephine-" Damon began only to barely dodge a small bible thrown at his head before giving a cold look at the Wallist who threw it. "I'm trying to resolve the conflict, you nit!"

"NO!" Eren barked, stopping the fight before correcting himself and with a steeled voice said, "Mikasa and Tanya have nothing to do with me turning into a titan and neither does Becquerel!"

"Bullshit!"

"That creature's a demon! It's in it's damn name- Absol aren't called the Disaster Pokemon for nothing!" a Wallist yelled.

"Wherever it goes, it brings catastrophe in it's wake- it can't be coincidence that the Colossal titan appeared both times when it was near Zhiganshina and Trost!"

"You will be silent!" Priestess Shannon barked, her voice chilling and harsh at the ones who had voiced Becquerel's death. "Who are you to judge this creature's death- creatures who were given to this world just as we were and have divine powers? Even if Absol brought disaster of their own violation, then wouldn't the Colossal titan and the Armored titan have shown up sooner? For how long has this Pokemon lived inside of these walls?"

Ash quickly brought forth the records and answered, "First registration took place a little more than twenty years ago," he reported.

"Yet neither of these titans appeared in that time- in fact, that was when the third border of the Outpost Guard was established as well," Priestess Shannon went on.

"Where are you going with this-"

"All of that made possible because we slammed these creatures under our heel as slaves!"

"And there we go- quite the roundabout you took with that argument!" Pastor Nick spat with incredulity.

"How can you even condone such acts when it costs the lives of so many Pokemon?" Priestess Shannon asked with anger. "They are sacred beings and must not be made to do the bidding of man!"

"Then ask them yourselves whether or not they want to be involved- see how many say otherwise," Levi said in a flat voice.

"You dare-"

"As a soldier with a Pokemon partner, of course the captain would be indignant of such a comment," Damon cut the priestess off. "Before preaching your ideals, find out the truth first- I find it prevents one from looking like a fool in most circumstances."

Priestess Shannon bristled with fury. _"You have no right to-"_

"Absol, scientific name _Panthera antecursor_, is a leonine-like Pokemon with navy blue skin and shockingly white fur. Both sexes of this species possess a curious mane in the shape of a long beard, while the fur on the top of its head resembles a magatama, for reasons that evolutionary Pokebiologists can only guess at. Curiously, its feline face is devoid of fur, leaving its blue skin and red eyes exposed for all to see; a single horn, bearing an uncanny resemblance to a sickle, sprouts from the right temporal lobe. Absol's legs each possess three talons and a pointed spur jutting from the rear of the tarsus or ulna, and its tail resembles the blade of a scythe."

"As with most feline Pokemon, Absol possesses a refined, gyroscopic inner ear that allows it to reorient itself in midair and land on its feet, as well as excellent night vision. In addition, it's horn is lined with a number of aerokinetic cells that allow it to stimulate air currents when swung. The species is also notable for its incredible longevity, with captive specimens documented as living for well over one hundred years."

"Most impressive of all, however, is Absol's tactile sense; fine enough to detect subtle shifts and eddies in the atmosphere or faint vibrations in the lithosphere from across the globe, Absol's incredibly refined sense of touch allows it limited precognition regarding the onset of natural disasters. In the past, when the species was both more numerous and more altruistic, they would often run into towns or villages in large prides and attempt to warn the inhabitants of impending destruction; however, as they frequently arrived too late to prevent these disasters — and because of their somewhat threatening appearance and frequent attacks on livestock — the popular misconception that Absol actually _cause_ natural disasters became widespread, and they were hunted nearly to extinction."

Priestess Shannon stared in shock as the brunet finished speaking. "Wha- what was all of that?"

"Part of the section of the Absol species from volume three of the Bulbapedia, or Pokemon encyclopedia series- I used to read stuff like this for fun before becoming a soldier since my dad had to use them for medical purposes," Eren replied, his face disturbingly calm.

The Bulbapedia were a vast collection of encyclopedias on the Pokemon that the Beast Trainers encountered- though most of it had come from information that had already been gathered before the titans appeared, so there were more than a few items and references within it that they couldn't identify or understand. "For someone who boasts that they have Pokemon's best interests in mind, you really don't know seem to know shit about them."

"You dare-"

"Am I wrong?" the brunet asked, his green eye boring into her blue ones. "For all your talk about being for Pokemon's equality, you haven't done shit for them- you don't know anything concrete about their species, you haven't done anything about their position as second-class inside the walls- I'm not the only one who's noticed how few witnesses here are Pokemon, especially when they've seen me transform as well- despite everything they've already done for us and now you're trying to throw your weight around like you know what's best for them when you've never had a partner or even actually talked with one of them. You've never even bothered to learn their language, either and you haven't even acknowledged the fact that the title 'Disaster Pokemon' is a misnomer."

That title alone made Eren bristle with anger and sadness for Becquerel- he had never known a time when the Absol wasn't in his life and he had grown to see Becquerel as much a part of his family as Grisha and Carla had been- hell, he had even called him "grandpa" when he was a toddler! If Becquerel had been given free reign, he would have gotten as many jobs as possible to support them the two years they spent before entering the military. However, for all they had done for them, Pokemon were essentially considered second-class inside the walls and were only allowed jobs that had to do with Manuel labor inside factories or as soldiers in the military. Even when working with Grisha, Becquerel had been little more than a supporter and not allowed to practice medicine (though his lack of opposable thumbs and large claws would also hinder him) no matter how much his father had abdicated for him and Tanya wasn't even given that much either.

The priestess wilted at his words, unable to respond. "He obviously made it up-" a noble tried to bluster.

"Commander Vantas," Zackly addressed the brunet and he opened up the Bulbapedia volume he brought with him to the section pertaining to the Absol subspecies, his eye widening before saying, "That was literally a perfect summerization of the Absol sub-species, and he's not wrong about the name being a misnomer either."

"But those creatures having a language- it's absurd at best-"

"The books clearly and concisely referenced their languages and dialects- these books were written long before the walls existed," Ash cut the man off with a serious and stern look. "If anything, this gives further proof that it exists."

A few murmurs went around and it was clear that there were more than a few impressed by this, though they wouldn't admit it then and there. Shannon stared in shock at the man, her face burning with embarrassment and fury.

"As for the rest of you," Eren said with low anger, "all you're doing here is speculating and making half guesses to suit your fear-fueled view points. How do you expect to get to the truth like this if you keep disregarding it? The easy way isn't the right or the best way- you should know that by now. Besides, I don't get why you're all so scared- you've never seen a titan before, let alone fought one."

"Besides, even if we beat all of the titans, the_ Verstoyen_ still exist- they've been surviving in the same turf as titans for an entire century- but you don't pay them any attention even though they're just as responsible for the casualties outside the walls as the titans, if not more," Eren continued. "Didn't you even realize the fact that if Korrina got inside then they're obviously inside Wall Maria? If we don't take it back soon, then the _Verstoyen_ are going to take it from us."

"If you're so scared of being at the front lines, there are always other ways to fight! Lending your support, even giving a word of encouragement would be enough- it's the least that you can do because the titans and _Verstoyen_ aren't going to let us have this so-called peace any longer. If we want to live, then we have to fight- or we'll all end up dead by their hands."

_Damn, this kid takes nothing lying down,_ Damon thought with an impressed smile.

"Not another word out of you- you have no place here, titan-worshipper!" Pastor Nick snapped at the brunet.

"Watch thine mouth, papist!" Kaleb barked.

"Be silent, fool- your voice wearies us," Josephine spat.

"Kaleb. Josephine," Damon said sternly, making the man and woman quiet with a scowl before he tutted, "Oh my, I did say that outloud, didn't I- but I can't be the only one impressed at the points he brings up with such passion yet maintains such calmness."

He cast Eren a little grin. "I like this kid."

"Of course you like him- you offer up daily mass to those beasts!" a merchant yelled.

"Now now, calm down- my opinion notwithstanding, you can't deny the points he makes, especially concerning the walls."

"The walls are the only thing standing before us and the titans- he will jeopardize us all if he goes out of control like that again!" Pastor Nick exclaimed.

"Indeed- for how can anyone forget how it prevented the Colossal and Armored titans from breaking into Zhiganshina and Maria and how it stopped the _Verstoyen_ from getting inside Trost- oh wait," Damon remarked with a deadpan, much to the Pastor's anger. "You will not continue your slander, you deceitful mongrel-" he began to shout.

_"No you will not fill anyone else's head with presumptions, you blasphemous troll,"_ Damon cut him off with a bark and cold look, making Pastor Nick stare in disbelief at the insult. "Do you honestly believe that these walls will survive the overwhelming power of the titans a fourth or fifth time, especially if it's the Colossal or Armored titans? Did you forget that despite the Outpost Guard's best efforts, they were destroyed in just a single day by two other unknown titans? Yet you continue to hide in the delusions that you may still be protected by these stones. It is _beyond_ pitiful to watch you scramble about to clutch onto those delusions, consequences be damned- It's no wonder that we haven't made any progress against either the titans or the _Verstoyen_!"

Samuel and Eren stared in amazement at the Rabbi's counter-argument, neither of them hardly believing that a titan-worshiper was making so much sense. Pastor Nick looked furious but he couldn't come up with another counter and could only settle for glaring at the younger man for all he was worth.

"Of course we're 'clinically insane', so what do we know, you know?" Damon added, air-quoting "clinically insane".

Another bible was thrown at his head and the brawl resumed.

* * *

><p>"That little fool!" the old man with unusual blond eyebrows with a white coat with red trim and orange sleeves barked as he smashed his fist into the table.<p>

Diantha and Sycamore knew not what to say to Gurkinn to ease him. They were inside the main tent along with the other leaders of the major tribes who had answered their call to war and fight underneath her leadership. The first was a woman with blonde hair tied back with a scarf and rather thick eyebrows wearing a yellow-green coat. The second was a man with dark skin and darker hair with bits of odd color stuck in the locks and dark grey eyes with a dusty brown coat. The third was a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes framed in large, circular glasses, a blue coat and a rather large metal backpack.

"What was she thinking going to the walls like this?!" Viola, the leader of the Santalune Tribe, asked with an angry voice. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Korrina only took four of the soldiers with her and she didn't even bring along her Lucario partners- this is indeed odd," Grant noted with a frown. "What could have possessed her to do something so foolish?"

Said Lucarios, Lucas and Felix, were holed up in the Shalour camp, depressed because their beloved partner and sister was gone and she hadn't even trusted him enough to bring either of them with her wherever she had gone. What had they done wrong?

"Korrina is smarter than this, I know she is," Clemont, leader of the Lumious tribe, said with a pensive look. "Something is definitely going on here. Did she say or do anything out of the ordinary before leaving with her guards?"

Gurkinn shook his head. "She acted as she always did- training, playing with Lucas and Felix and talking with the guards," he said before his expression became worried. "What happened to make her do this? I don't understand-!"

He shook his head vehemently. "I cannot let myself drown in worry- we must figure out what has happened to her!"

"Still, this was quite a bad time for this to happen," Sycamore said with a frown. "If she's captured and they have means of getting the information on our plans of battle, then..."

"Even so, there's not much they'll be able to do," Grant pointed out. "They can't even get through Maria after it was taken and the Outpost Guard was annihilated. All that's left of their fighting force is the Survey Corps."

Viola gave a small half-mocking, half-admiring smile. "An entire army with the sole purpose of killing titans- they can't kill humans, not with the mindset they have," she said.

Clemont and Gurkinn remained silent- they both knew where Viola was coming from. From what little they interacted with the faction, they couldn't help but admire them for their determination and their strength in such an endeavor. Gurkinn especially since not too long ago he had been neutral in his dealings with those from the Walls and the Kalosian tribes who harbored resentment towards them.

_... Monika...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So it has been agreed that Eren Jaeger will be taken into the Survey Corps custody along with Absol Becquerel until further notice," Zackely declared tiredly.<p>

Nile really couldn't bring himself to look more disappointed, not when the aforementioned subject had resulted in a incredibly vicious brawl starting between the Wallists and Titanists, which dragged in the Pokeists, Nobles and Merchants and made the Survey Corps and Military Police temporary band up to put a stop to it. Really, it was something for the history books and he almost pitied the ones who would never know the full scope the riot.

"For now, we will move onto Samuel Lingke Jackson's case," the old man said, fixing his gaze on the elder brunet, making him shiver. "The charges against you are desertion and the accosting of a foreign Pokemon. Both are crimes punishable by death."

Samuel gave a weak nod in affirmation.

"If anything had gone wrong in either escapades, it would have resulted in several deaths and could very well influence others in breaking these laws because of the ends you brought to," he went on. "Do you deny this?"

"N-no..."

He turned to Cody. "As his partner, you are tasked in keeping him in line yet you did nothing to stop him or dissuade him from his goal- though considering that you were only aware of this when Samuel Lingke Jackson had already violated both laws so it could not be helped."

Cody's teeth bared back before he scraped out, "**I don't care what you do to me but I won't let Samuel be alone- if he dies, then I'm going with him. I refuse to be with another partner."  
><strong>

At that, the Staraptor declared, "**I second the motion- I won't allow him to die and I won't leave his side again**.** He is the first one I have been able to battle alongside with since my own partner died to allow me to bring news of the Outpost Guard being attacked."**

The brunet's eyes widened in shock and upset at his words and a few murmurs rippled through the room as they were translated for all to hear. To think that two different Pokemon held such loyalty to a single person- humans weren't allowed to have more than one Pokemon partner but the Staraptor's determined and cold gaze made it clear he wouldn't be deterred.

"Supreme Commander, may I put in a word?" Erwin asked, earning a nod.

"As you said before, Samuel Lingke Jackson broke two laws punishable by death and both would have led to others deaths if anything had gone wrong. While it did do more good than harm and brought the Beast Trainer's attention to Trost so they could send reinforcements, these acts can't be encouraged or tolerated," the blond said, making Samuel wilt and Cody and Adrian both bristle with anger.

"That's why I want to invoke military law section 4B."

This earned several whispers among the peanut gallery and Samuel blinked, thoroughly confused.

"I request that Samuel Lingke Jackson join the Survey Corps along with Eren Jaeger. As the clause indicates, he will be allowed no vacation or retirement and he would not be allowed to move anywhere without an escort and will serve in the ranks until death takes him and not a moment sooner. At least, he can provide more use here than dying via the gallows."

Samuel looked like a Stantler caught in light as he fully digested what the blond commander said- a soldier was one thing but a soldier full time with no vacation or retirement was another. There were few to little murmurs in the peanut gallery.

"We would put him under the same supervision as Eren Jaeger as so he doesn't escape or cause trouble, of course," Erwin added.

The brunet was utterly silent, his expression shadowed and Eren felt pity for the other.

"Very well then," the older man nodded and wrote down the verdict. "And now, we will move onto the final case for today."

Zackly turned to the blonde on the left of the three poles, Korrina glaring back defiantly. "We all know why I'm here, old man- get on with it so I can have some dignity," she said.

"You and your four comrades led a terrorist attack on Trost without preemptive or warning during a titan attack, killing several soldiers trying to defend the district and tried to stop them from sealing the wall that the Colossal titan broke through," Zackly said, his gaze piercing Korrina's own, making sweat roll down her face momentarily. "What do you have to say in defense?"

There was a few seconds silence before Korrina burst out laughing. It was hard, it was sarcastic and it was amused and the blonde said in a low, furious voice, "Defend myself to you, the _Envahisseurs?_ Defend myself to the ones who took our land and threw us out to die? Defend myself to the ones who tried to steal even the land we've been living on for the past century? I'd sooner eat my own shit."

A dark look flickered in the supreme commander's eyes but disappeared as quickly. "What was the purpose of your attack? With only five, did you really believe that it'd be enough to do any sort of damage?"

"But it only took five to fuck your plans, didn't it? Managed to take down a few with us, too."

Jean's expression became furious, almost getting out of his seat before Mikasa stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of her head.

"You didn't answer- what was the purpose of your attack?"

"You want a purpose? How about spilling as much blood as possible inside these walls?! How about watching you idiots writhe and scream and beg for mercy that'll never come?!" Korrina yelled. "You've gone on too long without retribution for what you've done to Kalos-"

"You can stop it with the charade now," a new voice came in the room and they all turned to see Monika at the doors with a few nervous merchants and an older noble.

"What are you doing here?!" one of the nobles barked as she walked up ahead with practiced cool. "Supreme commander, you have my apologies for barging in like this- I would have come earlier but I was preoccupied," she said to him.

Korrina's eyes widened in alarm. "You're alive-?!"

"Your concern heartens me," she said to the blonde sarcastically.

"If you would explain what has brought you here so late," Zackly said.

"Gladly," she said with a nod before gesturing to the three merchants- the first was a middle-aged man with glasses, thinning black hair and grey eyes, the second was a stout and short man with a bald head and sharp hazel-green eyes and the third was a lanky man with dirty blond hair pulled to the side and dark brown eyes.

"Soren Mycroft, Colin Jefferson and David Thorndyke- you've undoubtedly heard of their dealings with _Verstoyen_ traders and by that extent, the Kalosian- or as you know them,_ Verstoyen_ tribes. Thanks to their dealings, the walls were supplied with seeds of rare berries and vegetation, elemental stones for Pokemon evolution and information regarding the geography and weather in the territory we rescued."

Murmurs erupted, mostly prominent from the merchants who had gathered, many looking at the three men with both disdain and admiration-while it was no secret that those who would deal with the V_erstoyen_ had to have balls of steel for even venturing out to meet them, they were still reveled in such a community since they dealt with those people.

"We've had dealings in vegetation from the Santalune, Vaniville and Aquacorde tribes- they were our main exports for fruits and vegetables like tomatoes, gourds and precious seeds like Cheri, Chesto, Rawst and especially Pecha," Soren got out, her voice barely a whisper as he held the various folders.

"The Cyllage and Shalour tribes were very interested in the stones that we found and offered to barter with us in exchange for them," Colin said, gesturing to the records he held and opened them up. "That's how we got a hold of the more obscure items that would allow Pokemon to evolve and sell them to the military."

"Several of the maps that the Survey Corps used were only made possible by information that the tribes exchanged with us," David said, holding said maps and the records along with it.

She then gestured to the other man by her. "Baron Jasper Garfield has funded several expeditions that involved bringing in supplies and information and has been present in several dealings concerning land, supplies and how to distribute them among the soldiers of the Outpost Guard and the Kalosians."

The man was rather plain-looking with sandy brown hair, average height and slightly crooked nose but his demeanor and dark blue eyes carried a current underneath that rather than deflecting hostility, it allowed it to wash over him- this was not someone to be intimidated.

"What was the purpose of bringing them here?!" a Pokeist monk asked. "Are you saying that you wish to defend this infidel?"

"I am saying that Korrina of Shalour is worth far more to us alive than dead- if she were to die, she would become the perfect martyr for not just Shalour, but other tribes to rally and use her death to gather more and more of the Kalosians who are out for our blood," Monika answered. "If she were to live, then we would be able to extract the information we need from her and even then we could still use her as a bargaining chip against them to at least stop them from attacking us. These men are my witnesses and they all have proof that they can attest to my words from records of their dealings with the military to act as escorts to shipment receipts showcasing their wares to workers who have accompanied them beyond the walls."

"But that is not why I brought these men here today."

More mutterings ran through the courtroom and Zackly asked, "What are you trying to accomplish here then?"

Monika turned to the men and asked, "Can you tell me who the woman before you is and how you know her?"

"She- she's the granddaughter of the leader of the Shalour tribe, Gurkinn," Soren said softly. "He would make her accompany him when dealing with our wares so she would learn how to conduct herself with any other merchants or people from inside the walls."

"Speaking of which, where are those Lucario of hers?" Colin wondered, arching an eyebrow. "Lucas and Felix, I think those are their names? I don't remember ever seeing you three apart."

Korrina's Pokemon that were with her consisted of a Meditite, Machoke and Hawlucha had all been killed during battle but they had seen no sign of a Lucario, let alone two of them, anywhere near her.

David looked at Korrina with narrowed eyes. "Not to mention- your accent is off," he said. "The people of the Shalour tribe don't sound as guttural, nor do they enunciate their words as you do."

A bead of sweat trickled down the blonde's face.

These accusations made several from the galleries protest for an explanation before Baron Garfield suddenly walked up to Korrina and grabbed her face before ripping it off. Startled cried echoed in the space before they realized there was no blood.

In Korrina's place was a woman with orange hair and eyes, the strands pulled back in a bun. In the baron's hands, Korrina's face had dissolved into a purple mass of goop. "Ditto-face mask- the fact it got by the guards was more than a bit impressive," Monika remarked as she took the Pokemon from his grip, cradling the creature in her arms carefully.

"Explain yourself, Olivier!" a noble barked, though he could barley hide how shaken up he was as Monika deposited the Ditto into Ash's arms where he held it protectively.

"This is not Korrina of the Shalour tribe and none of her comrades- or should I call them underlings?- are from there either," Monika answered. "Their mannerisms, their accents and their knowledge of Shalour are imperfect and this little stunt was only meant to worsen tensions between us and them. Where the real Korrina is I don't know but this was an obvious attempt of deception on someone's part. But this woman I know quite well- she was apart of a gang who would ambush travelers and soldiers to steal their items and accost their partners for their own whims as well as taking any kind of job, including the trafficking of humans and Pokemon alike, and assassination. Her name is Aliana."

A scowl of disgust crossed her face as she looked at the orange-haired woman before her. "'Retribution for Kalos?' Don't make me laugh- you could care less about something that grand and you're more than content to be given an opportunity to flaunt your power and rip apart others for your own sake for a bushel of Nanab berries than anything else."

Aliana looked like she could have rendered someone to ashes with the fury in her eyes. "If you think you can get anything out of me-"

Her sentence was cut off as Monika backhanded her across the face- her punches were reserved for real fighting, not well deserved humiliation before turning back to Zackly. "I request that this woman be turned over to the Outpost Guard- they couldn't have impersonated Korrina unless they got rid of her. No doubt they will contact us and demand to give her back to them while we have this imposter on our hands- unless we want more of the Kalosians out for our blood, we need to diffuse this much at the very least.

Samuel shivered at the woman's actions and cold expression.

"As for Adrian," she said, looking at the Staraptor with softer expression, "I have no objection with you changing factions- you'll do far more good at the Corps than here."

The Staraptor extended his head in a grateful nod. **"Thank you, commander."**

_I understand nothing,_ Samuel thought helplessly.

"Very well then- as it stands, Eren Jaeger, Samuel Lingke Jackson, Absol Becquerel and Luxio Cody will be transferred to the Survey Corps where the results of their next mission will be looked over, along with one Staraptor Adrian for the time being. This woman, whoever she may be, will be put under the observation of the Outpost Guard to garner for information until otherwise."

* * *

><p>"And I thought <em>my<em> performance was something," Damon remarked as he, his followers, the two commanders, squad leaders, snipers, recent soldiers and captain were in one of the rooms- a large bruise was on his forehead and another on his left cheek and jaw from the brawl.

"I know that this is a bit cumbersome for you both, but it can't be helped," Hange said as they applied a manacle to Eren and Samuel's wrists with a long chain.

"It's fine," Eren and Samuel said together on impulse.

"You really know them better than anyone else- I never would have imagined that was an imposter," Erwin said to Monika.

"It's all a matter of how long and how often you spend time with others- it's something anyone can do," she dissuaded the blond.

"You'll excuse me if I disagree."

"Each to their own."

At that, Erwin turned to Eren and Samuel. "You spoke your mind fluidly and without fear, with enough eloquence to put most grown men and women to shame- if anyone, you've saved yourself in that trial," he said to the former before turning to the latter. "As for you, your actions saved many lives and you accepted the consequence with grace."

"I'm glad to have you both on board," he said, offering his hand to them.

Eren grasped it tightly, determination and passion easily seen as he said, "Thank you sir- I won't let you down!" while Samuel got out a half-hearted nod.

Erwin wasn't fooled for a moment and gave the brunet and Luxio a sympathetic smile. "I understand that this isn't how either of you wanted to become soldiers and certainly not the group you wanted to join. But rest assured we'll help you adjust- you'll be able to contact your family in due time, that I promise."

Samuel could only nod, tears in his eyes that he tried to blink back before Levi gave him a handkerchief. "Just get it all out and put it in the dry-cleaners," he said as the brunet accepted it with a watery "Thank you".

"Well I for one must say that that entire episode was rather therapeutic," Damon remarked with a smile. "It's always good to get things off your back."

His reply was met with more than a few flat and/ or irritated/ loathing looks.

At that moment, Eren noticed Kaleb and Josephine and a shiver went up his spine at the adoring looks in their eyes as they knelt before him. "It is nothing short of an honor to meet you- to simply be in your presence is more than I could have asked for," the bronze-haired woman said with reverence.

"Lord Titan, did our performance please you?" Kaleb asked, his eyes wide in wonder from where he looked up at the fifteen year old.

The brunet stared in horror- whether he answered yes or no, he could not win. A moment later, he saw Becquerel's narrowed gaze on the two and they quickly scurried away with a solemn, "We meant no disrespect, Lord Absol."

"Just keep your followers from trying to break in or camp outside HQ," Levi said to Damon, giving the monk and nun a disgusted/ disturbed scowl.

"I'll try but I can't make promises for my more zealous church-goers," the rabbi responded. "Speaking of-"

The two teenagers by Damon's side came up, both around sixteen years old before they pushed their hoods back. The former was a boy with black hair reaching a little below his nape with the bangs parted and tucked behind his ears, dark blue eyes, an angular nose and fair skin. The latter was a girl with long brownish-blonde hair, freckles all over her face, a round nose and a slightly pudgy build. Both wore the black dress dress coats and slacks/ skirt of their cult.

"Alfred and Tabitha," the rabbi introduced them before turning to Erwin. "I know they don't look like much, but they're more than capable of holding their own and fighting on others' terms."

"Wait, what are these two doing here?" Eren asked, looking a little startled as the two of them walked over to his side, freaking_ flanking_ him and Becquerel and by that extension Samuel and Cody.

"Your bodyguards," Damon replied with a smile. "It'd be kind of inconvenient if you fell to an assassin's blade and not to a titan's power, right?"

"I don't need bodyguards-"

"This was apart of our deal to get them to come and defend you," Erwin said with an apologetic smile. "I can only ask that you bear with them."

Levi remained silent as he watched the two children- what was unspoken said a lot more than what had been spoken. They were meant to be spies, watching over the insurance that Damon was investing in.

The brunet could only nod and looked back at the two- Alfred's expression was neutral and Tabitha wore a tiny smile on her lips. They seemed normal, at least- maybe this wouldn't be so bad-

"Keep thine eyes off of Lord Titan, dwarf," Alfred growled at Levi with a furious expression when he looked over at them while Tabitha wordlessly drew forth two concealed daggers, her smile turning deadly and Samuel giving a startled exclamation at the actions.

Yeah, this was going to end badly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for your help."<p>

Monika, Soren, Colin, David and Baron Garfield were outside of the courthouse where the commander bid the men farewell.

"Of course," Soren said with a smile. "You've helped us more than enough and-"

"-and we expect that you'll compensate us for this entire ordeal if everyone decides we're not worth investing in, of course?" David said with a cool voice.

"Of course," Monika said, extending her head in a nod.

"Why did you say that?" Soren protested. "She has helped us far more than any of us have deserved-"

"It's because this is business- she saved our asses for business, not because we're friends," Colin answered matter-of-factly.

"Indeed- while I hold you in the highest respect for you and your work, I still think you're insane for trying to pave such a future for us by consorting with those who are out for our blood," Baron Garfield said, his expression never changing.

"As I said earlier, to each their own- I look forward to any deals in the future."

"What are you even doing all this for, anyways?" Colin asked. "I mean it's obvious that Pixis is loyal to the crown, Smith and Vantas are both all but married to humanity and Pokemon respectively and Dawk is content to be safe with his family, but you don't seem to be doing this for any of those reasons or even anything at all- so why?"

"... everything I have done in this life has always been for myself," Monika said before leaving the men behind, Soren and Colin looking dumbfounded, David concerned and Baron Garfield intrigue.

* * *

><p>The Absol stared up at the ceiling from where he had been chained beside Eren in the courthouse cell they would spending the night in for the last time.<p>

After the trial, he was allowed to be with the brunet, though he would share their already cramped space with Samuel and Cody. He didn't mind it too much but it did feel a bit awkward, especially with the two brunets handcuffed together as they were. Even so, it wasn't too bad and he and the Luxio were quite comfortable with the sleeping arrangements as he laid his face against Eren's softly rising chest.

* * *

><p><em>"It's in it's damn name- Absol aren't called the Disaster Pokemon for nothing!"<em>

* * *

><p>Becquerel frowned at the title- this was why he had avoided humans for so long in the first place. Grisha had given hope for the species and now he was gone and his child faced the possibility of death because everyone was afraid of his power. Speaking of which-<p>

The Absol looked at Eren's sleeping face, remembering how feral he had looked in his titan form. How on earth had the brunet turned into that creature in the first place? After the initial shock and seeing him transform again, Becquerel found that his scent and presence had become the same as his human-self, just so much louder, hotter and more pungent.

He blinked his eyes blearily, feeling sleep weigh down more heavily on him. The Absol would find no answers if he kept himself awake- he would wonder tomorrow-

Becquerel glanced up at the brief flash of blue light before hearing the sound of a foot clicking against the ground. Mitternacht's military shawl was absent, the Gallade now only wearing the black shawl with a line of grey buttons trailing up to the mid-throat high collar beneath it.

There was about a minute of silence between the two Pokemon before the Absol said, **"If you're looking for an apology, then you've come to the wrong place and definitely at the wrong time- shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?"  
><strong>

_"That's not what I came here for,"_ the Gallade said in a stern voice, _"I just wanted to say that I'm more angry at how unnecessary your comments were than how cruel. You knew fully well that he made himself the aggressor to save your Eren's life, Old One. There wasn't any need for you to say anything else."_

**"Of course- that is not a human who would hurt others for his own pleasure,"** Becquerel agreed, nodding his head empathetically before his gaze narrowed and his pupils became slits. **"But Young One, surely you're not suggesting that I allow such an act to go pardoned and unpunished? Even my temper has it's limits and your Levi made it go far beyond what I thought it capable of."**

Mitternacht frowned at that before replying, "_While I understand how you feel and I'd be a hypocrite if I told you your views were wrong as I've already done far worse for much less- there's no way I'll agree with the actions you took and I know you wouldn't either if you were in my place. But if you do that again, don't expect me to let myself be held back a second time, understood?"_

**"What made you think I'd do that- I'd call you bold but I can see you know when and how to cover your tracks. As for the future, that all depends on your Levi's behavior- because if he tries anything like that again on my child, good reason or no, I_ will_ pay him back for his actions."**

_"Hm- I'd think you'd be a doormat but I can see that you're well-versed and armed with a silver enough tongue to not to take those kind of comments lying down and when to wait for the right time to attack. As such, I won't allow you to lay a claw on him."_

Crimson stared back into ruby for another minute before both Pokemon gave a small, wry smile.

_"We'll settle this someday."_

**"Indeed."**

* * *

><p>Titanists appeared first in Before the Fall and they really intrigued me- I even got permission for such an idea from the prompter of a fill on the kinkmeme depicting the "Cult of the Rouge Titan" :)<p>

Snippets of Damon's sermon came from Pslam 119:45, Esphesians 3:12 and Romans 8:20-21. This does not reflect my own religious beliefs- I am currently leaning between Catholic and agnostic.

Sections of the text pertaining to Absol was taken off the Fanon pokedex tropes page concerning said Disaster Pokemon.

Man, I had too much fun with the courtroom scene when it was a mass of bloodied limbs.

Korrina's accent and the accent of the Shalour Tribe's is Flemish-region Dutch.

So my plans for the last two months involving my updating scheduale was to concentrate on FMG and SotR since before I had around a third of this chapter already written out. I would use November solely for the two aformentioned stories and leave this one for December. However on the fifth of December, I began to have problems with my throat. At first I thought I had a piece of food stuck in it and tried to gurgle, cough and vomit it up for the next few days and swallowing food/ in general was agony for me. On Sunday, I found I couldn't even speak. When I checked my mouth to try to find out what the hell was wrong with it in a mirror, I didn't see any food in it.

What I saw were these enormous, pus-lined sores on either side of my tonsils.

I showed my mom and we went to the doctor to find out what they were. Turned out I had Mononucleosis and the only way to treat it was to just wait for it to go away. In the meantime, I would have to be kept inside and as sterile as possible since it was incredibly contagious. Thanks to that, I've been sick as a dog with a throat that made swallowing feel like glass being stuffed down my throat and sleeping spells that would take up more than half of my day for the past three to four weeks. It put me behind schedule in pretty much everything- my job hunting (since I was let go from Cutco because I "didn't fit the salesperson image"), my college application (I was already nervous about going during spring too so I'll be heading there in the summer) and my updating for said story.

Anyways, happy holidays and new year! 2015, here we come!


	13. Chapter 13

Sharkdude5: Thank you :)

Guest (1): Gotcha.

Guest (2): Heh-heh.

Hikaru7: (Grins)

Nightmare Troubadour: Your screen name is very creative :)

It's kind of hard to find things dark with Pokemon by your side sometimes.

Indeed- creepy fucker...

Isayama himself stated himself that Hange's gender is up to the individual reader's personal interpretation- meaning if you think Hange is female and I think Hange is non-binary, neither of us are wrong. But I did take your advice on the grammar and I thank you for pointing that out to me.

* * *

><p>Samuel still couldn't quite believe that he wasn't trapped in some surreal dream.<p>

It was the day after the trial where he, Eren and Korr- Aliana apparently, were put through. The brunet had not expected that he would live through to see the next day, so it was no surprise he kept wondering if he was trapped in some sort of hallucination and that he'd wake up any moment to be brought to the gallows.

A shaking near his belt cut Samuel off from his thoughts and his eyes drifted to the red and white apricorn capsule that held Cody- all soldiers were given one when they entered one of the five military factions, though they were reserved for traveling and moving the injured Pokemon first and foremost.

"Samuel?"

The brunet glanced up as Eren addressed him. "I'm sorry- what did you say?"

"We're about ten minutes away from the HQ," he repeated. "Also try not to space out so much- wouldn't want you to get eaten because you were lost in your own head."

Samuel didn't reply but averted his eyes back to the forest road ahead of them, trying to keep the hood on his cloak from getting in his line of sight. Earlier that day, he had departed along with Eren and the Special Operations squad from the Survey Corps to the place where their former HQ had stood before they had moved to Wall Maria. Since it's fall, they had taken refuge in an old Garrison HQ- now, their old base of operations would see use again.

Ten minutes later, Samuel saw the old castle come into view. Even though it looked imposing, the castle was located far away from any fresh water sources, towns to buy supplies or even the walls where they could communicate with the other officers._ I guess that just shows how seriously they take the Survey Corps, _Samuel thought with a frown before glancing back at the other brunet that was riding beside him, as they were still connected by the manacle chain.

Eren didn't seem taken back as his expression was a smooth calm, even as he kept sneaking glances at Levi. The man seemed to notice and it made Eren look back ahead. Samuel snuck a glance for himself at the people around them. He had only heard of them, those who were the strongest soldiers in humanity and he never even dreamed he'd share their company-

"Don't even think about getting cocky, you noobs," Oluo Bozado said, suddenly between the two brunets and startling Samuel as he stared at the soldier incredulously. "Neither of you are special just because you're under Captain Levi's subordination- that goes for you especially, Jaeger-"

The next moment two knives shot in front of Oluo's head to block him off, Alfred and Tabitha appearing on either side of Eren and the latter nearly elbowing Samuel in the face. Oluo yanked his horse back to avoid the blades and the movement made his teeth sink into the meat of his tongue, drawing blood.

Even inside the apricorn capsule a few meters behind them, Samuel could hear Weaville Satoko's cackles from inside.

"When're you gonna stop laughin' at ma pain?" the grey-haired soldier groused as he nursed his tongue.

**"When it stops being funny!" **the Weaville declared and the brunet didn't need to see that the Pokemon was grinning like a loon.

"Stay thy tongue, fool," Alfred said with a growl. "Thy voice wearies us," and Tabitha's expression was of cold annoyance.

"Fork those over- you were told to hand them all over until you're permitted to have them back," Levi barked at them while wondering how they even snuck those past him.

"Have thine subordinate's manners improve and we shall think about it," Alfred retorted.

"Will you just give them to them?" Eren pleaded with them, his tone wearied and groused.

"Apologies, Lord Titan," Alfred said with a mumble as he and Tabitha sheathed the blades and handed them over to Levi.

_"It's just 'Eren'!"_

Of course how could he forget the other two? Alfred and Tabitha had been given to Eren as bodyguards from the Titanists but even he could see that they were monitoring him as well. They didn't seem that much older than Eren but they both had an air of discipline and determination that wasn't dissimilar to a soldier. The only problem was that they didn't listen to anyone but said brunet and Samuel could see that it had already earned several others ire.

As they disembarked from their horses at the stables, the soldiers took the apricorn capsules from where they had been strapped to their belts and let their partners out. Oluo meanwhile went over to the well and got some water to soothe his tongue. "When you talk like that, a bloody tongue and two daggers in your face are exactly what you deserve," Petra Ral scolded him as Satoko stretched her limbs out.

"I was just giving off a strong first impression- make it or break it, y'know?" Oluo shot back as Luca took to the skies above them to stretch her wings out. "Besides, if those shitty noobs get so startled from seeing a bloody tongue or pissed at good advice, how do you expect them to fight, huh?"

Alfred's fist tightened to the point of turning his knuckles white but Tabitha gripped his wrist and shook her head before gesturing towards Eren. The raven-haired male scowled and unclenched his fist and Eren looked visibly relieved.

Cody growled in a low voice, **"Who the hell does he think he is?!" **The memory of fighting in Trost was still far too vivid in his memory.

**"Let it go, Cody,"** Becquerel calmed him. **"People like that'll say anything to make themselves sound cool."**

Samuel stole another glance at Eren but his expression was still the same and it was really beginning to unnerve him.

"I think it was more of them finding out how much of a dumbass you are than anything- I bet they were expecting one of the strongest soldiers to behave more like an adult," Petra shot back.

"Hmph, doesn't change anything."

The honey-blonde woman frowned as she observed the other as Luca came down. When the Alteria laid eyes on the gray-haired soldier, she looked away with a saddened expression. "You didn't use to talk like this before," Petra protested. "The only reason you act like that now is because you're trying to imitate the captain- why won't you stop when you know you two aren't anything alike? Don't you see how it's affecting everyone around you?"

"What, trying to boss me around again, Petra?" Oluo snorted. "Don't think I haven't forgotten we're getting married, all right babe?"

**"What's this about marriage, Mr. Bozado?" **Satoko asked with gleaming eyes, her claws just millimeters from his neck, making him squeak in fear.

**:( ...**

_It's kind of strange seeing the special operations squad off of the battlefield,_ Eren thought as he helped Becquerel soothe his muscles, remembering how they had looked when armed and ready for battle.

He knew who they all were- Gunther Schultz, Erd Jinn, Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado had all been hand-picked by Levi as his personal soldiers. _They're also the ones tasked in keeping me under surveillance and taking me down if I go out of control like I did in Trost. They were the ones who fought me to a standstill when I first lost control, after all._

Eren still had no memory of doing so and that made him all the more wary- what if the next time he went out of the control, he killed someone? Would he wake up to find someone in a body bag next to him and being sentenced to death without even remembering who he killed and why?

"Didn't you hear me, brats?"

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that Levi was speaking to him. "I said to get to work on the double- we've got a hell of a lot of cleaning to do here."

"... hu**h?"** Eren, Samuel and Cody said at the same time while Becquerel raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>"You got the stuff?"<strong>

**"Yeah, I got shome swag for ya."**

**"I see you're still retarded-"**

The two Pidoves' banter was cut off as the wooden shutters were slammed open near their branch and they were greeted by a most peculiar sight- a short human male with a determined deadpan wearing two handkerchiefs, one around his nose and mouth and the other keeping his hair back and a cleaning apron.

"... fuck nature in it's ass," the man muttered as the Pidgeys flew off.

* * *

><p><em>"How do I deal with someone like that?"<em>

Becquerel looked over to where Cody had approached the Gallade when he had finished cleaning the doorstep and the hallway leading inside. **"****Uh-**** yeah," **the Luxio admitted.

When the short officer had put on a house uniform and announced they were going to clean the castle from top to bottom, it had been pretty hard for the Luxio to keep a straight face before being ushered into working. As he had no arms or opposable thumbs, he worked with Becquerel and Thor in bringing in water and checking the storehouses with Gunther and a reluctant-to-leave-Eren's-side Alfred. An-equally-reluctant-but-with-a-more-controlled-composure Tabitha, Oluo, Erd, Chloe and Luca meanwhile were taking care of the windows and checking the walls and roofs for any damage. Said captain, Eren, Samuel, Petra, Mitternacht and Satoko meanwhile were taking care of the cleaning inside the castle. The Luxio had taken a moment to address this concern from where he had deposited a few buckets.

**"He's gonna be looking after my buddy so I gotta know what he's like- who else to ask but you? 'cause right now, he doesn't seem all that great to be around-"**

"_That's a bit of an understatement__,"_ Mitternacht agreed. _"His temper's both short and bad, he's almost completely unapproachable, almost everything he says has an edge- I don't think I've heard him say more than a few sentences that didn't have a swear word in them- and his humor revolves itself around bowel and bladder movements. In short, not the person you'd expect to be called the strongest human."_

_Is this guy explaining or complaining?_ the Luxio wondered, put off by how casually the Gallade was explaining this to him before admitting, **"****Well, I already know he's ridiculously strong even next to you- I saw how he kept fighting all those titans with you and Eren-in-his-titan-form even though you were seriously out numbered and surrounded on all sides."**

**"That right there that a lot of humans and even ****some of us**** Pokemon ignore- they keep going on on how they don't expect him to be so small but it's because of that that he can use the gear so well since taller and heavier humans can't maneuver as well with the added mass- ****even his own muscles don't weigh him down that much****,"** Satoko pointed out from across the hall.

_"So what exactly surprised you about him?"_

Cody couldn't help feeling a little sheepish as he answered, **"That he obeys orders without any complaint and he's really kind to Pokemon too- I didn't really expect him to be like that."**

**"So you expected that because he's the strongest human, he wouldn't submit so easily to the chain of command or have any respect for the Pokemon around him?"** Satoko said with a shrug. **"Can't really blame you- he doesn't really give off a 'follow-chain-of-command-or-give-others-respect-vibe, does he?"**

Cody nodded before he could stop himself, but he really couldn't help how he saw the man-with the officer's demeanor and personality, he hadn't expected how he had followed the Corps commander's orders or how he treated Pokemon with the same respect as human soldiers, if not more sometimes- he still remembered how the captain hadn't hesitated in saving Rillo from being crushed from the rock tomb.

"_Well, he did act as you described for a while after he became a soldier,"_ Mitternacht said.

Cody blinked before he recalled some of the stories he had heard of the officer. "**I think I heard of that before,"** he admitted. **"But I don't remember much..."**

"**Ah, I'll fill you in then,"** Satoko said. **"'pparently, the guy used to be** **an ** **in****famous thug or something ****from the underground Wall Sina."**

**"That ****simultaneously explains** **so much and yet so little****," **Becquerel remarked as he showed up near them, making Cody jump in surprise and Mitternacht frown slightly before the Luxio repeated in a confused tone, **"'Underground'? What do you mean?"**

"_Years ago in Wall Sina, there was a project to make a city under the ground to hide from the titans if they ever got inside the walls but it was eventually abandoned and became a slums of the worst kind,"_ Mitternacht explained before the frown became saddened. _"Some humans and Pokemon who live there have never even seen the sun..."_

Becquerel looked unimpressed as Mitternacht got back and track and said, _"Commander Erwin recruited __Levi__ and two others into the Survey Corps __in exchange for nullifying their crimes __and sparing them from the Military Police__. One of them is actually the head researcher of the Beast Trainers, Isabel Magnolia."_

**"Those two are friends?" **Cody said with surprise, remembering the red-haired officer.

**"Yeah- it was hilarious seeing Pet try ta avoid anything to do with the bar where she and the others actually met her,"** Satoko said with a snicker.** "'pparently there was talk of a threesome before the captain showed up."**

**"Is that so," **the Absol said with a dry yet amused tone.

**"You mentioned two friends of his, right? Where's the third?"** Cody asked and immediately regretted it when the Gallade and Weaville's expressions changed to sadness. **"S-sorry..."**

_"You asked a question and it was natural to wonder- don't feel bad for wanting to know,"_ Mitternacht said gently, trying to soothe the Luxio. _"But please don't bring this up around the others."_

**"'So don't feel bad for asking but don't expect an answer' is what you're saying,"** Becquerel remarked, eyes glinting with disapproval.

_"I'm only asking what others would ask on delicate matters,"_ the Gallade said with a frown. _"__This is__ sensitive information."_

"**Then you shouldn't have brought it up- what makes you think omitting parts of it will soften the blow?"**

_"You still need to take others into consideration- they can't see what you see after all."_

**"And what if all they see is rumors, fairy tales, carefully constructed lies and half truths?"**

_"They exist for a reason."_

"**Rather ridiculous, isn't it?"**

_"It's all a matter of perspective."_

**"Like cruelty?"**

_"Yes."_

_**"You're disgusting."**_

Mitternacht froze as Becquerel spat the sentence out, irises shrinking against the sclera and Becquerel stared back at him with narrowed blood red eyes, daring the other to prove him wrong. **"Uh, guys?" **Cody began only for the two of them to suddenly spring at each other, claws and blades raised.

Mitternacht sent a brick break right at where Becquerel's horn met his head but the Absol blocked it with a psycho cut, straining against the fighting type before breaking away and gathering up spectral energy before firing a shadow ball at the Gallade. He easily ripped it apart with night slash before teleporting behind the Absol. Becquerel easily side-stepped the attack and fired off a dark pulse and hitting him in the back and making Mitternacht flinch momentarily as the energy shuddered across his body before dissipating.

**"Hey HEY!"** Satoko yelled. **"Cut this the hell out!" **

She attempted to get between the two to stop them and barely avoided an iron tail to the head and she shot back over to Cody. **"Okay, not doing that again,"** she decided with a high pitched, freaked out voice.

Becquerel took his opportunity to use hone claws to raise his attack power and accuracy after his tail returned to normal- he wouldn't miss his next attack. Mitternacht shivered as he regained control of his body just as the Absol shot above him with another shadow ball. He quickly used protect to block the attack and then teleported right in front of Becquerel.

**"That won't work again-"** the Absol began only for Mitternacht to send a thunder wave up his body and paralysis set in in his limbs. A startled snarl ripped itself from Becquerel's throat as the paralysis stopped him from using night slash and Mitternacht delivered a poison jab right to his belly, slamming the Absol straight into the ground with a crash.

Mitternacht used his weight and momentum to shoot through the dust only to find the Absol was gone from where he had landed, a sharp dent in the ground. The next moment, Becquerel slammed an iron tail down on Mitternacht, the Gallade barely parrying the blow with his arms. He winced from the exertion, the injuries he got in Trost still not healed properly before throwing the Absol off of him.

**"Oh my God, stop!" **Cody shrieked before trying to run out to stop them only for the Weaville to hold him back. **"Do you want to get caught between two powerful attacks?!"** she snapped before barking, **"Go get the others! If anyone can make them stop, it'll be their partners!"**

**"R-right!"**

Cody raced upstairs while Satoko shot towards the battlefield as the two Pokemon charged at one another- she couldn't hope to beat them in a head-on fight, but there were other ways! **"Chloe! Thor! Luca!" **she yelled to them.

The Altaria quickly took to the skies above the field and Thor and Chloe shot towards the Absol and Gallade from behind respectively. As Becquerel gathered spectral energy to fire off a shadow ball and Mitternacht summoned jagged stones that circled around him, Satoko sent an ice shard right at the Absol's back and Luca a dragon pulse at the Gallade's feet. The attacks startled both of them enough for Becquerel's head to snap forward and send the shadow ball into the storeroom with a crash while Mitternacht's stone edge was knocked off course and ripped up part of the gardens. They quickly caught their balance and landed back on the ground but before they could resume fighting, Thor shot into the ground and smashed down on Becquerel's back and pinned him to the ground and Chloe coiled around Mitternacht's body, pinning his arms and legs together and a few inches off the ground.

**"Let me up-"**

**"What is the meaning of this,"** Thor growled with anger.

_"Chloe, let go of-"_

**"Do you have any idea how much damage you two caused just now?"** Chloe asked with a stern voice. **"The new recruits will be arriving here soon, not to mention this place is starting to fall apart, yet you still started a fight?"**

**D:{!**

They struggled to catch their breaths, still glaring at one another before a furious Levi and a horrified Eren and Samuel and sighing Petra greeted their sights with Cody leading them and looking immensely relieved. That had been when Becquerel realized how stupid he had been to let his temper and annoyance get out of control like that and he looked down to avoid Eren's gaze. Mitternacht looked rather aghast as he surveyed the damage before looking back at the captain. _"__Levi__-"_

"I could care less about your reasons for starting this shit," Levi ground out, cutting the his protest off, "because the two of you are going to spend the rest of today and tomorrow cleaning up the mess you made."

The two of them at least had the grace to look ashamed as they saw the damage and Chloe and Thor let them go. "What the hell were they doing...?" Why did they start fighting like that?" Eren asked himself, bewildered and upset. "They seemed to get along okay after the battle..."

"Don't worry about them, they'll learn to get along," Petra told Eren gently as the two Pokemon were ushered away to get more supplies. "You know Pokemon make their own relationships and judgments outside of our views, don't you? There are just some humans and Pokemon who can't help but not like one another."

"Of course I know that-! Er, I'm sorry about that outburst,"Eren began before he stopped, fist tightened and he couldn't help asking, "How can you be so casual with me, after what happened at Trost?"

The honey-blonde soldier laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be working with us in order to protect humanity. Even though you turned into a titan, that still doesn't change your goals or your emotions. You're still the same person you were before, just..."

"Just I'm able to turn into a titan," the brunet finished, still looking away.

"It was only the second time it happened and I don't even blame you for that much- we've both seen Pokemon go out of control when they evolve because of how their bodies change so suddenly," Petra persevered gently. "You'll learn to control and use it one day, I know it."

Samuel didn't dare speak during their conversation but he was glad that Eren was getting this sort of talk.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the soldiers, new recruits and bodyguards met up in the messhall to discuss their findings that day as well as the up-coming events. Eren looked visibly uncomfortable with Alfred and Tabitha flanking him on either side of his chair. Becquerel and Mitternacht had yet to come in for the night.<p>

**"The roof is still in good shape and only a few shingles need to be replaced,"** Chloe reported, Luca nodding in affirmation.

**"The water from the well is still good but it is also rather low so we will have to ration it for a bit before fixing it," **Thor also added in. **"As for the courtyard and the garden, we've run out of seeds and grass patches to install in the areas."**

"We'll have to get new ones then- you know, I heard that in the time we were away from here that a Pokemon village got set up not too far away," Gunther relayed to Levi.

"I think we can spare some time tomorrow to restock, proved those two do their part," Levi said, sending a pointed look at the window.

Eren's eyes averted down and the man resisted the urge to rub the migraine forming at his temple as he asked, "Is there anything else we need to address here?"

"We're under orders to standby for a few days, but I've also heard that a large-scale expedition is going to be underway soon," Erd told the others. "In addition to that, there'll be new recruits joining in during this time."

"It's too soon, not to mention several of them would have already faced off against titans already," Gunther said, crossing his arms.

"Hmph, I bet they were shocked into paralysis," Oluo sneered.

"Oh will you shut up?! Your stupid comments don't help anything- you weren't even there until late in the fight anyways!" Samuel snapped, unable to deal with the other's attitude.

This made most of the occupants stare at him at this and Samuel felt a sweat break out when Levi looked at him before he said, "Let's stick to the topic at hand- as for the expedition, your information is accurate- though strategizing doesn't fall under my responsibilities."

His dark silver gaze flickered. "It's up to him to decide- his thoughts have always been ten steps ahead of ours."

Samuel had only heard of Erwin Smith's tactical and strategic know-how but if someone like Levi praised it...

"The situation has changed, I agree," Erd said with a frown. "Even without interference from the titans, we've taken great pains to establish bases inside Wall Maria until now- even if we could use our resources to hold them back, there's still the _Verstoyen_ to contend with."

A terse silence filled the room before Chloe turned to Eren. **"If you don't mind me asking, but what was it like turning into a titan?"**

**"Oh yeah," **Satoko mused. **"I mean, you're not exactly turning into an entirely new form but you're controlling a huge body during that, aren't you?"**

**"I must confess, I am curious to this as well," **Thor admitted and Luca, Becqeurel, Cody and Mitternacht glanced over to the brunet.

"My memories of the time I transformed aren't that reliable- if I had to compare it to something, I'd say it was like being in a feverish state," Eren explained, his hand slowly rising towards his mouth. "In order to transform, I have to injure myself- that's why I bit my hand the last two times..."

Becquerel frowned in confusion. _Since when did Eren have such concrete knowledge about how to transform?_

"You won't be able to receive any more new information other than what's been written down," Eren finished sheepishly.

"'s not like that'll stop them from trying," Levi mused.

"'Them'?" Cody repeated.

**"Hello, meatbags!"** a Pokemon called out, followed by a person saying, "How's it like, living in a castle?"

At that moment, the door burst open revealing Squad leader Hange Zoe and Bannette Wilfre, Becquerel and Mitternacht trailing in after them. "Them," Levi confirmed.

"Oh, hello Squad Leader Zoe," Eren said respectfully, Samuel willing himself not to scoot over away from the person as they took a seat next to the two of them.

**"Long time no see, you guys,"** they greeted Eren, Samuel and Cody.

"_The storerooms have been cleaned up, and we were able to tidy the garden as well," _Mitternahct reported as Becquerel walked over to Eren and laid his head on his lap, eyes drooping a bit.

Levi nodded to this.

… _I-_

_Now's not the time for this- you'll explain later._

… _right._

"Anyways, I'm in charge of researching a few titans we were able to capture alive after Trost and I'd like you to assist me tomorrow's experiment if that's all right with you," they explained.

"I'd be happy to help but I don't really see what I can do-"

"Well for starters, you can be super zealous about it!" Hange cut him off and Becquerel noticed them blushing for some strange reason. He felt a rather strong urge to pull Eren as far away from this person as soon as possible.

"Well, like I was trying to say," Eren started again, "I'm not the only one you have to ask, since I'm not free to do what I please-"

"Ah, of course," Hange nodded before turning to the captain, "You got anything planned for him or Becquerel tomorrow?"

"Becquerel and Nacht'll be cleaning the courtyard-"

"But nothing to do with Eren? Fantastic, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!" Hange cheered, making Levi's expression become shadowed.

Becquerel stole a glance at Wilfre. **"Don't worry, nothing bad's gonna happen to Jaeger- promise,"** he said with a slightly less toothy grin.

The Absol didn't feel reassured but understood it was necessary for them to find out as much as possible about the power Eren had come to possess.

"I never asked this but what kind of experiments are you thinking of?" the brunet asked.

Almost immediately, the soldiers got up and began to file out of the room. Mitternacht moved to leave as well but Levi said, "Not you," before closing the door, leaving him, Eren, Becquerel, Samuel, Cody, Alfred and Tabitha behind with the copper-haired officer. "Lord Titan-" Alfred muttered to him rather urgently.

"ER. EN," the brunet ground out.

"-Perhaps we should retire as well? Please?"

"Oh, you two are Alfred and Tabitha right?" Hange said with a smile. "Good to see you two pulling your weight- I never really got a chance to have a conversation with a Titanist, seeing is how they're kind of rare. What's it like worshiping them? Do you have a concrete-"

"We do not worship titans," Tabitha spoke for the first time, her voice rather low and hoarse from lack of use. "We admire the freedom they have, nothing more. There are only a few inside our order who legitimately believe them to be deities and Rabbi Yggdrasil goes to painstaking lengths to dissuade them."

"Ah, I see- that makes much more sense," Hange nodded. "I've heard of it because there was an incident where the cult tried to stage a coup de' tat and made a stand in Zhiganshina."

"T'was not a proud moment," Alfred said with a frown.

Eren cast the raven-haired male a glance, his behavior in contrast with Tabitha's beginning to make a lot more sense. Cody blinked as he heard a rustling onto the side and saw the Bannette began to settle down on a small nest of his and Hange's cloaks. **"You're not going to listen?"**

**"If I did, I'd be up all night,"** Wilfre replied as he snuggled in. **"****I love 'em to death, but this ain't my cup of tea- pun completely intended."**

"Now this isn't the first time that we've captured titans before, even before the Outpost Guard was given clearance to experiment on them," Hange explained, her eyes becoming cold as she mentioned the Guard's experiments. "We usually start off by attempting to establish communications. However, establishing communication proved impossible this time around as well, but the time spent doing so was so productive, I forgot my tiredness."

"You would willingly try to reach out to those who caused you so much pain?" Tabitha asked with a frown.

"The whole reason we keep having losses against the titans is because of the lack of information- you know, 'Know your enemy and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles'," Hange replied. "Besides, I know for a fact that once upon a time, humans viewed Pokemon as the same before they became as close as they are. Oh, I should mention that I named the 4-meter class 'Sawny' and the 7-meter 'Bean'."

"I fail to see how such things make a difference," she said before Alfred shot Tabitha a stern look.

"What we do next is that we see how lack of sunlight affects the two of them, as the titans' vitality depends on the sunlight and being derived of them makes them inactive- that's why they move around very little at night. The reactions vary with each individual- Sawny's liveliness dropped considerably after only an hour while Bean kept being lively even after three hours," Hange went on. "They don't require food or water and while they have vocal cords and a respiratory system, they don't even need to breath- they're completely self-sufficient on sunlight."

"So the titans are similar to plants?" Samuel said.

"Even plants can't live forever on sunlight or air or else they'll dry up and wither away, not to mention they still need nutritious soil and water to stay healthy and they can still die after a period of time," the person replied.

"So if they were directly cut off from sunlight for an extended period of time, what would happen?" Eren asked.

"The Outpost Guard answered that- they'll eventually die but it would take from a few weeks for some to several months at a time for others," Hange replied. "It also depends on the temperature because those who last the longest are usually subject to some sort of warmth- there's a good reason many Pokemon have ice and water-class type attacks."

**"So the colder the water and the more volume ice has around the titans, the more it'll slow them down?"** Cody reiterated.

Eren had used to wonder that as well when he saw how many water and ice-oriented attacks and Pokemon there were in the military, especially in the Corps (though most of the Pokemon used by the officers either could not learn the attacks or use them with the same effectiveness). He had always assumed that the ice would melt and the water evaporate when the attacks came into contact with the titan's bodies.

"The problem is is that it requires a lot of each- hydro pump and blizzard usually get the job done and completely bring a titan to a halt in one hit but their accuracy is poor and with the Pokemon having trouble getting to a secure vantage point makes it all the harder to pull it off," Eren explained. "Meanwhile with moves like scald, ice beam, water pulse and aurora beam are easier to use, it takes at least two hits with a Pokemon whose type-class is the same or has a high special attack, and up to five for different class-types. It would also explain why some Pokemon don't even bother to learn those kinds of attacks- even the ones who are able to use them might not be able to utilize them as well as others, have the power, accuracy or vantage point to use them effectively- it had always seemed strange to me before why Rillo, Theo, Donatello and a few others hadn't bothered to learn the attacks either, other than their own attacks for directly targeting the nape- other than the fact that it was much easier in practice and that the attacks themselves could possibly harm their comrades."

Hange raised an appreciative eyebrow. "Well look at you- you sound like a regular Beast Trainer veteran."

Samuel couldn't help the smile on his face as he said, "He scored higher than anyone in Pokemon battle theory and raising."

"Very nice- but you still joined the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah," Eren replied, expression becoming determined. "I said that I'd kill all of the titans- that hasn't changed, even now."

Becquerel fought to keep the frown off of his face- he understood why Eren felt he had to do this and it wasn't his right to interfere with it. Even so, part of him wished he could protect the brunet from them.

_But that's the problem- if someone's coddled too much, how can they grow?_

"Wow, we've really gotten off topic, huh?" Hange laughed before their neck twitched to the side with a strangely upset look on their face. "The next stage... would be coming into direct contact with their bodies-"

**"Hey Ima get us some coffee Hanji, don't wait up for us!" **Wilfre suddenly announced and yanked Cody and Samuel away with him.

"Lord Titan-" Alfred began, trying to get him to get up as well.

_"ER. EN_- and stop being rude."

Mitternacht knew that he and the Absol deserved this on some level but he kept his gaze on the door, trying to psyche himself into getting out. Becquerel observed this with a sweat-drop.

"Um, what's this for?" Samuel asked, even though he was slightly relieved to be away from the person. "Also, how did you get the manacle off...?"

**"I'm just trying to spare you their explanation when there's a less scarring option available,"** Wilfre explained as he jumped onto the counter and brought out the coffee beans and a pitcher of water. **"Jaeger's too polite, his bodyguards too devoted and Jaeger's partner and Nacht ****has**** to deal with it as a punishment apparently- what the heck happened anyways?"**

**"****He and Gallade Mitternacht**** got into a fight in the courtyard and ended up damaging the area,"** Cody replied as Samuel pulled out a filter and pot.

Wilfre whistled at that as he accepted the ironware and poured water into it. **"That explains Nacht looking like a kicked Lillipup- still****, Jaeger's partner got the short end of the stick, I don't wanna think about the scolding Nacht's gonna get****. ****Oh yeah- ****I also learned how to pick locks when I actually got hands, ****sine you asked."**

"Okay... is their research that terrifying?" Samuel asked as he began to grind up the beans.

**"I'm kinda curious too,"** Cody admitted.

**"Not exactly terrifying persay but... see, what we do is that we explore their bodies to find out if they can feel pain or not and find another way to kill them besides no sunlight/ warmth and tearing the napes out," **Wilfre explained. **"'Bean' reacted how any normal person would when their eyeballs get skewered out while 'Sawny' didn't really do much even when Hanji skewered it through the heart."**

**"Well, that doesn't sound so bad,"** the Luxio said as Samuel shifted the ground coffee into the filter.

**"It ain't," **Wilfre acknowledged. **"No, what freaks people out is when Hanji screams with them- whenever Moblit, bless his soul, tries to calm them down, they just yell, "How can I be calm when 'insert-name-of-titan-they-named' is in such obvious agony?! Do your best, 'insert-name-of-titan-they-named'- hang in there! And when 'Sawny' opened it's mouth near Hanji, it tried to bite their head off! Moblit pulled 'em out of the way, but I pretty much lost a few more years offa my life at that..."**

**"I love Hanji to death, but they can really freak me out some/ most of the time,"** Wilfre admitted, rubbing his head.

_That's certainly saying something, coming from a Bannette, _Samuel thought with a sweat-drop.

**"Geez,"** Cody said incredulously.

**"So basically, they've got no definite way to kill them except of slashing them through the nape or deriving them of sunlight and warmth for extended periods of time," **Wilfre concluded.

"Trying to talk to them, crying when they're in pain, keeping them company- it sounds almost like she treats them like Pokemon or like humans," Samuel said softly.

**"It's freaking insane! Those bastards killed so many people and Pokemon, but they just-" **Cody exclaimed with anger before muttering,** "I can't understand how they can do what they do."**

**"Well, they weren't always like that- when I met 'em, they wanted to join the Corps to kill titans, nothing more and when we got there, we ended up seeing a lot of our friends and comrades getting eaten," **Wilfre said, his hands balling into fists. **"I hate those guys so much- if they didn't exist, then the walls wouldn't exist and those jackass humans wouldn't ****spit on**** us around for doing our job."**

"So what changed?" Samuel asked.

"**Well, it was around six years ago after Hanji had sliced through a 3-meter's nape so hard they sent the head flying off," **Wilfre recounted. **"They kicked the head about to yell a retort at them before the head went flying across the field where we were. It was incredibly light, almost like it was hollow. I know they don't look it, but titan's bodies are super light- even an arm that was cut off barely weighs more than a light satchel- hell, even I could carry it and I'm a ghost type!"**

**"Now that you mention it, it shouldn't be possible for them to walk if they were that heavy,"** Cody realized. **"I saw a lot of their bodies were really deformed but they could move just fine. So that's how they could walk- their limbs were really light!"**

"Not to mention... I saw Eren's titan-form appear from literally nothing," Samuel realized. "There wasn't any mass to draw from or any power source- it was just him biting his hand and then poof! Instant titan."

**"For all we've seen of titans, we don't know a lot of them- that's why Hanji began to study them from a different angle than the Guard's approaches," **Wilfre explained. **"They believe that the nature of titans is totally different than what we've been led to believe and that even the Outpost Guard's experiments hadn't scratched the surface. They don't want to use hatred as a drive or even as power to fight. They know it might prove fruitless, but... but they do it anyways."**

**"What about you?"** Cody asked softly.

**"... I understand why they do things the way they do and I support them and their ideals, but I can't ever look at titans through their eyes. Even now, I still see my friends and comrades dying in front of me, either screaming for someone to save them or for the others to get away while they have the chance before their yells are cut off by a crunching noise or squelch. Whenever I see Hanji trying to do what they do, all I see is red- I have to leave just so I don't rip their subjects to pieces," **Wilfre practically spat.** "I hate the titans and I always will, no matter what. But..."**

His expression softened. **"At least if they do things this way, they won't be relying on bloodlust to fuel them- they won't burn out and they won't destroy themselves. I can at least take comfort in that."**

"I thought that you'd welcome that sort of thing- the Bannete sub-species feed off sadness and fear after all," Samuel pointed out.

**"Doesn't mean we all have to like it- ****even when they were full of anger and it tasted good****," **the Bannette said, looking back at the Luxio and brunet. **"I noticed that your claws aren't long enough to communicate using your electricity and that that Absol's ability to sense danger isn't all that refined in here. Sableye Chesire likes being out in the sun, Emolga Hikaru enjoys close ranged fighting, Victreebel Fredrick is incredibly frugal with food and can refuse all meals so someone else can eat, Masquerain Erik is actually pretty damn straightforward in his fighting style."**

"Your squadmates?" Samuel asked.

**"Yeah, and not just them,"** Wilfre said with a snicker. **"Y'know Dragonite Donovan? Total pushover when you don't let the fact he's a Goddamn dragon get to you- he usually carries our things with on longer expeditions and is really ****clumsy**** outside of battle. And Nacht over there? His mind-reading's ****only really functional**** when his adrenaline's high- otherwise, he'd be stuck looking in any other brains in the vicinity and standing to the side like a white paper cut-out. And Essie- oh man, she's a fucking demon..."**

The Luxio and brunet sweat-dropped before Wilfre seemed to remember they were still there and concluded, **"The point is is that we're not all gonna act the same way- we're not clones after all."**

_Of course not, _Samuel realized_. Every one of us, even the titans, are different from each other._

**"So if Jaeger can take part in what Hanji has planned, it should help a lot with their research," **Wilfre said. **"You can't even imagine how happy this makes Hanji- no one has ever done what he did after all."**

"That reminds me for whatever reason... how can I understand you?" Samuel asked suddenly. "The poke-code exists so humans can understand Pokemon while they can understand us well enough. Even weirder, before all I could hear from Cody and the others were growls, hisses, grunts, scraping and chirps. Now though, I still hear them but I understand them. What's up with that?"

Wilfre looked thoughtful before answering promptly, **"I have absolutely no idea- it's just something that happens when a human goes through enough experience with a Pokemon and suddenly they can understand them as easily as we with you. I guess it's because the human grows closer with the Pokemon? That's what a lot of people who know about this theorize."**

"... that sounds really stupid- and cliche," Samuel admitted. "But for some reason, I can actually see it making sense."

Wilfre laughed at that, **"You're a funny kid- harder to figure out than I expected. Well we better get this coffe out and prepare for a long haul through the night," before pouring the hot water through the filter into a pitcher and picked it up.**

**"I can imagine that- but wait a second, why would this take all night?"** Cody said before realizing what the Bannette had said.

**"Let's just get back to the others and you'll see what I mean..."**

* * *

><p>"... is it possible for me to look after Growlithe Fisher?"<p>

Jean had been called in with the other new soldiers who had lost their partners during Trost and they were now in the training area in Wall Rose where the Pokemon who had yet to be introduced to the next batch of soldiers awaited. By this time, Jean was the only one left without a partner when he approached Isabel as she was conducting the trials with the question.

Isabel shook her head with a stern look as she answered, "She's under a deep depression right now- she's in no condition to return to the field and if you're planning on the joining the Corps, then it would only make her condition worse."

"I'm not asking to bring her into battle with me- I'd never put that kind of pressure on her after that," Jean said determinedly. "I just want to make sure she's okay, that's all."

"Well that's different then- if you talk with the officers who look over the grounds, you can arrange a time to meet with her whenever possible," the red-haired researcher answered. "Now have you found anyone you'd be willing to partner with in the meantime?"

Jean looked away at this.

"My first partner was a Florgess named Lilia," Isabel said softly, as if speaking to herself. "She was really graceful, elegant and gentle. I thought she was a bouquet when I first met and tried to bury my face into her head before she scolded me while laughing. It was only around five months later that she was killed in battle- even though the time we spent together was short, I had never cried so much in my life after I lost her."

"... how did you move on? How could you even think of getting a new partner?"

"I will never truly get over Lilia's death- I can still recall how awful I felt even though it's been six years already," Isabel answered, her hand gently gripping over her heart and against her chest. "But if I spent all my time mourning and being sad over the past, I'd only be doing her a disservice. She would have wanted me to keep going, to move on and not be burdened by her."

"It's always been a wish of the dead that they don't burden the living."

To keep moving forward, not forgetting but not allowing yourself to drown. Jean's fist clenched tightly. When would he look like Researcher Magnolia, expression tinged with nostalgia and sadness?

"Actually, I think there might be a Pokemon who you can work well with," Isabel said. "Would you like to meet them?"

"... okay."

"This way," she said and led Jean through the brush until they came to a blackened tree. Perched on the branches was a yellow fox-like Pokemon with red fur coming from their ears and a stick held in their tail, the shawl hanging loosely on their shoulders.

"Braixen Tarot," Isabel said, getting her attention. Tarot flitted open one red eye before hopping down from the branch and landing nimbly on her feet. She yanked the stick out of her tail and twirled it between her paws. _**"Another one, egg-head?"**_ she drawled, making Jean cringe at the sheer disrespect.

"Jean Kirstein, a soldier who has already completed his training," Isabel replied, voice and demeanor calm. "You've both already finished your training and have yet to choose a faction."

_**"Even after all these years, you egg-heads keep trying to put me with these morons,"**_ she continued, throwing the stick up in the air and briefly lighting it on fire before catching it again.

"Of course- you're not the only one who's suffering because you stay here," she answered. "You want to become a soldier, don't you? Besides, he's practically already a veteran- he's one of the soldiers who fought in Trost."

Tarot's expression never changed as she stuck the stick back into the fur of her tail before turning to Jean. _**"So you're one of the ones who fought the titans, huh- you don't look strong. Or smar**__**t."**_

"Neither do you," Jean deadpanned back, already seeing he wasn't going to like this Pokemon one bit- where the hell did she get off insulting anyone like she did when she had never seen the world?!

An incredulous expression crossed Tarot's face and she crossed her arms in a huff. _**"I am so strong! I've been here training longer than any Pokemon being trained for the military!"**_

"That's nothing to be proud of."

_**"Hmph! I bet you just hid for the whole battle and then came out when it was over!"**_

That made Jean's blood boil and he grabbed the front of her shawl. "Now you listen to me, _you ignorant little-"_

"Enough," Isabel said sternly, separating the two of them. "Tarot, don't make assumptions of those who have more experience than you. Jean, keep control of your temper- there are better things to get worked up over."

"You actually think she and I can work together?!" Jean snapped.

_**"Maybe I was wrong about you bein' an egg-head if you actually think I'll be partners with this guy," **_Tarot sniffed.

"Yes, and because there aren't any more Pokemon available to be your partner," Isabel answered. "Unless you count..."

Jean's eyes widened with fury. "NO," he growled- to think the researcher would suggest he use a freaking infant Pokemon-!

Tarot raised an eyebrow at the scene. She knew she was missing something._ **"Well whatever,"**_ she brushed off before asking, _**"**__**So where're you gonna be going?"**_

"The Survey Corps."

The Braixen froze before giving a snicker._** "Wow, good one."**_

_"The Survey Corps."_

"_**... oh shit, you're serious."**_

She turned back to Isabel, wringing her paws as she tried to get out, _**"Uh, you know I've only got the highest respect-"**_

"You've already been here for six years, Tarot- that's the maximum time you can be a trainee before being put to work in the factories," the red-haired officer cut her off. "This is your very last chance."

Tarot sent Jean an incredulous look. _**"Really?"**_ she asked weakly.

"You're not my first choice either," he said before offering his hand. "But the fact is we're each other's last chance so we might as well get used to each other."

The Braixen looked at his outstretched hand and then back at his face. _**"Ima regret this- I know I am," **_she groused and shook it.

"I'll register you both down then," Isabel said before leading them away- she understood their reluctance but unless a human soldier had lost two partners already, they would not be allowed a third.

There was also something else that was bothering her- perhaps she was over thinking things, as she didn't look over the Pokemon cadets during the three years of training as much as the other officers. When she had examined Fisher after Trost, she found evidence of syringe needle wounds in her belly. When she had asked the clinic workers and medical staff, they had reported that the Growlithe had never had to have been injected and when she had needed medicine, had ingested it directly.

_There were no signs of struggle or tears in the wounds- she was either asleep when she received those wounds or- or she allowed herself to be injected..._

* * *

><p>"So my research basically didn't uncover anything we didn't know about the titans," Hange concluded as a rooster crowed the sun's greeting.<p>

"Yeah," Eren got out, eyes wide and dark-circled from lack of sleep. Alfred and Tabitha had forced themselves to stand all night as well, though both were beginning to show signs of weariness.

**"[ZZZZZ-] (snort) I'M AWAKE!"** Becquerel rasped out suddenly, head shooting up from where it had been laying on the table, Mitternacht mumbling incoherently from where he was sitting.

Samuel and Cody had fallen asleep hours ago with Wilfre while Becquerel had tried to stay up along with Eren but failed a few hours earlier. Mitternacht had kept himself awake through the night via sheer willpower and multiple rounds of coffee.

Samuel blinked blearily, the Absol's startled bark rousing him from sleep. His arm ached from where it had been stretched during the night and the manacle was leaving a bruise where it had rubbed against the skin. **"Aw c'mon- just a few more minutes,"** Wilfre groused but it was plain to see that sleep had now completely left him and Cody began yawning blearily.

"Now I'll explain how I've cross-referenced the more conventional theories with some of my own," Hange announced, making Tabitha and Samuel visibly wilt.

"Lord Titan, have mercy- I beg of thee," Alfred rasped, barely able to keep standing.

_"'s Eren-"_

"Squad Leader!"

At that moment, the door slammed open and Wilfre grinned as he recognized Moblit and the Sableye Cheshire hiding behind his leg. **"Hey, how's it-"**

"I have urgent news about the test subjects- they've-"

* * *

><p>Daz sighed with relief as he exited the building, glad to be done with the Military Police. It was mid-morning and every single new soldier was up to attention as the Military Police scanned their numbers. Around dawn, the two titan test subjects that had been captured after the battle for Trost had been murdered. The culprit was revealed to have struck a bit before dawn and had gotten away via 3D maneuvering gear.<p>

Hence the check-up.

To be honest, Daz didn't blame whoever killed them one bit- after seeing firsthand what destruction the titans were capable of and how they devoured the comrades he had bonded with over the last three years... but he wouldn't be the one to kill them- even when tied up, he was still terrified of them. When he stretched his stiff limbs out, he noticed Franz sitting in the shade a bit of a ways away, Clovis hanging from one of the tree branches by one of her tail-hands.

He had only a few sparse conversations with the boy during the three years of training they went through and even Chili and Clovis had never talked with one another in his memory. What had separated him from the rest of the soldiers in his mind was the fact that he and Hannah Piper were one of, if not the only ones, among the soldiers who had a steady and healthy romantic relationship.

"Uh..." he began, getting Franz's attention before realizing he had no idea what to say or why he had wanted to say anything.

Franz gave a little nod in acknowledgment to the older male.

"So- how are you doing...?" Daz asked weakly.

_Way to set the mood,_ Chili thought, looking to the side with a sweat-drop.

"I've been better," Franz admitted, hands clasped together.

The silence set in between them and Chili looked up at Clovis from where she had swung up to perch on the branch. He settled himself underneath it. **"You gonna be okay?"** he asked.

Clovis shook her head. **"We stopped fighting out of malice ages ago and it became little more than- than banter,"** she said, wrapping her tails around her body like a blanket. "**Gregory, he- he was my best friend and rival- and he was killed right in front of me and I did nothing."**

The Simisear rested his arms on his bent knees. **"Least you can feel something about all this- all I could concentrate on was getting through everything, I was that... that removed,"** he said with a smaller voice.** "I watched so many of our friends and comrades die- is there something wrong with me for not feeling fear or feeling upset even now?"**

**"Lucky..."**

"Hannah and I, we were going to go into the Garrison together," Franz said with a soft smile. "We had planned to save up enough money so we could get married and live together- we were even able to meet one another's parents on our time off."

Tears filled his eyes before he closed them, allowing the liquid to slid down his face. "But now it's just another broken dream," he choked out.

"... I met Elena when we were working within the factories helping to manufacturer the gear for soldiers," Daz said, his hands sliding together and fingers interlocking. "We used to fight all the time before we became closer and one day... we ended up- um-"

His face turned red and looked down. "A-anyways, she got pregnant and ended up having to go on leave. This was really bad for her because she couldn't afford not to be making money during that time so I decided to work both of our shifts and use the money from both to support her and the child- our daughter Gina," Daz went on. "When she finally gave birth, I was so scared, so hopeful, so happy, to see that tiny bundle of flesh in her arms- I decided then and there to be with her and our daughter for the rest of my life."

His hands clutched at his arms. "Just imagining leaving those two behind in this world without any support terrifies me- I couldn't imagine anything that could scare me more until..."

**"Until the titans broke through five years ago and then again nearly a week ago,"** Chili finished as Franz tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeve of his arm before looking up at the sky. "It's surreal, isn't it? We were all fighting for our lives just a few days before and now we just finished up a check-up with our gear."

Clovis nodded in agreement from where she swung on her tails and landed on the ground. **"Then it hits you out of nowhere- the images of blood, giant hands, and- and t-teeth,"** she stuttered the last part out. "**You can't help wondering how we can just return to the way things used to be- you feel like you're in an entirely different world."**

"... I can't go to the Garrison like this," Franz said, his expression becoming serious. "Every time I think about my goals now, they seem so... I don't know to describe it- this meant everything to me, they aren't insignificant- I guess the word is... petty."

**"Well come on, it's not like you're obligated to go out and save the world," **Chili protested. **"I mean, I think it's really awful honestly, but everyone isn't all bad. Besides, the ones who stay behind are important too, you know? They help keep things running so the heroes can come back to something."**

**"But in the end,"** Clovis said softly, **"the titans are still out there and we're just twiddling our thumbs even now..."**

"... I'm going to join the Beast Trainers," Daz said.

Chili looked at him in surprise before the man cut him off, "I can't go back to pretending things are normal, no matter how much I want to- I haven't forgotten my family, I haven't forgotten my own fear or my own doubts- I could never forget. At the very least, I want to do something- anything- to improve our situation."

"Then... I'll have to do the same too- if I go back to pretending things are normal, it'd be like spitting in Hannah's face and if I die, who would remember her?" Franz said, fists clenching.

The two men looked back at Chili and Clovis. "I'm sorry for switching up like this, Chili," Daz apologized. "I know you're putting up with a lot, but... can I still ask you to support me?"

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but can you put with me being selfish, Clovis?" Franz asked.

Chili and Clovis looked back at one another. **"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more," **the latter remarked with a smile.

The Simisear couldn't help the grin on his face as he said, **"I guess so,"** before turning back to Daz. **"You put up with enough shit already- you need all the help you can get anyways."**

**"I can't imagine laving you to go in this alone- even if I did back out, I'd regret it for the rest of my life," **Clovis said gently.

Daz and Franz smiled, feeling reassured and more invigorated than before because of their partners' sheer loyalty- only for them to morph into startled shock as a crash of lightning smashed down in the area that the titans had been stationed in...

* * *

><p>The soldiers at the area murmured in anticipation and dread. The two titans they had captured had been killed during the night and now a large group of titan-worshippers had taken camp around the corpses, the entire area smelling of ash, smoke, incense and herbs.<p>

"They keep saying they were the ones who killed them."

"Something about offering a sacrifice to Lord Titan."

"You mean Jaeger?"

"But they couldn't have- they only arrived recently and the corpses were already there."

"SAAAWWNYYYYYYYY! BEEEEEEEAAAAAAN!" Hange screamed as they took in the sight of the two titans they had so painstakingly looked after. They fell to their knees and grabbed Wilfre's shoulders and shook him. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!"

"**I-I'm sorry, Hanji,"** the Bannette got out through slightly gritted teeth. **"Sawny and Bean, well- they're both gone."**

The person let out an anguished wail at his declaration and hugged him tightly to them, bawling their eyes out. Wilfre hugged them back albeit a bit more awkwardly- he still held no love for those creatures and it still baffled him why Hange would mourn for them. Even so, they were in pain and he couldn't just sit by and let them be alone. **"I-It'll be okay, Hanji- I promise it'll be okay,"** he mumbled, gently rubbing their back.

"Th-they didn't stand a chance- they couldn't defend themselves at all-" Hange sobbed brokenly.

"Now the Lord is the Spirit and where the Spirit of the Lord is, there is Freedom," the head of the group, a woman with wavy blonde hair and amber eyes chanted solemnly. "It is for Freedom that we are given over to the World. Stand firm, then, and do not let yourself burdened against a yoke of slavery..."

**"Shut UP!"** Wilfre snarled at them in fury, Hange sobbing even harder now as they continued to chant.

"What the hell is going here...?" Samuel wondered before looking over at Alfred and Tabitha. "Did you two know about this?"

"Nay, we are as startled as thyself," Alfred answered, looking rather unnerved and that expression was disturbing in of itself.

"Rabbi Yggdrasil gave explicit orders to not engage in such behavior- I cannot imagine why they would disobey him now," Tabitha put in with a frown before looking at the blonde leader. "But for Nita Lanuit of all people to lead this- just what is going on here?"

"So they were the ones who caused this ruckus," Erwin Smith mused, making them look behind in surprise. "When did ye arrive?" Alfred asked.

"Only a minute ago- it's obvious that the titanists here were not responsible for killing the test subjects," Erwin explained. "The one who killed them used military-issued 3D maneuvering gear. Whether killed for revenge, hatred or believing others would be safer, the fact remains that whoever did this hindered us rather than helped."

"Who do you think the real enemy here is?"

The four's eyes widened at this question before Erwin shook his head. "That was a strange question. For now, our focus has to be elsewhere at the moment."

"Pardon me, please- excuse me, coming through- ow."

Eren was bumped into from behind and his eyes widened as he recognized the man who was wearing the cloak over a white button up and black pants. "You're that rabbi-!" he said in surprise.

"Rabbi Yggdrasil, this is a surprise," Erwin remarked.

"Yes it's very nice to see you all again but you really need to leave- like right now," Damon informed him before grabbing Eren by the arm. Samuel immediately leaned forward and took a hold of the rabbi's wrist. "Let go," he said sternly.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here despite what appearances lead you to think otherwise," the brunet said with a scowl.

"You said you'd control those idiots," Levi said, appearing from behind and startling the brunet before he hissed back, "You think I haven't been trying to-"

"Lord Titan! He's here!" a brunette titanist with a braid suddenly yelled and the group began to surge forward towards their group.

"Hey, stay back!" the soldiers yelled, going forward to suppress the crowd.

_"Hold it right the fuck there, all of you!"_ Damon barked as he moved himself between the two groups, his arms spread out. The crowd froze and several of the titanists shouted in disbelief.

"Impossible!"

"Rabbi Yggdrasil!"

"How can this be?!"

"We slit your throat last night!" Nita exclaimed, expression morphing into horror. "How could you have survived that?!"

"You think that's the first time I've dealt with assassination?!" Damon shouted before pointing in their direction similar to that of a red-haired man in a business suit that had a career in law. "You people underestimate my ingenuity just as I overestimate it on a matter of daily usage!"

A few seconds silence followed as the groups tried to understand what he just uttered and take in the unknown comparison to the posture. Levi stole a glance at Alfred and Tabitha and both understood as they were already pulling Eren- and by extension Samuel- away from the scene as fast as they could.

"Now then, you mind explaining just what the hell this is all about, Nita?" Damon asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Nita grimaced in anger as she snapped, "You are not fit to guide us- we would praise the deities that have graced our land if you would not stomp on our callings! You claim to worship but you cloud the minds of our faithful and fill them with the ideals of a world shackled in chains! We will-"

Her monologue was cut off as her eyes flitted to the back and laid on the four. "Lord Titan is being taken away! The traitors are stealing away our Lord!" she shouted to the crowd.

"I'M NOT ANYBODY'S LORD!" Eren yelled back in frustration.

Nita paid his yells no mind and brandished her stave. "Go forth, and rescue our Lord!" she shouted.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF-"

"Eren please just RUN!" Samuel began before yelling the last word in horrified surprise as in a surge of fanatical desperation, the titanists surged forward and smashed into the soldiers. Damon gave a startled shriek before dodging and weaving through the crowd as his life depended on it.

The soldiers fought back, but the titanists had the gathered soldiers out-numbered two-to-one and in such an enclosed space many of them couldn't even use their gear properly while having to defend themselves and it wasn't too long in that some began to get through the soldiers and race towards the four. "Erd, Chloe, Gunther, Thor, get Jaeger and Jackson to safety!" Levi yelled.

The two men, Hariyama and Serperior were about to obey only for a net to suddenly shoot above the four of them. Erd, Gunther and Chloe drew forth their sword and leaf blade respectively to slash apart the material while Thor smashed upwards with an arm thrust only for their blades and appendages to get tangled in the material. A moment later, a tiny Joltik appeared on the netting and all four's eyes widened.

"Shi-"

An electric current shot through the threads and paralyzed them. Fury flashed across Levi's eyes and he barely managed to kick off a larger titanist that nearly cracked his skull open with his stave before smashing him to the ground. He had left Petra, Satoko, Oluo, Luca, Becquerel and Mitternacht behind to look after and finish up the rest of the cleaning and now he was sorely regretting the lack of backup on his part.

Samuel gave a startled yelp as one of the larger titanists swung his stave at his head and he tried to raise his arms to block it only for him to nearly yank Eren into the crossfire before the wood smashed down on the brunt of his arm. Pain exploded where the stave struck and a choked scream ripped itself from his throat and Samuel collapsed to his knees, trying to cradle the limb.

"Shit-!" Eren gasped as he tried to support the older brunet before a bespectacled black-haired titanist shot behind him. "Worry not, Lord Titan. We will-"

She didn't get to finish as Eren lashed out with a strong kick to her head before helping Samuel back onto his feet, the older male struggling to hold back the sobs of pain but tears still leaked out of his eyes. A blonde titanist swung at their direction only for Tabitha to slash at her shoulder and then grab her arm and flipped her onto her back.

"Lord Eren, please get out of here!" she shouted before Damon accidentally smashed into her side from where he had been trying to stay alive. "Sorry-" he began before a brunet titanist smashed into him from behind and knocked him flat on his face.

"Rabbi Yggdrasil!" Alfred exclaimed, looking horrifically torn between protecting Eren and Damon before a blonde titanist tried to swing down her stave and he barely dodged before another blond smashed his stave into Alfred's face and knocked him down as well.

Tabitha tried to cover Eren but there were too many and only a few seconds later a black-haired titanist smashed her stave into her wrist, breaking it on impact and making her drop the knife from the sheer pain before he swept her feet beneath her and landed her on her back hard.

Eren stared in horror at the scene as the titanists began to swarm him en-mass, trying to get closer. One black-haired titanist grabbed at his jacket with a fervent expression and he punched her off. She screamed something about being healed and that only made more crowd around him, hands trying to grab him from everywhere-

* * *

><p><em>Running, running down the hall.<em>

_"Where is she?! Find the witch!"_

_Take a left turn then pull out one of the books in the case._

_"I hear something up ahead!"_

_The wall moves to show a passage and stairs._

_"Hurry, before she gets away!"_

_Down the stairs, barely able to keep from tripping in the darkness as the wall closes, the voices becoming duller. A dead end- no. Hands reaching out until sinking into a hollow and pressing in. The wall shifts to show the forest overshadowed by the night sky._

_A bang, searing pain alongside the cheek and through the ear. Hot blood trickling down the neck and onto the nightdress. Men in black all around- trapping against the building in a semi-circle. Guns pointed all around._

_"You must take us for fools, huh- did you really think we wouldn't take in secret passages and doorways into account?" the leader sneered, making the others laugh._

_Pain kept burning in the ear but it meant little. Raising the hand to the mouth._

_"Now die, witch!" the leader yelled and the men started firing as teeth sank into flesh, new pain searing and tasting copper-_

* * *

><p>"Samuel!" he yelled. "Put your wrist to the ground!"<p>

The brunet stared through bwelidered pain and misted eyes but obeyed. Eren grabbed a discarded stave and stuck the tip of the wood through one of the rings, severing the manacle's chain link in two. "Stay close to me, all of you!" he bellowed.

Alfred and Tabitha shot to his side as fast as possible through their pain while Damon blinked in confusion. "What are you going to-" he began before Eren sank his teeth into his hand, drawing blood.

* * *

><p>"You have not only lost part of your territory but the power to get it back in the first place. Now you've allowed a shifter to join the Corps- I'm starting to wonder if you're doing your jobs, gentlemen."<p>

The four men who oversaw the walls and all of it's people shifted from where they sat in the throne room. To say that events had become chaotic as of late would be a gross understatement. Now it was all but stated that the power that the true king possessed was inside one Eren Jaeger who was also a titan shifter. It had already invited unwanted attention and they were paying the price for it as the man before them had decided to pay them a visit.

"We agree with you," Seamus Fleur, one of the heads of the military, protested. "But the fact is is that this was outside our jurisdiction- he is a citizen and soldier and subject to the same laws t-"

"I don't recall asking any of you for excuses, ever- I asked if you were doing your jobs," the man cut him off coolly.

"If we could arrest him on created charges, we'd do it- but there's too much support behind him now and we can't make them forget why they supported him in the first place," Thomasin Heinrich, head of economic and social affairs, groused with a frown. "You seem to think that looking after everyone is so easy to take care of-"

"- and mind-wipe and subjugate and lie to," the man finished.

"Because of you and your people!" Thomasin yelled back in furious frustration. "We all know what you'd do if they knew the truth!"

"Good- then you'll know better than to lash at those who are superior to you," the man said with a sickly sweet smile, eyes gleaming with malice, making Thomasin wilt in fear.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Quentin Olson, representative of the nobility, asked. "Even we have limits in our actions- we cannot attack them without provocation."

"Such things are your problem, not mine," the man said calmly. "What I want is results, nothing more- speaking of which, I do have one concrete order for you all from higher up."

This made the four men sit up straighter- it was never good news when they were given orders other than what they already had to do in order to ensure survival within the walls.

"Execute Aliana of _Verysoten."_

"B-but if we do that- they'll make a martyr out of her, regardless of who she is!" Mason Lima, representative of the religious factions, exclaimed in horror. "We'll have the Kalosians out for our blood even more-"

The man smiled lightly. "Well you really should have thought of that before you went and made them your enemies," he said. "You've had plenty of chances to use the Guard to establish peaceful relations and clear up any misunderstandings- and it's only now after a century that someone you didn't even appoint would try to clean up your messes."

_"... shut up..."_

The man blinked, smile still light and a bit lopsided. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Seamus froze as he realized the man heard him and averted his eyes to the ground. The man smirked. "That's what I thought."

"I will be heading back to where I am staying now," the man finished and turned to leave. "Pray to your 'God' that you not fail, hm?"

The four men stared in despair as they were alone once more.

* * *

><p>"OKAY, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? BEAR IN MIND I DON'T KNOW A LOT EITHER."<p>

Erwin's expression remained the same even with Damon's voice all but yelling at this point. In the midst of the chaos in the square, Eren had transformed into his titan form, scooping up Samuel Lingke Jackson, Alfred and Tabitha, as well as Damon-who for some bizarre reason was giving a series of high-pitched and hysterical laughter- before absconding into the forest area. Half of the district screamed in terror while trying to get as far away as possible while the other half screamed in delight and tried to get as close as possible while claiming all manner of miracles had come forth.

Levi had said it best- the only miracle that day was the startling lack of casualties.

After Eren had stormed away to the outskirts of the town, he stopped and let down Samuel, Alfred, Tabitha and a still-laughing Damon onto the ground. All four of them had been burned by the Rogue titan's skin from being in such close contact as well as their hearing was affecting from both being so close to Eren when he transformed and when they were suddenly brought up around ten to fifteen meters at once in his hands. Levi, what he had of his squad with him and the rest of the soldiers kept any of the titanists from pursuing them while Hange and Wilfre managed to tail his form and cut Eren out of the titan corpse only to find him unconscious and with a high fever. Alfred, Tabitha and Samuel were currently being treated for their injuries while Damon was pulled aside after receiving his own treatment to explain what the hell was going on earlier.

"You said before that Nita Lanuit was adopted into the order when she was a child- do you have any idea why she might have tried to lead a group to take credit for killing the two test subjects?" the blond commander asked, trying not to wince at the sheer volume of the Rabbi's voice.

"I DUNNO WHY SHE KNIGHTED A LOOP TO RAKE FAUCETS SO WILLING FOR THE DO-OVERS, NO," Damon answered, looking confused. "THAT'S A STRANGE QUESTION."

Levi's eyebrow twitched and he looked dangerously close to throttling the young man before Mitternacht quickly relayed the same question via telepathy and the confusion on Damon's face cleared. "NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST- SHE DOESN'T EVEN BELIEVE TITANS ARE GODS IN THE FIRST PLACE," he answered with a frown. "THIS IN ITSELF IS DISTURBING BECAUSE IT SUGGESTS THAT SHE'S EITHER HAD A CHANGE IN FAITH OR FOLLOWING SOMEONE'S ORDERS. AGAIN, NO IDEA WHO'D SHE FOLLOW IF NOT MY FAMILY. WHICHEVER IT IS, IT DOESN'T PAINT A PRETTY PICTURE."

"Thank you," Erwin said to the Gallade and he nodded back in acknowledgment.

"She mentioned slitting your throat last night- care to explain that?" Levi asked, rather disappointed Eren had chosen to save the man in his titan form and that the attempt on his life had failed and Mitternacht replayed the question.

"RIGHT- THAT WAS A DUMMY WITH A PACKET OF PIG BLOOD IN IT- oh wow, I'm talking loud, sorry about that," Damon began before he winced and his voice returned to it's normal volume. "There we go- anyways, like I was saying- dummy, pig blood packet, etcetera. I don't take chances anymore, especially after what happened to my father and all-"

He froze when he said this, his mouth clamping shut but none of the three overlooked the slip of tongue. "The official report is that he died from illness, did it not?" Erwin asked, sky blue boring into cinnamon brown.

"... dad was going on a pilgrimage to the outskirts of Rose and when we found him and his group's bodies, they had all shown signs of being tortured," Damon said with a sigh. "Of course even if we told people the truth, they'd just brush it off, saying he got what he deserved so we covered it up as a natural death and I got handed his job."

The bitter smile from before crossed the brunet's lips. "You said we had a legitimate standing, but the truth is that the titanists and pokeists are only allowed reign because it makes the wallists and the conservatives look more logical. Shannon embarrassing herself like that just made our arguments before and after look more concrete."

"You have my condolences," Erwin told him.

_"May you please continue?"_ Mitternacht asked gently.

"Yeah- getting back on topic, the way the titanists work is that our quota is to worship the freedom titans have and there's only a small part of the order that actually see titans as gods. I'm... rather disturbed at the amount of those who are in the order who followed Nita and actually believe her," Damon admitted, frown deepening. "I've been trying to get them to stop following that viewpoint but by the way things look, I've ultimately failed and have been kicked out of my own order. Speaking of, how is Eren doing?"

"Jaeger's resting right now- the transformation made him spiral right into a fever and on account of getting zero sleep last night, he's gonna be out for a while," Levi reported. "Those kids of yours are recovering in another room- they got burns from where they came into contact with the titan skin for too long and are resting as well. As for the other soldiers, they've been taken back to the drill area for tonight."

"Oh yeah- they're graduating tonight, aren't they..." Damon said softly, his index finger running over the bandages on his hands before addressing Erwin without looking up, "You once asked dad who he thought the real enemy was- how did he answer?"

The blond looked back at the young man before answering, "He said that it would be the ones that had more potential than any other species."

Damon gave a tiny smile. He hadn't known what he expected.

* * *

><p>After the hecticness that had happened during daylight, the new soldiers were more than a bit nervous and that had little to nothing to do with it being nighttime. Mira's eyes flitted everywhere, barely looking at one thing for more than a couple of seconds.<p>

**"Seriously, calm down- we already know where we're going," **Gawain murmured to her, his drill-like claw gently tapping her knee.

"'s not that..." she mumbled, her hand clinging to her arm tightly.

For the process of each soldier choosing a faction, each of the five commanders would be given the opportunity to get the soldiers into their ranks. Propaganda, proposals and lectures were common uses to do so. The Garrison and Beast Trainers were the most popular choice while the Survey Corps held lower results and the Outpost Guard would go entire years without a new recruit each year after Wall Maria was breached. Of course those in the top ten and those with powerful Pokemon were given the chance to join the Military Police.

She stole another glance at the blonde soldier near her. Annie Leonhardt was one of the top ten and was going to the Military Police along with Mira and Gawain. Kouji still bore the bandages from Trost and was leaning against her ever so slightly. To be honest, she admired the girl very much so- even though she didn't look very impressive, Annie Leonhardt was one of the strongest people she had ever met.

But when she had tried to tell her so, Annie had looked at her so sternly and said, "Let me make this perfectly clear to you- the only reason I train so hard is to get into the Military Police and save my own ass- even protecting my partner takes so much more effort than when it's just me. Everyone who aims for that place save for the stupidly serious has the goal of safety in Wall Sina and an easy life. So stop trying to search for any hidden meanings in their motivations. Anyone within the walls are all trying to save their own asses in some way or another all while trying to appear as acceptable as possible- balancing selfishness and selflessness in the most mind-boggling and contradicting of ways."

Mira had looked so startled and upset at that, her words utterly stolen away. "So be glad that your partner was able to save yours. Be glad that your own desires and the desires of the one closest to you are all you have to care about," the blonde had finished.

Gawain shuffled on his tiny feet as the officers from the Corps came on, wondering how long this would take- when he had been approached by two Military Police officers a year before they graduated, Mira had been ecstatic for him on receiving such an honor. But when they had said that she wasn't fit to join the faction- let alone even be a cadet in the first place, he had been furious. Who the hell were they to say who was and wasn't qualified?! She was the one who helped him manage his techniques when he evolved and was one of the strongest physically in the 104 group for crying out loud! He knew all too well why he was wanted so badly by the Police- that worked to his advantage in demanding that Mira accompany him no matter what or else they'd lose a potential powerhouse.

His train of thought was cut off as Mira's eyes widened and a soft gasp came from her mouth. Gawain had only caught snippets of the speech but the gist was the Survey Corps were planning on using Eren Jaeger to reconquer Maria and get to a basement where important information regarding the titans lay- and there was that look in her eyes once more.

_Oh boy._

**"Well?"** Gawain murmured to her. **"Do you still wanna join the Police, or will you support **_**him?"**_

Part of her wanted to join- wanted to join so badly, even if it was just for a stupid whim and stupid, pointless feelings that wouldn't be recuperated. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip as the blond Survey Corps commander went on but she barely heard him. Mira already knew where she had to go and it wasn't just because of her own choices or desires.

Her arms hugged around her chest- a stout, pudgy build with stocky and clumsy limbs that could barely function in the gear or hold a sword right or even perform a basic headlock. It had been nothing short of a miracle that she made it this far and even managed to become a soldier in the first place. Even if she joined, she'd only end up weighing anyone with her down- the same was with any other faction. In a way, it made sense she got such a powerful Pokemon and that he would be the reason she'd get anywhere. Even with the stakes as they were, she's only get in the way in the end.

"L-let's go, Gawain," she mumbled back when Commander Smith finished speaking and she followed the other soldiers out.

Mira couldn't hope to achieve anything with her own merit.

* * *

><p>"No new recruits this time around either," Zackely remarked as he looked over the results of the new soldiers who had chosen their division. "The absolute bare minimum of soldiers in each faction is two hundred and you don't even have half."<p>

Monika remained silent.

"You know the only reason you're kept afloat is because of your knowledge in combating the Verstoyen- out of all the people inside the walls, you are the ones capable of going toe-to-toe with them," he went on, shuffling the papers back into their correct folders. "Of course, that doesn't compare much when yours is barely a fraction of a fraction against the rest."

Monika's eyebrow twitched a millimeter.

"You can't imagine how galling it, the fact that the previous Outpost commanders were chosen not by the faction, but by the king and his cohorts," Zackley said, eyes glinting behind the spectacles.

Her jaw tightened.

"Then the last commander, Lancelot Greaves, abdicated for you to become the next commander- a twenty-two year old woman who came from a servant's family inside Sina."

Her fist clenched.

"What a transparent story, Niko Rommel."

At that moment, Monika had crossed the room, yanked Zackley out of his chair by the front of his shirt and pressed the black muzzle of her sidearm into the side of his head, expression livid and apprehensive. "You haven't reacted that strongly to your name in a long time," the older man laughed. " I'd think you'd be rather grateful I didn't keep you out of the trial concerning Aliana- is this how you repay all of your favors? Or have you become that much more emotional over the last few years?"

"I have no more patience for your bullshit, Darius," Monika growled, the muzzle starting to bruise the skin beneath it. "I've done nothing in my military career but what's been asked of those who fight in the Outpost Guard and I have done all of it through my own merit. When the hell are you going to grow up and let this go?"

Darius Zackley was a reasonable man in the right circumstances- the keywords being 'right circumstances'. There was a very good reason that he had gotten the title of Supreme commander of the military- knowledge, fortitude and determination had been driving factors in his career. But Monika was all too privy of what happened when the man was put in a position of absolute power. Being an officer over a member a noble family, albeit forever disgraced before being wiped out decades ago, this presented far too appealing a situation.

"You're in no position to lecture me about 'letting it go'," Zackley said, his hand coming up and clutching at the hand holding the gun. "Don't think I don't know about what your plans are for the _Verstoyen."_

_"Kalosians,"_ she ground out. "This land is called Kalos and they are Kalosians."

"You assume I care what the people who've tried to slaughter us in our sleep call themselves- you are a woman after all, huh," Zackley said calmly as he pried the gun out of her hand and examined it. "It's been twenty years since these guns were distributed across the walls- we were put through great pains trying to recall them all but they had already spread out everywhere and there were too many to get back. We had little choice but to issue them to soldiers as well."

"Who was it again that was in charge of and hired the inventors who made the guns and then had them distributed? The government is still trying to track down the culprits."

"... what do you want? You've already got more power than anyone inside the military and there are plenty of people who see us as a nuisance- why haven't they just disbanded us already? Does watching me squirm really amuse you that much? Is that the justification you use to put what's left of my soldiers through this dull shit?"

A smirk spread on his face. "And if it is? What will you do?"

Monika froze, her eyes widened and her lips drew themselves in a thin line. Her fist trembled.

"We can easily adapt to fight the _Kalosians_ given the tools and information," Zackley went on before looking back at her. "Be serious- what can a mere ninety-seven soldiers possibly hope to accomplish against over the other one hundred thousand inside the military, Niko Rommel? Well?"

"... we know them- we know them like you can never hope to," Monika gritted out, her teeth clenched and eyes gleaming with fury and determination. "We've already established strong connections with quite a few of them and those we haven't have left an impression that's wiped out every single Outpost Guard commander's influence from their memories- we are in their hearts and we are in their minds. _They trust us_. That is what we can accomplish over anyone here, Darius Zackley."

At that, she saluted sharply. "I apologize for taking your time, Supreme Commander," she said, heaping as much sarcasm as possible into the syllables.

Zackley's eyes narrowed before sneering, "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>A gasp rang through the air and Eren sat up with a bolt. He was laying on a bed and he could faintly see bars with the lantern light before him.<p>

**"Eren!"** Becquerel said with no small amount of relief before gently nuzzling his chest. Eren looked surprised before smiling at the familiar face and ran a hand down the Absol's back. "Hey," he said back softly. "Where is this?"

**"The basement of the Corps HQ," **Becquerel explained. **"They brought you down here for you to rest around a day ago."**

"I've been asleep for a whole day?!" Eren exclaimed. "Where are-"

**"Samuel's arm is fractured, Alfred's nose is broken, Tabitha's wrist is sprained ****and Rabbi Ygdrassil has been cast out of his own order.** **A****ll four of them have suffered burns of some kind but they all have been treated and all that's left is for them to heal,"** the Absol explained before his expression became a frown. **"The titanists who tried to take credit for the attacks have been arrested but they have yet to find the true culprit."**

Eren grimaced as he remembered the previous day, particularly the crowd that nearly crushed him and Becquerel gently laid his forehead against the brunet's. His eyes closed and he leaned into the contact, struggling to hold back tears.

**"There now, youngling," **the Absol murmured soothingly, using the nickname from so many years ago. **"There, there..."**

He drew in a few shaky breaths before Becquerel felt a drop hit his left leg. "So fucking stupid- they weren't even trying to kill me-"

**"You have no reason to be ashamed of how you feel,"** Becquerel said. **"I would be very frightened if I was in your place."**

"I-I'm supposed to be-"

**"Shh..."**

* * *

><p>The Pidgey's conversation is taken from None Piece episode 5-7.<p>

Yes, Oluo is indeed nineteen.

The scriptures Nita cites are 2 Corinthians 3:17 and Galantians 5:1. Since Christ does not exist as a concept in this world, the latter quote was altered slightly. My apologies for offending anyone.

For those of you who are wondering about the healing powers of Pokemon, they are faster than allowing them to heal properly. The problem is that if too much strain is put on them then it completely undoes the healing. So while it's more convenient for healing from Pokemon, you have to exercise more caution than when you just allow it to heal regularly.

Mira and the four men are not OCs- I just gave the random girl who appeared in chapter 13 and the four men who appeared in chapter 61 names. As for who the man is, you'll find out soon enough...

It's a shorter chapter this time around- I'm sorry but the time has come where I can't promise linear updates. What I can do is promise that I'll get to a certain point after a certain amount of time. By the end of 2015, I'll have either gotten part way through or have finished the Female Titan arc. I'm truly sorry it's had to come to this.


	14. AN

Hi,

I'm the younger sister of the author of this story. She asked me to make a note for this story and publish it while she is away.

My sister is currently in the hospital after suffering a traumatic episode due to her depression. She is trying to recover and get better, but until then, there is no likeliness that this story will update sometime soon. While this story is a great priority of hers, her own health and safety come first. There is a long way to go before then.

Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers as she recovers. Thank you very much.


	15. AN II: Rough Draft

Hey everyone.

For the last eight or so days, I've been recuperating inside a hospital. I had a violent panic attack on 6/25/15 due to depression, anxiety and stress from multiple sources. I have been recovering since and have returned home.

I can't continue my three main stories. Not like this.

**BUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM DROPPING THEM, ABSOLUTELY NOT.**

I have been going over ideas and different continuities for months now and realized that there's too much material for me to rewrite over without reducing my current work to complete gibberish. The time I've spent recovering has helped me review things calmly and objectively.

As of now, Fullmetal Geass, Suzaku of the Remix and Ally with Monster are considered rough drafts. I will not take them down but I will not be updating them either. Rather, I will be taking this time to go over the stories and post the final drafts when I have finished. The process will be long but the chapters will also be much longer.

To my editors Hikaru7, SomebodyLost and Randomname3064, thank you for bearing with me all of these months. I'm so grateful for your help with Suzaku of the Remix and Ally with Monster. I promise not to disappoint you.

As for my readers, thank you for your support and well wishes.

Also if anyone asks me for an update right after I do one, the comment will be treated as spam.

-Miki-chan13


End file.
